Omnitrix de la Justicia
by Sombra-Solitaria
Summary: Segunda historia sobre Oc que reencarna en diferentes Universos, su segunda oportunidad es en un Universo lleno de Superheroes mientras el agrega sus habilidades a la mezcla. Los invito a visitar mis otras historias.
1. Chapter 1

"Humano Hablando **"**

" **Aliens del Omnitrix Hablando"**

" _Humano Pensando"_

" _ **Alíen Pensando"**_

"-susurrando-"

" **-Alíen susurrando-"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Nueva vida, Orígenes de los Superhéroes.**

Un gran destello me segó por unos instantes, cuando las manchas desaparecieron de mis ojos los abrí encontrándome con una oscuridad que me parecía familiar, sin embargo una voz que también me sonó conocida me alerto que no estaba solo.

"Me alegra que ahora si viviste todos tus años y más" levantando la vista me encontré con una mujer vestida de negro bajando lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí.

Mirándola detenidamente no pude evitar preguntar "Tu….¿Te conozco?" ella solo levanto su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla.

"No te preocupes todo se aclarara…ahora" un segundo después un dolor de cabeza llego rápidamente para desaparecer con la misma velocidad.

Parpadeando rápidamente todo regreso a mi memoria "Lady Death es un placer verla nuevamente" la sonrisa que le di me fue devuelta mientras quitaba su mano.

"Tú eres de los pocos seres en los universos que me podría decir eso" no pude evitar reír un poco por esas palabras, cuando me calme volví a hablar.

"Aunque es un honor verla otra vez, no puedo evitar la idea que tuve, que cuando muriera nuevamente seria ya sabe…todo" Lady Death solo hizo una pequeña mueca antes de tronar los dedos.

En un pequeño destello de luz una mesa y dos sillas aparecieron frente a nosotros, tomándome de la mano ella me guió hasta que ambos quedamos sentados.

"Bueno, se tenía planeado que al morir ingresaras al ciclo de reencarnación, sin embargo surgió un problema que Vida y yo no tuvimos en consideración" mientras ella se tomaba un momento para pensar hable.

"Lady Death, dígame ¿cuál es ese problema?" mirándome ella levanto ambas manos donde aparecieron unas siluetas con forma de persona.

Mientras una era rojo la otra era azul "Imagina que estas son representaciones de tu alma, la roja es con la que moriste, la azul la que obtuviste en el nuevo mundo, cuando apareciste ambas se fusionaron" ambas siluetas se sobrepusieron hasta formar una color violeta.

"Mi nuevo cuerpo obtuvo un alma con ambas características, ¿Me equivoco?" ella solo sonrió mientras tomaba la nueva alma.

"Así es por eso tus poderes, sin embargo cuando tu fallecieras esas almas debían separarse por completo…sin embargo no paso eso" mirando nuevamente la silueta esta se separó sin embargo note un cambio.

La silueta roja tenía un pedazo de azul y la azul tenía una parte roja.

Soltando un suspiro ella volvió a hablar "Ambas almas se quedaron con un pedazo de la otra, lo que ocasiona que ninguna pueda entrar al ciclo de renacimiento ya sea de tu primer mundo o el segundo" ya podía ver el problema sin embargo eso no me decía todo.

"Entiendo, pero entonces que pasara conmigo, mi alma o conciencia, ¿que pasara con ella?" mirándome con pena ella me respondió.

"No puede pasar a ningún paraíso si quieres llamarlo, Vida y yo lo discutimos llegando a dos opciones" levantándose me tomo de la mano para seguirla mientras caminábamos.

"La primera opción sería que te quedaras a mi lado como mi acompañante por toda la eternidad, sin embargo corres el riesgo de perder la cordura, mi trabajo no es para que un ser como tú lo presencie" inconscientemente apreté mi mano, eso no me gustaba.

Mientras notaba que ella me regresaba el apretón le pregunte "¿Y la segunda opción?" mientras dejaba de caminar ella me miro antes de tronar los dedos y nuevamente frente a mi aparecieron las ventanas de los universos en existencia.

"Es que vivas diferentes vidas durante el tiempo que el universo exista" mirando las ventanas no note cuando solté su mano y me acerque a verlas.

Varios minutos después voltee a verla "Mi alma, ¿seguirá cambiando?" mientras ella caminaba hasta llegar a mi lado me respondió.

"Es probable, pero no existe otra alternativa, lamento decir que son las únicas opciones a las que llegamos mi hermana y yo" no me tomo mucho decidir ir con la segunda opción.

"Tomare la segunda opción Lady Death, aunque sería un honor estar a su lado estoy seguro que usted no quiere lidiar con otro loco como Deadpool" para mi sorpresa ella sonrió de una forma que me recordaba a algunas de las chicas de la clase A.

Cuando ella salió de sus pensamientos y me encontró mirándola divertido por verla en ese estado solo me dio un golpe en la nuca mientras me miraba molesta, por lo que no pude evitar reír un poco.

Algunos minutos después me encontraba mirando las diferentes ventanas mientras me sobaba la nuca.

"Tienes alguna idea de a qué mundo te gustaría ir" escuchando las palabras de Lady Death un recuerdo llego a mí.

"Recuerdo que una niña me llamo héroe en mi segunda vida, creo que tomare sus palabras y elegiré un mundo con Superhéroes" un momento después en un chasquido un gran número de ventanas desaparecieron quedando unas cuantas.

La gran mayoría eran de universos de los cómic de DC y Marvel junto a sus variaciones, sin embargo uno que me llamo la atención era sobre Ben 10.

"Creo que ya elegí que poder deseo obtener, quiero el Omnitrix de Ben 10" en un chasquido tres ventanas se adelantaron.

En cada una aparecían las tres versiones de Omnitrix que conocía "Dime cuál de los tres quieres obtener, el imperfecto, el recalibrado o el Ultimatrix" pensándolo llegue a mi decisión.

"Me gustaría que tuviera el diseño del Omnitrix imperfecto pero con los características del Ultimatrix pero sin las versiones supremas, siempre me gustó más el primer diseño que vi" seleccionando ambas ventanas Lady Death las junto y en un parpadeo el Omnitrix de Ben 10 apareció mientras varios hologramas mostraban a los aliens tanto viejos como nuevos.

"También me gustaría juntar los universos de los cómic de DC los animados, las ligas dela justicia, las películas, los jóvenes titanes y todos los parecidos" durante mis palabras los universos con esas características se adelantaron mientras los demás desaparecían.

En un chasquido todos se juntaron quedando una ventana bastante grande "Dime en que momento te gustaría llegar" mientras veía las imágenes pasar decidí empezar donde todo iniciaba.

"Me gustaría empezar donde inicia la serie de la Liga dela Justicia, quiero tomar como lugar bajo mi protección Jump City, ya que los Titanes todavía no aparecen será un buen comienzo" cuando termine de hablar la ventana me mostraba una gran ciudad desde la perspectiva de una isla.

"Dime empezaras con la misma edad que en tu segunda vida, o más joven" recordando un poco decidí por una edad aceptable.

"Quiero aparecer con quince años por favor, también me gustaría una pequeña introducción de donde estaré y quien seré, en ese universo no puedo llegar como al primero" ante eso Lady Death me miro para después chasquear los dedos.

"Listo alguien te dirá lo básico…bueno parece que eso es todo" dejando de ver la ventana voltee a ver a Lady Death.

Cuando estuve frente a ella me sorprendió un poco que ella me tomara el rostro con ambas manos "Espero que vivas tanto en tu segunda vida como en la primera, nos volveremos a ver" dándome un leve beso en la frente mi conciencia desapareció.

 _ **Universo DC, Ciudad Jump City**_

La ciudad de Jump City era una de las pocas ciudades en los EU que no tenía que sufrir de constantes ataques de Supercriminales, lo más común eran los crímenes que la policía podía combatir o una que otra aparición de villanos de otras ciudades, por lo mismo nadie estuvo alerta para ver como un resplandor verde aparecía sobre la isla cerca de la ciudad.

En dicha isla un cuerpo apareció cuando el resplandor verde termino, el cuerpo era el de un adolescente de quince años, usaba una camisa negra con una raya blanca del lado izquierdo, un pantalón negro y unas botas color rojo.

Tenía una complexión delgada y pelo negro, mientras recobraba la conciencia un par de ojos azules se abrieron lentamente.

"¿Q…Que paso?" mientras mi mente se empezaba a aclarar poco a poco note que estaba recostado en el piso.

Mientras me levantaba lentamente empecé a tomar conciencia de donde me encontraba, parecía ser una isla, cuando me levante por completo y evite tropezar empecé a caminar un poco con dirección a la parte más alta de la isla.

Me tomo unos momentos llegar pero cuando lo logre me lleve una gran sorpresa, la isla donde me encontraba estaba bastante cerca de una gran ciudad, mientras me cubría los ojos fue cuando note algo en mi brazo izquierdo.

Bajando los brazos me puse a examinar lo que parecía ser un reloj en mi muñeca izquierda.

Era algún tipo de reloj de pulsera bastante voluminoso, era de color gris con negro, en medio tenía una placa redonda con un símbolo parecido a un reloj de arena verde, dicha placa tenía cuatro botones, también tenía un botón más grande debajo de la placa y alrededor parecía tener unos tubos blancos.

Intrigado toque levemente el símbolo verde, un segundo después un pequeño holograma cobro vida.

Era el holograma de un pequeño ser color gris, tenía unos grandes y redondos ojos como de rana, bajo su boca tenía unos como tipo tentáculos, y aunque su cuerpo tenia apariencia humanoide no estaba del todo proporcionada, mientras terminaba de ver la ropa que usaba el hablo.

"Hola joven, mi nombre es Azmuth soy un alienígena de la raza Galván, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, este holograma está programado para responder una gran variedad, puedes empezar" por varios minutos me quede con la boca abierta mientras contemplaba al llamado Azmuth.

Cuando mis ideas se aclararon lo suficiente hice la pregunta que más presente tenía "¿Qué es esto en mi muñeca?" el holograma levanto su mano ocasionando que un pequeña imagen del aparato apareciera.

"El aparato en tu mano es mi mayor creación de la paz, se llama Omnitrix es un dispositivo que le permite al portador tomar la forma de diferentes razas alienígenas con el fin de servir como un medio de comprensión del universo" mientras hablaba el holograma del Omnitrix cambio a diferentes seres.

"¿P…Por qué lo tengo yo?" ante esa pregunta Azmuth puso sus brazos en su espalda antes de mirarme.

"Un ser más allá de la comprensión de todo me pidió mi ayuda, me explico que tu necesitabas una herramienta para traer paz a un universo, al principio me negué, y fue cuando ella me mostró todo lo bueno que podías lograr, por lo que decidí ayudar" parpadee sorprendido por esas palabras.

"Me explico las especificaciones que mi Omnitrix necesitaba y con su conocimiento fue sencillo" saliendo de mis pensamientos mire a Azmuth holograma "Ahora has tu siguiente pregunta" tenía muchas pero creí que era mejor hacer la mas básica.

"¿Cómo funciona el Omnitrix?" mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo el holograma empezó a hablar.

"En este momento la configuración del Omnitrix te permite acceder al ADN de diez alienígenas, también cuenta con un periodo de carga y uso, cuando pase el tiempo el Omnitrix te permitirá acceder a mas alienígenas e incrementara el tiempo que puedas usarlos" eso me sorprendió.

"Los primeros diez te permitirán sobrevivir a los desafíos que tienes por delante, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?" aunque ahora tenía mucho que asimilar las preguntas podían esperar.

"Por ahora no tengo ninguna Azmuth, sin embargo si necesito hablar contigo…¿qué debo hacer?" el holograma señalo el botón bajo la placa central.

"Solo debes tocar el botón mientras dices mi nombre, el holograma se activara nuevamente, sin más me despido" un momento después el holograma desapareció.

Mientras asimilaba toda la información que había obtenido en los últimos minutos solo podía preguntarme sobre la entidad que Azmuth había mencionado.

Después de contemplar la información decidí viajar a la ciudad para obtener un poco de información sobre donde me encontraba.

Caminando hacia la orilla de la isla empecé a mover la placa del Omnitrix, mientras veía las imágenes de los diez aliens empecé a mirar si alguno tenía alguna característica que me permitiera nadar o tal vez volar.

Una imagen me llamo la atención, parecía un humanoide sin embargo sobre su cabeza la cual tenía unos grandes dientes tenia lo que parecía una antena que me recordó a un pez.

Decidí arriesgarme por lo que seleccionándolo oprimí la placa, un segundo después un destello verde salió del Omnitrix.

La transformación fue muy rápida y mientras que podía sentir mi cuerpo cambiar la sensación era indoloro.

Cuando la luz término parpadee mientras mis nuevos ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, mirándome las manos me encontré con unos brazos llenos de escamas de color blanco, mis manos tenían unas garras bastante grandes mientras mis dedos se encontraban unidos por membranas.

Terminando decidí verme en el agua, y la apariencia era bastante increíble, mientras abría mi boca note el tamaño que podía tomar por lo que un momento después un nombre vino a mi mente.

" **Creo que el nombre de Ripjaws queda perfecto"** mi voz había cambiado, bueno eso lo vería después y en un pensamiento me arroje al agua, en cuanto me sumergí mis piernas cambiaron formando una gran cola de pez de color negra con rallas rojas.

Recordando las palabras de Azmuth sobre el tiempo empecé a nadar rápidamente hacia la ciudad.

Ripjaws era un ser bastante veloz por lo que en unos minutos ya me encontraba en la orilla de la ciudad, sin embargo sin saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba a mi forma decidí probar algo, saliendo del agua sin ser visto subí a un pequeño muelle.

" _ **Veamos si funciona"**_ dando un toque firme al símbolo del Omnitrix cerca de mi hombro izquierdo espere que pasara algo.

Un momento después en un destello verde me encontraba en mi forma humana, feliz de que mi idea hubiera funcionado.

Encontrando unas escaleras subí a la calle principal, parecía ser temprano ya que eran muy pocas las personas que estaban caminando afuera.

Mirando los edificios cerca de mí encontré una tienda de electrónica con unos televisores prendidos.

Caminando hacia la ventana empecé a escuchar lo que transmitían.

" _La ciudad de metrópolis nuevamente le agradeció a Superman sus actos del día del ayer al vencer al Supervillano conocido como El parásito…."_

" _El ataque orquestado por el Capitán Frio al banco de Central City fue nuevamente detenido por Flash…"_

" _El vigilante conocido como Batman es un peligro para nuestra ciudad, sus apariciones acaban en destrucción…"_

Mientras seguía escuchando un poco de cada noticiero una pequeña conmoción junto con unos disparos me alerto de posibles problemas.

Buscando la fuente me encontré con un auto estacionado fuera de lo que parecía ser el banco de la ciudad a una calle de distancia, donde cada vez sonaban más disparos, por inercia di un paso hacia atrás.

" _La policía debería poder encargarse"_ mientras caminaba un poco hasta quedar cubierto note que la policía no aparecía y los ladrones empezaban a salir del banco con varias maletas.

Mientras salían seguían disparando hacia el banco " _La policía no llega y esos sujetos podrían matar a alguien…tal vez debería ayudar"_ mientras me recargaba en la pared pensando que hacer escuche el grito de una mujer.

Asomándome vi como un sujeto empezaba a llevarse a una mujer del banco, eso me dio la motivación para actuar.

"Ok, veamos si tenemos a alguien que ayude" revisando el Omnitrix la silueta de un alíen con una forma parecida a un velociraptor me llamo la atención "Espero seas el indicado" fijándome que nadie me viera por casualidad oprimí la placa.

En un destello mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar rápidamente, cuando la transformación término mi mente se acoplo a mi nuevo cuerpo sobre todo a la cola.

Cuando salí a la calle en un paso me di cuenta que la velocidad era la habilidad de este alíen.

" **Veamos que puedo…mi voz cambio de nuevo…mejor lo pienso después"** en un pensamiento corrí hacia el auto de los ladrones donde la mujer estaba siendo metida entre gritos.

"¡Nick déjala, solo nos atrasamos!" el conductor del auto no estaba contento con la idea de su amigo.

"¡Cállate Joshua, necesitamos un rehén por las dudas!" mientras el llamado Nick intentaba meter a la mujer los otros dos socios seguían disparando al edificio cuando un borrón azul les quito las armas.

"¡¿Q…Que?!" otro borrón noqueo a ambos sujetos ante la sorpresa de Nick, Joshua y la mujer.

Nick ocupo la sorpresa de la mujer para meterla al auto siguiéndola rápidamente, Joshua intento usar la oportunidad para escapar pero otro borrón azul rodeo el auto y cuando intento arrancar solo ocasiono que el auto derrapara.

Mirando hacia las llantas se encontró con que estaban destruidas.

" **Les sugiero que bajen del auto con las manos en alto"** mi voz alerto a los dos delincuentes y a la mujer quedando los tres muy sorprendidos al verme.

"¿Q…Que demonios eres?" el conductor fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa mientras me apuntaba con su arma.

"¡Muere fenómeno!" me moví rápidamente mientras el tipo disparaba evitando las balas, sin embargo no podía dejar las balas viajar y herir a alguien por lo que las tome en el aire, algo difícil con mis nuevas manos.

Unos segundos después el sonido de un arma vacía sonaba mientras yo aparecía frente al tirador.

" **Grave error amigo"** tomándolo del cuello lo saque del auto, teniéndolo en mis manos empecé a dar vueltas rápidamente y un segundo después el sujeto quedo en el suelo inconsciente.

El otro sujeto había salido del auto con la mujer como escudo, cuando vio que lo mire le apunto el arma a la cabeza mientras gritaba "¡Atrás monstruo, si te acercas la mujer muere!" rápidamente desaparecí y antes de que él o la mujer lo notaran me encontraba frente a ellos con la pistola en mi mano.

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos, el sujeto soltó a la mujer mientras alzaba las manos, rápidamente le di varios golpes en el pecho cuando estaba al descubierto ocasionando que quedara inconsciente antes de caer.

Dejando de verlo voltee a ver a la mujer la cual dio un salto ante mi atención **"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"** ella me respondió un poco nerviosa.

"S…Si eso c…creo, G…Gracias" antes de poder decir algo escuche como varias personas salían del banco, seguramente los guardias.

" **Cuídese señorita"** y tan rápido como llegue desaparecí, unos segundos después me encontraba en lo que parecía ser el basurero de la ciudad.

Ya estando un poco más relajado después de salvar a la mujer me puse a verificar mi nueva forma, y cuando mire mi reflejo en un pedazo de cristal llego a mi mente un nombre.

" **XLR8, -debo preguntarle más adelante a Azmuth por los nombres-"** mirando mi cabeza me pregunte como sería mi rostro y un momento después la visera se abrió dejándome ver mis nuevas características.

" **Interesante"** un pequeño sonido me alerto por lo que mire el símbolo del Omnitrix el cual parpadeo en rojo unos instantes antes de que regresara a mi forma humana.

" _Necesitare un cronometro para no estar a la deriva sobre el tiempo"_ mientras miraba el Omnitrix, una duda llego a mi mente _"Se cómo nombrar a los aliens, pero ¿Cuál es mi nombre?"_ los siguientes minutos me los pase intentando recordar algún nombre.

Después de mucho pensar en un dolor de cabeza un nombre llego a mi memoria "Maxwell…buen nombre espero sea el mío porque ahora lo será" mirando a mi alrededor solo suspire antes de mirar el Omnitrix "Esto será difícil pero es lo correcto".

* * *

" _Bienvenidos al Canal 5, nuestra historia principal más habitantes de nuestra amada ciudad afirman haber sido ayudados por diferentes tipos de seres, más información a continuación…"_

En el basurero de la ciudad se podía ver a un ser de fuego y roca quemar una pequeña montaña de chatarra.

"… _¡Si esta criatura como de diamante llego y sostuvo el edificio con un pilar de algún material, fue de lo más increíble!…"_

Una criatura roja con cuatro brazos movía una pila de autos viejos sin ningún problema.

" _Como capitán de bomberos se cuándo un incendio es muy difícil de apagar, sin embargo una criatura de fuego apareció y con sus manos desapareció las llamas"_

Varios aparatos destruidos estaban siendo transformados por una sustancia negra y verde dejándolos como nuevos.

" _¡Como sabemos que esa cosa esta provocando los incendios!" tres personas discutían mientras mostraban imágenes de algunos seres._

" _¡Es ridículo pensar eso cuando él llega los apaga y se va!"_

Un tiroteo entre oficiales y criminales es detenido cuando un borrón azul aparece noqueando a los criminales antes de desaparecer.

" _No sabemos quiénes son esas criaturas y aunque se agradece su apoyo debería dejarle el trabajo que hace a los policías"_

Un pequeño ser gris trabajaba en una montaña de partes tecnológicas como si fuera algo normal.

" _Como pueden ver un ser acuático ayudo el día de hoy a rescatar a las personas que se ahogaban por el hundimiento del transbordador" la televisión mostraba algunas pequeñas imágenes de un ser con gran boca llevando a personas a las lanchas._

 _Una mujer que había sido rescata hablo ante las cámaras "Yo no sé quién o qué es pero estoy segura que en la ciudad hay muchas personas que le deben la vida al igual que yo así que tiene mi eterna gratitud"_

* * *

XLR8 corría sin parar dando vueltas en círculos hasta que el Omnitrix empezó a parpadear en rojo y mi forma humana apareció.

"Veamos cuanto tiempo dure corriendo a todo motor" caminando hacia un pequeño aparato mire los números que marcaba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos era el tiempo "Es una buena marca" tomando el pequeño cronometro que había creado con ayuda de dos aliens empecé a caminar para ir a un lugar a comer.

Minutos después me encontraba en una pequeña cafetería que abría las veinticuatro horas.

Gracias a unos aparatos que había reparado y vendido contaba con un poco de dinero para mis necesidades diarias.

" _Algunas personas aceptan la ayuda que les doy, pero es normal que otros no"_ mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas note como las noticias hablaban del vigilante conocido como Batman.

" _Sería interesante conocerlo"_ en ese momento no sabía que mi pensamiento se haría realidad un tiempo después.

 _ **Meses después…**_

El centro comercial de Jump City era uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad por lo que era normal verlo repleto de personas haciendo sus compras, sin embargo todas esas personas se asustaron cuando una gran explosión salió de una de sus tiendas.

Un momento después de dicha tienda un ser nada humano salió, era una criatura semi-humanoide de color café la cual iba dejando un rastro mientras caminaba.

"¡Alto ahí!" varios guardias de seguridad se encontraban rodeando a la criatura mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

" **¡Largo pulgas!"** terminando de hablar de su cuerpo salieron algunas bolas de lo que parecía barro los cuales mandaron a volar a todos mientras los ahogaba.

Mientras la criatura se reía de los guardias un borrón azul apareció limpiándolos de la sustancia.

" **¡¿Qué es esto?!"** un momento después XLR8 apareció.

" **Lo mismo te pregunto, criatura"** mis palabras parecían molestarlo ya que en un rugido me ataco con sus manos en forma de hachas.

" **¡Soy Clayface enano!"** moviéndome rápidamente evite todos sus ataques cuidando de que ningún civil pudiera ser herido.

Mientras me movía pude notar que aunque era fuerte no era nada veloz, era hora de ver si podía dañarlo, acercándome rápidamente ataque su costado con mis garras, el resultado solo me quede con un poco de lo que parecía cera en ellas.

" _ **Es completamente de cera, no podré hacer mucho con XLR8, veamos tengo unos minutos en esta forma, es hora de ganar tiempo"**_ acelerando llegue con Clayface para empezar a correr a su alrededor rápidamente.

El resultado un torbellino azul se lo trago, cuando me aleje me oculte para después tocar el símbolo del Omnitrix, en un flash me encontraba en mi forma humana solo con una nueva adición.

La parte inferior de mi cabeza se encontraba cubierta con un tipo de mascara de metal dejando al descubierto mi cabello y parte de mi frente, mis ojos azules ahora eran de color blanco por la máscara.

Mirando mi muñeca izquierda verifique el cronometro que había creado cuyo único trabajo era marcarme el tiempo de uso y de recarga del Omnitrix.

Solo debía esperar dos minutos para usar nuevamente el Omnitrix, afortunadamente el torbellino que se había tragado a Clayface me daría un minuto como mínimo.

Efectivamente así fue, el torbellino se detuvo después de un minuto dejándolo caer en varios pedazos los cuales rápidamente se empezaron acumular hasta que Clayface estaba de pie muy molesto.

" **¡Maldito insecto azul donde te escondes!"** mirando desde mi escondite vi como empezaba a mover sus brazos en forma de hacha destruyendo todo a su paso.

Escuchando la destrucción que causaba y sus gritos solo podía esperar a que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

" _Tal vez me construya un arma o algo"_ mirando desde mi escondite note como se empezaba a dirigir hacia las salidas por lo que debía encontrar una forma de detenerlo.

Me faltaba medio minuto, por lo que tomando aire salí al descubierto.

"¡Oye fenómeno, ven aquí!" Clayface volteo para verme con mucha ira, cuando me tuvo a la mira rápidamente me ataco con sus brazos estirados, apenas tuve tiempo de evitar su primer ataque.

Los siguientes segundos me dedique a esquivar sus ataques con mucho trabajo, cuando el tiempo se me agotaba me cubrí con una maceta mientras el brazo de Clayface destruía gran parte de ella, en ese momento el Omnitrix se volvió verde.

Rápidamente empecé a buscar una silueta en específico, encontrándola apreté la placa, y en un destello mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

Cuando el humo causado por el último ataque de Clayface se esparció frente a él se encontraba un humanoide hecho de roca y fuego, su cabeza se encontraba en llamas dejando ver una clase de placa roja como cara.

" **Creo que es hora de terminar esto Clayface, por cierto nunca me presente, mi nombre es Heatblast"** terminando de hablar rápidamente le apunte con mis palmas abiertas de las cuales unas poderosas corrientes de fuego salieron disparadas.

Clayface apenas y pudo gritar antes de que su cuerpo empezara a perder consistencia ocasionando que se volviera líquido, fueron unos segundos para que el Supervillano quedara reducido a un charco de cera.

" **Parece que todo término"** mirando alrededor note como varios guardias se acercaban cautelosos mientras veían el charco.

"¿S…Se terminó?" escuchando la pregunta de uno de ellos los mire encontrándome con sus miradas.

" **Si, solo necesitan un envase para él"** un guardia se acercó con un radio.

"La brigada especial de contención se encuentra en camino…¿Cuál era tu nombre?" podía notar que aunque cautelosos se encontraban agradecidos por mi ayuda.

" **Mi nombre es Heatblast, gracias por la información, me retiro"** mirando el tragaluz destruido por la explosión inicial me prepare para irme.

"Muchas gracias Heatblast, sin ti aquí todos pudimos haber muerto" mirando sus caras agradecidas les di un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir disparado del lugar mediante a unas ráfagas de fuego.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Cuando la brigada llego por Clayface se fueron de la ciudad, por lo que había escuchado en las noticias su destino era llevarlo a la Ciudad Gótica, dejando pasar un tiempo decidí ir a Gótica para asegurarme de que llegaran por lo que me encontraba en mi forma de XLR8 corriendo por la carretera.

Gracias a mi velocidad alcance a la brigada cuando empezaban a entrar en la ciudad ya de noche, mientras los seguía me sorprendió bastante la diferencia entre Gótica y Jump City.

La ciudad que había tomado como residencia era hermosa y brillante aun de noche, sin embargo Gótica era una ciudad deprimente de noche.

Después de unos minutos habíamos llegado al Asilo Arkhan a las afueras de la ciudad, en cuanto vi como entraban a sus terrenos me di la vuelta, era hora de regresar a mi ciudad.

Mientras corría por la ciudad algo me llamo la atención, en un edificio bastante grande podía notar la silueta de una persona, por mera curiosidad decidí ver si era alguien que necesitara ayuda.

En unos segundos me encontraba corriendo por el edificio hasta llegar al techo, gracias a la visera de XLR8 pude ver quién era el dueño de la silueta ya que la poca luz no me ayudaba.

" **¡¿Batman?!"** al escuchar mi voz la silueta se acercó hasta que efectivamente Batman el vigilante de Gótica se encontraba frente a mí.

"¿Qué haces en Gótica? Heatblast" su voz salía con cierta sospecha pero decidí ser honesto ya que no tenía nada que ocultar.

" **Es sorprendente que notaras que soy el mismo, aunque claro el símbolo me delata"** apunte el símbolo del Omnitrix antes de volver a hablar **"Mi nombre es XLR8 en esta forma y vine a Gótica para asegurarme que Clayface no escapara y regresara a Jump City"**

"¿Cómo sabias que el fuego no mataría a Clayface?" su pregunta me intrigo un poco.

" **No lo sabía, mi prioridad estab-"** la alerta del Omnitrix me aviso que iba a entrar en modo recarga mientras empezaba a parpadear **"No te alteres por lo que pasara en un momento"**

Apenas termine de hablar un flash verde deslumbro a Batman ocasionando que se pusiera en alerta y me tirara algo que apenas pude esquivar.

"¡WOW, tranquilo Batman!" afortunadamente para mí el cambio en mi voz sorprendió a Batman lo suficiente para que se detuviera.

Batman se quedó en posición de ataque sin embargo solo me estaba observando.

"Te había dicho que no te alteres, me presento soy….Omnaz al menos cuando soy humano" mientras me estudiaba dejo su postura de ataque hasta quedar derecho frente a mí.

"Eres un chico" esa no era una pregunta.

Solté un suspiro "Si solo tengo quince años, mira solo vine a ver que Clayface fuera encerrado, en unos minutos me iré de Gótica así que no debes molestarte".

Un momento después me puse en guardia cuando lo vi sacar algo de su cintura, sin embargo me sorprendí cuando saco algún tipo de dispositivo.

"Este es un intercomunicador, te he vigilado desde que apareciste, pareces tener buenas intenciones, si necesitas ayuda llama" tomando el dispositivo lo examine un momento antes de guardarlo en mi pantalón

"Gracias, aunque lo de vigilar es raro" un momento después Batman se alejó de mi ante de saltar e irse.

"Interesante primer encuentro" mientras esperaba que el Omnitrix se cargara no me quedaba de otra que apreciar la ciudad de Gótica.

Varios minutos después algunos ciudadanos de Gótica podían ver a una gran criatura en forma de insecto alejarse de la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **Año y medio después…**_

Durante el tiempo que había estado defendiendo Jump City los laboratorios STAR decidieron abrir una cede gracias a la baja de delincuencia.

Gracias al uso constante del Omnitrix el tiempo de uso había aumentado a una hora y el tiempo de recarga había disminuido a cinco minutos, por lo que constantemente me encontraba patrullando la ciudad.

En una de esas patrullas note como lo que parecía una explosión sucedía en el laboratorio, por lo que usando a XLR8 corrí a verificar que pasaba.

Cuando llegue una parte del edificio se encontraba en llamas por lo que corriendo empecé a girar alrededor del fuego ocasionando que se extinguiera.

Terminando con eso entre al edificio a ver si alguien se encontraba herido.

Misteriosamente cuando termine de revisar todo no había señales de que alguna persona hubiera estado presente cuando ocurrió la explosión y mientras los bomberos y la policía llegaban me acerque a ellos.

"¿XLR8, que sucedió?" me alagaba que algunos oficiales supieran algunos nombres de mis aliens.

" **Llegue cuando note la explosión, apague el incendio que provoco, sin embargo cuando revise el edificio no encontré a nadie dentro"** mientras los bomberos se preparaban para checar la estabilidad del edificio la policía empezaba a acordonar el área.

"Probablemente sea un acto de vandalismo ya que solo destruyeron una parte, te agradezco tu ayuda nosotros nos encargaremos" dándole un saludo a él, y a algunos de sus compañeros y bomberos me aleje.

A algunos kilómetros lejos del laboratorio regrese a mi forma humana cuando el Omnitrix me notifico de una llamada.

Era el intercomunicador de Batman "Si, aquí Omnaz, ¿que necesitas Batman?" terminando de hablar la profunda voz de Batman sonó.

"Me acabo de enterar sobre una explosión en el edifico de STAR en tu ciudad, me gustaría que me contaras que sabes" no viéndole problemas le empecé a contar todo lo que había visto.

Cuando termine el volvió a hablar después de unos minutos "Sabes en que está especializado ese laboratorio" eso lo sabía, cuando lo inauguraron el jefe de policía me lo había mencionado.

"Está especializado en meteorología y desastres naturales" Batman no contesto durante un momento al escuchar eso.

"En los últimos meses e vigilado varios ataques a laboratorios de todo el mundo, todos se relacionan de alguna forma con la defensa del planeta o cambios climáticos" eso era sospechoso, se podía descartar que fuera un acto de vandalismo.

"Entonces algo mas está pasando, necesitas mi ayuda en tu investigación" aunque sabía que debía defender la ciudad si la tierra estaba en riesgo debía ayudar.

"Por el momento no, sin embargo puede que más adelante si, mantente alerta" un momento después el intercomunicador quedo en silencio por lo que lo guarde.

Después de lo que me entere decidí tomar un descanso por lo que era hora de ir a casa, buscando un alíen en el Omnitrix decidí ir volando "Insectoide será" un momento después en un parpadeo un gran insecto se encontraba en la calle.

En un pensamiento me encontraba volando con gran rapidez hacia la isla donde había aparecido hace casi dos años.

Sin que nadie lo notara la isla tenia ahora una pequeña cueva donde Insectoide estaba aterrizando, en un flash verde me encontraba en mi forma humana.

La cueva tenía una puerta de metal la cual al acercarme mostró un lente que me escaneo, un momento después se abrió dejándome entrar al hogar que me había construido.

Por dentro la cueva estaba protegida por metal, era del tamaño suficiente para que dos personas vivieran, había construido una cocina, un baño, un pequeño laboratorio y dos cuartos bastante cómodos.

"-Bueno creo que dormiré unas horas antes de mi próximo patrullaje-" caminando hacia el dormitorio principal solo podía pensar en las posibles ramificaciones del ataque de hoy.

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Mientras tomaba un descanso de patrullar me encontraba escuchando la repetición sobre la cumbre de la ONU donde al parecer se había decidió que Superman podía cuidar todo el mundo y por ende ya no había misiles de gran poder.

Mientras muchas personas apoyaban la idea, yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero bueno era elección de la humanidad confiar en eso.

Sin embargo un meteorito sorpresa me saco de mis pensamientos mientras lo veía caer con dirección al parque de la ciudad.

"-Posiblemente necesite fuerza esta vez-" tocando el Omnitrix seleccione la silueta que tenía cuatro brazos y en un flash un gran ser rojo de cuatro ojos y cuatro brazos se encontraba sobre el edificio antes de despejar de un salto.

Cuando llegue me encontré con un gran grupo de personas curiosas sobre el gran meteorito que los bomberos estaban apagando,

En cuanto me acerque lo suficiente las personas me dejaron pasar reconociendo mi camisa negra de siempre y el símbolo del Omnitrix, mientras un policía se acercaba a mí "¿Cuatro brazos verdad?" dándole un movimiento de cabeza continuo "No hay heridos y los bomberos apagaron el fuego pero no sabemos qué es exactamente esa cosa".

Un momento después un chorro de vapor salió expulsado del meteorito mientras todo empezaba a temblar.

" **¡Todos el mundo aléjese del área!"** mientras los bomberos y la policía se alejaban llevándose a los civiles algo broto de la roca.

Era algún tipo de pata blanca, rápidamente otra la siguió, luego otra y fue que tomando impulso lo que parecía un trípode salió del meteorito.

Era completamente blanco con algunas manchas rojas "¿Qué diablos es eso?" escuchando al policía cerca de mi yo tenía una duda mejor.

" **No lo sé pero me pregunto si será pacífica"** un momento después tuve mi respuesta cuando un tipo de rayo salió disparado hacia una patrulla destruyéndola.

Cuando la explosión paso rápidamente me prepare para atacar pero antes hable con el policía cercano **"Alejen a todos del área incluidos los demás policías"** esperando que me hicieran caso salte hacia el trípode.

Antes de que me pudiera disparar recibió un par de golpes que lo tumbaron, mientras me preparaba para un golpe martillo, el rayo fue disparado nuevamente, sin embargo el blanco era yo.

Solo por la fuerza salí disparado del trípode terminando por chocar con un edificio y caer _**"Ese rayo tiene gran potencia, afortunadamente mi piel es muy resistente"**_ levantándome mire al trípode el cual me volvió a apuntar.

Cuando disparo me encontraba listo por lo que recibí el rayo cubriéndome con mis cuatro brazos, el resultado solo patine un poco mientras mi piel soltaba un poco de humo.

" **Mi turno"** dando grandes saltos empecé a esquivar los rayos hasta alcanzar una de las patas y tomarla.

Rápido y con fuerza la jale, el resultado la desprendí ocasionando que el trípode cayera al suelo, tomando un pedazo de metal de la patrulla destruida salte sobre el con intención de empalarlo.

El metal un poco caliente atravesó como mantequilla la maquina terminando con ella.

Mientras tomaba un respiro escuche como la gente que nuevamente se acercaba me agradecía entre gritos y aplausos, también podía escuchar a los reporteros anunciar como había acabado con la amenaza extraterrestre.

Desafortunadamente un gran estruendo interrumpió la celebración de las personas cuando varios meteoros empezaron a caer cerca.

Tocando el Omnitrix hable **"Tiempo de uso"** mientras este parpadeaba una voz robótica me contesto " **EL OMNITRIX PODRÁ SER USADO DURANTE CUARENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS MAS"** bien tenía bastante tiempo si me apuraba.

De un salto me acerque a los policías que empezaban a hablar a su central, sin embargo al verme se detuvieron **"Todos los civiles deben alejarse rápidamente de las áreas de impacto, intentare llevar a todas esas cosas a un solo lugar"** dándome un saludo todos los oficiales empezaron a actuar.

" _ **Bien debo moverme rápido y efectivamente"**_ tronándome el cuello salte hacia la dirección del meteoro más cercano.

 _ **Tres horas y Cuarenta y seis minutos después…**_

Me encontraba tomando aire rápidamente mientras me ocultaba en un edificio derrumbado rodeado de algunos oficiales del SWAT de la ciudad, muchos se encontraban heridos sin embargo aún querían defender su hogar.

"Omnaz toma" levantando la cara me encontré con una botella de agua en la mano de un oficial.

"Gracias oficial…esto me está causando mucha sed" tocando un botón de mi mascara esta abrió el lugar de la boca por lo que empecé a tomar rápidamente el agua.

"Estas cosas no dejan de llegar, por cada una que destruyes dos la remplazan" el oficial de SWAT tenía razón esas cosas llegaban más rápido de lo que las podía destruir.

Dejando la botella los mire a todos notando que me miraban con esperanza "No importa que lleguen, mientras pueda luchar lo haré" esas palabras los animaban.

Levantándome me prepare para transformarme en Cuatro brazos cuando una voz en mi cabeza me detuvo _**"Batman y Superman necesitan tu ayuda para acabar con esta invasión, te mando las coordenadas de su ubicación"**_ un momento después la voz desapareció y la imagen de un lugar montañoso llego a mi mente.

Un policía me saco de mis pensamientos al ver que no me movía "Omnaz ¿te encuentras bien?" parpadeando lo mire antes de bajar el Omnitrix y tocarme la cabeza.

"Si, una voz me dio unas coordenadas para reunirme con Superman y detener esta invasión" esas palabras animaron a todos sin embargo un policía noto mi vacilación.

"No estás seguro si debes ir ¿verdad?" mirándolo me encontré con el policía más viejo entre los que estaban ahí.

"Necesitan mi ayuda aquí, pero Superman también" todos los policías se miraron antes de levantarse y ponerse firmes, el líder del SWAT y el oficial mayor se adelantaron.

"Ve, nosotros cuidaremos a los civiles" el del SWAT apoyo al oficial.

"Es pura estrategia, ataca la fuente del ataque, nosotros defendemos esta ciudad" mirando la determinación de todos esos hombres solo pude sonreír antes de tocar el Omnitrix y elegir al alíen indicado.

En un rápido flash de luz XLR8 se encontraba frente a todos los oficiales quienes estaban listos para luchar.

" **No ataquen por atacar, volveré lo más pronto posible"** mientras todos me saludaban salí corriendo rápidamente de la zona ignorando a los trípodes, mi objetivo llegar con Batman y Superman.

 _ **Varios minutos después…**_

Me encontraba cerca de la ubicación que me habían mandado cuando un gran número de explosiones me indicaron estar cerca.

Subiendo rápidamente una montaña me encontré con unas máquinas voladoras parecidas a los trípodes atacando a lo que supuse era un Jet propiedad de Batman.

Tomando impulso me prepare cuando pasaron cerca de mí, cuando empecé a caer una nave paso debajo de mí por lo que aterrice en ella, preparando mis garras la ataque ocasionando graves daños.

Mientras empezaba a caer salte sobre otra, sin embargo un disparo me dio ocasionando que cayera

" _ **Eso dolió"**_ cuando el Jet de Batman fue dañado me levante listo para correr sin embargo una burbuja de energía verde lo detuvo.

El dueño de dicha luz resulto ser un hombre afroamericano que usaba un traje verde con negro, un momento después él fue el blanco de las naves, afortunadamente fue apoyado por una mujer con alas.

" _ **Este mundo se vuelve cada vez más variado"**_ ya recuperado corrí hacia donde el sujeto verde había puesto el Jet de Batman.

" **Batman ¿te encuentras bien?"** mientras veía a Superman, la mujer con alas, el sujeto verde y otro ser verde Batman salió de su Jet.

"Creí que te encontrabas en Jump City defendiéndola" mirándolo le respondí.

" **Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que tú y Superman necesitarían ayuda para acabar con esto"** eso ocasiono que el viera al ser verde antes de hablar.

"Entiendo" un momento después tuve que tomarlo y movernos para evitar una nave que había caído en el lugar donde estábamos antes.

" **Muy cerca"** mientras veía caer a la mujer con alas, otra mujer con una ropa muy interesante llego salvándole de unos disparos.

Ambas fueron protegidas por el chico de la luz verde cuando la nave dañada cayó sobre ellas.

Viendo que por el momento no necesitaban mi ayuda toque el símbolo del Omnitrix regresando a mi forma humana en un destello.

Note que Batman me estudio unos momentos antes de mencionar algo "Necesitas una armadura corporal, para cuando eres humano" desgraciadamente para mi tenía razón.

Un momento después con todas las naves destruidas todos se empezaron a acercar mientras un borrón rojo llego con nosotros.

"Oye murciélago creo que se te cayo esto" el borrón resulto ser Flash el héroe veloz quien llevaba el ala destruida del Jet de Batman.

Sin embargo cuando intento coquetear con la mujer de ropa multicolor el poco respeto que le tenía desapareció.

Mientras la ahora conocida Diana princesa de las amazona y la mujer con alas hablaban el sujeto afroamericano se acercó a mí de una forma muy presuntuosa.

"¿Que hace un niño aquí?, Chico deberías estar en algún lugar seguro" esas palabras me molestaron afortunadamente para el Batman se interpuso entre nosotros.

"Este chico como lo llamas es Omnaz, Linterna verde, el héroe residente de Jump City" esas palabras parecían ser un shock para el llamado Linterna, mientras que Superman me saludaba con la mano y Flash me empezaba a dar vueltas.

"Necesitas algo Flash" mi voz lo detuvo de lo que hiciera quedando frente a mí.

"Así que tú eres el que se transforma en ese ser azul…XLR8 ¿no?, tengo dudas sobre qué tan veloz eres" antes de poder seguir hablando Batman nos interrumpió a todos.

"Basta, ahora no es el momento de charlar, hay una invasión a nivel global en curso" eso detuvo las charlas de Diana y la chica con alas.

"Es verdad, fue muy afortunado que todos aparecieran en este momento" Superman fue interrumpido por el sujeto verde.

"No, te equivocas, a todos los llame telepáticamente, me presento soy J'onn J'onzz y todos los que estamos aquí somos la última oportunidad de este planeta" Flash se adelantó para hablar.

"Normalmente capto todo muy rápido, pero podías explicarte con detalles a lo que te refieres" ante eso todos vimos a J'onn.

Un momento después mientras Superman reparaba el ala del Jet de Batman J'onn nos explicó nuevamente que venía de marte con intención de advertir sobre la invasión.

Él se encargó de explicarnos su historia la cual estaba vinculada con la de esos invasores, parecían ser una vida extraterrestre muy destructiva.

"Desgraciadamente unos astronautas de la tierra abrieron accidentalmente su prisión liberándolos" ante eso ultimo recordé que poco después de llegar las noticias hablaban sobre unos astronautas.

"¡Espera! Esos astronautas nunca mencionaron encontrar vida en marte" ante eso no pude evitar soltar un suspiro que llamo la atención de todos.

"No escuchaste a J'onn pueden tomar diferentes formas, que te hace pensar que eran humanos los que regresaron" ante mis palabras Flash parecía algo avergonzado.

"El chico tiene razón, es muy probable que desde ese momento se infiltraran en el mundo" la palabra chico dicha por ese Linterna me molestaba.

"Al no haber marcianos ellos fijaron su vista en la tierra, yo intente avisarle a los humanos sin embargo me atraparon mientras los invasores incapacitaban sus defensas" eso explicaba los diferentes ataques en los laboratorios.

"Por eso sabotearon la red de monitoreo del espacio profundo, así nadie notaria que ellos estaban llegando a la tierra" Linterna se adelantó cuando Batman termino de hablar.

"Debemos detenerlos antes de que sea muy tarde" pude notar que sus ojos brillaban.

"Puede que ya sea muy tarde" las palabras de J'onn no daban muchas esperanzas.

Sin nuestro conocimiento varias máquinas empezaban a aparecer en los diferentes puntos de la tierra.

Sin embargo si notamos cuando una gran nube negra empezaba a crecer mientras abarcaba parte del cielo.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" Diana fue la primera en hacer la pregunta que todos teníamos.

"Ya comenzó" la nube empezaba a acercarse a nosotros.

"Los invasores son nocturnos así que bloquearan el sol para vivir en oscuridad perpetua" mientras J'onn nos explicaba la nube crecía rápidamente.

"Espera, no puedes preparar otro lote de gas como la primera vez" parecía que Flash tenia cerebro.

"No, es necesaria una planta marciana, la muestra que traje fue destruida en el momento de mi captura" eso solo dejaba una opción.

"Entonces solo queda destruir esas fábricas" Diana fue la primera en proponer la solución más obvia sin embargo Linterna volvió a ser presuntuoso.

"Jovencita, esa no es tarea de aficionados" mal uso de palabras.

Diana se encontraba lista para golpearlo "Las Amazonas somos guerreras natas, quieres que te lo muestre" afortunadamente Superman los detuvo.

"No es momento para pelear entre nosotros" ante eso no dude en apoyarlo.

"Linterna me llamas niño y eres el que actúa mas inmaduro" eso parecía molestarlo más.

Sintiendo una mirada voltee encontrándome con Batman, soltando un suspiro murmure "-No dije nada-"

"Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible" Superman calmo nuevamente a Linterna.

"Bien, ya que tendremos varios objetivos debemos separarnos en equipos" inmediatamente Flash actuó por impulso eligiendo a Diana por lo que Linterna soltó un suspiro.

"Yo elijo los equipos" la voz de Linterna desanimo a Flash.

"Superman tú y la Mujer Halcón serán un equipo" ahora sabia el nombre de la mujer con alas.

"Batman tu iras con la Amazona" Diana interrumpió a Linterna.

"De hecho me gustaría que me llamaran Mujer Maravilla" Linterna solo soltó un suspiro molesto antes de seguir.

"Bien Batman y la Mujer Maravilla, Flash tu vendrás conmigo, eso deja a J'onn y Omnaz" en ese momento decidí hablar.

"De hecho me gustaría ir solo, vi algunas de las habilidades de J'onn y creo que se adaptaran mas a los de Batman y Mujer Maravilla, mis transformaciones solo lo obstruirían" mientras me explicaba Linterna parecía considerar mis palabras.

"Tienes razón he visto algunas de esas transformaciones, bien tenemos los equipos es hora de movernos" mientras todos se preparaban para irse yo toque el Omnitrix eligiendo rápidamente mi forma de viaje.

En un flash verde todos vieron a Heatblast parado firme, aunque note que J'onn había dado un paso lejos de mí no lo mencione mientras disparaba fuego a mi alrededor y un momento después levante las manos ocasionando que un pedazo de tierra se levantara gracias al fuego.

"Eso…es…increíble" ignorando la voz de Flash me empecé a mover con dirección a Jump City, sin embargo me despedí antes.

" **Tengan cuidado"** un momento después salí disparado gracias a las corrientes de fuego de mis manos las cuales me impulsaban veloz mente.

Cuando llegue a Jump City fue notable la diferencia entre la velocidad de XLR8 y Heatblast, el viaje me había tomado casi el doble de tiempo.

Sin embargo en cuanto llegue fui directo hacia la máquina que se encontraba en la plaza central.

Mientras me acercaba iba encontrando con trípodes que protegían el camino a la máquina.

Dos de ellos me vieron e inmediatamente me empezaron a disparar, mientras esquivaba estaba buscando un lugar donde aterrizar, desgraciadamente un tiro me dio arrojándome con fuerza al suelo.

" _ **Cuatro brazos tiene mucha resistencia, sin embargo Heatblast no se queda atrás"**_ mientras me levantaba vi como una pata del trípode me quería pisar por lo que rodee hacia un lado.

" **Veamos qué te parece esto"** apuntándole con ambas manos dos poderosas corrientes de llamas le dieron de lleno.

Me sorprendió bastante el efecto, en cuanto las llamas lo alcanzaron este empezó a hervir hasta caer en llamas completamente derrotado.

Levantándome lo mire _**"El fuego es bastante efectivo, en cuanto acabe con la maquina debo contarle a los demás"**_ mirando los trípodes que se acercaban me prepare mientras mis manos empezaban a arder con fuerza.

Algunos minutos después me encontraba frente a la máquina, detrás de mí todos los trípodes se encontraban en llamas.

El sonido de pasos me hizo voltear encontrándome con dos policías "¡Heatblast, gracias a dios estas aquí, vimos como terminaste con esas máquinas!" el otro oficial siguió donde el otro paro.

"¿Ya sabes cómo parar esto?" dejando de verlos mire la maquina antes de hablar.

" **Si, tengo que destruir esta máquina y otras que aparecieron en el mundo, necesito que se alejen lo más que puedan del área por favor"** en cuanto los vi correr lo suficientemente lejos me prepare.

Me impulse para llegar a una altura considerable, estando en posición levante mis manos en el aire ocasionando que una bola de fuego empezara a crecer rápidamente, después de unos segundos era casi del tamaño de la fábrica.

Sin pensarlo la arroje, en cuanto toco la fabrica la consumió, unos segundos bastaron para que todo explotara mandándome a volar hasta chocar con los escombros de un edificio.

Después de algunos segundos un flash verde salió de dichos escombros, los civiles y oficiales que habían presenciado todo empezaron a correr a dichos escombros.

"¡Omnaz! ¡Rápido muevan los escombros!" obedeciendo al oficial todos empezaron a intentar quitar los escombros, sin embargo una mano salió de entre una pequeña montaña por lo que todos empezaron a escarbar en ese lugar.

Gracias a la ayuda de todos logre salir en unos minutos "Mu...chas gra...cias" tomando aire deje que me acostaran mientras respiraba.

"¡Nosotros debemos darte las gracias!" algunos civiles apoyaron al miembro de SWAT que había dicho eso.

"Es verdad, en cuanto destruiste la maquina el sol salió eso sin contar con todas las maquinas que destruiste antes" tomando un respiro escuche las gracias de las personas mientras el sol me daba en la cara.

Habiendo descansando un momento me levante un poco torpe para sacar el intercomunicador de Batman "Batman aquí Omnaz" un momento después la voz de Batman me respondió.

"Omnaz ¿terminaste con tu blanco?" podía escuchar además de su voz algunos ruidos.

"Si, Jump City está casi limpia, también descubrí que son bastantes débiles ante el fuego" eso parecía llamar la atención de Batman.

"Así que también lo descubriste, bien tengo un plan, haré que J'onn nos comunique mas adelante telepáticamente, mientras intenta limpiar tu ciudad por completo, Batman fuera" bien ya tenía mis órdenes.

Mirando a los civiles les hable "Me quedare a limpiar la ciudad hasta que me llamen para terminar esto, oficial le importaría organizar búsqueda de civiles y que todos se dirijan a un lugar protegido"

"No hay problema, tu encárgate de esas cosas, nosotros buscaremos a los civiles" dando las gracias me transforme en Heatblast para salir disparado un momento después contra los trípodes que quedaban en la ciudad.

 _ **Horas después, Metrópolis…**_

Cuando por fin había terminado de limpiar la ciudad Batman había decidió comunicarse conmigo, sin embargo lo había hecho por medio de la telepatía de J'onn.

Su plan requería que lo esperara en Metrópolis mientras los demás entraban a buscar a Superman y la Mujer Halcón a la fábrica.

Ya llevaba un tiempo esperando cuando un sonido me alerto, por lo que me puse en guardia o mejor dicho XLR8 se puso en guardia.

"Tranquilo XLR8 soy yo" me causaba sorpresa ver como Batman podía salir de las sombras como si viajara en ellas.

Bajando la guardia hable **"Batman, es un gusto verte, dime ¿Cuál es tu plan?"** cuando llego a mi lado ambos vimos la gran fábrica en medio de la ciudad.

"Estudie una piedra que hace trabajar la fábrica y construí un aparato que invertirá su carga de iones, solo debo colocarlo en la piedra de esa fábrica" era un plan bastante bueno.

" **Eso acabara con la fábrica pero crees que el cielo se despejo lo suficientemente rápido para que el sol los acabe"** Batman me miro antes de sacar un pequeño aparato y mostrármelo.

Parecía un escáner donde la imagen de Heatblast se encontraba rodeada de datos.

"Cuando me comentaste su debilidad con tus llamas me encargue de escanearte, tus llamas irradian el mismo tipo de radiación que el sol, por eso es tan efectivo" ni yo sabía eso de Heatblast.

" **Entiendo, tu destruyes la maquina mientras que yo a ellos, cuando iniciamos"** el volteo a ver la fábrica antes de hablar.

"Me colare en la fábrica, necesito que estés sobre ella, intentare darte una señal" teniendo el plan lo vi irse, algunos minutos después cuando note que ya había entrado yo me moví hacia la fábrica, en ese momento note como una pequeña nave entraba a ella.

" _ **Ya tengo mi entrada"**_ encontrando el mejor lugar me transforme en mi forma humana para estar listo cuando todo comenzara mientras vigilaba todo.

Varios minutos después estuve a punto de soplar mi cubierta cuando vi como J'onn era torturado por el líder de los invasores, afortunadamente él le dio la señal a Batman por lo que rápidamente me transforme.

La nave evito que alguien viera el flash verde, y en un segundo Heatblast se encontraba cayendo hasta quedar detrás de todos esos seres blancos.

" **Se terminó"** mi voz hizo que tanto ellos como los demás héroes me vieran.

Mientras me disparaban con sus láser yo los quemaba con mis llamas, tenía la ventaja de que no me podían dañar en esta forma, los pocos que evitaban mis ataques iban directo al sol por lo que de todas formas se quemaban.

J'onn empezaba a luchar con el líder de la invasión mientras Batman liberaba a los demás, en un segundo todos nos encontrábamos luchando contra ellos mientras se habrían algunos agujeros en la fábrica permitiendo la entrada del sol.

Un momento después un grito de J'onn hizo que notara que el ser morado se empezaba a escapar en su nave mientras el caía inconsciente.

" **No, eso sí que no"** impulsado por mis flamas quede debajo de la nave antes de apuntarle con ambas manos **"Nunca debiste invadir nuestro hogar"** un segundo después unas poderosas llamaradas dieron de lleno a la nave.

La fuerza obligo a la nave salir de la fábrica y un segundo después esta exploto matando al ser morado y a sus súbditos en ella.

Mientras veía la explosión note como la fábrica empezaba a derrumbarse.

"¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que esto explote!" todos escuchamos a la Mujer Maravilla mientras nos preparábamos para escapar.

Superman nos hizo notar a los civiles atrapados por lo que mientras los demás los liberaban yo me encontraba acabando con los pocos invasores que nos atacaban.

Cuando Superman y Flash los juntaron a todos Linterna los saco en una burbuja verde, mientras que Superman sacaba a Flash la Mujer Maravilla se llevaba a Batman.

Por mi parte yo salí sin problemas montando un pedazo de roca envuelta en llamas.

En cuanto todos estaban afuera la fábrica exploto hasta que se derrumbó completamente.

Mientras eso sucedía la nave principal de los invasores escapaba de la tierra.

" **Debemos dejar que se vallan así nada más"** mi pregunta fue respondida por Superman.

"Si, perdieron no tienen nada que hacer en la tierra dejémosles irse" bueno Superman mandaba.

Mientras poco a poco la nube negra desaparecía de la ciudad dejando pasar al sol.

"Esto aún no termina, tenemos que eliminar a los que quedan en el mundo" Linterna tenía razón.

"Sera rápido Batman y Omnaz descubrieron su debilidad" un momento después todos nos empezamos a preparar para ir a limpiar el mundo.

" _Con la destrucción de la fábrica de Metrópolis Superman y los demás héroes se están dedicando a terminar con la poca resistencia que queda en las ciudades"_

Unas imágenes mostraban a la Mujer Maravilla destruir un trípode.

" _Los invasores que quedaban en la tierra se mostraban bastante debilitados ante los héroes que los estaban destruyendo"_

Linterna verde era grabado mientras destruía algunas fábricas con ayuda de la Mujer Halcón.

" _También han estado ayudando con la reconstrucción de las ciudades"_

Superman y Cuatro brazos eran grabados mientras movían grandes escombros liberando a personas o limpiando las calles.

" _Sin embargo aún hay dudas sobre si debemos dejar nuestras defensas como ahora"_

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Cuatro brazos se encontraba ayudando a las constructoras a mover grandes cantidades de materiales de construcción.

" _ **Han pasado tres meses y la ciudad aún tiene mucho por construir"**_ un aviso del Omnitrix me saco de mis pensamientos, parecía un llamado de Batman.

" **Señores, los dejo por un rato, necesito hacer algo y regreso"** los trabajadores se despidieron con sonrisas mientras yo me iba de un salto, estando lo suficientemente lejos volví a mi forma humana.

"Aquí Omnaz" la voz de Batman me respondió.

"Necesito tu presencia, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, pasare por ti en un momento" intrigado respondí.

"Claro te espero" dos minutos después el Jet de Batman apareció sobre mí y una cuerda me permitió subir a él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Batman no me respondió hasta que nos encontrábamos muy alto sobre la ciudad.

"Lo veras en un segundo" me sorprendí cuando el Jet voló en el espacio sin embargo me quede en shock al ver algún tipo de cuartel espacial.

"E…ESO no estaba ahí hace tres meses ¿Verdad?" aun sin verlo sabía que Batman tenía una sonrisa.

"Trabajo rápido" cuando entramos al lugar me quede sorprendido mientras Batman me permitía visitar todo el lugar.

Tiempo después estaba caminando con Flash y la Mujer Maravilla con destino al cuarto de control.

"El murciélago tiene mucho estilo" saliendo del elevador nos encontramos con Batman y Superman hablando.

"Y eso que no has visto la cocina grandulón, ¿Moca Helado?" mientras escuchaba hablar a Flash mire el espacio, por alguna razón sentía un deje de nostalgia al verlo.

"Impresionante instalación Batman pero que tiene que ver con todos nosotros" parecía que Linterna y Mujer Halcón habían llegado.

Superman fue el que respondió "Hace poco creí poder proteger el mundo solo, estaba equivocado, trabajando todos unidos salvamos al mundo" mirándonos siguió hablando.

"Creo que si seguimos unidos seremos una fuerza capaz de trabajar por los ideales de paz y justicia" Flash decidió hacer un comentario gracioso.

"¡¿Que?! Como un grupo de súper amigos" Superman le respondió sonriendo.

"Más bien una Liga dela Justicia" caminando hacia Superman Flash hablo.

"Tienes idea de lo cursi que suena…pero tal vez tengas razón con todos detrás de ti esto podría funcionar, cuenta conmigo" mientras se saludaban Linterna no dudo en adelantarse

"Y conmigo" la Mujer Halcón lo siguió un momento después.

"Conmigo también" la Mujer Maravilla lo dudo un momento antes de acercarse decidida, solo faltábamos Batman y yo.

"Ustedes que dicen" cuando todos incluso Batman me vieron solo me rasque la nuca nervioso.

"Bueno…empecé hace poco y estoy acostumbrado a lo pequeño con Jump City pero no cabe duda de que disfrute trabajar con ustedes…así que si cuenten conmigo" caminando quede cerca de ellos antes de juntar mi mano con la de todos.

Un momento después Batman fue el blanco de las miradas "No soy muy social, pero si me necesitan pueden llamarme y ahí estaré".

"Entendido, estamos de acuerdo" La Mujer Maravilla interrumpió a Superman al notar la algo.

"Esperen donde esta J'onn" tenía razón nuestro amigo de Marte no estaba, un momento después Superman salió volando al otro lado de la Atalaya.

Un momento después regreso con J'onn a su lado por lo que nos acercamos para hablar con él.

La liga dela Justicia estaba completa.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, ya había leído historias de Ben 10 en el mundo de la Liga dela Justicia pero no recuerdo una como esta.**

 **Como habrán notado use nombres en inglés y español de los aliens, fue por gusto personal.**

 **Cualquier comentario es recibido con gusto, también los invito a visitar mis otras historias.**

 **Por cierto la máscara que usa Omnaz es parecida a la del Soldado de Invierno en la película del Capitán América.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- La Noche más Oscura, Enemigo Submarino, Injusticia para todos.**

Los ciudadanos de Jump City se encontraban disfrutando de su apacible ciudad un tiempo después de la invasión alienígena, los trabajadores con ayuda de su héroe residente habían estado reconstruyendo la ciudad con facilidad.

Sin embargo alguien estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, en una de los sitios de construcción una batalla estaba en curso.

En una pequeña explosión un gran cuerpo salió volando hasta chocar con una grúa industrial la cual se destruyó.

"¡Vamos maldito fenómeno, aun no termino!" del lugar de origen de la explosión un hombre bastante grande salió gritando.

Usaba un traje industrial verde, un par de guantes, botas y cinturón color carmín, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara del mismo color dejando su boca al descubierto.

En su mano derecha portaba una barra de metal la cual desprendía pequeñas cargas eléctricas.

Mientras la grúa empezaba a moverse una voz le respondió **"Garthwaite te sugiero te rindas antes de que lastimes a alguien"** una mano de color verde fue lo primero en salir seguida rápidamente de un cuerpo.

Cuando el ser salió quedo a la vista de los pocos civiles cercanos su apariencia, era algún tipo de humanoide hecho de algún mineral, en su espalda sobresalían cuatro cristales puntiagudos, su rostro anguloso, presentando una gran quijada y ojos amarillos.

"¡YA TE DIJE, ME LLAMO DEMOLEDOR!" el auto proclamado demoledor corrió hacia el ser con la palanca en alto, en cuanto estuvo cerca intento dar un golpe fallando en cada intento.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro transforme mis dos brazos en un escudo y mazo **"No me dejas opción"** esquivando su siguiente golpe lo ataque con el escudo, el golpe lo recibió con el rostro, sin embargo era bastante resistente ya que solo tropezó un poco.

" _ **Afortunadamente Diamante es igual de resistente"**_ cuando me regreso el golpe con su arma lo contrarreste con mi espada, lastimosamente en fuerza el ganaba contra Diamante ya que mi espada fue destruida sin oponer resistencia.

"¡Muere fenómeno!" esquivando su siguiente ataque regenere mi brazo, cuando su arma toco el suelo ocasiono un pequeño terremoto lo que me hizo tropezar.

" **Esto se está poniendo peligroso, mejor lo terminamos Garthwaite"** sin permitirle otro movimiento puse mis manos en el suelo y un segundo después unos grandes pilares de diamante surgieron deteniéndolo en el aire mientras su arma caía al suelo.

Viendo que estaba derrotado regrese a mi forma humana mientras caminaba hacia su palanca de metal "Esta tecnología es muy poderosa, espero que la policía pueda descubrir de donde la sacaste" tomándola empecé a caminar hacia los policías que acababan de llegar.

"Omnaz veo que te encargaste del problema" el oficial que se encargaba de estos tipos de problemas era el de mayor edad en la fuerza.

Soltando un suspiro le respondí "Si oficial, esta arma parecía darle sus poderes, por el momento es como cualquier humano, los diamantes desaparecerán en veinte minutos" dándole la palanca me despedí de él dándole la mano.

Saludando a algunas personas camine hacia un pequeño estacionamiento, mi objetivo era el vehículo que yo mismo me había creado unos días antes.

"-Aun no me creo que encontrara una Harley Davidson Iron 833 entre tanta basura-" frente a mí se encontraba dicha motocicleta solo que con varios cambios a una normal.

En lugar de gasolina esa belleza trabajaba con una fuente de energía inagotable, era increíble lo que uno puede hacer con los sujetos adecuados.

Unos segundos después me encontraba saliendo del estacionamiento era hora de un descanso, o al menos esa era la idea hasta que el comunicador integrado a mi Harley sonó.

"Aquí Omnaz, ¿Cuál es la situación?" en un resplandor la voz de J'onn me respondió.

"Omnaz hay una incursión en progreso, te mando las coordenadas" mientras las coordenadas aparecían en una pequeña pantalla hice una pequeña mueca.

"Entiendo intentare llegar lo más rápido posible, Omnaz fuera" terminando la comunicación pensé en la forma más rápida de llegar encontrando una sola solución.

Estacionándome toque el Omnitrix, conocía al alíen correcto.

En un parpadeo, un ser de metal semi-liquido color negro con líneas verdes se encontraba sentado en la motocicleta.

" **Bien es hora de trabajar"** en un pensamiento mi cuerpo se empezó a derretir mientras empezaba a engullir la motocicleta la cual empezó a sufrir cambios.

En unos segundos tenía más apariencia de un mini Jet que de la antigua motocicleta _**"Bien veamos la velocidad de esta hermosura"**_ en un parpadeo el vehículo salió despegado del suelo para empezar a perderse en el cielo.

 _ **Varios minutos después, lugar de incursión alienígena.**_

Mientras me acercaba a la ciudad de las coordenadas podía escuchar sonidos de batalla, cuando por fin llegue al origen me encontré con unos grandes sujetos rojos luchando con Flash, Mujer Halcón y J'onn.

En cuanto toque el suelo me separe de mi moto para correr hacia el primer sujeto **"Linda armadura"** el me intento detener con su bastón de electricidad sin embargo mi cuerpo se volvió semi-liquido cayendo sobre todo su cuerpo en un segundo.

Mientras el luchaba llegue a una interesante revelación, no usaba una armadura.

El cuerpo entero empezó a cambiar de color cuando termine de acoplarme, en un segundo un cuerpo un poco más grande a sus amigos estaba de espaldas mientras mi ojo aparecía donde estaba el rostro.

" **Me equivoque, no es una armadura, es un cuerpo"** cuando el más cercano me intento tocar lo mande a volar de un golpe, el segundo me ataco ocasionando que me deslizara unos metros lejos de él.

Sin embargo antes de atacarme nuevamente Superman llego "Retrocede" en un despliegue de fuerza lo llevo hasta un edificio donde empezó a luchar.

"Omnaz ¿eres tú?" bajando la mirada me encontré con Flash y la Mujer Halcón ambos en guardia.

" **Si Flash, aunque en esta forma me puedes llamar Ultra-T, estos sujetos son robots y yo puedo controlarlos"** antes de que alguno dijera algo escuchamos un grito y una explosión.

Superman estaba en problemas y J'onn se unía nuevamente a la lucha.

"Menos charla y más pelea" la Mujer Halcón voló en dirección de Superman para apoyarlo mientras Flash y yo íbamos con J'onn.

La lucha que ya llevaba unos minutos en marcha empezaba a escalar en destrucción cuando Superman fue mandado a volar contra una gasolinera, cuando íbamos a contratacar una pared de luz verde nos lo impidió.

"¡Basta ya!" Linterna Verde había llegado, mientras aterrizaba se acercó a los dos sujetos rojos sorprendiéndonos.

"¿Linterna Verde John Stewart?" ese parecía ser el nombre de Linterna.

"Si yo soy" levantando la mano el ser hablo.

"Tu anillo" levantando la vista me miro "Y nuestro compañero" yo levante las manos las cuales se transformaron listo para luchas, sin embargo me detuvieron.

"¡Chico, deja a su compañero, solo hacen su trabajo!" mientras entregaba su anillo linterna me miro, devolviendo la mirada camine lentamente, ya estando cerca de ellos me separe del ser rojo el cual tropezó un poco antes de mirarme.

"¡¿Oye que estás haciendo?!" parecía que Flash había llegado a su límite.

"No se metan" mientras dos lo esposaban el tercer sujeto hablo.

"Vendrás con nosotros" fue en ese momento que una luz amarilla los envolvió mientras nosotros solo podíamos ver sin saber qué hacer.

Un segundo después despegaron con dirección al cielo, en un flash verde regrese a mi forma humana "Alguna idea de lo que sucedió".

"Por el momento no, mejor vamos a la atalaya" mientras todos obedecíamos a Superman recordé mi moto.

"Superman un favor, podrías llevar mi moto a la nave, perdería tiempo esperando a que cargue el Omnitrix" Superman me dio un si mientras me preguntaba cuál era.

"Fácil una Harley Iron 833, tiene el Omnitrix grabado" ante mis palabras Flash silbo sorprendido mientras me hacía preguntas y Superman despegaba en búsqueda de mi moto.

 _ **Atalaya minutos después…**_

Mientras todos nos preguntábamos que había pasado con Linterna, J'onn miraba el espacio muy concentrado.

"Percibo confusión, un corazón pesado" las palabras de J'onn no daban buenas noticias, sin embargo Flash intento ser gracioso.

"Yo podría haberte dicho eso" mientras lo miraba molesto Superman camino hacia J'onn quien siguió hablando.

"Mira las estrellas" volando hacia una consola Superman pregunto a cuáles, mientras todos nos acercábamos J'onn indico el lugar en el mapa espacial que había aparecido.

"Ahí en Ajuris 5 es donde se encuentra" mirando la distancia no pude evitar hacer una pregunta.

"La nave que tenemos ¿podrá llegar con rapidez?" mientras caminábamos al hangar fue Superman quien me contesto.

"Si, ayude a Batman con el diseño" aceptando las palabras del ser de un planeta muy lejano me calme.

Varios minutos después la nave viajaba por el espacio en dirección a Ajuris 5.

Mientras entrabamos a la atmosfera la Mujer Halcón hizo la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos "¿Por qué les daría su anillo así sin pelear? No tiene nade de sentido".

"John es extraño eso es seguro pero aun él debe tener sus motivos" el siguiente comentario de la Mujer Halcón me dio risa.

"Empiezo a creer que todos los humanos son extraños" cuando sintió la mirada de Superman siguió "Sin ofender a los presentes" mientras Superman la calmaba yo no podía dejar de reír ocasionando que Flash se riera conmigo.

"Puedes ver que no lo tomamos como insulto, es más bien un cumplido" mientras Superman tocaba la consola volvió a hablar "Inicio procedimiento de aterrizaje" sin embargo unos disparos sacudieron la nave sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Mientras Flash se encargaba de las comunicaciones yo revisaba el daño a la nave.

"¡No responden a nuestros llamados!" checando la estabilidad de la nave note que los daños eran mínimos pero se acumulaban.

"Está muy claro lo que quieren, apuntare las armas" escuche como Superman detenía a la Mujer Halcón de disparar.

"¡Superman si no vamos a disparar debemos hacer algo, los daños se acumulan, la nave no podrá aguantar por siempre!" levantándose dejo los controles.

"Omnaz tú y Flash aterricen la nave, los demás detendremos los disparos" mientras veía salir a los tres me levante para llegar a los controles donde Flash intentaba descubrir como operarla.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" Flash me respondió nervioso mientras tocaba botones a lo loco.

"¡Claro que no, nunca he volado!" soltando un suspiro tome el Omnitrix eligiendo rápidamente a Ultra-T.

Cuando Flash me miro a causa del resplandor verde apenas lo escuche "¡¿Hey que…?!" rápidamente me empecé a fusionar con la nave y en cuestión de segundos una elegante nave color verde empezaba a volar por el planeta.

" **Estoy buscando una zona de aterrizaje, sujétate"** saliendo de su sorpresa Flash se sentó rápidamente mientras la nave se movía con rapidez.

"E…Estas bien, digo ¿ahora eres la nave?" encontrando un lugar gracias al cese de los disparos le conteste.

" **Si y no, Ultra-T me permite combinarme con toda la tecnología, la manipulo y mejoro pero sigo siendo yo, así que no corro riesgo si lo que poseyó es destruido"** aceptando mis palabras Flash se preparó cuando la nave empezó a aterrizar.

En cuanto toco tierra me separe de ella quedando frente a Flash **"Listo aterrizaje perfecto"** un momento después el corrió hacia la compuerta de salida donde fue recibido con disparos.

"¡No estamos solos!" mientras el volvía mire desde los controles encontrándome con varios sujetos los cuales empezaban a luchar con los demás.

Tocando el Omnitrix volví a ser yo "Los otros se están encargando" en cuestión de segundos todo había terminado, por lo que ambos salimos de la nave.

"Ahora solo debemos encontrar a Linterna" afortunadamente J'onn tenía cubierto eso.

"Linterna se encuentra ahí" siguiendo su mirada vimos un gran edificio a lo lejos.

"Vamos debemos movernos rápido" Superman me tomo a mi mientras J'onn cargaba a Flash, la Mujer Halcón nos seguía.

Superman era veloz por lo que en cuestión de un minuto nos encontrábamos frente al edificio donde el abrió un agujero con su visión de calor.

El lugar estaba lleno de seres, mientras que Linterna esposado se encontraba frente a una pantalla con tres caras, nuestra entrada parecía causar conmoción.

Mientras escuchábamos pedir el orden notamos que nos encontrábamos en alguna clase de juicio.

"¡Saquen a los intrusos!" dos seres obedecieron la orden mientras intentaban sostener a Superman siendo mandados a volar con facilidad.

Mientras los robots rojos se alistaban a atacar Superman hablo "Esperen, nos disculpamos por interrumpir este proceso pero John Stewart es nuestro amigo" una de las caras en la pantalla hablo.

"Este es un juicio público" otra siguió.

"Muy bien pueden quedarse, pero miraran desde la galería, pero una intervención y serán juzgados" aceptando nos empezamos a mover para subir a la galería.

Habiendo encontrado asientos unos minutos después pusimos atención mientras el juicio continuaba.

Cuando el testigo quien resultó ser un pirata conto el delito me sorprendí bastante con el daño que el poder de Linterna podía hacer.

Un mal tiro y un planeta era destruido.

Después del testimonio se ordenó un descanso por lo que nos podíamos acercar a John para hablar con él.

Llegando primero Flash hablo "Ya comprendí todo, querías limpiar tu nombre por eso te entregaste" sin embargo Linterna estaba molesto.

"Les dije que no intervinieran" la Mujer Halcón lo ignoro mientras veía irse al testigo.

"Es obvio que ese criminal miente, denme cinco minutos con él y gritara la verdad" la voz de John volvió a sonar molesto.

"¡Mujer Halcón, todos, escúchenme!, el no miente, ven eso" siguiendo su mirada vimos una gran cantidad de asteroides inertes "Yo lo hice, soy culpable" no eran asteroides, eran los restos del planeta destruido.

Minutos después de la confesión de John los cinco nos encontrábamos analizando la situación.

"Tres millones de víctimas, aun no puedo creerlo" Superman se mostró igual de incrédulo que Flash.

"Yo tampoco" alejándose siguió hablando "Quiero investigar a detalle lo que paso".

"¿Porque? John admitió su culpabilidad, nadie dice que no fue así" me sorprendió un poco la sencilla forma de pensar de la Mujer Halcón.

"Tal vez yo lo haga" regresando con nosotros Superman se acercó a J'onn y a mi "J'onn, Omnaz quiero que vengan conmigo" no viendo problema acepte.

"Flash, Mujer Halcón ustedes intenten ganar algo de tiempo" Flash no veía el pedido sencillo pero acepto.

Minutos después los tres nos encontrábamos regresando a la nave.

"¿Qué esperas encontrar en la luna?" J'onn pregunto, al parecer Superman tenía sus sospechas.

"Aún no lo sé, pero hay algo que me molesta…creo" sonaba un poco como Batman.

"Una intuición" parecía que le había ganado la palabra a los dos ya que me voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

"Exacto Omnaz" regresándole la sonrisa no pude evitar mi último comentario mientras subíamos a la nave.

"Aprendí de Batman" un momento después los tres compartimos una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras ellos dos iban a los controles yo decidí tomar mi lugar designado como pasajero, aun no aprendía del todo como volar.

Gracias a la velocidad de la nave llegamos a la luna en cuestión de minutos.

"La verdad me sorprende que Batman creara un traje espacial dejando espacio para usar mi Omnitrix" mi traje tenía una abertura para colocar mi reloj sin dejar que el oxígeno escapara.

"Batman es muy meticuloso con lo que hace, vamos debemos apresurarnos" J'onn y yo seguimos a Superman mientras empezaba a caminar sobre la luna.

A unos cuantos metros lejos de la nave Superman se detuvo "¿No notan algo raro?" yo solo pude mirar el suelo la verdad no tenía idea de que quería decir, sin embargo J'onn si.

"Si, como es posible que la luna este orbitando un planeta que no existe" eso me llamo la atención.

"¡Esperen!, a que se refieren, explíquenme por favor" Superman me miro antes de hablar.

"La luna debió haber explotado cuando el planeta fue destruido" eso me hizo entender.

"Y como todavía está aquí, significa que algo muy raro está pasando" Superman se elevó un poco del suelo.

"Separémonos, Omnaz tu quédate cerca de J'onn, aunque tu traje tiene propulsores no quiero que te pierdas en el espacio, busquen cualquier cosa extraña" aceptando active los propulsores de mi traje mientras J'onn empezaba a volar.

Segundos después nos habíamos separado de Superman.

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo mantienes una luna en órbita cuando no existe dicha orbita?" mirando el cielo J'onn respondió.

"Es lo que vamos a averiguar" era hora de explorar toda la luna.

Tiempo después mientras pasábamos por una grieta en la luna J'onn detecto algo.

"Omnaz espera, creo que vi algo sígueme" siguiéndolo bajamos a la grieta encontrándonos con una enorme maquina unida a la pared de la luna.

"Eso no es natural" J'onn miro su intercomunicador cuando la voz de Superman sonó.

"J'onn ¿encontraron algo?" mirándome y después a la maquina él le respondió.

"Encontramos algo, pero no sabemos exactamente que es, activare la señal del traje" un minuto después de encenderla Superman llego volando.

"¿Que creen que sea esa máquina?" mientras yo me acercaba escuchaba la plática entre ellos.

"Cuando era niño teníamos pequeños juguetes llamados ilusitrones, proyectaban imágenes por objetos y espacios vacíos" esa tecnología sonaba bastante impresionante para un juguete.

"Crees que sea una versión más grande" tocando la maquina escuche la respuesta de J'onn.

"Los diseños de ingeniería parecen similares, lo que explicaría porque esta luna sigue intacta" escuchando lo suficiente empecé a elegir a Ultra-T.

"Si no les importa voy a revisar" un segundo antes de tocar el Omnitrix un disparo dio de lleno en J'onn lastimándolo mientras Superman y yo veíamos el cielo.

El siguiente disparo le dio a Superman por lo que rápidamente me transforme, fue en el momento indicado ya que un tercer disparo ocasiono la caída de rocas sobre nosotros tres.

Mientras empezaba a salir de mi traje en forma de Ultra-T escuche un grito de Superman "¡Omnaz! ¡¿Estás bien?!" saliendo entre las grietas me pare frente a él.

" **Si, apenas tuve el tiempo de transformarme, me uniré a la máquina para evitar que la destruyan"** sin esperar una respuesta me arroje sobre la máquina, sin embargo me lleve una sorpresa al notar que me costaba un poco de trabajo unirme a la tecnología.

"¿Algún problema…?" creando un ojo mire a J'onn, Superman parecía haber ido a ayudar a la nave que había aparecido para defendernos del ataque.

" **Me puedes llamar Ultra-T J'onn, y me está tomando tiempo ya que esta tecnología es bastante avanzada, pero lo lograre"** en un parpadeo regrese a mi tarea.

Varios minutos después cuando me encontraba a la mitad del trabajo, Superman regreso con el testigo del juicio de John, la nave que nos ayudó resulto ser piloteada por la Mujer Halcón.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación mi trabajo seguía en curso.

Cuando ella explico quién estaba detrás de todo me sorprendió un poco.

"J'onn y yo regresaremos con nuestro testigo" Superman tomo al alíen antes de mirar a la Mujer Halcón "Quédate con Ultra-T, cuando te demos la señal le avisas para que apague la máquina, no la destruyan servirá como prueba" un segundo después los tres se fueron.

"¿Es difícil asimilarla?" casi tomando la maquina respondí.

" **Es como un rompecabezas que ya completaste una vez, es tedioso pero no difícil"** apurándome seguí en mi labor.

Tiempo después cuando la maquina estaba en mi control me dedique a estudiar los planos mientras esperaba la señal de Superman.

"¡Ultra-T, ya es hora apágala!" escuchando la señal apague la maquina en un pensamiento, un segundo después un planeta azul apareció donde antes había un gran grupo de rocas.

Terminando mi tarea me separe de ella para moverme hacia la nave de la Mujer Halcón donde ella empezaba a subir.

"Vamos, debemos ir por algunas personas antes de ir a ayudar a los demás" entrando en mi traje regrese a mi forma humana.

"Ok, vamos" cuando regresamos a Ajuris cinco espere en la nave mientras ella se iba, cuando regreso me sorprendió verla rodeada de algunos linternas verdes.

"Ellos nos ayudaran" mostrándole la señal del comunicador de Superman las linternas despejaron muy sorprendidos por las coordenadas.

"Vamos chico yo te llevo" el Linterna más grandulón me envolvió en una esfera de luz para seguir a sus compañeros y a la Mujer Halcón.

Los linternas eran igual o más rápidos que nuestra nave, en cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos llegando a un planeta el cual estaba en batalla.

Mientras nos acercábamos logre identificar a nuestros compañeros los cuales luchaban contra los robots rojos "Oye grandulón, ¿ya hay oxígeno en la atmosfera?" el me miro parpadeando antes de contestar.

"Me llamo Kilowatt enano y si ya hay oxígeno" sonriendo elegí al peso pesado de mis aliens, en un destello ya no había un humano junto a Kilowatt.

" **Me disculpo Kilowatt, mi nombre es Cuatro Brazos no enano y quisiera salir"** sin decir nada el desapareció la burbuja por lo que me prepare para la caída.

Los robots debajo nunca tuvieron oportunidad cuando un gigante rojo los aplasto sin problemas.

La lucha contra los robots no era problema para Cuatro brazos, sin embargo eran demasiados por lo que no importaba cuantos acabara seguían llegado más.

Cuando vi a Flash tropezar y a punto de ser atacado desde el cielo abrí los brazos **"¡No te levantes Flash!"** por fortuna me obedeció ya que en un aplauso doble una poderosa corriente de aire acabo con sus atacantes.

De un salto llegue a él para ver cómo se encontraba **"¿Cómo te encuentras?"** soltando un quejido se levantó lentamente.

"Bien, pero son demasiados esto nos tomara.." una explosión lo silencio mientras un gran ser salía del edificio principal, preparándome para atacar solo pude parpadear al ver como desaparecía.

" **Eso fue anticlimático"** parecía ser el fin de la batalla ya que los robots se habían terminado, solo quedaba esperar a John.

Mientras tanto Kilowatt se acercó a mi "Chico no sé qué eres, pero no cabe duda de tu fuerza" un momento después me ofreció su mano por lo que sonriendo la acepte.

" **Igualmente Kilowatt"** cuando lo solté el regreso con sus amigos mientras yo regresaba con los míos.

Minutos después John regreso con nosotros al terminar de hablar con los otros linternas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Linterna miro a J'onn antes de hablar.

"Creyeron en mí, ni cuando yo mismo lo hacía" acercándose a el Flash hablo.

"Para eso están los amigos" sorprendentemente Linterna le sonrió a Flash, un momento después miro su anillo resplandeciente antes de apuntarlo al cielo.

"¡Vamos a casa!" un segundo después la esfera se elevó en el aire desapareciendo en el espacio.

 _ **Días después, Jump City.**_

Jump City estaba teniendo un día tranquilo, o al menos así fue hasta que un enorme pilar de hielo ataco a un camión transportador de dinero.

El camión quedo con el motor al aire mientras una persona se acercaba a las puertas traseras.

El atacante era un hombre vestido con una traje de invierno azul con blanco, en su mano portaba una pistola de la cual parecía emanar hielo.

"Pero miren que tenemos aquí, dinero fácil" mientras disparaba a las puertas congelándolas las destruyo de un golpe "Es bueno tener un trabajo sin ese molesto boca floja de Flash".

" **Flash se ofendería si escuchara como hablas de el"** girando rápidamente el sujeto disparo su pistola al origen de la voz ocasionando que un poderoso rayo azul impactara de lleno.

Cuando miro su obra el al igual que algunos civiles encontraron a Heatblast encerrado en un pilar de hielo bastante grueso.

"¡JA! Igual que Flash puras palabras" ignorando su obra él no fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo de Heatblast empezaba a brillar ocasionando que el hielo empezara a derretirse, un momento después todo el hielo despareció en una gigante columna de fuego.

" **Eso no fue muy agradable…¿Comandante Frio?, no recuerdo tu nombre"** el sujeto se volteo molesto mientras me escuchaba hablar.

"¡Es Capitán Frio fenómeno!" viendo que me apuntaba con su pistola levante mis manos en el momento exacto, su rayo de congelación choco con mis flamas.

El choque de ataques ocasiono una gran cantidad de vapor, sin embargo parecía que el arma de hielo empezaba a ganar sobre las flamas.

" _ **Esa arma es bastante poderosa, desgraciadamente para Frio yo lo soy más"**_ concentrándome ocasione que las flamas crecieran en poder y en unos segundos sobrepasaron el rayo.

El resultado, el arma exploto en hielo congelando la mano de Capitán Frio haciéndolo gritar.

Mientras lo veía arrodillarse me empecé a acercar **"Bien Capitán es hora de que regrese a la cárcel"** reduciendo mi temperatura al mínimo lo termine dándole un revés que lo noqueo.

Habiendo terminado con el camine hacia el bloque de hielo para tocarlo con mis manos en llamas, poco a poco empecé a aumentar la temperatura.

El resultado el bloque empezó a derretirse poco a poco, en cuestión de unos minutos el camión se encontraba en el suelo con un gigante agujero en donde debía estar el motor.

Regresando a mi forma humana en un destello me acerque a la cabina del camión encontrándome con los dos guardias noqueados.

Mientras empezaba a sacarlos escuche unas patrullas acercarse, cuando llegaron a la zona ambos estaban fuera del camión.

"Omnaz, que alegría verte ya aquí" mirando a los oficiales solo pude señalar al Capitán Frio.

"Se hace llamar Capitán Frio, es un villano de Ciudad Central, no creo que cause problemas sin su arma de hielo" mientras hablaba ellos empezaban a ayudar con los guardias.

"Entendimos, nosotros nos encargamos, puedes irte por si hay más emergencias" aceptando sus palabras empecé a caminar hacia mi moto mientras tomaba mi comunicador.

"Omnaz a Atalaya, necesito comunicación con Flash" para mi sorpresa fue Batman en que contesto.

"Aquí Atalaya comunicación en progreso" antes de que cortara la comunicación decidí preguntar que hacia ahí.

"Gracias Batman, por cierto ¿Dónde está J'onn? Por lo regular el maneja las comunicaciones" por un momento pensé que no diría nada sin embargo me contesto.

"J'onn, Superman, Linterna y la Mujer Maravilla respondieron al llamado de ayuda de un Submarino Nuclear" un momento después la comunicación con la Atalaya termino dejándome en proceso de hablar con Flash.

"¡Hola aquí Flash!, que sucede Omnaz ¿quieres esa carrera?" escuchando su comentario sobre su deseada carrera me hizo rodar los ojos mientras conducía por la ciudad.

"No Flash, solo quiero que sepas que el Capitán Frio ataco Jump City, ya lo tiene la policía pero no sé si tu ciudad vendrá por el o tu" eso parecía sorprender a Flash.

"¡Espera Capitán Frio en tu ciudad, viejo eso me ofende! Creí que lo nuestro era personal" ante esas palabras no pude evitar un poco de acuerdo.

"Me lo dices a mí, no tengo villanos personales, solo vienen los de alguno de los miembros de la Liga, bueno olvídalo si puedes encárgate de el por favor, hace unos días desbloque a un alíen y necesito entrenar con el" ante esa revelación Flash se emocionó.

"¡Nuevo alíen! Genial espero verlo pronto, Flash fuera" terminando la comunicación empecé a conducir con dirección al basurero de la ciudad.

Unos cuantos minutos después me encontraba dentro del basurero seleccionando una nueva imagen en el Omnitrix.

"Es algo irónico a quien me enfrente teniendo en cuenta en lo que me voy a convertir" en un destello mi forma desapareció.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Estaba tomando un pequeño descanso después de salvar a algunas personas de un terremoto cuando escuche una alerta policiaca que me hizo soltar un suspiro molesto.

" _Atención a todas las unidades, el criminal conocido como Bane fue visto cerca del muelle de la ciudad, no se encuentra solo tengan cuidado"_ ahora tenía un poco de remordimiento de haber enlazado la radio policial a mi Harley.

Mientras me dirigía a la zona decidí intentar hablar con Batman "Omnaz a Batman ¿me escuchas?" un momento después su voz respondió.

"¿Que necesitas?" era fácil hablar con Batman cuando era tan directo.

"Bane fue visto en Jump City, algún consejo" el intercomunicador personal de Batman quedo en silencio un momento.

"Es fuerte, no al nivel de Superman, pero al contrario de él sabe luchar, ten mucho cuidado" bueno al menos creía que podría con él.

"Gracias Batman, Omnaz fuera" a unos metros de los muelles baje de mi vehículo mientras tocaba el Omnitrix.

"-Iré fuerza contra fuerza-" en un destello la descomunal forma de Cuatro brazos se encontraba listo para saltar.

En un salto termine de llegar al muelle, el cual estaba repleto de sujetos vestidos de negro con máscaras pintadas de blanco.

" **Les pido que se rindan de manera pacífica"** los que no me habían visto ahora me habían escuchado por lo que todos empezaron a dispararme sin vacilación.

Cubriéndome los ojos con un brazo aplaudí ocasionando una onda de choque que derribo a la mayoría, cuando me alistaba para saltar contra un grupo una voz me detuvo.

"¡Basta, yo me encargo del niño rojo!" buscando la fuente me encontré con un sujeto delgado con un leotardo negro, usaba una máscara negra y blanca, lo más interesante era el guante en su brazo el cual tenía un tubo rojo que iba directo a su cabeza.

" **Bane supongo"** esperando una respuesta que no llego seguí **"Sabes me pregunto ¿Por qué los enemigos de mis compañeros vienen a la ciudad que no les importaba?"** Bane no dijo nada solo sonrió mientras tocaba un botón en su guante.

En unos instantes su cuerpo creció considerablemente ganando mucho musculo, un momento después salto hacia mí.

" **Diablos"** usando dos de mis brazos lo detuve en el aire, sin embargo el piso bajo mis pies se rompió por la fuerza del golpe, antes de poder regresar el golpe me dio una patada ocasionando que patinara unos metros lejos de él.

"Buena resistencia niño" dando un salto me ataco nuevamente, sin embargo yo me moví interceptando su embestida a medio camino.

El choque ocasiono una pequeña onda, mientras sostenía sus brazos lo deje abierto a un golpe directo al pecho, levantándolo del suelo, otro golpe lo elevo más.

Sin embargo el tercero lo detuvo con su pierna, aunque eso no evito que saliera volando hasta chocar contra un contenedor destruyéndolo.

" **¿Que dices de mi fuerza?"** Un gran pedazo de metal fue mi única respuesta mientras lo esquivaba rápidamente.

Un segundo después tenía a Bane corriendo hacia mi bastante rápido, por lo que el golpe que me lanzo no lo pude evitar, el golpe me dio de lleno en la cara mandándome a volar contra un contenedor el cual atravesé.

Los testigos se asombraron al ver a Cuatro Brazos atravesar tres contenedores antes de estrellarse contra un edificio derrumbándolo.

Sin que Cuatro Brazos lo notara Bane hablo por un intercomunicador "El niño es fuerte, tuve que usar todo el veneno que tolero para no desmayarme por sus golpes" mientras los escombros empezaban a moverse alguien le contesto.

"Entiendo, espero mi paga" un momento después destruyo su comunicador "Chicos lárguense con la mercancía, después los encuentro" cuando termino de hablar un enojado Cuatro Brazos salía de los escombros.

" **Te voy a romper el cráneo"** saltando llegue a su lado, esta vez no me contuve y los golpes iban con toda mi fuerza.

El primer golpe rompió la defensa de Bane sorprendiéndolo, un gancho lo levanto del suelo, una derecha al costado lo detuvo y para terminarlo un revés lo mando a volar contra una grúa.

Habiéndome calmado ignore a los hombres de Bane huir mientras empezaba a buscarlo entre los escombros, cuando lo encontré estaba desmayado y en su forma delgada.

Cuando regrese a la calle principal me encontré con reporteros y la policía mientras rodeaban el área, ignorándolos me dirigí al camión de contención.

" **Teniente Steel, aquí tiene a su pasajero"** el hombre rubio encargado de la nueva agencia de contención de la ciudad solo me miro antes de hacerme notar algo.

"Estas sangrando" tocándome el rostro encontré un pequeño corte en el labio.

" **Nada importante ahora si me disculpa debo irme"** ignorando a los reporteros me fui de un salto llegando a donde estaba estacionada mi moto.

Regresando a mi forma humana empecé a conducir hasta que el comunicador de la Liga sonó "Omnaz habla" Batman me respondió.

"Se necesita de toda la Liga en el hospital de Metrópolis, Acuaman acaba de ser atacado" dando la vuelta empecé a manejar hacia la carretera que me llevaría a Metrópolis.

"Llegare lo más pronto posible" esperando el fin de la conversación me sorprendió un poco escuchar nuevamente a Batman.

"¿Algún problema con Bane?" molesto por el recuerdo intente sonar lo más profesional posible.

"No, todo termino en unos minutos, Omnaz fuera" esperaba que eso terminara la plática, lo cual sucedió después de un minuto.

Necesitando ventilar mi enojo decidí manejar normalmente hasta la ciudad, me tomaría unas horas pero si Acuaman necesitaba atención médica llegaría a tiempo.

 _ **Metrópolis horas después…**_

Cuando por fin me había llegado a la ciudad me dirigí rápidamente al hospital donde me guiaron a los demás miembros de la Liga.

"Ahora si te tardaste" ignorando el comentario de Flash mire a Batman quien me vio un segundo antes de mirar a Linterna que intentaba despertar a Acuaman.

"¡¿Que hizo con el plutonio?!" golpeando el tubo donde se encontraba Acuaman Linterna lo despertó.

"¿Plutonio?" saltando quedo frente a nosotros mientras se quitaba los cables del monitor.

"Si, del submarino, lo robo" Linterna se mostraba muy seguro para alguien que había estado condenado por una farsa hace poco.

"Mis órdenes fueron dejar esa nave donde estaba" eso parecía molestar más a Linterna.

"¡Y usted espera que creamos eso!" arto Acuaman le respondió.

"Crean lo que quieran, alguien trato de matarme y necesito saber quién" mientras se empezaba a retirar Batman lo detuvo.

"Espere, puedo ayudarlo, pero tendrá que confiar en mi" Acuaman lo miro un momento antes de aceptar.

 _ **Esa noche…**_

El plan de Batman era bueno, sin embargo cometió un error al dejar a Linterna conmigo protegiendo a Acuaman.

Mirando a ambos hombres odiarse con la mirada me aburrió.

"Linterna iré por algo de comer, ahora vuelvo" al escucharme me miro con molestia.

"Estamos en una misión, no es hora de perder el tiempo" soltando un suspiro rogué por paciencia.

"Estas diciendo que el poderoso Linterna Verde necesita ayuda de un niño para cuidar a Acuaman" eso ocasiono que mirara al hombre rubio antes de hablar.

"Apresúrate, el plan de Batman ya comenzó" sin decir nada salí de la habitación en búsqueda de una máquina expendedora.

Unos minutos después una explosión me hizo notar que el plan estaba en marcha, cuando encontré la maquina me tome un tiempo para elegir.

Minutos después cuando regrese con Linterna me encontré a Acuaman saliendo molesto de la habitación.

"También me detendrás jovencito" sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad en mi forma humana intente ser diplomático.

"Si me permite acompañarlo como muestra de buena fe no intentare detenerlo" mirándome un segundo empezó a caminar.

"Vamos necesito volver pronto" tomando mi oportunidad lo seguí.

Habiendo encontrado una salida de emergencia salimos del hospital, viendo su prisa le ofrecí una idea.

"Le parece que tomemos un vehículo" dándome un movimiento de cabeza él se cruzó de brazos.

Afortunadamente para mí había muchos autos por lo que tocando el Omnitrix me transforme en Ultra-T.

Fusionándome con un auto abrí la puerta invitando a Acuaman **"Adelante su Majestad"** mirándome con desconfianza el subió lentamente.

Un segundo después me encontraba manejando a máxima velocidad hacia el muelle.

"¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú?" aun con mi concentración en la calle le conteste.

"Soy un humano con un gran reloj el cual me permite tomar diferentes formas para ayudar a las personas, incluidos los Atlantes" eso parecía calmarlo mientras seguíamos moviéndonos.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al muelle por lo que me separe del auto para regresar a mi forma humana.

Mirándome un segundo Acuaman me hizo una pregunta muy importante "Tienes una forma para nadar".

"Si, pero necesito unos minutos antes de usarla" mi respuesta parecía molestarlo por lo que empezó a irse.

"¡Espere!, podría usted llevarme, mi mascara me permite respirar, me gustaría ir por cualquier ayuda que pueda darle" mirando el mar un momento Acuaman me miro un segundo para después sujetarme del brazo y saltar al mar.

Ripjaws era rápido pero Acuaman lo eclipsaba fácilmente, su velocidad era tal que creaba una burbuja que me protegía de las corrientes marinas.

En segundos Metrópolis quedo muy atrás.

 _ **Atlántida, tiempo después…**_

La ciudad de la Atlántida era un lugar muy hermoso, mientras seguía a Acuaman tenía la oportunidad de admirar su estructura, sin embargo cuando nos acercamos al palacio me detuve un momento llamando su atención.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" mirando el Omnitrix le respondí.

"Me gustaría ir sin ser visto, no sé qué podremos encontrarnos ahí, con un aliado invisible usted tendrá la ventaja".

Sin esperar su respuesta me transforme, en un destello un ser sin piernas se encontraba frente a Acuaman.

Era un tipo de criatura blanca con rayas negras, unas grandes garras en vez de manos, esa apariencia sorprendió a Acuaman quien dio un paso lejos de él.

" **Tranquilo Majestad, soy yo aunque en esta forma respondo al nombre de Ghostfreak, me volveré invisible pero ahí estaré"** y para sorpresa de Acuaman desaparecí sin embargo mi voz volvió a sonar **"Vamos deprisa"**.

Acuaman reanudo su caminata muy sorprendido.

Cuando llego a las puertas las abrió con violencia mientras hablaba molesto "¡Orm!" entrando furioso lo seguí "¿Que traición es esta?" mientras él llegaba con sus hombres yo veía todo unos metros detrás.

"Ninguna traición hermano, creí que estabas…." Acuaman interrumpió a su hermano.

"Muerto, no es razón para hundir a la Atlántida en una guerra, deje ordenes claras" Orm no parecía intimidado por su rey.

"Solo estoy haciendo lo que tú nunca tendrías el valor de hacer" eso termino por enfurecer a Acuaman.

"¡Basta! No escuchare más ¡Arresten al traidor!" me impacto al ver que los hombres de Acuaman no lo obedecían mientas miraban a los hermanos.

"Ya lo oyeron" escuchando a Orm los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia Acuaman.

"¿Que?" él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, decidí acercarme un poco por si debía actuar.

"¡Tú eres el traidor! ¡Tú abandonaste a tu pueblo ante la voluntad de los habitantes de la superficie! Mira a tu alrededor, ahora estoy al mando" Acuaman no dijo nada mientras miraba con furia a su hermano, yo por otro lado solo esperaba la señal para atacar.

"Durante años estuve a tu sombra viendo como dejabas a la Atlántida al borde de la ruina, pero no lo soportare más y tampoco tus generales" un sujeto al lado de Orm tomo el momento para hablar.

"Esta batalla debimos pelearla hace años, ¡Pero nos traiciono aliándose con nuestros enemigos!" eso parecía hacer molestar cada vez a Acuaman.

"¡Escúchame bien, no me importa lo que me pase pero mi familia es importante!" escuchando esas palabras note un mensaje oculto mientras Acuaman se lanzaba a luchar contra sus guardias.

Desafortunadamente para el Orm uso su arma para noquearlo con rapidez "Llévenselo" mientras veía como se llevaban a Acuaman me quede flotando por la habitación, debía cumplir la petición de Acuaman.

Mientras me preparaba para seguir a los hombres que salían de la habitación una voz me detuvo.

"¡Orm, dicen que mi esposo volvió! ¿Es cierto?" moviendo mi único ojo note como una hermosa mujer pelirroja llegaba al lado del usurpador, parecía ser la esposa de Acuaman.

Mera parecía ser su nombre y según palabras de Orm también había un niño, el cual el loco había apartado de su madre.

Cuando Orm dejo a Mera llorando decidí darme a notar, estando lejos de ella me volví visible **"Disculpe Reina Mera"** mi voz la asusto y cuando me vio se asustó más por lo que regrese a mi forma humana en un destello.

"Reina Mera, no deseo hacerle daño, estoy de parte de su esposo, el llego hace unos minutos sin embargo fue traicionado y hecho prisionero por su hermano" esas palabras parecían calmarla un poco.

"Si estas con mi esposo ¿Por qué permitiste que lo hicieran prisionero?" caminando lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella le respondí.

"Fue un pedido de él, me encargo la seguridad de su familia, de usted y su hijo" ante la mención de su hijo ella empezó a llorar otra vez.

Un poco perdido solo tome su mano llamando su atención "Reina Mera, no se preocupe intentare encontrar a su hijo, y estoy seguro que mis compañeros llegaran para ayudar a Acuaman" mis palabras parecían calmarla un poco mientras paraba de llorar.

"Mi hijo…mi pequeño" soltando un suspiro me levante para mirar el Omnitrix, creía saber cómo encontrar al niño.

"Tengo una forma de encontrar a su hijo, pero necesitare que usted me siga para no ser detenido" mis palabras parecían darle esperanza mientras se levantaba.

"¡¿Puedes?! ¡Dime que necesitas!" seleccionando la imagen correcta la mire un momento.

"Me transformare, no poder hablar pero si entenderla, solo necesitare algo con olor del príncipe" viendo que ella entendía oprimí el Omnitrix.

En un destello mi forma humana despareció para que una criatura cuadrúpeda color naranja estuviera en mi lugar.

Mi nueva forma parecía sorprender a la Reina pero cuando vio que no hice ningún movimiento más que apuntar mi cabeza sin ojos hacia ella lentamente tomo una cobija de su hijo dándome a oler.

Usando el sentido del olfato tan superior de Bestia empecé a buscar el olor del niño encontrándolo en unos segundos.

Con unos gruñidos le hice entender a la Reina que quería que me siguiera mientras empezaba a caminar por la habitación.

En unos minutos nos encontrábamos fuera del palacio con muchos guardias asombrados por la nueva mascota de su Reina.

Después de mucha búsqueda el rastro nos había llevado a un hangar completamente vacío donde solo encontramos un pedazo de la tela del príncipe.

Eso ocasiono otro ataque de llanto de la Reina, por lo que volviendo a mi forma humana intente calmarla "Reina Mera por favor, eso significa que no está aquí, pero no que no lo encontraremos".

En eso se escuchó por radio algo que me alerto _"Cuatro intrusos están siendo llevados al palacio, se cree que son habitantes de la superficie"_ eso solo me hizo pensar en la liga.

"Majestad, necesito su ayuda, esos podrían ser mis compañeros ¿A dónde los podrían llevar?" algo calmada ella me contesto con pesar.

"Sin el Rey es probable que a la cámara de ejecución, está bajo el palacio" eso era problemático, con Bestia había notado el número de guardias, y aun con Ghostfreak tardaría.

"Si te llevo con tus compañeros…¿buscarían a mi hijo?" escuchando el dolor en la voz de la Reina no dude en responder.

"Si, con ellos será más rápido" nuevamente decidida la Reina me empezó a guiar para llegar por sorpresa a la cámara de ejecución.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Cuando llegamos me sorprendió descubrir que su método de ejecución era solamente ahogando a sus enemigos, afortunadamente solo había dos guardias por lo que tomando el arma que la Reina me había proporcionado ataque.

El primer guardia nunca noto el ataque hasta que la maza dio de lleno en se cabeza, su amigo intento defenderse pero el impulso del primer ataque fue suficiente para noquearlo.

La Reina corrió hacia la palanca para vaciar la cámara donde los demás se encontraban por lo que cuando se abrió tome la llave del primer guardia para empezar a liberarlos.

Cuando los cuatro estaban libres y recuperándose les comente sobre el pedido de la Reina.

"Orm el hermano de Acuaman lo traiciono, y también secuestro a su hijo, necesito su ayuda para encontrarlo" lo bueno es que los cuatro decidieron aceptar ayudar en la búsqueda por lo que nos sepamos para hallar al niño.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Todos nos habíamos reunido nuevamente en el palacio después de buscar por casi toda la ciudad algún rastro del hijo de Acuaman sin embargo no habíamos podido encontrar nada causando la desesperación de la Reina.

"Buscamos por todos los sitios posibles, sin embargo no hallamos rastro del bebe o de Orm" donde podía haber escondido al bebe ese loco.

"Tampoco encontramos a Acuaman, posiblemente no esté en la ciudad" esas palabras causaron más lágrimas en la Reina sin embargo un ruido nos alertó.

Por la puerta del palacio un tambaleante Acuaman entro sosteniendo un pequeño bebe.

"¡Amor mío!" corriendo Mera llego ante su esposo y su hijo sin embargo mi atención estaba en lo que quedaba del brazo de Acuaman.

Cuando este le entrego su hijo a su esposa empezó a caer por lo que rápidamente lo fuimos a ayudar.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en el área médica del palacio donde Acuaman estaba recibiendo tratamiento.

"Su propia mano, no puedo creerlo" Superman estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho Acuaman.

"Les dije que estaba loco" molesto lo detuve.

"Hizo lo necesario por su hijo, así que no yo no lo llamaría Loco" los comentarios de Linterna me molestaban.

"No podre trabar más rápido" Acuaman no parecía nada molesto por su perdida.

"Este es un trabajo delicado Majestad, no puedo apresurarme" el medico parecía acostumbrado a la impaciencia de Acuaman.

Un sonido me hizo mirar a Superman mientras la voz de Batman sonó.

Explicando el problema J'onn hablo "Si eso continua los efectos ecológicos serán catastróficos" Linterna decidió que debíamos ir a revisarlo.

"Y qué hay de la crisis aquí" Acuaman le respondía a la Mujer Maravilla.

"Quizás estén conectados" eso nos llamó la atención, por lo que Superman pidió una explicación.

"El termo-reactor del día del Juicio, lo diseñamos para fundir el casquete polar" eso era muy peligroso según mis pocos conocimientos "Lo construí como un arma de último recurso para proteger la Atlántida si la superficie nos llegara a atacar"

Esa confesión nos dejó aún más sorprendidos "Pero nunca lo arme"

"Orm debió armarlo con el Plutonio que robo del submarino" al fin sabíamos dónde estab el plutonio perdido.

"Si entiendo, al derretirse el casquete polar todo el mundo se hundirá ¿No?" Superman me dio la razón muy preocupado.

"Tenemos que detener a Orm" empezando a seguir a Superman la voz de Acuaman nos detuvo.

"Y así será" levantándose nos permitió ver la nueva prótesis que le habían colocado la cual era un arma bastante peligrosa "Veré que así sea".

Estando todos preparados empezamos a viajar al casquete polar, sin embargo había decidió que en vez de luchar podría detener el derretimiento.

"Linterna cuando lleguemos necesito que me dejes en el suelo lo más rápido posible" mis palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

"¿Que tienes planeado chico?" sonriendo le respondí.

"Voy a crear hielo para compensar el derretido" teniendo mi razón el solo aumento su velocidad.

 _ **Casquete Polar…**_

En cuanto toque tierra me transforme mientras los demás hablaban con Acuaman.

Fue justo a tiempo ya que una explosión indico la llegada de naves atlantes lo cual evito que notaran mi transformación.

Sin embargo cuando una torreta iba a disparar nuevamente un poderoso rayo de hielo la impacto congelándola en segundos ocasionando que explotara.

Todos voltearon buscando la fuente y fue cuando se encontraron con una criatura parecida a un cruce de un pez y una iguana, tenía tres aletas dorsales que le llegan por la espalda y branquias en ambos lados de la cabeza.

"¡¿Omnaz?!" la pregunta de Linterna me hizo mirarlo.

" **Arctiguana Linterna, este chico es nuevo pero perfecto para la ocasión"** el disparo de otra nave ocasiono que todos regresaran su atención a la batalla mientras que yo lo detenía con otro rayo.

Mientras todos nos separábamos yo me encargaba de congelar las naves cercanas, ya que me encontraba en hielo mi movilidad era bastante rápida.

Saltando hacia el agua dispare un rayo congelándolo en segundos lo que detuvo las naves de los Atlantes cercanos.

Mientras usaba el hielo para moverme mi objetivo eran las maquinas que parecían custodiar algo, sin embargo fue ese momento cuando note que los glaciares empezaban a derretirse por lo que necesitaría apresurarme.

Moviéndome hasta quedar cerca de Linterna le hable **"¡Linterna, necesitare apoyo, es hora de que detenga el derretimiento!"** esperando que me siguiera llegue a una ubicación cercana a los glaciares que se destruían.

Tomando un respiro profundo empecé a congelar todo a mí alrededor mientras linterna me cuidaba de los disparos.

La máquina derretía tan rápido como yo congelaba, sin embargo yo tenía la desventaja de tener que tomar aire cada cierto tiempo.

"¡Arctiguana, Batman necesita mi ayuda debo ir!" dejando de disparar lo mire para darle un movimiento de cabeza y verlo volar rápidamente.

Un disparo que iba directamente a mí fue detenido por Superman quien lo destruyo con su visión de calor "Yo te cubro".

" **Gracias"** teniéndolo regrese a mi tarea.

Parecía que la maquina nunca se detendría cuando note que los casquetes dejaban de destruirse, por lo que me detuve un momento.

" **Superman ¿se terminó?"** el uso su comunicador un momento antes de mirarme con una sonrisa.

"Si, lograron detener la maquina" soltando un suspiro helado me permití un descanso.

"Gracias a ti los daños son mínimos" escuchando a Superman aterrizar lo mire un momento.

" **Gracias al Omnitrix por desbloquear a Arctiguana"** mis palabras solo lo hicieron reír.

Horas después de regresar de la Atlántida me encontraba en la Atalaya comiendo algo para recuperar las fuerzas gastadas en la última aventura con Acuaman.

Esta tan concentrado que me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Batman "¿Puedo sentarme? mirándolo lo invite.

Mientras seguía comiendo espere que hablara "Vi las grabaciones de una cámara de seguridad sobre tu pelea con Bane" estaba tan cansado que solo levante la mirada.

"Entiendo que eres el más joven de todos, sin embargo eres tal vez el más poderoso y no soy nadie para sermonearte pero debes controlar tus emociones en la batalla" mirándolo a los ojos respondí.

"Lo sé, pude haberlo matado solo por esa pérdida momentánea en mis emociones, intentare que no vuelva a pasar" Batman solo me miro unos segundos antes de levantarse e irse mientras yo intentaba regresar a mi comida.

 _ **La Atalaya, dos semanas después…**_

La Atalaya estaba tan bien equipada que tenía sus propios gimnasios, donde me encontraba haciendo algunas pruebas.

Después de la última misión donde se había detenido a Lex Luthor Batman había decidió arreglar mi falta de equipamiento por lo que me había solicitado mi presencia para darme un paquete.

Dicho paquete resulto ser una armadura bastante ligera que protegía mi cuerpo.

El diseño era bastante practico, me permitía movilidad al no ser nada voluminosa pero me protegía me manera espectacular, era del mismo color que mi ropa normal así que no se notaba casi la diferencia, sin embargo tenia incluido apoyo de comunicaciones para ya no depender de los intercomunicadores que podían ser destruidos.

"Muévete más rápido" Luthor había escapado de prisión acompañado por otro fugitivo hace unos días, por lo que la mayor parte de la Liga los buscaba, sin embargo Batman se encontraba supervisando mi entrenamiento con la armadura y claro para aprender por lo menos lo básico en defensa.

Sin embargo descubrí rápidamente que era un entrenador bastante duro ya que me exigía al máximo.

"Puedes detenerte" soltando un suspiro me relaje.

"¡Por fin, pensé que nuca nos detendríamos!" caminando hasta quedar frente a él lo mire esperando su veredicto.

"Sabes lo básico para defenderte en una pelea, dentro de dos días seguirá la próxima lección" agradeciéndole empezamos a salir del lugar cuando un llamado nos alertó.

"Aquí Superman, Ultra-Humanidad fue encontrado, les mando las coordenadas lleguen deprisa" rápidamente empezamos a correr al hangar de la Atalaya.

En cuanto subimos a la Jabalina Batman puso las coordenadas "No te exijas demasiado, hasta yo me canso después de un entrenamiento" escuchando esas palabras no pude sonreír divertido.

"El caballero de la noche preocupado por mí, me alagas" sin verme el hablo.

"Veo que tienes energías, es bueno saber para tu próximo entrenamiento" eso borro mi sonrisa mientras notaba que lo había arruinado para mí.

 _ **Minutos después, Metrópolis…**_

Batman aterrizo la Jabalina en un edificio cerca de donde un grupo de policías y reporteros rodeaban el edificio federal de la ciudad.

Todo parecía ser una situación de rehenes por lo que Superman ayudado por Linterna fue directo contra Ultra-Humanidad cuando nosotros aterrizamos cerca del rehén.

Mientras veía a Linterna entrar en busca de más rehenes escuche a Batman "Ya está a salvo" sin embargo la respuesta de la mujer me hizo voltear alarmado.

"Pero ustedes no" Batman esquivo el golpe que iba directo a su rostro sin embargo yo solo pude levantar el brazo para protegerme de unas garras que iban directo a mi rostro.

La fuerza del golpe me mando dentro del edificio, levantando la mirada note a Batman esquivar ataque de una mujer en forma de Cheetha.

Mientras intentaba levantarme note que el Omnitrix parpadeaba de color amarillo antes de escuchar su voz **"NUEVO ADN IDENTIFICADO, DESBLOQUEANDO ALIEN QUE COINCIDE"** apenas pude dar un grito antes de ser consumido en un destello verde que llamo la atención de Superman y Batman.

Cuando la luz desapareció todos escucharon el rugido de un tigre solo que amplificado **"DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO MUJER CHEETHA, TU RASGUÑO ES NADA EN COMPARACIÓN CON EL DE RATH"** a la vista de todos se encontraba un tigre bípedo de color naranja y blanco, aun con sus brazos en el aire pudieron notar una garra saliendo de sus muñecas.

Cuando miro a Cheetha notaron sus ojos verdes, un segundo después salto con intenciones de aplastar a la mujer la cual se movió en el último momento ocasionando que Rath destruyera el piso.

"Omnaz, cálmate" escuchando la voz de Batman lo mire.

" **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO BATMAN EL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE, RATH ACABARA CON LA MUJER CHEETHA SIN IMPORTAR NADA"** ignorando a Batman volví a atacar a la mujer quien con trabajo intentaba esquivar mis golpes, los cuales destruían todo a su paso.

Unos momentos después un rayo rosa impacto en mi espalda deteniéndome cuando iba a aplastar a Cheetha.

Gruñendo voltee encontrándose con una mujer rosada volando.

" **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO MUJER ROSA VOLADORA, RATH TE VOLVERA MORADA DE LA PALIZA QUE TE DARA"** rápidamente salte ocasionando que la mujer apenas pudiera detenerlo con un rayo en el pecho que me obligo a caer al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera volver a atacar la Mujer Maravilla llego atacando a mi presa voladora.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritarle escuche un gruñido cerca por lo que gire encontrando a mi primer contrincante atacando a Batman junto a un hombre serpiente.

Corriendo a cuatro patas, llegue de sorpresa llevándome a la mujer Cheetha conmigo hasta que ambos chocamos contra un muro.

" **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO MUJER CHEETHA, RATH NO DEJARA QUE ESCAPES"** levantándose Cheetha me miro molesta.

"No entiendo porque gritas tanto, musculo sin cerebro" esas palabras me detuvieron mientras miraba fijamente a Cheetha.

" **Tu estas mirando el cuerpo de Rath aun durante nuestro combate, eso significa…"** caminando hasta quedar frente a ella seguí hablando **"¡Tu amas a Rath!"** por la sorpresa de esas palabras Cheetha apenas logró esquivar el golpe que la habría lastimado.

"¡Hey que te pasa, si dices que te amo porque me atacas!" ataque en un rugido antes de contestar.

" **RATH DEBE SABER SI TU AMOR ES FUERTE, POR LO QUE RATH TE INTENTARA VENCER EN UNA PELEA"** Cheetha cansada decidió contraatacar con sus garras las cuales no dañaron ni un poco la piel llena de pelos de Rath.

Estando tan cerca no esquivo el revés que la mando a volar contra una pared, un segundo después aparecí intentando aplastarla con ambos pies.

Sin embargo ella logro girar en el último segundo **"DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO TAL VEZ FUTURA PAREJA DE RATH, DEBES GOLPEAR CON FUERZA SI QUIERES QUE RATH SIENTA ALGO** " la única respuesta de Cheetha fue un poderoso golpe que me mando a volar por varias paredes.

Cuando me detuve me levante como si nada con una gran sonrisa mientras la veía llegar **"¡SI A ESO SE REFERÍA RATH!, RATH DEBE LLEVARTE CON SUS AMIGOS Y HACER QUE SE ENTEREN DE SU COMPROMISO** " más rápido de lo que Cheetha podría moverse fue nuevamente embestida a través de varias paredes hasta llegar donde la liga de la justicia luchaba con varios criminales.

Un momento después perdió la conciencia **"TODOS ESCUCHEN A RATH** " el grito detuvo a todos que lo voltearon a ver mientras mostraba a una Cheetha inconsciente **"RATH SE CASARA CON ESTA MUJER, SI ALGUNO QUIERE SER EL PADRINO DEBE GANAR SU PELEA"**.

Un segundo después una gran cantidad de oscuridad lleno todo el lugar segando a todos, tan rápido como llego desapareció al igual que todos los villanos lo cual enfureció a Rath.

Mientras los demás buscaban a los villanos yo empecé a rugir mientras destruía el suelo.

"Chico cálmate, no necesitas enloquecer" escuchando a Linterna lo mire con furia.

" **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO LINTERNA VERDE JOHN STEWAR, RATH ESTA MOLESTO PORQUE SE LLEVARON A SU PROMETIDA"** Superman se acercó a mi mientras intentaba calmarme.

"Rath ¿verdad?" gruñendo le di la razón "Parece que tienes algo en el símbolo del Omnitrix" mirando mi Omnitrix lo toque ocasionando que regresara a mi forma humana.

"Valla, que dolor de cabeza" mirando a los demás me disculpe mientras J'onn nos llamaba al encontrar a Batman herido junto a un criminal desmayado.

"Rápido debemos regresar a la Atalaya" mientras Superman tomaba a Batman todos nos alistamos para regresar mientras Flash llevaba al criminal con la policía.

 _ **Atalaya minutos después…**_

Mientras veía a Batman ser monitoreado por J'onn y Superman yo tomaba una aspirina para aliviar mi dolor de cabeza.

"El antídoto al veneno está funcionando" en cuanto J'onn hablo Batman empezó a recuperar la conciencia.

"Bienvenido, temíamos haberte perdido" escuchando a Batman despertar me acerque a su cama.

"¿Luthor y los otros?, ¿Que paso?" el escuchar que habían escapado no alegro a Batman.

"Flash y yo iremos a Strikes para interrogar a Cooperhead" ante eso intento levantarse, solo para ser detenido por Superman.

Unos minutos después de que Superman se fue me encontraba junto a J'onn mientras Batman usaba una computadora.

Mientras J'onn intentaba ayudar a Batman con palabras diciéndole que era tan útil como todos el dejo la computadora habiendo terminado su trabajo.

"Me voy, a menos que me quieras detener" admitiría que entendía el miedo que le tenían a Batman mientras se paraba firme ante J'onn ocasionando que se moviera dejándolo pasar.

Viéndolo irse decidí tomar una decisión "J'onn yo iré con el" escuchando una despedida de parte de mi amigo marciano alcance a Batman mientras llegaba al transbordador.

"¿Qué haces?" ignorando a Batman lo seguí hasta que la nave empezó a despegar "No necesito ayuda" mientras entrabamos a la atmosfera le respondí.

"Lo sé, pero un vigía nunca está de más" mientras empezábamos viajar hacia Metrópolis Batman volvió a hablar.

"Tu nuevo alíen, Rath, ¿Por qué su comportamiento?" sabía que se refería a la plática que habíamos tenido por lo que mire el Omnitrix antes de tocarlo y hablar.

"Omnitrix, dame la información disponible sobre Rath" el símbolo parpadeo antes de que sonara la voz **"MUESTRA DE ADN DENOMINADA RATH: ORIGEN APPOPLEXIAN, LOS APPOPLEXIANS SON SERES GUIADOS POR LA IRA, SU PERSONALIDAD GUIADA A LA LUCHA CONSTANTE ES ACOMPAÑADA DE GRAN FUERZA Y AGILIDAD"** bueno eso explicaba un poco.

"En otras palabras un tanque con ira" mientras empezábamos a llegar a la ciudad no me salve del ultimo comentario de Batman.

"Parece que Rath ya fijo su mira en alguien" mirándolo juraría que por un segundo tenía una sonrisa, pero debido a mi vergüenza no dije nada.

Minutos después Batman y yo nos encontrábamos frente a un viejo Museo donde según su rastreador Luthor estaba ahí.

"Entrare solo, si no sabes de mí en una hora puedes entrar, pero sin ser visto" sin esperar mi respuesta él se fue dejándome solo rápidamente.

Cuando la hora había transcurrido y Batman nunca se comunicó supe que algo había salido mal.

"Bueno Batman dijo sin ser visto así que supongo que se refería a Ghostfreak" en unos segundos después me encontraba entrando al museo en mi forma invisible mientras intentaba descubrir que había sido de Batman.

" _ **Parece que nunca hubiera entrado, veamos que hay debajo de este lugar"**_ usando la habilidad de Ghostfreak para volver intangible empecé a descender bajo el suelo.

Para mi sorpresa en lugar de tierra una pared de acero solido fue lo primero que atravesé.

La habitación a la que había llegado parecía algún tipo de almacén con varias cajas llenas de tecnología _ **"Es obvio que Luthor construyo este lugar hace tiempo"**_ era momento de seguir por lo que intente atravesar la pared nuevamente sin embargo me lleve una sorpresa.

En cuanto intente pasar la pared se ilumino un segundo para después darme una descarga eléctrica que me paralizo unos instantes mientras gritaba de dolor.

Cuando me recupere mi cuerpo estaba soltando humo, temiendo que alguien pudiera entrar me volví invisible para escapar rápidamente por la puerta la cual estaba limpia.

" _ **Maldito Luthor, es casi tan bueno como Batman a la hora de planes a largo plazo"**_ mientras volaba por un gran pasillo escuche una conmoción, moviéndome con precaución al origen me encontré con Ultra-Humanidad luchando a golpe limpio con Grundy.

Mirando la habitación me encontré a Batman bajo una maquina iluminada, evitando a los gigantes me acerque hasta llegar a él **"-Batman, soy yo Ghostfreak, ¿te libero?-"** el solo hizo una pequeña señal dándome a entender que no cuando el ascensor del lugar sonó mientras se abría.

Rápidamente me escondí cuando vi a Luthor con sus cómplices.

"¡Deténganse!" los dos ignoraron a Luthor mientras seguían luchando claro hasta que más furioso les volvió a gritar.

"Imbéciles me mataran más rápido que la kriptonita" ambos se disculparon como dos niños lo que casi me hizo reír.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al elevador Luthor fue con Batman "¡Esto es obra tuya ¿No?! Pero no volverá a pasar" girando Luthor le hablo a Cheetha.

"Encárgate de él, si nuestro amigo causa más problemas ¡acabalo!" dicha mujer solo le mostró sus garras a Batman mientras gruñía.

Cuando todos se habían ido Batman me sorprendió al intentar platicar con Cheetha

"Me cuesta descubrir que hace una Antropóloga como usted con Luthor Srta. Bárbara" no cabía duda de que Batman era el mejor con las mujeres en un sola oración había captado toda la atención de la mujer.

Varios minutos después ya me había enterado de la historia de Cheetha todo gracias a la compresión de Batman, si era verdadera solo él lo sabía.

Sin embargo cuando la tentó para besarlo algo en mi sangre me molesto un poco…espero que fuera Rath.

Unos momentos después el beso se separó cuando Luthor le hablo a la mujer para que subiera.

Sin embargo ella no se fue sin un último comentario "Por cierto, dile a tu amigo…Rath que no me quiero casar con él" con esas palabras el ascensor se abrió permitiendo a Ultra-Humanidad relevarla.

" **-Quiero clases sobre esas técnicas Batman-"** con una pequeña risa me aleje de él.

"Ultra-Humanidad, ¿cuánto te paga Luthor?" fantástico otra muestra más de las habilidades de Batman.

Tiempo después yo me encontraba en una bodega vacía mientras estaba en mi forma humana, el tiempo de uso con Ghostfreak se había agotado y con nuestro nuevo aliado podía dejar a Batman solo.

Mientras descansaba me lleve una gran sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Grundy junto a alguien ahogándose.

"Luthor no quiere traidores, debo acabar contigo" asomándome desde mi escondite descubrí que la victima de Grundy era nada más que Cheetha.

" _Ok, soplo mi cubierta o la salvo…demonios si no supiera su historia probablemente no haría esto"_ eligiendo a Cuatro Brazos active el Omnitrix.

Sin embargo me lleve una sorpresa cuando me convertí en Rath, gruñendo salí de mi escondite ganándome la atención de los dos villanos.

" **Déjame decirte algo Grundy, por que no te metes con un gato de tu TAMAÑO"** con un poderoso grito salte sobre el ocasionando que soltara a Cheetha.

Mis ataques dieron de lleno en el por la sorpresa, con cada golpe su descomunal cuerpo empezaba a ser levantado en el aire.

Sin embargo Grundy se recuperó rápidamente deteniendo mis siguientes golpes, el esfuerzo de ambos nos hizo gruñir.

Lamentablemente para Grundy Rath sabia luchar por lo que de un cabezazo hice que me soltara.

Tomándolo de su ropa lo lance contra la pared destruyéndola, mientras él viajaba mis orejas detectaron otro sonido, parecía que los refuerzos habían llegado.

Bajando mi mirada hacia Cheetha la cual aún se encontraba un poco desorientada la tome con suavidad **"Cheetha, Rath se pregunta si ¿estás bien?"** regresando la mirada un poco más recuperada me respondió.

"Si, pero eso no significa que me case contigo" eso provocó que mis cejas bajaran pero ignore el sentimiento sin notar el cambio en los ojos de Cheetha.

" **Rath entiende, escucho tu platica con Batman"** un momento después el ruido de Grundy corriendo ocasiono que gruñera molesto **"¡Escóndete mientras Rath termina con Grundy!"**

Levantándome espere la llegada del gigante, cuando se acercó lo suficiente libere el poderoso rugido que estaba creciendo en mi pecho, lo que ocasiono que el tropezara lo que aproveche para saltar sobre él y sujetarlo del rostro.

" **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO GRUNDY, RATH SACARA TODA SU IRA CONTIGO QUE YA NO…NO ABRA… ¡NO IMPORTA RATH TE GOLPEARA!"** usando toda mi fuerza enterré su cabeza en el suelo para levantarla y repetir la acción varias veces.

Ya sin resistencia lo levante antes de darle un poderoso derechazo que termino por noquearlo, viéndolo en el suelo inconsciente algo me provoco poner mi pie sobre él y soltar un rugido que hizo vibrar la habitación.

Dejándolo empecé a buscar a Cheetha encontrándola escondida tras unas cajas **"Rath termino, ¿lista para irse?"** ella me miro sin levantarse.

"No puedo caminar…necesito que me lleves" no viendo problemas la cargue hasta que la tuve acomodada en mi brazo derecho, asegurándome que no pudiera caerse camine hasta Grundy para tomarlo del cuello y llevarlo con nosotros.

 _ **Minutos después primer piso…**_

Cuando el ascensor se abrió lo que me encontré fue a la mayoría de la liga con todos los cómplices de Luthor derrotados.

Superman fue el primero en notar mi llegada "Rath me alegra que estés bien, veo que venciste a Grundy y a Cheetha" cuando Linterna sujeto a Grundy lo deje sin embargo cuando la Mujer Maravilla intento tomar a Cheetha solté un gruñido involuntario deteniéndola y ganando la atención de todos los demás.

"Calma muchacho, deben detenerme no valgo lo suficiente para que te metas en problemas" viéndola saltar de mi para pararse junto a la Mujer Maravilla mis cejas bajaron, en un momento de lucidez toque el Omnitrix regresando a mi forma humana.

"Rath, es muy difícil de controlar" completamente cansado me senté en el suelo ignorando a los demás.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Cuando la policía llego por los criminales decidí declinar la oferta de los demás para llegar a Jump City, con lo que había pasado con Rath necesitaba un tiempo solo, sin embargo sabía que eso sería algo cotidiano con Rath, al menos hasta que pudiera controlarme mejor.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi proyecto.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas disfrutando de los capítulos.**

 **La persona que me pregunto si Omnaz recuperara su memoria, la respuesta es si y no, no tiene memoria de antes de aparecer en Jump City pero le voy a crear una historia.**

 **ElKike: tengo pensado ocupar todas las series animadas que conozco desde la Liga dela Justicia, así que si puedes esperar a la Young Justice pero tardaran en llegar (Aunque el hogar de mi Oc debería de dar una pista de quienes podrían aparecer antes).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Visitante Inesperado, Pulgar verde y Llega el Profesor.**

* * *

La ciudad de metrópolis se veía azotada por la fuerza del huracán Gardner por lo que Superman había pedido apoyo a algunos miembros de la liga para evitar cualquier posible pérdida humana.

Heatblast se encontraba ayudando mientras patrullaba la ciudad desde una altura que le permitiera actuar con rapidez si se encontraba algún problema.

Como por ejemplo el camión de una televisora que intentaba mantenerse en el segundo piso de la carretera.

" _ **Este es el tercer camión que encuentro"**_ moviéndome con rapidez llegue al lado del camión para estabilizarlo mientras intentaba hablar con los ocupantes asustados.

" **¡Pisen el freno! ¡Yo me encargo de lo demás!"** después de unos segundos sentí como iba perdiendo velocidad por lo que sosteniéndolo lo empecé a guiar hacia un estacionamiento.

Cuando por fin se encontraba a salvo me acerque a la ventanilla del conductor.

" **¿Todo bien señores?"** me respondieron un poco más calmado que si **"Debo admitir que los admiro, este es el tercer camión de noticiero que salvo en la ultima hora"** antes de seguir hablando el comunicador de la Liga sonó.

" **Lo lamento me llaman, no salgan del lugar durante un rato"** alejándome un poco conteste al llamado obteniendo una respuesta de Superman.

"Heatblast gracias por tu ayuda, parece que ya no hay nadie en las calles, Diana ya se fue si gustas puedes irte a descansar" eso sonaba fantástico.

" **Entiendo Superman, acepto tu idea no he dormido en casi un día, nos vemos mañana"** terminando la comunicación toque el Omnitrix mientras hablaba.

" **Tiempo de uso del Omnitrix"** la voz robótica no tardo en contestar " **EL OMNITRIX PODRÁ SER USADO DURANTE VEINTICINCO MINUTOS MAS** " sin soltarlo decidí hacer otra pregunta.

" **Tiempo si uso el cambio instantáneo"** esa era una característica que había descubierto hace unos días " **EL TIEMPO SE REDUCIRÁ A DOCE MINUTOS** " era el tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi casa.

Bajando la vista al símbolo en mi pecho lo gire ocasionando que las imágenes de los otros aliens aparecieran y en seguida encontré al correcto por lo que lo oprimí.

En un destello verde Heatblast desapareció para dejar la forma de XLR8 listo para correr.

Y en un pensamiento salí con dirección a Jump City.

 _ **Minutos después, isla de Jump City…**_

Corriendo a toda velocidad llegue a mi casa en el momento exacto ya que cuando aparecí frente a la puerta de acero el Omnitrix me regreso a mi forma humana.

Entrando fue cuando mi cuerpo decidió darme a notar todo el cansancio del día por lo que me fui directamente a mi cama.

Sabía que si la Liga me necesitaba me llamaría, solo esperaba que nada peligroso pasa en las siguientes horas.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

"Me estás diciendo que mientras yo dormía, la Liga ayudo a Diana a luchar contra Hades el dios del inframundo….¡¿Por qué no me llamaron?!" mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso de mi patrullaje, Flash había decidido llamarme para contarme lo que me había perdido.

"Si, fue de lo más increíble que he visto, claro sin mencionar a todas esas chicas que estaban locas por mi" ignorando la ridícula mentira de Flash seguí hablando.

"¡Dime ¿porque no me llamaron?!" la respuesta no me sorprendió.

"Superman no quiso que te llamáramos, decía que necesitabas el descanso después de ayudarlo todo el día de ayer" entendía la preocupación de Superman

Soltando un suspiro volví a hablar "Entiendo, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado conocer a un dios griego, bueno no puedo hacer nada" una explosión cercana me saco de mi tristeza "Flash debo colgar hay una emergencia" despidiéndome termine la comunicación.

Prendiendo mi motocicleta me empecé a dirigir al lugar de la explosión encontrándome con un edificio en llamas.

Apenas me detuve salte mientras elegía al alíen correcto, y en un destello todos los curiosos vieron caer a Arctiguana en cuatro patas.

Un momento después un poderoso rayo de hielo salió de mi boca apagando las llamas que empezaban a propagarse.

Habiendo terminado con el peligro regrese a mi forma humana mientras me acercaba al dueño del lugar quien parecía ileso.

"Señor Thuster, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" el hombre mayor dueño del lugar volteo a verme un poco aliviado.

"¡Omnaz muchacho! ¡Muchas Gracias!" tomando la mano que me ofrecía escuche mientras me contaba que había sucedido.

"Fue culpa mía, estaba cocinando sin notar que el tanque de gas tenía una fuga, y todo por escuchar el rumor de unos clientes sobre un meteorito captado por unos chicos" eso era preocupante después de las ultimas incursiones.

"Entiendo, ese es un rumor bastante preocupante" un momento después escuche como los bomberos empezaban a llegar a la zona " debo dejarlo, espero que pueda arreglar su edificio, lo mejor será que yo investigue ese rumor" despidiéndome empecé a caminar a mi motocicleta.

Sin embargo me sorprendió un poco al ver a una persona sentada en ella, no era raro ver personas cerca para admirarla pero sentarse en ella, bueno eso era nuevo.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente note las características de la persona, era una chica pelinegra, usaba una blusa morada junto a una minifalda negra acompañada con unas botas de tacón alto.

Mientras más me acercaba podía notar la sonrisa que tenía sin bajarse de mi motocicleta.

"¡Pero qué gran héroe!" algo en su voz me hizo notar que esa chica podría causar muchos problemas.

"Gracias Srta., le importaría bajar, necesito irme" mientras le daba la mano para sostenerse ella solo rió mientras se acomodaba en la parte trasera del asiento.

"Me puedes llamar Sunny y creo que no me voy a bajar, soy nueva en la ciudad y quien mejor que un héroe para mostrarme lo bueno de la ciudad" podía notar en sus ojos que ella no se iba a rendir y yo no tenía el tiempo para jugar con ella sin causar algún problema.

Mirando de reojo a todos los espectadores solo pude soltar un suspiro antes de rendirme.

Tocando un botón cerca del volante un casco apareció el cual le entregue mientras tomaba asiento, encendí la motocicleta notando por unos segundos los brazos de la chica sujetarse de mi abdomen.

"Debo ir al observatorio de la ciudad, después te puedo mostrar la ciudad ¿Ok?" mientras conducía hacia las afueras de la ciudad la pude escuchar perfectamente gracias a la tecnología del casco.

"¡Claro mientras me lleves a algún lugar divertido!" obteniendo su aprobación me concentre en conducir.

En unos cuantos minutos nos encontrábamos frente al observatorio de la ciudad.

"Espero que no hagas nada aburrido aquí, pero sobre todo tardado" bajando le respondí.

"Solo quiero verificar algo no tardare más de unos minutos" mirándola me encontré con sus ojos los cuales me mostraban todos los problemas que podía causar.

"Bueno, solo no te tardes Héroe" dándole una última mirada entre al edificio.

Solo me tomo unos segundos encontrar al encargado del lugar, al parecer apenas llegarían sus nuevos colegas por lo que él era el único en el edificio.

"Profesor Evans, buenos días" el profesor era un hombre relativamente joven para los estándares con solo 32 años, como siempre usaba su bata blanca sobre su pantalón marrón y camisa blanca.

"¡Omnaz! ¡Que placer verte aquí, dime ¿A que se debe tu inesperada pero agradable visita?!" dándole la mano le conté sobre el meteorito que alguien parecía haber visto.

"¿Un rumor dices?...bueno normalmente no lo tomaría como motivo para revisar pero con los últimos ataques a la tierra hay ordenes de revisar cualquier posible avistamiento" tocando la computadora central empezó a reproducir la grabación de la última noche.

Mientras avanzaba rápidamente parecía que todo era un simple rumor sin embargo a las tres de la mañana un gran cometa color morado parecía ingresar a la tierra, con dirección a Jump City.

"No era un meteorito sino un cometa" mientras veía la imagen note como el profesor empezaba a analizar sus datos.

"Parece que está hecho de pura energía, sin embargo se mueve de forma consiente….¿crees que sea algún invasor?" había posibilidades sin embargo no quería alarmarlo.

"No estoy seguro, sin embargo no se preocupe estaré atento a cualquier posible ataque a la ciudad" tranquilizándolo un poco empecé a salir del lugar.

Cuando salí me encontré a mi pasajera revisando sus uñas completamente aburrida, tenía que hacer algo con ella ya que el ahora confirmado avistamiento era real.

"Bien por fin saliste, empezaba a aburrirme" soltando un suspiro subí para empezar a manejar con dirección a la ciudad.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pensando en el posible problema que tenía tarde unos segundos en responder.

"¿Te parece ir al centro comercial de la ciudad? Escuche que es un buen lugar para pasar el rato" ella parecía contemplar mi idea ya que tardo un poco en responder.

"Me parece buena idea, vamos llévame Héroe" acompañando sus palabras apretó sus brazos sobre mi abdomen.

Mientras conducía hacia el centro estaba atento a la radio policíaca por cualquier posible problema relacionado con un alíen.

Cuando llegamos al enorme centro comercial me tranquilizaba un poco que no hubiera ningún problema de gran magnitud.

"¡Genial hora de divertirse!" en cuanto me estacione Sunny se bajó para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar.

Siguiéndola la alcance en el momento que empezaba a entrar a una tienda de ropa.

Mientras la veía revolotear entre las diferentes prendas mi mente estaba concentrada en el posible problema que había en la ciudad.

"Disculpa" una pequeña voz junto a un leve tirón de mi camisa me hizo parpadear mientras bajaba la mirada.

Junto a mí se encontraba un niño pequeño el cual me miraba con timidez.

Arrodillándome toque un lado de mi mascara ocasionando que los lentes blancos desaparecieran dejando a la vista mis ojos azules "Dime pequeño ¿Que necesitas?" el pequeño solo me miro un momento para después sacar unas cuantas tarjetas y mostrármelas.

Me sorprendió al ver las imágenes de Cuatro brazos, Diamante, XLR8 y Heatblast en diferentes poses.

"¿P…Podría firmarlas?" eso me sorprendió aún más pero viendo la esperanza en el solo pude sonreír mientras las tomaba junto a la pluma que me presentaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" el niño nervioso apenas logro murmurar un pequeño "Sam" terminando de firmar sus tarjetas se las entregue para que con un rápido gracias saliera corriendo hacia una mujer que parecía ser su madre.

"Eso fue muy lindo Héroe" levantando la vista me encontré con los ojos violetas de Sunny, parándome hice a tocar mi mascara cuando ella me detuvo.

"No, quédate así, me gustan tus ojos" mirándola durante unos segundos baje mi brazo.

Sonriendo ella me mostró lo que había decidió comprar "¿Tienes dinero que me prestes?" no cabía duda esta chica era puros problemas.

Minutos después ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en una tienda de comida rápida mientras esperábamos nuestras órdenes.

"Dime Sunny, no es que me moleste pero ¿qué persona llega a un lugar sin dinero?" sonriendo ella me respondió.

"Me escape de mi casa, salí tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de tomar nada" eso me llamo la atención mientras una camarera dejaba nuestras órdenes.

"¿Puedo saber porque tuviste la necesidad de escaparte?" mientras revisaba su comida me respondió.

"Hace poco tuve un novio al que mi familia no quería, me mandaron a vivir con mi aburrida prima, cause problemas en su casa y mi abuela se enojó conmigo" tomando de su bebida siguió "Me llevo de regreso a mi casa, rompí con mi novio pero seguían molestos, así que después de un tiempo decidí escapar y aquí estoy".

Mirándola comer podía confirmar que Sunny era una chica que causaría problemas sin molestarse en preocuparse.

"Tu abuela, la respetas ¿Verdad?" cuando escucho eso dejo su comida para verme por primera vez muy seria.

"Por qué lo dices" parecía lista para saltar en cualquier momento por lo que hable lo más claro posible.

"Cuando la mencionaste en tu cara se reflejó respeto y un poco de miedo" mis palabras parecían gustarle ya que regresando a su comida me contesto.

"Mi abuela Verdona, la admiro y respeto pero me enoje cuando escuche que mi prima era su favorita, solo la ha visto unas cuantas veces y a mí siempre, no me parece justo" viendo que mi pregunta la deprimía un poco intente subirle el ánimo.

"Estoy seguro que tu abuela te quiere igual o más que a tu prima" eso parecía alegrarla un poco hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa llego a su rostro.

"Cuidado Héroe, la gente dirá que intentas coquetear conmigo" rodando los ojos le iba a responder hasta que una explosión sacudió todo el centro comercial.

Levantándome salí del lugar para ver como una cortina de humo empezaba a emerger desde la entrada.

"¡ENERGÍA, QUIERO ENERGÍA!" saliendo del humo era un sujeto morado con unas bandas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente toque el Omnitrix para transformarme y en un destello Cuatro Brazos salió disparado hacia el sujeto que seguía gritando sobre energía.

Por sus gritos nunca vio el doble golpe que lo saco volando del edificio.

" **¡Todos salgan por las puertas traseras, este lugar es-! "** antes de poder seguir hablando un poderoso choque eléctrico me dio en la espalda ocasionando que yo saliera volando por donde mi víctima había salido antes.

"¡Vaya, el chico rojo hizo un número en ti Rudolph!" levantándome de donde había caído busque a la dueña de la voz encontrándome con una mujer pálida vestida con un traje negro, algo llamativo era su pelo azul y la sonrisa burlona.

"¡YA TE DIJE MI NOMBRE ES PARÁSITO LOCA!" terminado de levantarme me encontré con el sujeto morado preparado para darme un golpe.

Deteniendo su golpe me prepare para atacar hasta que otro choque eléctrico me detuvo dándole la ventaja al llamado Parásito el cual toco mi cabeza para un momento después hacer algo que me hizo gruñir de dolor.

Apenas con los ojos medio abiertos vi como el empezaba a brillar mientras gritaba "¡SI, ENERGÍA, NO ES COMO LA DE SUPERMAN PERO SERVIRÁ!" soltándome el sujeto me dio un golpe en la mandíbula que me levanto del suelo, seguido un golpe en el pecho me hizo volar contra una parte del edificio.

Esos golpes habían dolido un poco pero lo preocupante era que me sentía cansado **"Tiempo de uso"** el Omnitrix respondió rápido mi pedido **"EL OMNITRIX PODRA SER USADO DURANTE TREINTA MINUTOS"** eso no era bueno.

Saliendo del edifico me encontré con Parásito corriendo hacia mi mientras la chica azul prepara otro ataque.

Preparado esquive el golpe de Parasito para atacar su rostro ocasionando que patinara unos metros lejos, mirando a la chica esta estaba a punto de atacar hasta que una bola de energía le dio de lleno ocasionando que gritara mientras caía al suelo.

Mirando hacia la dirección de donde parecía había provenido me sorprendió encontrar a Sunny con su brazo apuntando mientras su mano era rodeada de una bola parecida a la que había atacado a la mujer.

"¡Si esto es emocionante!" mientras ella caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa la voz de la mujer me hizo voltear a verla.

"¡Quién diablos te crees para atacar a la fantástica Livewire!" el ataque parecía haberla molestado nada más.

"¡No importa quien seas solo diviérteme!" un momento después ambas se atacaron ocasionando que el rayo de electricidad chocara con el de energía morada de Sunny.

Sunny parecía tener la ventaja sin embargo note como Parásito se preparaba para lanzar un automóvil por lo que salte hacia él.

Habiendo notado mis movimientos el lanzo el auto hacia mí, en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance se lo regrese de un golpe ocasionando que explotara en cuanto le impacto.

Viendo el momento de distracción di dos golpes al suelo frente a mí para hacer que un gran pedazo de concreto se rompiera el cual levante rápidamente para después lanzarlo con Livewire.

"¡Hey, era mía!" el proyectil ocasiono que la mujer se volviera un montón de rayos por lo que Sunny se molestó al verla desaparecer.

"Esto no es un juego Sunny, además tú me debes unas respuestas sobre quien eres exactamente" ella no me respondió mientras veía hacia la dirección del fuego causado por el automóvil que había explotado.

"Si, lo que digas, ahora déjame" antes de poder decir algo más ella disparo un rayo de energía hacia el lugar, volteando vi que su blanco era el Parásito.

"¡Espera, detente!" ese sujeto había robado energía del Omnitrix y podía estar casi seguro que Sunny disparaba algún tipo de energía.

Sin hacer parecer que me había escuchado ella siguió con su ataque.

"¡SI, ENERGÍA!" en cuanto el rayo impacto el empezó a resplandecer mientras su cuerpo parecía absorber el ataque.

"¡Sunny para, él está consumiendo tu ataque!" mirándola note que ella ya había notado lo que pasaba.

"¡N…NO…PUE…DO….PA…RAR! **"** no viendo ninguna alternativa salte hacia ella.

Afortunadamente para ella mi acción funciono ya que en cuanto la toque su rayo se detuvo.

"Hey, Sunny, responde" se notaba muy afectada por el robo de energía mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"-Hey…necesito…descansar-" apenas podía murmurar por el cansancio, sin embargo un ruido me hizo voltear a ver al Parasito.

El sujeto se encontraba encorvado mientras su cuerpo irradiaba un aura color morado, parecía estar acostumbrándose a su nueva energía.

"¡ESTA ENERGÍA ES INCREÍBLE!" cuando la asimilo se levantó mientras sus ojos ahora morados nos veían fijamente.

Sonriendo apenas y miro a Livewire que empezaba a reformarse a su lado.

"Bueno pareces cargado, quieres terminar para irnos" en cuanto note sus manos resplandecer toque el Omnitrix, era hora de irse.

En un destello XLR8 se encontraba sosteniendo a Sunny antes de desaparecer un segundo después dejando a los dos villanos muy atrás.

 _ **Algunos kilómetros lejos…**_

En un destello mi forma humana salió volando hacia el suelo mientras sostenía a Sunny entre mis brazos.

Después de varios metros y golpes me encontraba boca arriba con ella protegida por mis brazos.

"-Eso dolió-" soltando un quejido de dolor puse a Sunny lentamente en el suelo, teníamos suerte de que el Omnitrix me hubiera permitido llegar tan lejos antes de que se agotara la energía.

El comunicador de la Liga sonó mientras intentaba recuperarme de la caída "Si…Omnaz habla" mientras revisaba mis costillas la voz de Batman sonó.

"Parece que hay problemas en Jump City, necesitas apoyo" mirando a Sunny quien parecía un poco mejor mientras tocaba la tierra hable.

"Son dos enemigos de Superman, no será difícil, sin embargo necesitare apoyo con un visitante espacial" mientras me sentaba junto a Sunny, Batman volvió a hablar.

"Entendido el apoyo llegara pronto, Batman fuera" terminando la conversación toque levemente la frente de Sunny, sin embargo en cuanto el Omnitrix estuvo cerca de ella se activó.

" **¡ENERGÍA DETECTADA, ORIGEN ANODITA; DESBLOQUEANDO ADN CONDUCTOID!"** un momento después una nueva imagen apareció en el Omnitrix.

"Bueno eso es interesante" mientras revisaba la imagen la voz de Sunny volvió a sonar.

"¿Héroe?, Me duele la cabeza, podrías decirme que paso" mirándola note que sus ojos se estaban aclarando mientras que sus manos parecían absorber algún tipo de energía del suelo.

"Tu dímelo, en cuanto el Parásito empezó a absorber tu energía quedaste completamente agotada" ayudándola a sentarse ella se tocó la cara.

"Odio a los parásitos" cuando levanto la mirada y me vio debió haber notado la seriedad del asunto ya que soltando un suspiro siguió hablando "Soy una Anodita, soy un ser de pura energía lo cual es malo si me enfrento a un parásito de energía"

Mirando sus manos note que la energía se acumulaba más rápido "¿Qué haces exactamente?" mirando sus manos me respondió.

"Mi energía se llama Mana, todo en el universo tiene Mana, así que me estoy reponiendo" cada momento que pasaba ella parecía recuperarse por lo que cualquier cansancio desaparecía.

Levantándome note como su mirada me seguía "Debo volver y detener a esos dos" eso ocasiono que ella quisiera seguirme por lo que la detuve "No, tu eres comida para el Parásito, mejor me voy solo".

"¡Yo puedo ayudar, esa cosa no volverá a robarme energía!" Sunny se encontraba completamente recuperada mientras se oponía a quedarse.

Mientras perdía tiempo discutiendo con ella un ruido a electricidad me hizo levantar la vista encontrándome con Livewire sobre un poste de luz sonriendo.

"¡No fueron difíciles de encontrar!" el sonido de algo chocando detrás de nosotros me hizo voltear

Saliendo del cráter que había ocasionado el Parásito estaba muy sonriente "¡Me siento muy lúcido ahora que ya asimile la energía, sin embargo quiero más, chico dame a la batería andante y te dejare!" esas palabras me molestaron.

"Encárgate de Livewire yo detengo al parásito" rápidamente seleccione al alíen que el Omnitrix había desbloqueado y en un destello me transforme.

Los tres fueron testigos del nuevo alíen, un humanoide color negro con una franja blanca en el pecho, tenía algunos círculos dorados alrededor del cuerpo, tenía una cola y dos antenas gigantes en su cráneo, todas terminaban en enchufes, también tenía un solo ojo verde en medio de su cara acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

Mientras los tres lo veían levantar sus manos notaron sus dedos los cuales también tenían enchufes cada uno.

" **Veamos que tal te defiendes Parásito"** el parásito solo gruño molesto antes de levantar sus brazos y disparar dos rayos de Mana, por instinto yo levante mis manos con mis dedos apuntando a los rayos.

El resultado dejo asombrado a los dos villanos, mis dedos absorbieron el ataque como sin ningún problema.

" **Me siento cargado, gracias"** saltando hacia el parásito rápidamente di una vuelta en el aire ocasionando que mi pierna diera de lleno en su rostro mandándolo a volar.

Mientras corría para seguirlo le grite a Sunny **"Encárgate rápido de ella"** sin esperar una respuesta entre en la columna de humo que había ocasionado la caída del parasito.

Rápidamente esquive un golpe mientras el aparecía gruñendo, note que cada uno de sus ataque estaba aumentado por el Mana ya que dejaba un gran daño donde impactaban.

Mi nueva forma era físicamente fuerte, sin embargo mientras esquivaba sus golpes decidí aprovechar la mayor ventaja que tenía.

En un golpe muy abierto salte sobre el por lo que rápidamente puse mis dedos en su espalda mientras me detenía con mi cola.

El resultado, la energía que había robado de Sunny ahora era robada por mí.

"¡MALDITO SUELTAME!" tirándose de espaldas logro quitarme de el sin embargo un rayo eléctrico lo mando a volar lejos de mi mientras me levantaba.

" **Me podría acostumbrar a esta forma, sin duda es poderosa"** saliendo del cráter creado por el Parasito me limpie la suciedad mientras lo veía intentar levantarse.

Pude notar que su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar la perdida de energía, su color se había opacado y su tamaño había disminuido.

" **Debiste quedarte en donde sea que Superman te encierra"** mientras me acercaba esas palabras parecía molestarlo ya que nuevamente me ataco, sin embargo no me defendí.

En cuanto estuve a su alcance empezó a intentar robar mi energía con una sonrisa, la cual le regrese para su confusión.

" **Sin energía eres muy tonto, veamos quien roba a quien primero"** un momento después mis dos manos junto con mis tres apéndices adicionales lo sostuvieron.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad, la energía le era robada más rápido de lo que él podía robarla, en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo quedo seco mientras el perdía la conciencia.

No queriendo matarlo lo deje con la suficiente para mantenerse vivo **"Fue entretenido, ahora mejor voy con tu cómplice"** mientras caminaba hacia Sunny podía escuchar unos cuantos gritos seguidos de pequeñas explosiones.

Sin embargo cuando llegue ella se encontraba muy sonriente sobre una derribada Livewire.

"¡Héroe veo que terminaste con el parasito!" por alguna razón su entusiasmo parecía contagiarse ya que tuve que evitar sonreír mientras me acercaba a ella.

" **Si, y ahora me gustaría saber qué haces aquí"** perdiendo la sonrisa me iba a responder antes de que la voz de Batman sonara.

"Y cuantos como tu hay en la tierra" volteando lo vi llegar con Superman y Flash.

"¿Quiénes son esos Héroe?" mirando a Sunny note que se preparaba para luchar.

" **Amigos, compañeros héroes y llámame Feedback en esta forma"** poniéndome frente a ella detuve cualquier intento de ataque.

"Flash pon estas esposas en Livewire y el Parasito, detendrán sus habilidades" el sonido de Flash corriendo me hizo notar que había obedecido a Batman.

"Señorita nos gustaría que respondiera la pregunta de nuestro amigo" Superman intentaba ser lo más amable posible mientras Batman vigilaba a Sunny.

"Ya le dije al Héroe porque vine a la tierra, sin embargo no se a que se refieren con cuantos como yo hay, según se soy la única en este planeta" sintiendo la mirada de Batman le respondí.

" **Se escapó de casa"** parecía analizar la respuesta mientras sacaba un aparato.

"El escáner de la Atalaya identifico dos fuentes de energía cercanas a ti, una tu amiga, la otra desconocida pero más potente" eso era preocupante, Sunny era poderosa a su nivel.

"¡E…Espera igual pero más!….¡Es mi abuela Verdona!" mirando a Sunny note como empezaba a entrar en crisis cuando una voz hizo que los cuatro nos pusiéramos alerte, bueno Sunny se congelo.

"Así es querida, vine aquí por ti" buscando la fuente la encontramos a unos metros flotando sobre nosotros.

Era una mujer mayor con una gabardina oscura quien nos veía con una sonrisa.

"¿Que me perdí?" escuchando a Flash volver no deje de ver a la mujer.

"Sunny querida, no debiste escapar de nuevo, por eso Gwen es mi favorita" note como Sunny se estremecía por sus palabras lo cual me enojo.

" **¡Hey, no puede hablarle así a su nieta!"** mi voz parecía llamar su atención.

"¡Un conductoid que interesante!….no espera ese símbolo en tu pecho, es del Omnitrix" eso nos puso más alerta.

"¿Quién es usted y como sabe el nombre del reloj?" Batman sonaba lo más amenazante posible sin embargo Verdona solo rió mientras aterrizaba cerca de nosotros.

"Jovencito yo se muchas cosas, sin embargo eso no importa yo solo vine por mi nieta, quien será castigada severamente, ven Sunny debemos irnos" cuando note a Sunny empezar a moverse hacia su abuela la detuve sorprendiéndola.

" **Ella no ira con usted, se queda conmigo"** mi cuerpo soltó una pequeña descarga después de que termine de hablar mientras ponía a Sunny detrás de mí.

"Estos jóvenes….mejor dejas que venga conmigo o esto se pondrá feo" sin responderle mis antenas le dispararon dos rayos de electricidad ocasionando una pequeña explosión.

" **¡Usa energía para defenderse!"** un momento después corrí hacia ella seguido de Flash y Superman.

"Batman te va a regañar por esto" sabiendo que Superman tenía razón decidí concentrarme en la mujer.

Una risa sonó antes de que del humo dos rayos de Mana salieran dando de lleno en Superman y Flash mandándolos a volar entre gritos de dolor.

"¡Esto es muy divertido!" Verdona salió del humo sonriendo, sin embargo Batman arrojo un batarang el cual exploto en cuanto el toco ocasionando que saliera volando.

"Espero que la chica valga la pena que Superman y Flash salieran lastimados" viéndolo aterrizar junto a mi le respondí.

" **Es buena, problemática pero buena, además quiero saber por qué conoce el Omnitrix"** la voz de Verdona nos sacó de nuestra platica.

"No me había divertido así desde que vi a mis nietos Ben y Gwen" cuando la vimos acercarse nos sorprendió su nueva apariencia.

Ahora parecía un humanoide de color púrpura oscuro con largos zarcillos como cabello de un brillante color rosado.

"Les gusta mi verdadera forma, creí que ustedes se merecían verla" un momento después volvió a atacar con otro rayo sin embargo esta vez al suelo, la explosión resultando nos mandó a volar.

Había terminado cerca de Sunny quien seguía nerviosa la pelea.

"Vamos Sunny es hora de irse a casa" levantándome mire a Verdona quien sonriente miraba a su nieta.

" **No será tan fácil"** apuntando con mis manos dispare dos rayos los cuales detuvo con un escudo de energía.

"Romántico pero inefectivo" cuando parecía lista para atacar un borrón rojo y azul se la llevo volando lejos de nosotros.

Superman parecía haberse recuperado.

"Hey Omnaz, alguna idea de cómo detenerla" Flash apareció frente a mi mientras se tocaba el pecho donde tenía una quemadura.

" **No, solo sé que es energía"** escuchando mis palabras salió corriendo dispuesto a ayudar a Superman.

"-Debería irme y evitar esto-" escuchado el susurro de Sunny la mire.

" **Tú no quieres eso, en el tiempo que hablamos me dijiste que querías divertirte, dime realmente que quieres hacer"** parándome frente a ella la mire ocasionando que levantara la vista.

"Q…Quiero quedarme, es divertido, pero nadie puede con mi abuela" sabía que tenía razón había sentido el poder de sus ataques.

" **Puede que tengas razón, ella es una Anodita, pero tal vez otra Anodita tenga oportunidad"** ella me miro sorprendida **"Absorbes energía de todo, ¿puedes hacerlo del Omnitrix?"** mostrándole el reloj ella me miro sin creerlo.

"M…Me dejas tomar la energía de tu única arma" sonriendo le respondí.

" **No es un arma, es un medio para la comprensión universal"** regresándome la sonrisa ella toco el Omnitrix después de meditarlo un poco, un segundo después un gran destello morado salió originado por el toque.

Cuando abrí los ojos note que me encontraba en mi forma humana y frente a mi estaba Sunny quien había tomado la misma forma que Verdona solo que más pequeña.

"Espero que sea suficiente energía" ella solo me sonrió antes de acercarse para desaparecer mi mascara y darme un beso en los labios lo cual me dejo sorprendido.

"Ya lo veremos Héroe" un momento después despego para irse volando hacia la misma dirección que Superman.

Después de que ella se fue sentí como Batman aterrizaba junto a mí.

"Le diste poder a una posible amenaza mundial" suspirando lo mire encontrándome con su mirada.

"Ella es buena Batman, además con suerte sabré algo del Omnitrix y de mi" después de verme varios segundos él se fue dejándome solo.

"¡Si no te preocupes yo llego solo!" quejándome empecé a correr hacia donde se podían escuchar una que otra explosión.

 _ **Minutos después….**_

Debía agradecerle a Batman por mi excelente condición física mientras corría, ya que Sunny había tomado la energía del Omnitrix y no me volvería alíen en unas horas.

Cuando llegue a donde todavía se podía escuchar una batalla me encontré a Batman enterrado en el suelo mientras que Superman y Flash estaban inconscientes.

Sunny se encontraba luchando contra su abuela mientras gritaba sobre quedarse, sin embargo parecía que iba perdiendo.

Corriendo hacia Batman intente sacarlo sin embargo era en vano.

"Detente, mejor ayuda a tu amiga" aun enterrado podía hacerme notar que estaba enojado conmigo.

Levantándome tome lo primero que encontré que resultó ser un pedazo de metal mientras corría hacia la lucha.

En cuanto me acerque lo suficiente solo tuve un pensamiento _"Si muero al menos Batman no me regañara"_ preparándome lance mi arma contra Verdona dándole en la cabeza ocasionando que me mirara sorprendida.

Esa distracción le permitió a Sunny dispararle con un rayo que la enterró en el suelo, deteniéndose ella floto hacia mí rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué haces?! Es peligroso, debes esconderte" mirándola le respondí.

"Me has llamado Héroe desde que nos conocimos, crees que te dejaría sola" mis palabras la hicieron sonreír levemente sin embargo una pequeña explosión nos confirmó que su abuela estaba lista para pelear.

"Tu…me recuerdas a alguien" flotando se acercó a nosotros "Tienes la misma mirada y la misma chispa que alguien que conocí hace años" mientras más se acercaba Sunny se interpuso entre ella y yo.

"Calma querida, no le hare nada, es más este juego se terminó" tronando los dedos un destello compuso todo lo destruido mientras Batman, Superman y Flash se encontraban detrás de mí sin saber que había pasado.

"¡¿Q…Que?! ¿C…Como hizo eso?" mi pregunta la hizo reír mientras escuchaba como Batman calmaba a los antes desmayados héroes.

"Todo era diversión cariño, ahora ven quiero verte de cerca" mirándola a sus ojos intente descubrir si mentía pero solo podía ver curiosidad.

Caminando quede frente a ella mientras sentía a Sunny a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Verdona tomo mi cara mientras me analizaba "Si…es exactamente igual a la de mi querido esposo Max" eso me hizo parpadear.

"Mi nombre también es Max, bueno Maxwell o al menos ese es el nombre que me vino a mi memoria" eso parecía sorprenderla.

"Pérdida de memoria y una chispa parecida a mi Max…dime cariño me permitirías revisar tu mente" no sabía si confiar en ella pero si podría enterarme de algo sobre mi pasado de antes a despertar en la isla de Jump City además que podía hacerlo a la fuerza.

"….Si, adelante" sonriendo sentí como tocaba cada lado de mi cara y se concentraba.

Unos segundos después una mirada de sorpresa y emoción apareció en su rostro.

"¡Maravilloso! Tú no eres de esta dimensión….tu alma es parecida a la de mi Max porque tienes una parte de su alma combinada con la de alguien más" mirando a Sunny sus ojos resplandecieron un segundo generando una sonrisa aún más grande.

"¡Cariño tú y mi Sunny tienen la misma conexión que mi Max y yo tenemos!" soltándome floto hasta llegar a Sunny y abrazarla lo cual ocasiono que ella le regresara el abrazo.

"¡Estoy muy feliz por ti querida, tendrás la oportunidad que yo tuve, me enorgulleces!" soltando a Sunny floto hasta quedar unos metros sobre el aire.

"Querida sabes que hacer te daré espacio, niños ustedes también" en otro destello ella y los demás desaparecieron para aparecer unos metros lejos.

Mirándolos un momento mi mirada se puso en Sunny quien no hacía nada más que flotar mientras me miraba.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sunny?" caminando llegue hasta quedar frente a ella y tomar lentamente sus manos.

Cuando tenía sus manos entre las mías ella las apretó antes de hablar "Yo…disfrute mucho el rato que pasamos juntos, no sabía porque…pero mi abuela me hizo entender, yo…me enamore de ti y sé que tú de mí, ella inicio un vínculo entre nosotros" inesperadamente eso no me molesto como creía.

"Es verdad, tu forma de ser…siento que me complementa, pero por alguna razón sé que aquí hay un pero ¿Verdad?" ella sonrió con pesar.

"Si, yo debo volver con ella a mi hogar….quiero que tu vengas conmigo" eso me sorprendió "Sin embargo sé que no es posible, aunque no eres de esta dimensión, la hiciste tu hogar y no la dejaras" aunque quisiera decir que iría sabía que era mentira.

"Es verdad, no puedo ir…esta ciudad, este mundo me necesita" mis palabras solo hicieron que sonriera con la misma sonrisa causa problemas.

"Lo sé, por eso ere el Héroe…mi Héroe" terminando de hablar me beso, el beso era pequeño pero transmitía lo que ambos sentíamos, cuando se separó ambos sonreímos "Te puedo prometer que aunque me vaya nos volveremos a ver".

Verdona y los demás se acercaron cuando ella termino de decir eso.

"Querida ¿estas lista?" Sunny floto junto a su abuela mientras los otros tres se acercaban a mí.

"Si abuela, estoy lista" Verdona le sonrió a su nieta antes de verme nuevamente.

"Querido sé que no has recordado tu apellido y puede que nunca la hagas pero ahora eres de la familia puedes usar el nuestro, Max Tennyson es un nombre que hará un gran cambio en este universo" sonriéndome ambas Anoditas se empezaron a elevar antes de desaparecer en un flash morado.

"Amigo tienes una novia interdimensional…estoy celoso" el comentario de Flash me hizo reír un poco mientras Superman sonreí y Batman como siempre se encontraba serio.

"Necesitas transporte a tu casa Omnaz" mirando a Superman le respondí.

"Si por favor, el Omnitrix tardara en cargar, vivo en la isla, si quieren pueden quedarse un rato" Flash acepto sin embargo Batman tenía otros planes.

"Debo hacer unas cosas, nos veremos en la Atalaya después" un momento después su Jet apareció por lo que se fue.

"Bueno sí que sabe hacer una salida…¿nos vamos?" sujetándome Superman empezó a volar mientras Flash corría.

* * *

 _ **Días después, Ciudad Gótica…**_

La oscura noche de la ciudad hogar de Batman era cortada por una gran bola de fuego que cruzaba sobre los grandes edificios.

Heatblast se encontraba viajando sobre un pedazo de roca con el objetivo de llegar al punto de reunión que Batman había establecido.

Unos minutos después me encontraba aterrizando sobre el techo de un edificio mientras desaparecía la roca destruyéndola.

En cuanto toque el edificio escuche a Batman "Llegaste tarde" mientras giraba hacia el origen de la voz regrese a mi forma humana en un destello.

"Si lo siento, hubo dos incendios en los bosques cerca de Jump City y tenía poco tiempo como para transformarme en XLR8, no hubiera llegado" de las sombras la figura de Batman salió sin embargo gracias a mi mascara note alguien más "¿Tienes compañía?" mi pregunta ocasiono un ruido molesto.

"¡Estaba oculto como me vio!" el acompañante de Batman parecía ser un niño de unos diez años con un interesante traje color rojo y negro.

Mientras él seguía molesto por haberlo descubierto mire a Batman curioso.

"Él es Robin, mi nuevo compañero, el cual necesita más entrenamiento en sigilo" esas palabras ocasionaron que empezara a quejarse.

Divertido intente salvarlo "No es su culpa, mi mascara agudiza mi sentido de la vista" eso parecía ser un alivio para Robin.

"¡Viste, no fue mi culpa!" Batman no le dijo nada solo mi miro antes de seguir hablando.

"Te pedí que vinieras porque tengo algo para ti" abriendo su capa me mostró unos papeles en una carpeta la cual tome.

Mientras la revisaba el siguió "Cuando se nos confirmó que no eres de esta dimensión, me encargue de crearte una vida en cada una de las bases de datos del mundo" eso me sorprendió de gran manera.

"Wow... gracias…te lo agradezco de verdad Batman, no debías pero lo hiciste" agradecido le ofrecí la mano, pensé que no la aceptaría pero después de unos segundos la acepto.

Una explosión a lo lejos llamo nuestra atención interrumpiendo nuestro saludo.

"¡Batman parece que es donde se encuentra el laboratorio de genética!" siguiendo a Batman mire a lo lejos donde parecía que algo se movía entre el humo de la explosión.

"¿Quieres apoyo?" Batman no dijo nada solo salto del edificio seguido por Robin.

"Lo siento" viéndolos irse solo pude sonreír.

"No dijo no"colocando los papeles en un lugar seguro toque el Omnitrix y en un destello un ser en forma de insecto empezó a volar lejos del edificio.

En menos de un minuto me encontraba sobrevolando sobre el lugar de la explosión el cual estaba repleto de raíces las cuales parecían moverse por voluntad propia.

" _ **Veamos donde están"**_ usando mis cuatro ojos empecé a buscar a Batman o Robin.

Moviéndome sobre el lugar los encontré a los dos intentando abrirse paso entre un montón de raíces que los atacaban, buscando su objetivo me sorprendió ver contra quien luchaban.

Era una mujer pelirroja con piel verde, gracias a los cuatro ojos podía notar su increíble físico y cada detalle de su ropa la cual parecía echa de hojas dejando poco a la imaginación.

Volando hacia Batman note como Robin había sido capturado por unas raíces por lo que preparando mi cola me acerque a ayudarlo.

Mi cola tenía la fuerza suficiente para cortar las gruesas raíces ocasionando que Robin fuera liberado.

"¡Hey!…¿eres tu Omnaz?...por qué apestas" viéndolo taparse la nariz me hizo sonreír un poco.

" **Me puedes llamar Stinkfly"** mi nombre ocasiono que me mirara mal, sin embargo tuve que sujetarlo para moverme rápidamente ya que un segundo después el lugar era aplastado por una gran cantidad de raíces.

" **¿Quién es la hermosa dama verde?"** mirando a Robin con uno de mis ojos note que me miro raro antes de hablar.

"Es Hiedra Venenosa, una criminal con el poder de controlar las plantas" mirando a Batman moverse sobre el terreno debía reconocer que era increíble que lo hiciera sin poderes.

" **Alguna posible razón para atacar el lugar"** esquivando una que otra raíz empecé a volar hacia un edificio cerca de Batman.

"Algo sobre una planta genéticamente alterada" cuando una raíz estaba cerca de aplastarnos la sujete al suelo con una gran cantidad de baba verde.

" **Ok, espera aquí, intentare ayudar a Batman"** mirándolo note que quería discutir **"Robin, es difícil acercarme con alguien en mis manos, le preguntare a Batman como procedemos los tres"** eso parecía calmarlo un poco.

Volando hacia la batalla me dedique a esquivar los ataques con facilidad, tenía suerte que Stinkfly fue ágil en el aire.

Mientras más me acercaba más me atacaban, sin embargo logre llegar con Batman.

" **Robin está lejos de esto, dime ¿Algún plan donde te ayude?"** mientras esperaba alguna respuesta me dedique a sujetar raíces con mi baba o cortándolas, aunque eso ultimo generaba gritos de furia de Hiedra.

"Necesito acercarme con rapidez" ok entonces el plan era fácil.

" **Ok, sujétate y prepárate"** tomándolo de los hombros empecé a volar con rapidez hacia Hiedra mientras Batman alejaba las raíces con sus batarangs.

Estando a unos metros Hiedra levanto una pared gigante de raíces para protegerse, afortunadamente yo tenía mi cola.

" **Prepárate, cuando tengas vista te lanzo"** dando una vuelta apunte con mi cola, el resultado la pared fue cortada sin vacilación.

En el momento que Hiedra estaba a la vista arroje a Batman mientras yo me elevaba.

Sin embargo algo sucedió ya que en cuanto él estuvo sobre ella una explosión de algo parecido a polen verdoso los cubrió.

" _ **Maldición"**_ bajando rápidamente use mis alas para alejar el polen, en segundos me encontré con Batman en el suelo mientras Hiedra había desaparecido.

" **¡Batman!"** rápidamente volé hasta llegar con el mientras Robin caía detrás de mí para correr a su lado.

"¡Batman!" mientras lo volteaba vi la parte de su rostro que era visible la cual mostraba venas color verde.

" **El polen fue venenoso"** tomándolo le hable a Robin **"Robin, ¿dónde está su auto?"** mirando al niño note que estaba congelado por lo que intente despertarlo.

" **Robin…¡Robin!...¡ROBIN!"** mi grito lo hizo saltar logrando que me viera **"Su auto, necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro"** el mi obedeció algo nervioso mientras sacaba su gancho y se elevaba.

En segundos llegamos a un callejón donde el auto de Batman estaba estacionado, en cuanto nos acercamos este se abrió.

" _Amo Robin, Joven Omnaz, suban el Batimovil los traerá a la Baticueva_ " viendo que Robin confiaba en el dueño de la voz regrese a mi forma humana mientras acomodaba a Batman dentro del auto, subiéndome unos segundos después el auto arranco rápidamente.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

El Batimovil era un auto bastante veloz, en cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos perdiendo velocidad mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino, cuando el techo se abrió apenas note mi alrededor mientras sacaba a Batman.

Cargándolo como bombero note como un hombre vestido de mayordomo me hacía señas para ponerlo sobre una mesa, obedeciéndolo el empezó a conectar una maquina a su pecho.

Cuando hizo ademan de tomar su máscara lo detuve por inercia ocasionando que me mirara con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse serio "Estoy seguro que el Amo no le molestara que sepa quién es Joven Maxwell".

Soltándolo vi cómo le quitaba la máscara encontrándome con el rostro de Bruce Wayne, aun con todas las venas verdes su rostro era reconocible.

"¡Alfred, la planta que ocasiono el polen era una muestra nueva creada en el laboratorio!" levantando la vista del rostro de Batman note como el llamado Alfred empezaba a sacarle sangre a Batman después de escuchar a Robin.

"Estuvo unos segundos en contacto con él y lo encontré así" agradeciéndome el siguió con sus análisis mientras Robin y yo nos encontrábamos junto a Batman.

Unos minutos después un poco desanimado él se acercó con unos papeles "El cuerpo del Amo Bruce está luchando contra el evidente envenenamiento que sufre, sin embargo su cuerpo está perdiendo, necesita una cura la cual se podría crear con la planta que lo enveneno".

Entendía se estado de ánimo, mientras que Robin no tanto "¡Perfecto, solo debemos encontrar a Hiedra y quitarle la planta!", tomando a Robin del hombro hice que me viera.

"Bruce podría no tener el tiempo que tardaríamos en encontrarla" mirando al niño comprender la situación me hizo soltar un suspiro mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

Afortunadamente unos segundos después recordé lo que Robin me había contado de Hiedra "Disculpa ¿Alfred?" ganando su atención seguí "Robin me contó las habilidades de Hiedra, pero ¿no saben si las plantas están conectadas a ella? Algo así como"

"Chlorokinesis, si, el amo Bruce descubrió que así como las controla las plantas están conectadas en un nivel mental con ella" Alfred era bueno para entender, sonriendo una idea llego a mi mente.

"¡Bien, tengo una idea! ¿Crees poder ayudar a Batman a combatir el envenenamiento?"

"Si, creo poder retener un poco" sonriendo me transforme en XLR8.

" **Bien, regresare lo más pronto posible"** antes de desaparecer Robin me detuvo.

"¡Espera yo voy, quiero ayudar!" mirándolo intente darle a entender que no era posible.

" **Lo siento Robin pero no puedes"** nuevamente estaba listo para discutir **"Robin, mis formas tiene inmunidad a ciertas cosas, no es necesario que te expongas a un posible envenenamiento, mejor quédate a ayudar a Alfred"** un poco molesto entendió por lo que me fui.

 _ **Parque de ciudad Gótica…**_

En un borrón la forma de XLR8 apareció en medio del pequeño parque.

" **Ahora veamos si mi plan funciona"** tocando el Omnitrix empecé a buscar una silueta en específico.

En unos segundos encontré lo que buscaba, mientras veía un ser con un tipo de planta toque la placa.

En un destello la forma de XLR8 desapareció dejando otro ser en su lugar, cinco tipos de pierna en forma de lianas lo mantenían de pie, dos largos brazos que terminaban en cuatro largos dedos se movían, en la espalda tenía algún tipo de vainas, la boca de una venus atrapamoscas cubría ambos lados de su cabeza la cual tenía un gran ojo color azul en medio.

Levantando mis manos note como parecían ser unas garras **"Bien veamos si Wildvine puede contactar con Hiedra"** caminando hacia un árbol levante mi nueva mano antes de fusionarla con la corteza.

Cerrando los ojos permití que mi mente se conectara con la vida vegetal de la ciudad, poco a poco empecé a recorrer cada parte, y así fue que note que todas las plantas se sentían a gusto hacia cierta dirección.

" **Claro el invernadero abandonado de la ciudad"** caminando hacia el árbol mi cuerpo empezó a fusionarse y en segundos desapareció.

 _ **Invernadero de la ciudad…**_

Gracias a la movilidad de Wildvine me tomo unos minutos llegar al inmenso edificio que parecía necesitar muchas mejoras.

" _ **Hiedra se encuentra en lo más profundo del lugar"**_ mientras caminaba note como las plantas me seguían sin embargo no atacaban.

Entrando al edificio note que Hiedra había hecho su remodelación personal, todo estaba completamente rodeado de plantas y árboles, sin embargo muchos se veían muy diferentes a su estado normal.

En cuanto empecé a caminar dentro me llegaron los pensamientos de la mayoría de las plantas.

" _¡Es nuevo!"_

" _¡Se mueve como madre!"_

" _¿¡Nuevo hermano!?"_

" _¿¡O es padre!?"_

" _¡Llamen a madre!"_

Era fascinante que la vida vegetal tuviera una conciencia muy parecida a la humana, caminando toque las pocas raíces que se me acercaban.

Mientras más me adentraba al lugar las plantas iban cambiando cada vez más al igual que su movilidad.

El aire igual iba cambiando, gracias a mi nueva forma podría apreciarlo mientras mi ojo veía a todas partes buscando a Hiedra.

"No podía creerlo cuando mis pequeños me lo contaron pero eres real" mirando a un lado note como Hiedra salía de entre unas plantas.

Y si antes me fascino su figura ahora como Wildvine quien tenía una conexión más profunda con las platas ella me parecía una flor única en el mundo.

" **Si…escuche como se sorprendían al verme"** volteando quede frente a ella.

"¡Los entiendes! Fascinante, dime quien eres….espera reconozco ese símbolo, es el mismo que el del raro insecto que lastimo a mis bebes" deteniéndose frente a mí me miro molesta.

" **Mi nombre es Wildvine, aunque mi nombre real es Omnaz, conocido de Batman"** eso la molesto ocasionando que moviera su mano y una gruesa raíz intentara golpearme.

Afortunadamente para todos solo me fusione con ella dejando que pasara sin causar daño.

" **Basta, no quiero pelear contigo Hiedra, en esta forma siento una gran conexión con la vida vegetal, no quiero dañarla o a ti"** mis palabras la detuvieron mientras me veía sorprendida.

"….Tu, hablas en serio, entiendes a mis bebes" acercándose más quedo exactamente frente a mi mientras me agachaba para quedar a su nivel.

" **Si, entiendo un poco como te sientes, sin embargo yo vine por algo más….necesito una hoja de la planta que te robaste"** mis palabras la sacaron de su estudio en mi cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" tocando su rostro hable lo más civil posible.

" **La necesito para crear una cura para Batman, fue envenenado"** tomando mi garra verde entre sus manos ella lo pensé un momento.

"Te la daré a cambio de un beso" parpadee sorprendido pero no le vi ningún inconveniente.

Acercándome a su rostro la mire un momento para después besarla, sus labios sabían de una forma extrañamente placentera, mientras más duraba el beso mejor se sentía sin embargo parecía que aun necesitaba aire ya que después de unos segundos ella se separó con una gran sonrisa.

"Dime que te parece si te quedas" mirándola un poco extrañado hable.

" **Lo siento pero tengo que ir con Batman, podrías darme la hoja"** Hiedra se veía muy sorprendida mientras daba un paso lejos de mí.

"¡P…Pero use mi feromonas! Deberías obedecerme" sorprendido la mire.

" **Entiendo, desgraciadamente soy inmune a esas cosas, Hiedra la hoja, la necesito por favor"** mirándome un momento movió su mano, esperando el ataque de alguna planta solo ocasiono que una gran raíz le llevara la planta que se había robado.

Era una pequeña planta de color rojo con hojas de color negro las cuales tenían puntos azules.

"Los sucios humanos experimentaron con este pequeño, es inmune a casi cualquier tipo de clima y se adapta a cualquier suelo, es muy resistente además de su veneno el cual es el más poderoso del mundo" un poco indecisa me la entrego.

Mirándola entre mis garras me parecía escuchar un sonido parecido al de un bebe, con mucha delicadeza le corte una de sus hojas, el ruido se volvió fuerte por lo que Hiedra me la quito mientras le hablaba.

Tomando la hoja me la comí sorprendiendo a Hiedra, sin embargo cerré mi ojo concentrándome y después de unos segundos en mi espalda salieron dos nuevas vainas las cuales brillaban un poco, abriendo el ojo note que la pequeña planta seguía sufriendo por la hoja.

Moviendo mi brazo tome una de mis vainas normales y la arranque, agachándome quede frente a Hiedra **"Me permites"** notando mi vaina me presento la planta un poco indecisa.

Teniéndola frente a mí rompí la vaina sobre ella ocasionando que un líquido verde la bañara.

"¿Qué es eso?" sin ver a Hiedra la respondí.

" **Mi sangre"** sentí su mirada sorprendida **"Le ayudara en su desarrollo, la hará más fuerte, más sensible, solo espero que no la uses para pelear"** mirándola con mi ojo ella no dudo en responder.

"¡No, claro que no! Este pequeño nunca será usado para eso" mirando a la planta notamos como había absorbido toda mi sangre ocasionando que creciera un poco y su color fuera más brillante.

" _Gracias padre"_

Sonriendo me levante a mi altura normal mientras una feliz Hiedra hablaba con ella.

" **No te molesto más, debo irme"** mientras empezaba a hundirme en una raíz ella me detuvo.

"Espera…gracias por ayudar al pequeño, me gustaría saber si puedo platicar contigo en esa forma algún día" mirándola note que necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera un poco.

" **Pasa algún día por Jump City y platicaremos"** mirando su sonrisa desaparecí del lugar.

Algunos minutos después aparecí nuevamente en el parque de la ciudad, tomando las vainas brillantes de mi espalda las coloque en el suelo frente a mí.

En un destello mi forma regreso a la de XLR8 por lo que tomando con cuidado ambas vainas salí disparado del lugar.

 _ **Baticueva…**_

En cuanto llegue me apresure a Batman el cual parecía haber empeorado desde que me había ido, mientras Alfred y Robin intentaban curarlo.

" **Alfred, toma dale a beber el líquido de esta vaina"** aceptándola se dirigió a Batman mientras rompía la vaina permitiendo que un líquido azulado entrara en su boca.

"¿Qué es eso?" mirando a Robin vigilar a Alfred le respondí.

" **Es una cura creada por uno de mis aliens en conjunto con la planta, toma"** dándole la vaina restante regrese a mi forma humana "Gracias" tomando la vaina de sus manos la abrí.

Ante la mirada de Robin bebí un poco del líquido, el cual no sabía nada bien, dejando la mitad se la ofrecí a Robin.

"¡Esperas que me tome eso!" divertido le respondí.

"Te hará inmune a la mayoría de los venenos del mundo, solo tómalo y se agregara a tu sangre" viendo como sujetaba la vaina me acerque a Batman esperando que me hiciera caso.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Alfred?" el mayordomo de Bruce se veía más relajado mientras revisaba las maquinas conectadas.

"Mejorando Amo Maxwell, su cura está limpiando su cuerpo, probablemente el Amo Bruce despierte en unos minutos" antes de responder escuche como Robin gritaba por el saber de la cura.

"Me alegra oír eso, también no deberán preocuparse porque Robin se envenene pronto" el hombre vio divertido a Robin limpiarse la boca.

Un quejido nos hizo mirar a Bruce quien empezaba a despertar, un momento después Robin se unió a nosotros mientras Alfred ayudaba a Bruce a quedar sentado.

"¿Alfred?...¿Que me paso?" mirando a su alrededor Bruce no me noto hasta que yo le conteste.

"Fuiste envenenado Batman, con ayuda de Alfred te traje a tu cueva y salí a conseguir la cura" Bruce se congelo un segundo antes de voltear y verme mientras tocaba su rostro.

"Díganme todo…¡ahora!" los siguientes minutos nos dedicamos a contarle todo lo que se había perdido por el envenenamiento.

Algunos minutos después Bruce se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora sobre lo que había pasado.

"Esa…planta, ¿es una posible amenaza para la ciudad?" decidí ser lo más honesto posible.

"No, mi sangre la fortaleció, sin embargo anulo el veneno, nadie podrá usarla" además Hiedra parecía muy apegada a ella, pero eso me lo guardaría.

"Mañana iré a buscar a Hiedra…¿Debería dejarle la planta o te la llevo?" Batman fue bastante considerado al pedir mi opinión.

"Puede quedársela ella, no podrá usarla para escapar" mirando a Bruce escribir sin verme solté un suspiro "Batman, sé que te molesta que sepa tu identidad, créeme yo no esperaba saberla de esta forma, esperaba tener tu confianza para que alguien día me la dijeras" Batman me interrumpió mientras se giraba.

"Tú tienes mi confianza, se todo de ti, respondes a mis preguntas sin dudar, sin embargo puede que alguien día caigas en control mental y no creo que el mundo pueda defenderse" su inquietud aunque pesimista tenía toda la razón.

"Espero por el bien del mundo que eso no pase" levantándose de su silla Batman me dio una pequeña tarjeta "¿Y para qué es esta tarjeta de…crédito?".

"No tienes una fuente de ingresos como la mayoría de la Liga, creo que esto te ayudara" agradecido la guarde mientras veía a Bruce sentarse nuevamente algo cansado.

"Mejor te dejo descansar, según Alfred tu cuerpo debe reponerse de la batalla con el veneno" despidiéndome de Batman me transforme en XLR8 para desaparecer del lugar rápidamente.

* * *

 _ **Isla de Jump City…**_

En el momento que llegue a mi hogar regrese a mi forma humana, mientras caminaba a la entrada de la cueva me lleve una gran sorpresa al notar a una persona en la entrada.

"Llegas justo a tiempo" sorprendido apenas me puse en guardia mientras el salía hacia la luz.

Era un hombre con cabello corto de color negro, usaba una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y sobre esto un abrigo color café y sobre todo esto su bata blanca de laboratorio.

"¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!" necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo mientras el Omnitrix se cargaba.

"Cálmate, no soy un enemigo, deja me presento mi nombre es Profesor Paradox y soy un viajero en el tiempo, y esta es creo la primera vez que nos vemos" sonaba un poco descabellado pero con todo lo que había visto en los últimos casi tres años no me sorprendía tanto.

"Ok, se quién eres, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" sonriendo camino hasta quedar frente a mí.

"Era el momento indicado para presentarme, debo hablar contigo sobre los diferentes universos en existencia" bajando un poco la guardia solo podía pensar en lo larga que sería la noche.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, espero sus comentarios.**

 **ElKkike: sobre tu sugerencia me gustó la idea de agregar el ADN Kriptoniano, sin embargo eso sucederá cuando Superman sea herido por alguien que lo lastime haciéndolo sangrar, sobre la aparición de Azmuth puede que suceda o puede que no.**

 **Algunos aliens nuevos se mostraran sin mencionar como se desbloquearon pero otros tendrán su desbloqueo durante algún momento.**

 **Por motivos personales todas mis historias quedaran en pausa hasta la segunda semana de enero pero les dejo unos pequeños pedazos de ideas.**

* * *

" _ **Con la ampliación de la Liga creo que buscare a alguien que me apoye en Jump City" Batman me miro dejando de escribir en su computadora.**_

" _ **¿Alguna idea en particular?" recordando a unos cuantos prospectos le respondí.**_

" _ **Si, dime ¿Robin sigue molesto contigo?" levantándose me respondió.**_

* * *

" _ **Yo tengo el control maestro de mi Omnitrix, de verdad crees poder ganarme" mirando fijamente mis propios ojos llenos de ira mi respuesta fue rápida.**_

" _ **Si, tienes el control maestro, pero te quedaste en diez aliens, y yo tengo a uno que puede con los diez" tocando el Omnitrix elegí una silueta de gran tamaño.**_

 _ **Lo primero que se vio en la transformación fueron sus penetrantes ojos rojos.**_

* * *

" _ **Vengo buscando al ser que derroto a mi padre en nuestro hogar" mirando a esa mujer apreté mis cuatro puños.**_

" _ **No sé quién es tu padre así que no sé a quién buscas" sonriendo sádicamente me respondió.**_

" _ **Mi padre es Darkseid, yo soy Grail la profetizada a crear destrucción"... bien estábamos en problemas.**_

* * *

 **Espero que eso les cause emoción por lo que se vendrá en los capítulos mas adelante**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, no pondré ninguna escusa para el abandono en mis historias, solo puedo decir que empece a Jugar Word of Warcraft y me volví adicto, el poco tiempo libre que tenia lo pasaba en el juego, pero me tome mi tiempo para regresar.**

 **Esta historia sera la primera en actualizarse, no diré cuando seguirán las otras porque no lo se.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.-Visita Fugaz, Batalla Men** **tal y Prueba Oscura.**

Mirando al llamado Profesor Paradox sin bajar por completo la guardia comprendí un poco lo último que me había dicho.

"Ok…eso de los diferentes universos se lo creo, ya tuve un encuentro con…" antes de terminar el me interrumpió.

"Con Verdona y su nieta Sunny si lo sé" ok eso era algo incómodo "Si estoy en lo correcto, tú las conociste mucho antes que el usuario primario del Omnitrix" eso me dio curiosidad.

"¿Usuario Primario? ¿A qué se refiere con eso exactamente?" sin responderme metió la mano en su abrigo lo que me puso alerta mientras el sacaba una bolsa de papel.

"Calma no te haré nada" metiendo la mano en la bolsa me ofreció su contenido "Chicles, ¿quieres alguno?" parpadeando negué lentamente.

"Bueno como quieras, ahora para responder a tu pregunta, en la mayoría de los universos que visito el Omnitrix tiene un usuario en común, Ben Tennyson" pude reconocer el apellido.

"¿Tennyson? Ese es el apellido que Verdona me permitió usar" sonriendo Paradox tomo otro chicle.

"¡Así es! Tú y el comparten muchas cosas en común, pero eso es historia para otro día" su falta de interés en el tema era extraño.

"Bueno debo darme prisa, hoy solo venía a presentarme y a contarte un poco del Omnitrix, pero el tiempo se me agota, solo quiero saber una cosa" poniéndose serio por primera vez siguió "Si en algún momento los universos necesitan tu ayuda, ¿puedo contar con ella?"

Sabiendo que podía ser una trampa quería negarme, pero si era real quien decía ser podría condenar muchos universos.

"Si…pero solo si me cuentas más adelante todo lo que deba saber" sonriendo Paradox me contesto.

"¡Por supuesto, cuando sea el momento te diré todo! Ahora con tu permiso debo estar en otro lado, descansa" y en un parpadeo desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado en mi casa.

"Ok…esto si fue raro" decidiendo que lo que había visto podía esperar solo camine hacia mi cama para descansar como me lo merecía.

 _ **Días después…**_

"¡Me estás diciendo, que aparte de esa tal Mongul que conocieron hace unos días hay más seres capaces de enfrentar a Superman!" Linterna que me llevaba en una burbuja hacia la Ciudad Central no dudo en responderme.

"Si, hay varios e incluso conozco a uno que lo supera" habiendo tomado la llamada sobre un robo de Isotopos radiactivos en la Atalaya íbamos bastante rápido.

"¡Espera…te refieres a ese sujeto llamado Darkseid!" obteniendo una mirada sorprendida continúe "Leí un poco sobre Superman, Batman y Flash"

"Y que descubriste sobre Darkseid" haciendo memoria le conté lo que sabía.

"Pues…ataco el planeta hace un tiempo, Superman lo detuvo, pero luego Superman se unió a él para atacar nuevamente la tierra" Linterna no hablo hasta pasado unos minutos.

"Darkseid es un conquistador tiránico, destruye planetas a su placer, la tierra está segura gracias a Superman…pero es verdad, se unieron, pero según tengo entendido fue por control mental" eso me dejo pensando.

Mientras nos acercábamos al puente de la ciudad una serie de explosiones me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

"¡Parece que hay problemas!" mirando el Omnitrix elegí la silueta de Heatblast antes de hablar con linterna.

"¡Déjame lo tengo cubierto!" mirándome un segundo la burbuja desapareció permitiéndome caer.

Rápidamente apreté la placa transformándome en un destello, usando mis nuevos brazos dispare dos corrientes de fuego impulsándome por el aire para llegar al puente donde Linterna ya se encontraba llegando.

Mientras me acercaba note como detenía un camión antes de que cayera al mar, yo por mi parte aterrice en el puente cerca de un pequeño incendio para apagarlo con un movimiento de mi mano.

Caminando hacia Linterna y Flash note como parecían estar interrogando a los pasajeros del camión.

"Profesor Arthur Ching y Doctor Mark Steven del centro de investigación Robert Blo`s" habiendo escuchado eso ultimo no pude evitar interrumpir a Linterna.

" **¿No es el lugar de donde se robaron los Isotopos?"** habiéndome acercado lo suficiente regrese a mi forma humana "Eso es extraño"

"Y yo me siento mal por tomar clips de la atalaya" saludando levemente a Flash mire a Linterna.

"Intentemos llegar al fondo de esto" levantando el camión a los hombres y a mí el siguió "Primero llevemos esto a la estación de policía donde ustedes caballeros permanecerán hasta que lo resolvamos".

Minutos después nos encontrábamos volando hacia la ciudad.

Una hora después los tres nos encontrábamos en el edificio de investigación donde se habían robado los isotopos.

"Lo siento, no puedo explicar su conducta" mientras Linterna hablaba con la mujer a cargo sobre los ladrones yo me encontraba atento mientras miraba el laboratorio junto a Flash "Ambos son expertos respetados en sus campos".

"No encajan con el perfil del ladrón" mientras los seguía escuchando note a un gorila en una jaula.

"Francamente han estado bajo mucha tensión para terminar su proyecto actual" acercándome un poco note como el me seguía con la mirada muy atentamente lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

Notando levemente a Flash caminar hacia los monos más pequeños mire con mucha curiosidad al gorila.

"Tal vez solo colapsaron por la presión, me gustaría poder ayudarlo más pero la verdad estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes" mirando levemente a Linterna note como la mujer le quito el expediente cuando le pregunto en que trabajaban los ladrones.

"Me temo que es información clasificada" escuchando unos pasos note como Flash llego a mi lado comiendo una banana.

"¡¿Quieres una?!" en cuanto Flash hizo el intento de meter su mano lo detuvo enojado por su falta de cuidado.

"¡Que te sucede! ¿Cómo metes una mano cerca de un animal con la fuerza para romperla?...además los gorilas no comen bananas" el gorila se movió molesto mirando a Flash pero no tanto como la mujer quien furiosa camino para quitarle la fruta.

"¡Hey!" mirando a la mujer los dos vimos como señalo el letrero sobre no alimentar a los animales.

"Si me permiten, tengo trabajo que hacer" dándose la vuelta ella empezó a retirarse por lo que los tres también salimos.

"En serio Flash, no piensas antes de actuar" sorpresivamente él se tomó un momento antes de responder.

"¡No!" su respuesta solo me hizo soltar un suspiro.

"¡Bueno olvidemos eso, vamos a la ciudad tengo algo importante que hacer!" siguiéndolo mientras corría Linterna me llevaba en una burbuja.

Minutos después no podía creer mientras esperaba junto a Linterna a que Flash recibiera los Hot Dogs que había ordenado en un parque.

"¡Quieres darte prisa! Se supone que estamos haciendo una investigación" escuchando la irritación de Linterna sabía que no era el único molesto.

"Lo siento no puedo, tengo un metabolismo súper acelerado" mirando el carrito de comida continuo "Además es solo un bocadillo" en su mano se encontraban bastante Hot Dogs para nuestra sorpresa.

El sonido de una sirena nos llamó la atención por lo que volteamos mientras una patrulla llegaba con rapidez.

Luego unas personas pasaron corriendo mientras un hombre gritaba "¡Todos deprisa corran, hay un gorila suelto! ¡Huyan!".

"Me hare cargo" escuchando a Flash mire como dejaba la comida en manos de Linterna antes de correr.

"¡Espera, iremos contigo…!" mirando la comida en sus manos suspiro antes de dejarla en el carrito listo para volar mientras yo me transformaba en Cuatro brazos para despegar en un salto.

Dando unos cuantos saltos llegue a la entrada del parque encontrándome con varios policías los cuales se sorprendieron un poco al verme.

" **Buenas tardes, vengo a ayudar con lo del gorila"** la mujer policía a cargo me respondió un momento después de salir de su sorpresa.

"Gracias…¿Omnaz correcto?" dándole la razón con un movimiento continuo "El espécimen parece ser un gorila macho adulto con pelo de color gris, por el momento no hay ataques pero no podemos confiarnos".

" **Entiendo oficial, buscare por la parte más poblada del parque, con su permiso"** despidiéndome de los oficiales empecé a buscar al animal mientras daba saltos por el parque.

Varios minutos después llegue a una zona de juegos donde algunos policías se encontraban hablando por radio lo cual dejaron al verme.

Un oficial se acercó a mi rápidamente "Omnaz, el gorila escapo en un auto" cuando noto mis cuatro ojos mirándolo sin creerlo continuo "Si, suena loco pero paso, un oficial noto como Flash lo perseguía, se dirigían al norte".

"¡Cuatro Brazos!" mirando el aire note a un molesto Linterna "¿Dónde está Flash?" agradeciéndole al oficial camine hacia linterna.

"Parece que persiguió al gorila el cual escapo en un auto" notando su mirada de incredulidad continúe "Vamos después de lo que hemos visto no suena tan loco, se fueron hacia el norte".

"Bien…te llevo o vas solo" sonriendo no respondí mientras me alegaba de un gran salto aterrizando unas calles adelante.

Después de varios saltos llegue al lugar de un accidente donde Linterna me esperaba junto a un oficial.

"Según este oficial Flash detuvo el auto" un descapotado gris se encontraba volteado por lo que lo arregle mientras lo escuchaba "Sin embargo algo sucedió, un rayo impacto en el, después de unos segundos se levantó y se fue mientras el gorila hacia lo mismo"

" **Ósea que tenemos a un gorila y Flash desaparecidos"** mirando a Linterna este me contesto.

"Si y debemos encontrarlos rápidamente, separémonos y busquemos por la ciudad" asintiendo note como se iba volando mientras yo me alegaba del lugar de un salto.

 _ **Algunas horas después…**_

Descansando en lo alto de un edificio tras buscar a Flash sin haberlo encontrado Linterna me llamo a mi comunicador.

"Encontré a Flash, está en la estación de policía del sur de la ciudad, tiene cargos por robo nos vemos ahí" terminando la llamada me transforme en XLR8 dejando el lugar rápidamente.

Uno minutos después me encontraba en la estación mientras Linterna y Flash salían de ella.

"Gracias por ayudarme" divertido note como Linterna le daba un golpe en la nuca molesto.

"¡Hey!" ignorándolo Linterna camino hasta llegar a mi lado y hablar.

"¿En que estabas pensando?" divertido escuche la conversación.

"¡No estaba pensando en nada!" no pude evitar comentar al escuchar eso.

" **-Que sorpresa-"** ofendido Flash continuo.

"Si quisiera un interrogatorio me había quedado ahí dentro, como les dije a ellos no recuerdo nada" caminando al lado de Flash hable.

" **Bien, ¿Qué es lo último que si recuerdas?"** Flash me miro antes de hablar.

"Veamos después de que atrape al gorila este me dijo lo soltara" notando que no había sorpresa por el hecho de que el gorila hablo le explique.

" **Le dije a Linterna que después de lo que hemos visto no es tan descabellado"** sorprendido miro a Linterna que hablo.

"Investigaremos" volteando a ver a Flash puntualizo "Pero esta vez juntos" sonriendo Flash asintió mientras yo solo cerraba mi visera.

Mientras nos movíamos Linterna decidió buscar en el parque donde había sido visto la última vez el gorila.

En cuanto llegamos encontramos el lugar rodeado por lo que el gorila estaba en el lugar.

Linterna empezó a buscar pistas usando su anillo mientras yo regresaba a mi forma humana para poder cambiar en algo más si era necesario.

"Aquí hay algo" siguiendo su luz mire unas huellas de gorila en el suelo las cuales se dirigían al túnel del parque.

Caminando los tres nos empezamos a acercar al túnel alertas, en cuanto entramos Linterna ilumino el lugar dejando al gorila a la vista el cual intento atacar terminando siendo atacado por un rayo de linterna.

Siguiéndolo me sorprendí bastante al escuchar que de hecho el gorila hablaba.

"¿Eso era realmente necesario?" Linterna estaba igual de sorprendido.

"En verdad hablas, ¿Quién eres?" mientras veíamos como se levantaba el continuo.

"Mi nombre es Solovar soy jefe de seguridad de Ciudad Gorila" eso era aún más sorprendente.

"Existe…una ciudad de gorilas igual de listos que tu" Solovar me respondió mientras me veía.

"Si, unos más que otros, es el motivo por el que estoy aquí" mientras nos contaba resumidamente la historia de su ciudad llego al punto clave "Grodd huyo a su mundo para llevar a cabo sus amenazas hacia la ciudad".

"Eso explicaría los robos de los isotopos junto con la pérdida de memoria de Flash" Solovar continuo.

"Necesita esos isotopos para darle potencia a su máquina" eso era muy preocupante "Mi investigación arrojo que Grodd se comunicó con esta científica" mostrándole unos papeles a Linterna notamos una foto de la mujer del lugar del robo.

"Llamemos a los otros" Flash desestimo la idea de Linterna ofendiendo al gorila frente a nosotros.

"Porque crees que no podemos contra un tonto gorila…sin ofender" soltando un suspiro intente hacerlo cambia de opinión.

"No sabemos de lo que es capaz Flash, debemos ir con precaución" resoplando Flash corrió lejos del parque mientras Solovar intentaba detenerlo.

"¡Espera antes debo…!" mirándonos siguió "Es muy rápido".

Suspirando le conteste "Si, continua que ibas a decir" sacando un aro de su caja siguió.

"Estos aros metálicos nos protegerán del rayo de Grodd" tomando cada quien uno nos los pusimos en la cabeza.

"Vamos antes de que se meta en problemas" despegando Linterna me nos rodeó para llevarnos al centro.

Varios minutos después llegamos al lugar en el mismo momento en que el gorila que había visto en la tarde estaba junto a un derribado Flash.

"No te muevas Grodd" apuntando con su arma Solovar entro cauteloso mientras yo me preparaba para transformarme.

"Solovar, fue una imprudencia venir aquí" sonriendo Grodd no se mostraba preocupado.

"No puedes controlarnos mientras tengamos estos" mientras me movía un poco hacia la oscuridad del lugar escuche a Grodd.

"En realidad no tenía pensado controlarlos a ustedes" mirándolo note como la luz de su casco se ilumino mientras miraba a Flash el cual se levantó con una mirada molesta "¡Destrúyelos!".

Por su rapidez Solovar no pudo esquivar el golpe de Flash que lo mando a volar mientras yo tocaba el Omnitrix.

"Debí imaginarlo" escuchando a Linterna mire levemente como era atacado por Flash, regresando al Omnitrix note una silueta nueva parecía un cangrejo por lo que arriesgando lo elegí.

El destello verde llamo la atención de Grodd mientras mi nueva forma salía a la vista, ahora era un gigantesco crustáceo de color anaranjado, con una cabeza de proporciones enormes que ocupaba gran parte de mi cuerpo.

"¿Que criatura eres tú?" por alguna razón el desprecio en la voz de Grodd me divertía en vez de molestarme.

" **Yo mi primate amigo soy Brainstorm y debo notificarte que tu desprecio es divertido"** molesto este miro a Flash quien dejo de atacar a Linterna para atacarme a mi mientras Grodd se iba acompañado de la doctora.

Flash corrió hacia mí con intención de golpearme, abriendo la parte superior de mi cráneo unos rayos de energía crearon un campo de fuerza el cual lastimo a Flash mientras lo mandaba a volar.

"¿Qué hiciste?" mirando a Linterna desaparecí el campo antes de hablar.

" **Un pequeño campo de fuerza hecho de electricidad, nada que dañe de forma permanente a Flash"** y efectivamente Flash se levantó para atacar nuevamente a Linterna con cosas mientras este intentaba detenerlo sin éxito hasta que molesto lo noqueo de un golpe.

Mientras Linterna revisaba a Flash note como Solovar se levantaba "¿Dónde está Grodd?" mirando la puerta por donde habían salido el gorila y la humana la apunte con mi tenaza.

" **Se fueron por ahí mi primate amigo, mejor nos movemos"** mientras caminaba escuche como Solovar me seguía mientras murmuraba sobre que era yo.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban Solovar intento detenerlos con su pistola sin embargo ellos estaba protegidos.

"Disculpen que me valla tan deprisa pero tengo que destruir una ciudad" mientras se iba note como Grodd accionaba un botón en un control haciendo que su máquina entrara en acción.

Gracias a mi nueva inteligencia note cómo funcionaba la maquina por lo que no hice nada mientras Linterna intentaba detener la cúpula de energía que creía consumiendo todo.

" **Fascinante tecnología…"** un momento después la cúpula de energía nos tragó.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

" **-Interesante trabajo para un gorila-"** mientras me encontraba inspeccionando la tecnología de Grodd escuche como Linterna y Solovar empezaban a despertar luego de quedar noqueados por la energía.

"Aún estamos bien" escuchando el comentario de Linterna no pude evitar hablar.

" **Por supuesto que estamos bien, la máquina de Grodd no funciona como un arma"** volteando note como Linterna ayudaba a Flash quien empezaba a despertar.

"¿A qué te refieres y por cierto que eres?" escuchando las preguntas de Solovar lo mire.

" **Mi primate amigo, pude descubrir la función de la máquina de Grodd con un vistazo no es nada de otro mundo, y en cuanto a que soy…bueno soy la mente más brillante de este planeta por el momento"** Solovar no me pudo contestar ya que Linterna hablo antes.

"Me puedes decir si el control mental sigue activo" escuchando a Linterna el gorila camino hacia Flash para ponerle su aro inhibidor.

Un momento después un confundido Flash despertó, cuando noto que lo veíamos se dio cuenta de que había sido manipulado mentalmente por Grodd.

"Bien que me perdí" mientras Linterna ayudaba a Flash este se molestó cuando supo del escape de Grodd.

"Si repróchamelo" ignorándolo Linterna intento pedir refuerzos, algo inútil.

" **No pierdas tu tiempo, la máquina de Grodd no permite que la comunicación sea posible"** después de decir eso camine hacia el agujero en la pared del edificio mientras señalaba el cielo **"Miren"** en cuanto lo vieron proseguí.

" **Por algún motivo, Grodd creo un escudo alrededor de la ciudad y si lo que recuerdo de la historia de Solovar es el mismo que el de ciudad gorila"** Solovar me dio la razón mientras salíamos del edificio.

"Nada entra y nada sale, a menos que desactive el generador" viendo que Linterna empezaba a caminar hacia el generador lo detuve.

" **Correcto pero una pérdida de tiempo, el generador tiene un escudo que lo protegerá de cualquier ataque, yo puedo desactivarlo pero el tiempo perdido en hacerlo puede ser usado sabiamente por Grodd"** Solovar fue el primero en aceptar la verdad.

"Él tiene razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar a Grodd" Linterna y Flash decidieron seguir a Solovar mientras salíamos del lugar.

 _ **Minutos después, Ciudad Central…**_

Mientras caminábamos por la ciudad Flash fue el primero en percatarse en lo solitario que se veía todo.

Sin embargo unos segundos después descubrimos en donde se encontraban todos los habitantes cuando escuchamos sus voces.

Siguiendo el ruido encontramos a reunidos mientras escuchaban un discurso de Grodd.

Y era obvio por la aceptación tonta de las personas que ya se encontraban bajo el control del gorila.

Según seguía su discurso, Flash no puedo evitar comentar en voz alta su desagrado ocasionando que Grodd descubriera nuestra presencia.

"¡Intrusos, destrúyanlos!" la orden de Grodd fue rápidamente obedecida mientras nos empezaban a rodear.

" **Como siempre tu boca rápida creando problemas"** abriendo la protección de mi cerebro lance unas ondas de electricidad a las personas cercanas a mí, el resultado se derrumbaron dormidas.

Mientras los demás se protegían con ayuda de Linterna yo empecé a caminar dejando a la gente dormida, un momento después note como Flash se llevaba s Solovar del lugar por lo que sin prisa los empecé a seguir.

En cuanto los alcance Solovar fue el primero en preguntarme como había logrado dormir a las personas.

" **Eso es sencillo, al contrario de Grodd yo no necesito un casco para controlar las mentes, por lo que simplemente les ordene dormir"** eso sorprendió de gran manera a Solovar, Linterna y Flash.

" **Alguna señal de Grodd"** Linterna me contesto aunque sabía que la plática no había terminado.

"El huyo, pero si vuelve a usar su cohete poder seguir su rastro" minutos después Linterna se encargaba de llevarme a mí y a Solovar mientras Flash nos seguía.

Nuestro destino resulto ser una base militar donde los guardias ya se encontraban bajo el control de Grodd.

Cuando empezamos a entrar escuchamos una alarma y por palabras de Linterna era una señal de lanzamiento.

Un momento después cuatro misiles salieron disparados a gran velocidad de la base.

"¡Voy a detenerlos, ustedes ocúpense de Grodd!" mientras lo veíamos irse Flash se preguntó cómo haríamos eso.

Minutos después de despejar el camino los tres nos encontrábamos llegando a la sala de control donde la doctora y Grodd acababan de descubrir la destrucción de uno de los misiles.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Flash decidió responderle a Grodd.

"Quieres saber, creo que mi amigo tuvo algo que ver" nuestra presencia no parecía preocuparlo mucho.

Sacando su arma Solovar hablo "Grodd estas arrestado por crímenes contra ciudad gorila" levantándose de su asiento Grodd hablo.

"¡Dentro de cinco minutos ciudad gorila no existirá!" un momento después otro misil fue desactivado para ira de Grodd.

"Todo termino Grodd" molesto Grodd ataco a Solovar embistiéndolo.

"No voy a perder contra alguien como tú" mientras yo analizaba la situación Flash salto sobre Grodd para empezar a jugar con su casco a gran velocidad.

Mientras Flash jugaba con Grodd a las atrapadas la doctora le comunico al primate la desactivación de todos los misiles para la completa ira de Grodd.

"¡Les arrancare miembro por miembro!" corriendo hacia Flash este lo evito fácilmente ocasionando que Grodd chocara con una de las pantallas del lugar.

Sin embargo cuando Flash propuso la idea de que ambos se quitaran el casco y la banda respectivamente decidí intervenir al igual que Solovar.

" **¡Flash deja de perder el tiempo con ideas tontas y termina la pelea!"** desafortunadamente Flash no nos escuchó mientras tiraba su banda y mientras Grodd sonreía confiado fue cuando lo note.

El casco tenía una pequeña diferencia, la cual cambiaba completamente su funcionalidad y Grodd no lo había notado.

"El mundo extrañara tu brillante intelecto, adiós Flash" tocando los lados de su casco Grodd lo activo ocasionando que este empezara a freírle el cerebro dejándolo catatónico.

" **Interesante resultado con solo un cruce de cables"** mis palabras sorprendieron tanto a la doctora como a Solovar mientras Flash me daba cinco.

Lo único que hice fue levantar mi pinza lo cual lo avergonzó.

 _ **Tiempo después, Ciudad Gorila…**_

Después de desactivar el escudo de la ciudad, Solovar nos llevó a su ciudad para que Grodd fue mantenido en cautiverio, y mientras que en forma de Brainstorm no apreciaba la tecnología de Grodd, en mi forma humana no era igual.

"Lamento haberlos juzgado mal, nunca podemos pagarles lo que han hecho" mientras que un Gorila con un solo ojo nos daba las gracias Solovar nos mostró el destino de Grodd.

Por el cruce de cables su mente había sido destruida quedando un gorila que solo podía babear.

 _ **Atalaya, Algunas semanas después…**_

Mientras me encontraba en mi turno en la atalaya Diana llego pidiendo ayuda mientras llevaba a un enfermo Superman, en cuanto fue posible lo llevamos a la enfermería donde J'onn empezó a revisarlo.

"Su estado sigue empeorando" el cuerpo de Superman se encontraba lleno de unas manchas grises mientras sus venas se remarcaban.

"Pero es invulnerable, ¿qué podría haberle hecho esto?" dejando de analizarlo J'onn hablo.

"Lamentablemente no hay muchos datos sobre la fisionomía Kriptoniana, hare lo que este en mi poder para ayudarlo" notando que Diana se encontraba preocupada por algo más decidí preguntar cómo había terminado así Superman.

"Diana, ¿Qué paso exactamente antes de que encontraras a Superman?" ella lo dudo un momento pero me conto sobre la Amazona que había visto y que era la responsable del estado de Superman.

Un momento después una alerta nos avisó de la llegada de Linterna por lo que fuimos rápidamente a recibirlo por si sabía algo más.

Sin embargo en cuanto lo vimos notamos que Flash era cargado por él.

"Necesitamos ayuda" llegando a Flash lo notamos sudando.

"¿Que sucedió?" Linterna nos comentó que solo se había desvanecido por lo que lo había llevado a la Atalaya y un momento después el también cayo mientras sudaba al igual que Flash.

"Rápido Diana, hay que llevarlos con J'onn" por precaución me transforme en Cuatro brazos mientras cargaba a Linterna para llevarlo a la enfermería.

En cuanto J'onn los vio empezó a examinarlos mientras que Diana me pedía que la acompañara.

"Debemos encontrar a Batman, necesitaremos su ayuda" en cuanto entramos a Jet regrese a mi forma humana.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la ciudad de Metrópolis la cual se encontraba en llamas, gracias al rastreador de la nave pudimos encontrar a Batman rápidamente.

"¡Batman!" mientras Diana me soltaba hablo con el "Tenias razón, la responsable es una amazona renegada" Batman nos sorprendió diciendo que lo sabía.

"No podía creer que una de mis hermanas fuera capaz de " un autobús la interrumpió mientras se estrellaba en donde segundos antes estábamos los tres.

Batman fue el primero en ir tras el mientras Diana lo seguía, transformándome en Wildvine me empecé a columpiar para alcanzar el camión mientras Diana salvaba a unas mujeres de una antena gigante.

Cuando lo alcance note como estaba por chocar con un camión de bomberos por lo que sujetándome lo más fuerte posible de un edificio estire mi brazo para sujetarlo logrando detenerlo antes de que chocara.

Cuando baje encontré a Batman enfermo en los brazos de la Mujer Maravilla.

" **El también sucumbe a la enfermedad"** volteando a Batman vimos que las venas abarcaban todo su rostro.

"Debemos llevarlo a la Atalaya" tomando a Batman la Mujer Maravilla empezó a volar hacia el Jet.

 _ **Atalaya, minutos después…**_

"¿Cómo está?" Batman mostraba los mismos síntomas que los demás.

"Igual que los otros, sin embargo la enfermedad avanza mucho más lenta en su sistema creo que lo que los está afectando parece ser un alérgeno no un virus, pero no he logrado aislarlo" eso explicaba porque yo no me encontraba afectado.

"No lo entiendo porque tú y J'onn no se encuentran afectados" escuchando a la Mujer Halcón respondí por mí.

"Yo tengo una transformación que me hizo inmune a esas cosas por el momento lo cual también explica porque en Batman avanza lenta la enfermedad, pero no sabría decirte sobre J'onn" la Mujer Maravilla me miro.

"Puedes crear una cura" lamentablemente mi respuesta era no.

"No, necesitaría una muestra de la fuente original para poder crearla" eso le dio la solución a Diana.

"Entonces la solución es encontrar a Aresia" minutos después nos encontrábamos nuevamente en el Jet mientras J'onn intentaba encontrar una cura.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad para ayudar a las mujeres que estaban apagando los incendios o ayudando a los heridos todas habían terminado su trabajo.

"Fueron muy eficaces para solucionar todo" la Mujer Halcón tenía toda la razón "Por qué sonríes" mirando a Diana igual note su sonrisa.

"Me recuerda a mi isla" la Mujer Halcón siguió hablando.

"Si pero quien desearía vivir en un mundo sin hombres" por alguna razón sentía que la plática se tornaba peligrosa.

"No es posible que sean tan necesarios para tu vida" sonriendo la Mujer Halcón hablo mirándome de reojo lo cual me puso muy nervioso.

"No hables de lo que no conoces princesa" ok, la plática me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

"Bueno…señoritas deberíamos buscar a Aresia ¿les parece?" sin esperar su respuesta me transforme en Heatblast para despegar.

Habiéndome separado de ellas me enfocaba en apagar los pequeños incendios que encontraba mientras buscaba algún rastro que me pudiera guiar a Aresia.

Sin embargo una explosión me alerto por lo que volando hacia la ubicación me encontré con helicóptero en llamas que caía desde un edificio.

Afortunadamente fue detenido por una burbuja rosada la cual lo dejo completamente apagado sobre un techo.

Cuando llegue me encontré con la Mujer Maravilla y la Mujer Halcón hablando con Zafiro Estrella la cual se sorprendió al verme.

"Creí que todos los hombres habían enfermado" apagando levemente mis llamas me acerque.

" **Creíste mal"** sonriendo ella miro a la Mujer Maravilla.

"Deben detenerla pronto" un momento después me dieron una explicación.

"Sabemos dónde está Aresia vamos" siguiéndolas llegamos al Jet con destino a una base aérea.

En cuanto llegamos las tres salieron volando mientras yo corría tras ellas, mi tiempo se había agotado y debía esperar un poco.

Cuando llegue me encontré con todas ellas luchando, parecía que Zafiro solo nos había llevado a una trampa.

Viendo que había desventaja rápidamente intente transformarme lo cual logre después de unos segundos.

El destello de la transformación alerto a Zafiro quien movió lo que me cubría encontrándose con un ser de color morado al cual disparo.

El resultado fue que su energía fuera absorbida por mi nueva forma.

" **Debo decirte Zafiro, que esta forma es la peor para ti"** levantando los brazos le regrese su disparo ocasionando que se cubriera con un escudo mientras era mandada a volar fuera del almacén.

Siguiéndola me encontré con otro rayo de energía que fue absorbido sin problemas, moviéndome hacia ella intente golpearla por lo que ella se dedicó a esquivar mientras me disparaba, después de varios tiros hable.

" **No lo entiendes, tu energía solo me alimenta"** soltando un gruñido levanto un tanque de gasolina para lanzármelo, levantando mis manos le dispare en el aire ocasionando que explotara y ella saliera volando nuevamente.

Buscándola la encontré en el suelo completamente inconsciente, sin embargo un momento después un ruido me llamo la atención por lo que voltee encontrándome con el Jet del almacén despegando.

Regresando al almacén note como la Mujer Maravilla salía volando con dirección del Jet mientras que la Mujer Halcón corría hacia mí con un frasco en la mano.

" **¿Que sucedió?"** mientras ella me contaba lo que me había perdido corrimos al Jet pues el frasco en su mano era lo que podía salvar a todos los enfermos.

Llamando a la Atalaya J'onn nos contestó sin embargo no se veía saludable.

"El patógeno debió estar en el traje de Superman cuando lo toque" un momento después el también cayó inconsciente por la enfermedad.

"¡J'onn no!" viendo la situación decidí arriesgarme.

"Mujer Halcón yo iré a la Atalaya, tu vete a ayudar a Diana" sin esperar una respuesta tome el frasco con el patógeno para después correr a la compuerta de salida.

De un salto salí del Jet quedando flotando en el aire para un momento después salir volando a máxima velocidad hacia la atalaya.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que llegara por lo que volando me dirigí a la enfermería encontrándome con J'onn sudando en el suelo, ayudándolo lo puse en una cama mientras me transformaba en Wildvine.

" **Veamos si esto funciona como con las plantas"** esperando que funcionara me tome el patógeno de un trago.

El efecto fue inmediato, sentí como mi propia biología luchaba con lo que me había tomado ocasionando que mi cuerpo ardiera por la lucha, cayendo me sostuve con mis brazos mientras sentía como poco a poco la enfermedad era estudiada y descompuesta.

Después de lo que parecían horas cuando en realidad habían sido minutos mi espalda empezó a crear bulbos los cuales eran de color anaranjado, tomando un respiro empecé a quitarlos uno por uno con mucho cuidado.

Doce eran los bulbos que mi cuerpo había creado con la cura, habiendo terminado mi cuerpo resintió la lucha contra la enfermedad ya que un momento después regrese a mi forma humana.

Sin embargo me encontraba más desgastado que en mi forma alienígena por lo que tomando aire me levante lentamente mientras buscaba una jeringa para inyectarle la cura a los demás.

Afortunadamente para todos la cura fue efectiva en segundos, siendo J'onn el primero en ser curado ya que él era el medico no oficial de la Atalaya.

"¿Que…me paso?" tomando aire le respondí a aun aturdido J'onn.

"Es la cura J'onn…necesito que se la des a los demás…yo necesito un descanso" escuchando como me hacía caso decidí tomar una merecida siesta.

Cuando logre recuperar la conciencia note que me encontraba en una de las camas del hospital mientras J'onn revisaba unos datos, soltando un suspiro empecé a levantarme llamando su atención.

"Max, me alegra ver que estas despierto" ayudándome me levanto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" recuperando la completa conciencia lo mire.

"Un día, parece que tu cuerpo uso toda la energía que tenía para crear el antídoto al patógeno que nos había enfermado" recordando eso no pude evitar preguntar por los demás.

"Se encuentran mucho mejor, tu cura los curo por completo y también fue suministrada a todos los hospitales donde había enfermos, la enfermedad se erradico" eso sonaba fantástico, sin embargo un ataque de hambre me obligo a buscar comida.

"Vamos J'onn, necesito comer y por ahí me cuentas que paso con esa amazona que provoco todo esto" caminando juntos salimos de la enfermería ambos contentos de que el otro estuviera mejor.

 _ **Isla de Jump City, semanas después…**_

La pequeña casa que había construido en la isla ahora se había ampliado de gran manera gracias al dinero de Bruce, queriendo seguir el entrenamiento que él me había creado me construí una sala de entrenamiento para lograrlo.

En dicha sala un costal especial se encontraba recibiendo diferentes combinaciones de golpes y patadas mientras me encontraba en mi forma humana.

Desde la lucha de Batman contra Hiedra me había impresionado lo que se podía lograr con entrenamiento y sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía perder mis transformaciones decidí que era mejor ponerle más atención a mi forma humana.

Terminando mi última combinación con una patada alta me aleje de un salto del costal para tomar un pequeño descanso para calmar mi respiración.

"-Bien…eso…completa…el día-" habiendo recuperado el aire me prepare para tomar una ducha, mi patrulla diaria estaba por comenzar.

Terminando mi baño decidí usar el ultimo regalo de Batman, era un traje de un material muy resistente, tenía unas placas que me protegerían de los ataques a lugares vitales de mi cuerpo, sabiendo que mi velocidad estaba mejorando lo había hecho poco voluminoso, y también se había tomado la molestia de ponerle el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba patrullando la ciudad mientras la noche empezaba a caer, los últimos días se habían reportado algunos robos hechos entre la sombra de la oscuridad.

Mientras veía como poco a poco las luces de los diferentes locales se iban apagando no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida desde la invasión de los Aliens blancos.

Había conocido a algunas personas interesantes entre ellos mis compañeros Héroes.

Aunque también había tenido la desgracia de conocer a algunos villanos y a otros no tanto.

El sonido de la radio de la policía me saco de mis pensamientos mientras empezaban a pedir ayuda.

" _Aquí el patrullero Robertson, se activó una alarma en los muelles de la ciudad, los guardias no responden, solicito apoyo, repito solicito apoyo"_ bajando la velocidad rápidamente di la vuelta para dirigirme a los muelles.

En unos minutos llegue para estacionarme detrás de la patrulla que ya estaba en el lugar, el policía que me había visto llegar rápidamente se acercó.

"¡Omnaz, un placer verte aquí!" bajando de la moto lo salude mientras me empezaba a contar lo que sabía "Una alarma silenciosa fue activada hace diez minutos, en cuanto llegue intente comunicarme con la seguridad del muelle pero no hay respuesta".

Mirando la cerca que protegía el muelle decidí entrar de forma sigilosa ya que no sabía a qué me enfrentaba.

"Entiendo, gracias oficial" encontrando una ruta de entrada le hable "Voy a entrar, por favor espere a sus refuerzos, no sé qué puede haber dentro" el oficial algo indeciso me obedeció.

Tomando un impulso corrí hacia la cerca saltando en el último segundo para empezar a escalarla gracias a la velocidad tomada.

Creando el mínimo sonido caí dentro del lugar mientras inspeccionaba lo poco o mucho que podía ver.

Usando el poco entrenamiento que tenía gracias a Batman empecé adentrarme en los muelles sin bajar mi guardia, mientras caminaba podía sentir la mirada de alguien en mí, sin embargo cuando intentaba encontrar al dueño de la mirada no lograba ver nada aun con la visión mejorada de mi mascara.

El primer indicio de que todo iba mal fue cuando me acerque a las oficinas de seguridad, aunque las luces estaban apagadas pude distinguir las manchas de sangre que salpicaban las escaleras para entrar.

Subiendo hasta la oficina entre lentamente, estando adentro no encontré ningún cuerpo pero si más sangre la cual parecía salir por la puerta lateral por lo que la seguí.

Siguiendo el rastro que se alegaba de la oficina apenas tuve un segundo para evitar una espada que estaba a punto de decapitarme.

Arrojándome hacia tras lance una patada ascendente a mi atacante la cual esquivo mientras me seguía de un salto.

El siguiente ataque con la espada la detuve con mis antebrazos, por lo que el arma ocasiono unas chispas al chocar con el metal del traje que Batman me había creado.

Usando las chispas como distracción ataque con otra patada al pecho de mi atacante mandándolo a volar lejos de mí, recuperándome de la caída voltee para buscarlo solo para verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad.

En cuanto mi mano se dirigió al Omnitrix sentí otro atacante y efectivamente desde ambos lados dos sujetos más salieron apuntándome con sus espadas.

Olvidando la transformación salte sobre el de la izquierda deteniendo su espada con mi brazo y atacando con un codazo al rostro que lo mando al suelo, sin embargo lo tuve que olvidar al sentir como la espada del otro me intentaba cortar por la espalda apenas siendo detenido por mi armadura.

Dando una vuelta siguiendo el movimiento del corte el atacante recibió de lleno un golpe con la placa de mi brazo lo cual lo mando al suelo.

Saltando lo noquee de una patada para empezar a transformarme cuando una luz se encendió, afortunadamente mis anteojos me protegían.

Mirando alrededor me sorprendió un poco al ver una docena o más de sujetos con espadas los cuales usaban unas mascaras negras que apenas notaba.

Sin embargo algo más llamo mi atención, en las manos de cuatro sujetos se encontraban los guardias del muelle, pude notar que tenían laceraciones que explicaban la sangre que había visto antes.

"Omnaz, héroe residente de Jump City, miembro fundador de la Liga de la Justicia" buscando el origen de la voz hueca que sonaba por todo el lugar me encontré con que parecía surgir de todos los sujetos.

"Vine porque mi Maestro cree que vales su tiempo, yo opino lo contrario y me lo demostraste al apenas poder luchar contra tres miembro de mi grupo" eso me molesto ya que era verdad.

"Te ofrezco dos opciones Muere rápido aquí o Muere en sufrimiento frente a mi Maestro cuando le demuestre que no vales nada, elige" viendo a los guardias perder sangre hable.

"¿Que pasara con los guardias?" mirando alrededor seguí buscando al dueño de la voz.

"Ya cumplieron con su cometido, traerte aquí, ya no sirven" un momento después los cuatro guardias fueron decapitados frente a mí lo cual genero una emoción que no había sentido antes.

 **Furia**

"Los mataste, sin vacilar" mi voz salió con mucha furia mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Así es no servían, ahora toda tu decisión" sin mirar nada toque el Omnitrix para transformarme "Que así sea, mátenlo" antes de que terminara el destello sentí como todos saltaban hacia mí con sus espadas.

En cuanto todos los atacantes estuvieron cerca atacaron a su objetivo buscando perforar cualquier posible punto vital, sin embargo sus espadas se rompieron al chocar contra la que pensaban era la piel de su blanco.

Un momento después la luz del lugar les fue bloqueada por una gran sombra, por lo que todos alzaron la vista encontrándose con un ser de gran tamaño, el cual parecía estar gruñendo.

El ser frente a ellos era de unos tres metros con piel de color naranja la cual parecía más fuerte que el acero si sus espadas rotas significaban algo, sin embargo si alguno tuviera que decirlo lo que les pareciera ver seria algún tipo de dinosaurio.

 **GRAWWWWWW**

El rugido que salió del ser ocasiono que todo el lugar temblara y antes de que muchos pudieran recuperarse el ataco con sus brazos mandándolos a volar, los que habían podido evitar el primer ataque descubrieron que tenía una cola cuando la uso para mandar a volar a dos asesinos más.

"¡Maten a esa cosa, no pierdan el tiempo!" escuchando esa voz nuevamente el ser enfureció por lo que rápidamente creció pasando de tres metros a quince mientras unas nuevas características le aparecían.

En su espalda le aparecieron unas placas, su cola se llenó de púas y en los hombros aparecieron tres placas, era un completo monstruo, el cual no dudo en atacar a todo lo que se moviera.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Cuando la policía de la ciudad llego a los muelles se movieron con rapidez en dirección donde creían estaba Omnaz.

Y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar a un dinosaurio de color naranja frente a ellos por lo que apuntaron sus armas mientras uno gritaba.

"¡Alto ahí!" el dinosaurio se dio la vuelta lentamente permitiéndoles ver el símbolo que ya conocían en su pecho lo cual les hizo bajar sus armas.

"¡Omnaz ¿Estas bien…y cuál es tu nombre ahora?" el ser miro al policía encargado antes de hablar con su profunda voz.

" **Mi nombre es Humungosaurio…y no estoy bien, unos asesinos mataron a los guardias, si me disculpan me voy"** en un destello el gran dinosaurio desapareció para permitir a XLR8 salir corriendo del lugar.

Mientras los oficiales se encargaban en encontrar los cuerpos de los asesinos que me habían atacado yo necesitaba hacer una llamada.

 _ **Cerca de los muelles…**_

"Si vi masacre lo suficientemente cerca, tenías razón maestro, él tiene más furia en su interior que nuestro otro prospecto y parece que la usa más que el" entre las sombras de un edificio una figura se encontraba hablando por un intercomunicador mientras veía una raya azul alejarse.

" _Vigílalo, quiero saber que hará ahora que vi lo peor de la humanidad, necesito saber si Maxwell tiene lo que se necesita"_ escuchando sus órdenes la figura salió un poco a la luz demostrando los indicios de un físico de mujer.

"Así se hará Maestro" terminando su llamada la mujer miro hacia la dirección donde sabia se encontraba la isla de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Ok si les gusto espero sus comentarios, espero que la referencia final no fuera muy obvia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- Visitas, Anochecer y Tabla Rasa.**

* * *

Mirando el comienzo del amanecer desde la isla que era mi hogar, mis pensamientos abarcaban la última semana y media desde los asesinatos en los muelles.

Esa noche en cuanto regrese a mi hogar había llamado a la Atalaya pidiendo días libres, no sé si era por mi tono de voz pero todos aceptaron solo llamarme si la situación era de emergencia global.

Batman me sorprendió con solo una frase "Si necesitas algo llama" probablemente él ya sabía que pasaba pero aun no había hecho esa llamada.

Esa noche me había afectado de gran manera, era claro que la muerte la había visto el día de la invasión cuando la Liga se unió pero esa noche…fueron muertes crueles y sin sentido hechas por humanos.

Me hacía preguntar si las vidas que salvábamos hacían algún cambio en contraste con todas las que se perdían diario por crímenes como ese.

Mientras seguía sumido en mis pensamientos un sonido empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte el cual pude reconocer poco a poco.

" _Un bote_ " volteando el rostro me sorprendió ver como un bote empezaba a acercarse a la isla ya que desde que la había hecho mi hogar nunca navegaban cerca.

Levantándome del suelo empecé a caminar hacia donde creía que pararía, tal vez me daría algo en que entretenerme para olvidar mis pensamientos.

Mientras más se acercaba pude identificar a una de las dos personas que se encontraban en ella.

" _¿Hiedra? Pero…según Batman la había capturada días antes"_ intentando ver quien manejaba apenas pude distinguir una cabellera rubia por lo que decidí esperar quien era.

En cuanto el bote paro una muy animada y femenina voz sonó "¡Valla tenías razón roja, el chico reloj vive lejos de la ciudad!" mientras Hiedra bajaba de bote con el mismo atuendo de siempre mire a la mujer a su lado quien se bajó de un salto.

Era una mujer con un cuerpo de gimnasta no muy alta, usaba una blusa pegada junto a un pantalón de mezclilla, su rubia cabellera estaba peinada en dos coletas, sin embargo lo que me puso un poco alerta fue su rostro.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor note la sonrisa nada saludable que portaba y sus ojos…estaban llenos de una locura no muy sana.

"¡Mira rojo, él nos vino a recibir!" ambas mujeres empezaron a acercarse, Hiedra caminando y la rubia dando saltos.

"Hiedra es un gusto volver a verte, ¿dime quien es tu amiga?" la mujer rubia no dudo en presentarse antes de que Hiedra pudiera hablar.

"¡Ohh yo me presento, mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel soy psicóloga!" su sonrisa me demostraba que me había saltado mucha historia.

Parpadeando me costó un segundo reconocerla "Te reconozco…no eres la cómplice del Joker…Harley Quinn".

La mujer solo sonrió de forma un poco más extraña cuando había mencionado el nombre del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

Cuando parecía que iba a decir algo más una planta la silencio mientras Hiedra caminaba adelantándola "Por favor no menciones a ese lunático en su presencia, empezara a hablar durante horas" girando el rostro siguió "…Espero que no sea un problema que estemos aquí" mirándolas note que parecían algo cansadas.

"No, no hay problema…desean descansar tengo un cuarto para invitados y pueden tomar un baño, puedo notar que lo necesitan" mientras Harley movía la cabeza dando un si entusiasmada, Hiedra solo soltó un suspiro agradecido mientras aceptaba.

"Síganme" caminando hacia la entrada de mi hogar, una vez dentro les indique la ubicación del baño y el cuarto de invitado "El baño está bien equipado…voy a ir rápido a la ciudad para conseguirles uno cambio de ropa, vuelvo enseguida".

"Gracias…sé que tienes preguntas las cuales te responderé cuando tengamos un descanso" mirando a la villana de piel verde solo asentí mientras salía de mi casa.

Lo último que escuche antes de salir me hizo levantar una ceja "¡Quien te viera roja, lo tienes entrenado!" transformándome en XLR8 corrí hacia la ciudad para comprarles un poco de ropa.

Quien hubiera pensado que conseguir la ropa para dos mujeres era más difícil de lo que parecía, la tarea que pensaba me tomaría unos minutos termino por abarcar casi media hora.

Cuando regrese a mi casa note lo silencioso que estaba todo, sin embargo las mujeres no se habían ido ya que el sistema de seguridad me hubiera avisado por lo que caminando al cuarto de invitados pegue la oreja a la puerta.

Y efectivamente podía escuchar unos suaves sonidos que me hacían saber que se encontraban tomando una necesaria siesta.

Dejándolas descansar deje las compras en la mesa frente a la habitación mientras me dirigía a ver la televisión un rato.

Horas después mientras me encontraba cocinando una comida lo suficientemente grande para tres escuche como se habría una puerta por lo que me asome para hablar.

"Espero que tengan ham-" cuando vi quien había salido me quede congelado pues la primera en salir resulto ser Harley sin embargo parecía que ya que su ropa estaba sucia ella había decidido tomar una de mis camisas dando una imagen muy provocativa.

"¡Huele delicioso!" mientras se estiraba la villana me permitía ver como se levantaba mi camisa dejándome ver sus ágiles piernas.

"Harley…no voy a preguntar porque usas mi ropa pero en la sala están las bolsas con la ropa que les compre, por favor vístete" regresando a la cocina escuche la risa de la mujer mientras seguía cocinando.

Cuando empecé a llevar la comida a la mesa escuche como Harley y una despierta Hiedra caminaban hacia el comedor.

Harley usaba un pantalón de mezclilla así como una blusa mientras que Hiedra solo había sustituido su ropa de hojas por una chaqueta roja sin embargo note que no usaba nada en las piernas.

Sintiendo mi mirada curiosa me miro antes de hablar "No me gustan los pantalones" teniendo mi respuesta me senté para comer mientras ella me seguían.

En cuanto Harley comenzó a comer se detuvo soltando un ruido de gusto "¡ESTA DELICIOSO!" regresando a su comida comenzó a comer con ganas.

"Es muy buena, además me agrada que imaginaras que no como carne" Hiedra tenia razón por lo que su comida eran semillas preparadas para crear un platillo delicioso.

Dejándolas disfrutar su comida unos minutos decidí preguntar el motivo de su visita "Hiedra, te dije que podías visitarme cuando quisieras…pero desde que llegaste no has pedido que me transforme en Wildvine, además de que trajiste compañía…¿Que paso?".

Harley fingió no escucharme mientras Hiedra soltaba un suspiro "Nos escapamos de Arkhan, el loco peliverde inicio una fuga por lo que aproveche para irme, me lleve a Harley porque no está segura con el loco…creí que era buena idea estar lejos de Gotham durante un tiempo".

Suspirando me tape el rostro por la situación en la que se encontraban.

"…Entonces se escaparon de Arkhan, y posiblemente están siendo buscadas por Batman y el Payaso…" mirando sus rostros note como ambas desviaban los ojos.

"-Me meteré en problemas-" mirando mi comida hable "Pueden quedarse un tiempo aquí, ¡Pero nada de crímenes o las entrego a Batman!" Harley demostró su felicidad aplaudiendo mientras Hiedra sonreía.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

Vivir con dos mujeres era algo…increíble pero al mismo tiempo peligroso sobre todo si ambas eran villanas.

Al ser una villanas buscadas les había solicitado que no salieran al público durante el día, haciendo que la ciudad fuera su lugar de diversión durante la noche, claro sin cometer algún crimen.

Sentado sobre un edificio mire a Harley quien hacia piruetas en un parque infantil cerca decidí hacer la pregunta que me molestaba desde que ellas habían llegado.

"¿Por qué dices que no está segura con el Payaso…creí que eran cómplices?" mirando a Hiedra quien jugaba con una planta familiar ella me respondió.

"Harleen no piensa en ella misma cuando esta junto a el…ella fue ingresada a Arkhan hace varias semanas, el payaso la tiro desde un cuarto piso, unas cajas la salvaron de morir" mirando a la mujer que seguía con sus acrobacias la seguí escuchando.

"Pensé que había entendido que en lo era bueno para ella, pero con una flor mandada por el olvido que casi la mata, ella es una amiga…especial, no quiero saber que murió por culpa de ese loco" mirando a la mujer solo pude sentir un poco de pena por ella, era obvio que lo que la hacía estar con el Joker era su inestabilidad mental.

"Bueno mientras consigas que se comporte se pueden quedar, no creo que nadie las busque en esta ciudad" mirando la planta que tenía sangre de Wildvine le mostré la mano "¿Puedo?" ella lo dudo un segundo pero me la dio.

La planta parecía haber ganado más conciencia desde que la había visto pues una pequeña rama creció para sujetar mi muñeca mientras tocaba sus hojas.

"Está feliz de estar cerca de ti…sin embargo tu pareces tener sentimientos encontrados desde antes que nosotras llegáramos" mirando de reojo a Hiedra hable.

"…No es nada, solo unas cuestiones sobre la humanidad" ella resoplo.

"Los humanos son una plaga, están matando el mundo poco a poco, sin mencionar las diversas formas que usan para matarse entre ellos, sin duda son una plaga" las palabras de Hiedra me daban un punto de viste pesimista sobre la humanidad pero muy real.

Mirando la planta en mi mano decidí transformarme por lo que en un destello me encontraba en la forma de Wildvine abriendo la comunicación con la planta.

" _¡Yo feliz de ver a Padre! Padre grande, yo seré igual grande, fuerte"_ sonriendo escuche los balbuceos de la pequeña planta mientras notaba como Harleen había llegado a nuestro lado.

" **Sé que lo serás pequeña"** sintiendo una mirada acaricie a la planta mientras volteaba encontrándome con una sonriente rubia.

"¡Ya veo porque le gustas a Roja, eres todo verde!" un momento después mi rostro se encontraba entre sus manos mientras se acercaba "Aunque solo tienes un ojo no estas nada mal" un segundo después una raíz la separo de mi rostro mientras ella reía.

"Basta Harleen" mirando a Hiedra note que parecía algo molesta.

"¡No te pongas celosa roja, él es tuyo y yo tuya!" eso me sorprendió un poco pero no le di mucha importancia mientras notaba como la pequeña planta pedía mi atención por lo que las deje hablar.

" **Aquí estoy pequeña"** los balbuceos solo incrementaron para mi diversión.

Pequeños momentos como ese me hacían olvidar lo que había pasado y eran muy necesitados por lo que esperaba que durara lo más posible.

Desgraciadamente el día siguiente una llegada indeseada hecho todo a perder.

Mientras patrullaba la ciudad deteniendo pequeños crímenes un pequeño grupo de personas me detuvo, acercándome a ellos note que parecían estar viendo las televisiones de una tienda.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Bueno espero que todos estén disfrutando de este brillante día, en lo personal prefiero la oscuridad de Gotham pero los negocios me trajeron a su ciudad así que no puedo hacer nada!" abriéndome paso entre las personas solo pude mirar preocupado la cara del Joker en los televisores.

"¡Bueno a lo que venía, en alguna parte de esta brillante ciudad se oculta mi querida Harley! Creo que alguien la esconde por lo que decidí tomar a unas personas y esconderlas ¡HAHAHAHAHA!" un momento después la transmisión termino ocasionando que las personas empezaran a murmurar preocupados.

" _Maldición no creí que ese loco vendría antes que Batman"_ alejándome de la tienda busque un alíen que me pudiera servir para encontrar a esas personas _"No…No…No…¡puede que este sirva!"_ mirando la forma de un pequeño alíen oprimí el Omnitrix.

Las personas se sorprendieron por un destello verde que reconocieron por lo que rápidamente buscaron al Héroe residente de su ciudad encontrándose con un pequeño ser blanco con el símbolo que conocían en el pecho.

Un momento después el pequeño ser se multiplico ocasionando que una gran cantidad de ellos llenaran la calle mientras uno caminaba al frente de todos ganándose la atención de sus clones y los ciudadanos.

" **Ecos divídanse y busquen algún ruido que corresponda al payaso o los rehenes, si los encuentran hagan sonar un pitido sónico para que los demás lo siguán"** los clones solo asintieron antes de que todos empezaran a saltar por la calle subiendo rápidamente por los edificios.

En cuestión de minutos la mayor parte de la ciudad se encontraba mirando a los pequeños seres que se detenían cada uno a cierta distancia para abrir su boca, sin que ellos lo escucharan los clones usaban sus habilidades para crear un sonar cada uno lo cual en conjunto debería envolver toda la ciudad.

Fueron pocos los minutos antes de que escuchara un sonido solo percibido por mí y mis clones por lo que rápidamente empecé a correr hacia la dirección lo cual para mi incomodidad eran los muelles.

La policía que se encontraba en busca de los rehenes igual viajaba al lugar luego de que uno de los Ecos les dijera.

En cuestión de segundos los ecos empezaron a desaparecer mientras se encontraban con el original ocasionando que solo el clon que había encontrado el escondite del payaso existiera junto al verdadero.

" **El payaso se encuentra en uno de los almacenes del norte mientras que los rehenes en un contendor al sur, por lo que pude percibir tienen bombas"** un segundo después el clon desapareció mientras yo regresaba a mi forma humana preocupado.

" _Cuanto tiempo tiene en la ciudad que logro conseguir bombas…¿a menos que no esté trabajando solo?"_ mientras la policía llegaba el oficial a cargo una mujer se acercó rápidamente.

"Omnaz la policía rodea el área, ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra ese loco exactamente?" mirándola le asentí.

"El joker se encuentra en uno de los almacenes del norte del muelle, pero los rehenes están en un contenedor al sur pero ellos están retenidos por bombas" eso alerto a la oficial quien rápidamente intento llamar al escuadrón de bombas por la que la detuve.

"No, yo me encargo de las bombas, que sus oficiales rodeen la parte norte de los muelles, no quiero que el Joker encuentre alguna forma de escapar" la oficial dudo un segundo antes de hacerme caso por lo que empezó a mover a sus hombres.

Sabiendo que tenía tiempo empecé a correr hacia los contenedores estando a unos metros logre escuchar unas voces que gritaban por ayuda.

Transformándome en Ultra T logre entrar al enorme contenedor de donde se escuchaban las voces.

En cuanto entre me encontré con los rehenes quienes se habían quedado en silencio al verme.

" **Sé que tienen bombas por favor no se alarmen las voy a desactivar todas"** todos se quedaron quietos mientras mis brazos se volvían semilíquidos abarcando cada una de las bombas.

" _ **Ok…no son muy difíciles…están….ya"**_ regresando mis brazos a la normalidad todos pudimos ver como las bombas se desactivaban mientras se desprendían de todos.

" **Bien, la policía está en la entrada de los muelles, diríjanse a ellos"** en cuanto abrí el contenedor todos empezaron a salir con rapidez sin embargo un hombre se detuvo para darme una mala noticia.

"Omnaz, ese loco se llevó a una pareja…la mujer parecía estar embarazada" eso me preocupo de gran manera.

" **Gracias, yo me encargo póngase a salvo"** en cuanto lo vi desaparecer me transforme en XLR8 para correr hacia los almacenes.

En cuanto llegue me encontré con todo el lugar rodeado por la policía por lo que me acerque a la oficial a cargo quien me saludo en cuanto me vio.

"Omnaz, tenemos toda la zona rodeada, no hay forma en que el payaso escape" soltando un suspiro hable.

" **Entendido, voy a entrar aunque hay una situación…me entere que el loco tiene a una pareja con el así que entrare con cuidado"** habiendo puesto al tanto a la oficial me acerque a la entrada del muelle tomando la forma de Cuatro Brazos.

En cuanto entre la oscuridad del lugar abarco por completo mi vista mientras intentaba encontrar al loco, dando pasos cautelosos me prepare para todo sin embargo cuando las luces se prendieron de sorpresa tuve que aclarar mi vista.

"¡HAHAHAHA Chico llegaste muy rápido, debo decir que superaste a Batman por lo regular le toma más tiempo encontrarme!" siguiendo la voz me encontré con el Joker parado sobre unos contenedores mientras se reía.

" **¿Dónde está la pareja que te llevaste?"** no tenía pensado perder ningún segundo con ese loco.

"¡Esos chicos me aburrieron muy rápido, llorando sobre su bebe, así que les puse una sonrisa y desde entonces se calmaron! ¡Nada más míralos!" siguiendo la mano del demente me encontré la pareja recostada en una esquina del almacén por lo que de un salto me acerque a ellos.

Desde el momento en que sabía que habían sido tomados un malestar había estado en mi mente sin embargo no quería ser más pesimista esperando estar equivocado.

Desgraciadamente lo que me encontré me sacudió la pareja estaba muerta, con grandes sonrisas en sus pálidas caras, mirando a la mujer pude ver las lágrimas que había soltado antes de morir.

"… **Los mataste, ¿Dime porque?"** esperando una respuesta la risa del payaso fue lo primero que escuche.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡No hay un porque, simplemente me aburrieron así que los silencie HAHAHAHA!" esas palabras alteraron mis pensamientos.

Las muertes que habían ocurrido días antes regresaron a mi memoria, la brutalidad, sin razón y ahora esto una pareja que tenía toda una vida junto a un bebe sin nacer, no lo soporte.

El Omnitrix soltó una pequeña chispa antes de que mi forma cambiara en un destello deteniendo la risa del payaso.

Frente a él se encontraba la forma de Humungosaurio la cual se encontraba respirando agitadamente mientras sostenía con delicadeza los dos cuerpos.

"… **¡MALDITO LOCO, LO PAGARAS!"** un momento después antes de que el payaso pudiera decir algo se encontraba entre la poderosa mano del ser quien lo miro con rabia.

"H-HAHAHA…vamos c-chico solo ríete" esas palabras me enfurecieron más por lo que no evite mi crecimiento ocasionando que el techo empezará a quebrarse.

" **¡¿REÍR?!"** un segundo después mi cuerpo destruyo el techo poniendo alerta a todos los espectadores mientras levantaba al Joker sobre mi **"¡TU NO VOLVERÁS A REÍR DEMENTE!"** un segundo después ignorando unas voces conocidas lance al payaso hacia otro almacén atravesando una ventana.

 _ **Varios minutos antes, en la isla de la ciudad…**_

"¡Roja esta ducha es la mejor, en Arkhan no hay nada de privacidad!" saliendo del lujoso baño de su anfitrión Harleen salió sin nada de ropa dejando su espectacular figura a la vista de cualquiera que se encontrara con ella siendo Hiedra la única espectadora.

"Harleen si saldrás sin ropa al menos sécate, no debes molestar a Max haciendo que limpie tus desastres" mirando a la rubia caminar al cuarto que compartían Hiedra no podía evitar comparar su esbelta figura con la más robusta de Max.

" _Lo mejor de dos mundos"_ lamiendo sus labios la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos mientras cambiaba los canales de televisión hasta que un reportaje local la detuvo.

" _Tenemos informes que nos confirman que la policía de la ciudad se dirigió a los muelles gracias al Héroe local Omnaz donde se encuentra el Villano Joker autodenominado Príncipe Payaso del Crimen"_ congelada Hiedra solo pudo ver con la boca abierta como la imagen del payaso era presentada.

" _Para quienes apenas nos sintonizan el Joker presento el video que verán a continuación"_ sintiendo la llegada de su amiga ambas mujeres vieron la razón por la cual el payaso estaba en la ciudad _"No se sabe sobre quien se refiere exactamente el Joker pero es sabido que donde él se presenta hay muertes, este canal espera que Omnaz lo detenga antes de que suceda alguna desgracia"_.

Un momento después el noticiero siguió con sus noticias sin embargo las dos mujeres estaban en sus pensamientos hasta que Heleen hablo en voz baja.

"El vino por mi…Roja las muertes que el Sr.J cause serán por mi" antes de que la rubia pudiera continuar Hiedra la silencio abrazándola.

"Eso no es cierto Amor, tú no tienes la culpa de nada que ese loco cause, entiendes" sosteniéndola del rostro la miro encontrándose con el miedo en sus ojos "Así como yo lo se te puedo asegurar que Max lo sabe, así que tranquila" dándole un pequeño beso la termino por calmar.

"¿D-Debemos irnos o detenemos al Sr.J?" Hiedra lo pensó un segundo hasta que recordó el estado mental de Max.

"Iremos, pero no por el payaso, me preocupa Max…su estado me preocupa" Harleen hablo sorprendiéndola por sus palabras.

"Si, el sufre un pequeño desliz en su psique por algún tipo de evento que lo marco de forma negativa por lo que es propenso a actuar de forma impredecible guiado por sus emociones" mirando a Hiedra miro su cara sorprendida antes de resoplar "Oye estoy loca pero mis conocimientos sobre la mente humana siguen en mi".

Riendo Hiedra la soltó "Vamos Amor, debemos vestirnos probablemente no podamos regresar" riendo la rubia la siguió a su habitación.

Algunos minutos después ambas mujeres se encontraban navegando por el mar en el bote que las había llevado a la isla, su destino los muelles de la ciudad.

 _ **Minutos antes, a unos kilómetros de Jump City…**_

Batman se encontraba viajando a toda velocidad en su Jet personal, ya le había permitido mucha liberta a Hiedra y Harley junto a Max.

" _Sr. Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿porque permitió que ellas estuvieran libre tanto tiempo?"_ escuchando la voz de su leal amigo Batman no demoro en responder.

"Maxwell sufrió un choque emocional la noche que pidió unas vacaciones a la Liga, por lo que investigue fue testigo de unas ejecuciones, lo estuve monitoreando por su necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo cuando el Joker escapo tuve que dejarlo" tomando un respiro continuo.

"Me sorprendió levemente encontrar a Hiedra y Harley junto a él sin embargo no ocasionaron algún crimen, simplemente fueron una buena distracción para Max, parece que su presencia hicieron que lo sucedido saliera de su mente, sin embargo sabiendo que el Joker escapo para buscar a Harley es lógico que descubriera rápidamente donde estaba" la voz de Batman se detuvo permitiendo a su mayordomo pensar.

" _Cree que el Joker pueda perturbar la mente del Amo Maxwell con sus presencia"_ mirando hacia el frente.

"Si, es lo más probable" siguiendo navegando Batman corto la conexión hasta que unos minutos después Alfred volvió a hablar.

" _Sr. Parece que el Joker ya hizo su movimiento, secuestro a algunas personas, según un reportaje de la ciudad él se encuentra en los muelles de la ciudad"_ aumentando la velocidad Batman hablo.

"Gracias Alfred, debo apresurarme" terminando la comunicación Batman empezó a apretar algunos botones en su tablero aumentando notoriamente su velocidad de vuelo.

 _ **Algunos minutos después, Muelles de Jump City…**_

Mientras la policía se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera salir de los muelles nunca notaron como un pequeño bote llegaba al lugar así como un jet se detenía sobre ellos.

En cuanto Hiedra y Harley caminaron hacia el almacén donde la pequeña planta sentía a su padre ignoraron a los policías que les gritaban mientras Batman aparecía frente a ellas deteniéndolas.

"Batman este no es el mejor momento" Harley corto a Hiedra con un grito.

"¡Si piérdete orejas largas, debemos detener a Sr.J!" Batman miro a ambas mujeres mientras tomaba uno de sus batarangs.

"Ustedes y el Joker volverán conmigo a Arkhan, ya les" un grito lo interrumpió.

"… **¡MALDITO LOCO, LO PAGARAS!"** la poderosa voz no fue difícil de reconocer para los tres mientras los policías se ponían alertas.

"Continua-" nuevamente la voz de Omnaz interrumpió a Batman.

" **¡¿REIR?!"** un segundo después un gran cuerpo de color naranja destruyo el techo del almacén cerca de ellos.

Mirando al ser en forma de dinosaurio todos podían ver fácilmente al Joker en una de sus manos mientras dos cuerpos eran sostenidos por su otra mano.

Cuando vieron como levantaba al payaso sobre el Batman fue el primero en moverse.

"¡Omnaz detente! ¡Bájalo!" corriendo junto a él se encontraban las dos villanas.

"¡No te lo comas Chico Reloj!" Harley movía los brazos alterada.

"¡Omnaz no lo mates!" Hiedra se encontraba desenredando las raíces de sus brazos.

" **¡TU NO VOLVERAS A REIR DEMENTE!"** un segundo después todo el mundo vio como el Joker era lanzado hacia otro almacén mientras atravesaba una ventana.

Harley preocupada corrió hacia el almacén siendo seguida por Hiedra después de que dudara un segundo mientras veía a Omnaz.

Batman se acercó al dinosaurio cuando este camino hacia la policía para depositar los dos cuerpos.

" **Yo llegue tarde…él ya los había asesinado"** todos podían escuchar el dolor en la voz del gran ser.

"¿Humungosaurio?" escuchando mi nombre me encontré con el mismo oficial del llamado del crimen anterior.

Verlo me hizo recordar las muertes que había visto, así como las dos hechas por el payaso.

" **Pidan a la morgue tres bolsas para cuerpos"** levantándome empecé a caminar hacia el almacén sin ventana hasta que Batman me detuvo parándose frente a mí.

"Omnaz, te sugiero que te detengas, tu estado emocional no es el mejor, no puedo permitir que mates al Joker" sus palabras solo fueron leña para mi ira.

" **¡Y porque no! Ese loco no se saldrá de este lugar con vida"** apartando a Batman seguí caminando hasta que una pequeña explosión en mi espalda me detuvo.

Sin voltear seguí caminando sabiendo que me seguiría mientras rompía las puertas del almacén encontrándome con el Joker sobre unas cajas mientras Hiedra detenía a Harley de acercarse.

"HA-HAHAHA CHICO PORQUE TE TARDASTE HAHAHA" su voz me enfureció mientras alargaba mi brazo para tomarlo.

Estando a unos centímetros un alambre se enredó en mi brazo por lo que me detuve mientras volteaba.

" **¡Batman no me obligues a luchar, ese payaso debe morir!"** sujetando su arma Batman me miro.

"No dejare que viajes por ese camino si puedo detenerte Max…en cuanto tomes una vida no habrá nada que te detenga" molesto iba a jalar mi brazo hasta que sentí como algo más se enredaba en mi torso por lo que baje la vista.

Unas gruesas raíces se encontraban sujetando mi torso mientras viajaban hacia mis hombros por lo que mire a Hiedra la cual me miraba mientras las raíces salían de sus brazos.

" **¡Tu deberías entenderme! Liberare a Harleen de ese loco"** ella no me respondió mientras miraba a Harley luchar con una raíz que la detenía.

"Él tiene razón, tu no debes recorrer el camino que nosotras llevamos…mejor debes calmarte" esas palabras solo me enfurecían más, no sabía si era por mi nuevo ADN o mis emociones pero no quería detenerme.

" **¡YA BASTA!"** creciendo a mi máxima altura me levante bruscamente ocasionando que todos salieran volando por mi fuerza.

La policía y los reporteros que ya rodeaban el lugar miraron sorprendidos al gran ser mientras destruía otro almacén al igual que las villanas y el caballero de la noche.

Moviendo mi mano a los escombros que antes eran un almacén busque al Joker el cual se encontraba sangrando un poco pero sin perder la sonrisa demente de siempre.

"H-HAHA Chico…terminemos HAHAHAHA" su risa solo me molestaba más por lo que dejándolo caer lo mire mientras levantaba mi pie dispuesto a pisarlo hasta que note algo volando a mi rostro por lo que cerré los ojos.

La explosión causada por otro de los batarangs de Batman no me lastimo en absoluto pero sabía que esa no era su meta.

Cuando el humo desapareció apenas y tuve un momento para ver el gran número de raíces atacarme por lo cual me defendí.

Sujetando las más cercanas empecé a romperlas mientras intentaba caminar, sin embargo cuando sentí un ataque por la espalda moví mi cola deteniendo otras raíces antes de poder llegar a mí.

Detener las raíces no era muy problemático sin embargo las constantes explosiones causadas por Batman me distraían unos segundos los cuales eran rápidamente aprovechados por Hiedra así como mi estado de ira.

En cuestión de minutos me encontraba completamente atrapado en un capullo de raíces mientras miraba a Batman junto a una cansada Hiedra, a varios metros detrás de ellos se encontraba Harley junto a un sonriente Joker.

"Te calmaras ahora o debo llamar a la Liga" mirando a Batman y estando atrapado decidí tomar un respiro.

" **Y-Yo…el no debería vivir Batman"** el solo me miro antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

"Te entiendo, cruzar esa línea es demasiado fácil, después de ver cada una de las muertes que ha causado un deseo de matarlo nació en mí, torturarlo de todas las peores formas existentes y después terminarlo" calmando un poco lo mire "Pero sé que si me permito descender a su nivel nunca regresare, solo podre caer más bajo".

Sorprendidos ambos solo pudimos mirar a Batman, sabiendo que no era el único que luchaba con esta emoción de terminar con una vida mire al Joker quien ya se encontraba esposado al igual que Harley mire a Hiedra.

" **Puedes soltarme…Pamela"** sorprendida por el uso de su nombre me libero mientras yo regresaba a mi forma humana frente a Batman.

"Yo…no hay forma alguna en la que pueda agradecer a ambos" Batman no me dijo nada solo me dio un movimiento de cabeza antes de mirar a Hiedra mientras sacaba unas esposas.

"Así me agradeces haberte ayudado" Batman solo la miro para sorprenderla.

"Ya tuviste tu paga estando libre en esta ciudad durante varios días" ella me miro con molestia por lo soltando un suspiro le respondí.

"Yo no le dije, probablemente me estaba vigilando" resoplando Hiedra le presento sus manos por lo que Batman la esposo para un momento después dejarnos solos.

"Tu aun me la debes, lastimaste a mis bebes" mirando la cara enojada de la villana solo pude reír levemente para su molestia.

"Si Hiedra te debo una, cuando pueda te la pagare" viéndome camino hasta quedar frente a mí para después acercar su rostro al mío besándome sorprendiendo a todos los que nos veían.

El beso no duro mucho pero fue lo suficientemente largo para causar una revuelta entre los periodistas que gritaban preguntas.

"…Esperaba verte caer por mi veneno pero no me sorprende ver que no te paso nada" sonriendo la tome del brazo suavemente para llevarla al camión especial de transporte.

"Tome una precaución la primera vez que nos vimos " ella resoplo mientras la ayudaba a subir al camión donde una sonriente Harley nos miraba.

Cuando cerré el camión permití que empezara a alejarse mientras miraba a Batman tomar al Joker para llevárselo personalmente.

Caminando llegue a ellos cuando la policía le permitía llevárselo.

"Chico me defraudaste, esperaba más de ti" mirando a Batman le pedí permiso señalando levemente al payaso por lo que soltando un suspiro acepto.

En un parpadeo mi puño se incrusto en la nariz del Joker rompiéndola ocasionando que sangrara mientras él se lamentaba de dolor.

"Llévatelo Batman, pero eso si la próxima vez que este loco venga a mi ciudad lo dejare cuadripléjico" eso sorprendió a Batman mientras el Joker me miraba con sangre escurriendo por su rostro.

"Así es payaso, no te matare simplemente te hare prisionero de tu propio cuerpo…así que espero volver a verte en esta ciudad" el Joker me miro a los ojos esperando ver la mentira en mis palabras pero cuando no la encontró solo chasqueo la boca.

"El chico ya no me agrada, vámonos Batman" noqueando al payaso Batman se despidió mientras subía a su Jet dejándome solo en unos segundos.

Mirando a la policía y reporteros solo pude suspirar mientras empezaba caminar hacia ellos.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

"Haber si entiendo bien, ¿Darkseid el sujeto que intento conquistar la tierra, le lavo el cerebro a Superman viene, pide ayuda y se la vamos a brindar?" sentado en la jabalina al lado de Superman, J'onn y Mujer Halcón con destino a Apokolips fue ella quien me respondió.

"Si no podemos permitir que cientos de personas mueran si está a nuestro alce ayudarlos" escuchando la respuesta mire a Superman quien se notaba alerta listo para lo que fuera.

"Bien, y cuanto nos tomara llegar" un tubo de luz blanco me respondió mientras lo atravesábamos apareciendo en un planeta con cielo rojo.

Después de unos segundos Superman noto algo ya que nos señaló una dirección.

Frente a nosotros se libraba un ataque a una nave que conectaba a la tierra con unos tubos mientras un escudo la protegía.

"Parece que Darkseid no mentía después de todo" mirando a Superman note como se desabrocho su cinturón mientras le respondía a la Mujer Halcón.

"Las apariencias engañan, estemos alertas, Omnaz quédate con J'onn" asintiendo vi como ambos salían de la nave para ir hacia la batalla.

"Estas preparado para la batalla Omnaz" sabiendo a lo que se refería le respondí.

"Si J'onn, por consejo de Batman he estado visitando a un Psicólogo que me está ayudando con mis inquietudes" feliz con la respuesta busco un lugar donde aterrizar.

"Me alegra saber que recibes el apoyo necesario" desgraciadamente antes de poder pensar en aterrizar vimos como un robot destruía la armada del planeta por lo que J'onn empezó a perseguirlo mientras le disparábamos.

Mientras destruíamos varios robots note como el campo de fuerza de la nave desaparecía ocasionando que la armada le disparara, unos minutos después la nave empezó a elevarse para irse mientras veíamos a Superman y la Mujer Halcón caer a tierra.

Bajando la nave ambos entraron mientras seguíamos a Brainiac.

"No creo que esto sea tan fácil y ustedes" nadie me respondió mientras veían la nave entrar en un cinturón de asteroides.

Siguiéndola hasta un asteroide gigante la perdimos claro hasta que descubrimos que no era un asteroide cuando un rayo tractor detuvo la jabalina.

Mientras la jabalina viajaba por un gran túnel pude apreciar algunos cuadros con un sinnúmero de imágenes diferentes.

"No hay respuesta, nuestros controles están anulados" escuchando a J'onn deje de ver las imágenes.

"¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?" Superman fue el que respondió la pregunta de la Mujer Halcón.

"Que podemos hacer, si no esperar" cuando salimos del túnel logramos ver la nave de Brainiac a la cual nos acercábamos rápidamente para pasarla hasta alguna clase de hangar.

"Vamos pero con cuidado" saliendo de la jabalina me quede alerta para transformarme en cualquier segundo.

Viajando hacia nosotros llego una pequeña plataforma a la cual nos subimos para rápidamente ser llevados atravesó de varios salones hasta una cámara.

Cuando llegamos escuche un ruido seguido de un poco de vapor mientras un ser humanoide de color verde apareció, supuse que ese era Brainiac.

"Bienvenido Kal-El" el ser usaba una armadura sin embargo lo que me llamo la atención fue el símbolo en su cabeza "Una vez te di la oportunidad de unirte a mí para continuar con el legado de Kriptón, hoy renuevo esa propuesta" moviendo mi mano lentamente hacia el Omnitrix escuche como Superman le contestaba.

"Estas bromeando" Brainiac solo levanto la cabeza ocasionando que una pantalla mostrara una imagen antes de hablar.

"Porque rechazas tu gran herencia, toda la historia de tu planeta, su conocimiento y esplendor" mientras más hablaba más imágenes de lo que debió ser Kriptón aparecían "Su increíble misterio están codificados dentro de mi" una imagen mostró a una pareja los cuales debieron ser parientes de Superman ya que el hombre era idéntico a él.

"Superman, ¡No…!" la voz de Mujer Halcón ocasiono que Superman levantara su mano silenciándola.

"¡Yo soy Kriptón!" no cabía duda de que Brainiac se creía lo mejor que podía haber.

"Tú solo eres una perversión que deshonra la memoria de mi padre y de todo mi pueblo" Brainiac no parecía sorprendido por la respuesta.

"Esa es tu decisión definitiva" dando un paso Superman hablo.

"Lee mis labios, vete al…" Brainiac lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Desafortunado, pero predecible" un segundo después unas naves aparecieron listas para atacar por lo que me transforme.

En un destello verde mi forma cambio a la de Cuatro brazos para saltar hacia Brainiac mientras los demás atacaban a las naves.

" **Veamos si eres duradero"** sus brazos se estiraron sujetándome mientras producían electricidad la cual afortunadamente no me afecto en gran manera.

Mientras escuchaba las explosiones causadas por las destrucción de las naves ataque el torso de Brainiac ocasionando un gran daño mientras retrocedía, cuando me intento atacar con su brazo se los arranque dejándolo indefenso antes de que destruyera su cabeza.

En cuanto sentí a los demás aterrizar junto a mí hable.

" **Esta chatarra hablaba mucho, para ser tan frágil"** eso genero una sonrisa en Superman **"Creen que todo término".**

La voz de Brainiac sonó a unos metros de nosotros "Estas en lo incorrecto, esto ni siquiera ha comenzado" un momento después un gran número de Brainiac aparecieron rodeándonos.

" **Bueno era demasiado fácil"** un momento después la batalla empezó.

Los siguientes minutos fueron caóticos gracias a la gran cantidad de enemigos, mientras que eran fáciles de destruir su táctica de superarnos por numero era un poco eficaz.

Destruyendo dos cuerpos arrancando sus cabezas note como la Mujer Halcón y J'onn parecían tener problemas con un grupo por lo que salte para ayudarlos, habiéndolos liberado nos preparábamos para seguir la lucha hasta que un tubo de luz familiar apareció en la habitación.

Un ser que supuse era Darkseid gracias a la información de la atalaya apareció antes de disparar un rayo de color amarillo de sus ojos el cual navego para atacarnos sin pensarlo me puse en el camino protegiendo del ataque a los demás sin embargo el poder en el rayo me hizo volar ocasionado que me llevara a los otros dos conmigo.

" **AHHHHH"** el poder en ese rayo me lastimo lo suficiente para que perdiera la conciencia.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

"Omnaz, vamos despierta" escuchando una voz levemente abrí los ojos antes de que un gran dolor me hiciera despertar por completo.

"Ahhhh duele, mi pecho" bajando la vista me encontré con mi armadura destruida mientras mi pecho mostraba una gran quemadura.

"Tranquilo Max, tus heridas son graves" escuchando a J'onn levante la vista encontrándome con su rostro preocupado junto a la Mujer Halcón.

"F-Fue Darkseid ¿verdad?" mientras J'onn me levantaba me respondió.

"Así es, Superman tenía razón todo era una trampa" quedando completamente de pie escuche la voz de la Mujer Halcón

"Hablando de Superman, ¿Dónde está?" J'onn toco su sien mientras sus ojos brillaban.

"No puedo encontrarlo, debe estar inconsciente o…" sabiendo a lo que se refería vi como la Mujer Halcón tomaba su maza para después despejar siendo seguida por J'onn quien me llevaba con mucho cuidado.

Mientras volábamos pasamos por varias imágenes y mientras mi mente intentaba no caer en la inconsciencia me pareció escuchar a J'onn mencionar un planeta llamado Thanagar.

Mientras más volábamos un grito de dolor nos empezó a guiar mientras J'onn lograba conectar con Superman.

"J'onn…déjame escondido, S-Superman necesita ayuda" algo indeciso pero lo hizo mientras ellos dos volaban a la batalla contra Darkseid y Brainiac.

Mientras escuchaba la batalla empezar solo podía respirar intentando no perder la conciencia sabiendo que no podía ayudarlos por el momento.

Unos segundos después sentí como alguien se acercaba por lo que levantando los ojos vi como Superman me sujetaba para empezar a volar.

"Tomaste un gran golpe, necesitas atención medica…sin embargo necesito hacer algo" mirando los ojos de Superman y creyendo más o menos a que se refería hable.

"A-Adelante, creo que los dos…queremos lo mismo…después de ese ataque" un segundo después ambos nos encontrábamos volando hacia la sala donde la batalla había ocurrido para despues seguir un camino de destrucción.

Escuchando una lucha Superman me dejo recargado en la pared mientras caminaba.

Medio inconsciente apenas escuche la plática entre él y Darkseid antes de que la batalla empezara.

Caminando lentamente me asome viendo la lucha entre los dos colosos, la cual Superman parecía estar perdiendo, eso hasta que le dio la vuelta con unos golpes.

Un momento después sentí a alguien correr a mi lado encontrándome con Batman corriendo hacia Superman para intentar detenerlo, sin embargo cuando note que me miro sabía que tenía un plan de rápida acción por lo que usando la energía que me quedaba corrí hacia ellos en el momento exacto que un tubo de luz apareció transportándonos.

Apareciendo en lo que parecía ser tierra deje que el dolor y cansancio me derribaran apenas notando como el Omnitrix parpadeaba en color amarillo.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

Gracias al daño causado por el ataque de Darkseid me había tenido que tomar un tiempo en la enfermería de la Atalaya, lo único favorable era que nada peligroso ocurría en Jump City.

Mientras descansaba estaba al tanto de la aparición de Luthor en Metrópolis, sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era descansar mientras los demás trabajaban.

Horas después una alarma me despertó por lo que levantándome lentamente llegue a la computadora de la enfermería encontrando una noticia sobre los demás luchando contra alguna clase de robot.

"Bien, creo que ya tuve suficiente descanso" buscando una camisa empecé a caminar hacia el hangar de la atalaya me tomaría unos cuantos minutos llegar a la ciudad.

 _ **Metrópolis algunos minutos después…**_

En el momento en el que llegue me encontré con un ser muy grande de color gris listo para luchar contra todos para llegar a Lex Luthor.

"D-Detente" mis voz algo cansada por todo el viaje alerto a todos mientras bajaba para quedar frente al ser.

"¡Cuidado copia los poderes!" escuchando a Flash note como el ser parecía escanearme antes de acercarse poniendo alerta a los demás.

"Estas herido y no tienes poderes, solo un reloj demasiado avanzado para copiarlo, ¿porque vienes a luchar si no hay nada que puedas hacer?" con su ayuda tome asiento.

"S-Si, estoy herido, pero nunca dije nada de luchar, ¿puedes leer mi mente cierto, bien hazlo?" note como sus ojos brillaron un momento antes de que hablara.

"Entiendo, te lo permito" sonriendo toque el Omnitrix transformándome en Ultra-T mientras el tomaba asiento.

" **Vamos"** alzando mi mano en no dudo en tomarla y para sorpresa de todos me fusione con el ocasionando que mis colores abarcaran todo su cuerpo mientras nuestras mentes se conectaban.

" **Es increíble, hay razón en las palabras todos son insignificantes, pero el universo es basto y lleno de misterios"** la fusión de nuestras voces sonó mientras veíamos el cielo.

" **Quiero aprender, quiero vivir todo, no estaré ligado a nadie más"** unos segundos después me separe de él regresando a mi forma humana mientras el cambiaba de color y empezaba a elevarse.

"¿A dónde va?" escuchando a Flash mire a Amazo desaparecer en el cielo.

"A buscar un lugar que llamar hogar" con esas palabras deje que el cansancio me llevara mientras veía el cielo.

* * *

 **Bien me tomo mucho tiempo pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que fuera del agrado de todos y valiera la espera.**

 **ElKike: agradezco tus comentarios y sugerencias, tomare en consideración la idea de un Kevin Mujer espero disfrutaras del capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.- Solo un Sueño, Novia, Un mundo Mejor y Eclipsado.**

* * *

Mirando a Flash pasar su mano por el rostro de J'onn solo pude mover la cabeza por sus travesuras.

"Sabes, algunas veces me pregunto si eres un niño Flash" insultado me miro sin embargo Mujer Halcón hablo.

"Tiene razón sabes, además ya deja a J'onn" sonriendo la miro olvidándose de mí.

"Está bien, además no creo que este en casa ahora" dejándolo a J'onn continuo "¿En que está trabajando ahora?"

"No lo sé pero debe ser importante" ignorando la plática entre ellos me acerque a la pantalla donde Superman, Linterna y Batman parecían ver algo.

"Olvídenlo y vengan" sintiendo a los dos detrás de mí vi como la pantalla se iluminaba mientras Batman continuaba.

"Hubo una fuga, Grundy, Cooperhead, Luminus, Volcana y Firefly" cada nombre era seguido por una imagen de cada villano siendo los dos primeros conocidos para mí.

"¡No digas más!" respondiéndole a Flash note como Batman se levantaba.

"Tranquilo no iba a hacerlo" un momento después seguí a los demás camino a la Jabalina.

Estando todos en la Jabalina y gracias a la información de la policía sobre la localización de los villanos Batman formo los equipos.

"Yo iré con Omnaz tras Volcana y Firefly" dándole un movimiento de cabeza le hice notar que lo había escuchado.

"Superman, J'onn ustedes capturen a Grundy, Mujer halcón y Flash irán tras Cooperhead y Luminus" estando a nada de la localización de Volcana me levante de mi asiento mientras abrían la compuerta de la nave.

Tocando el Omnitrix me transforme en Heatblast en un destello para después dejarme caer.

Estando en el aire empecé a navegar hacia donde podía notar unas explosiones, llegando en el momento justo cuando una poderosa corriente en llamas iba a matar a unos policías por lo que me interpuse.

"¡¿Que?!" ignorando el grito de una mujer probablemente Volcana empecé a absorber las llamas terminando con todas con facilidad.

"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!" mirando a la hermosa villana solo levante los brazos mostrando mis manos.

" **Estoy hecho de lava, tu flamita no es nada"** esas palabras parecían enfurecerla mientras su cuerpo se volvía rojo y su cabello fuego.

"¡Veamos si te gusta esta flamita!" queriendo ver que sucedía si combatía fuego con fuego ataque.

Ambas corrientes de fuego chocaron entre los dos mientras Volcana intentaba con toda su concentración terminar conmigo.

" **Tu flama es fuerte, pero la mía es más"** elevando mi temperatura empecé a consumir su fuego ocasionando que ella sudara por el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo me tuve que detener al sentir como otra corriente de fuego me atacaba por la espalda por lo que voltee encontrándome con un hombre en un traje contra el fuego.

" **Supongo que eres Firefly"** él no me respondió mientras seguía atacándome lo cual solo me ocasiono risa **"Es divertido que ambos intenten vencerme con fuego cuando yo nací en un volcán"** notando a una figura a su espalda lo ignore concentrándome en Volcana.

" **Bien es hora de terminar"** caminando empecé a destruir sus llamas mientras la mujer iba perdiendo fuerza hasta quedar arrodillada en su forma normal.

"¡¿C-Como…me venciste?!" viéndola a segundos de colapsar decidí responderle mientras la levantaba.

" **El calor de un incendio nunca podrá con el calor de un volcán hermosa"** sin saber en qué problema me metía la cargue estilo novia ignorando su sonrisa para llevarla a un camión especializado para su transporte donde Batman estaba arrastrando a un inconsciente Firefly.

 _ **Varios minutos después…**_

Mirando la esfera especial para mantener a Volcana restringida escuche como Batman bostezaba mientras veía a Firefly siendo llevado a su celda.

"Omnaz sígueme parece que hay otro fugado" escuchándolo lo seguí mientras caminábamos a la enfermería de la prisión.

Mientras caminábamos escuche como el Alcaide de la prisión comentaba sobre una máquina de Percepción Extrasensorial al menos hasta que llegamos a la enfermería y vimos a varios presos inconscientes.

Entrando a la enfermería encontramos a un preso balbuceando mientras el Alcaide caminaba hacia uno de sus guardias.

Acercándome note como solo podía balbucear mientras sus ojos parecían medio cerrados antes de quedar inconsciente.

"¿Qué piensas Batman?" mirando al encapuchado espere su hipótesis.

"Habiendo escuchado sobre los experimentos con la maquina no parece ser cualquier cosa" mientras el salía lo seguí llegando cuando reviso un ducto de lavandería "Quizás sea tarde pero mande a unos de sus guardias a la lavandería Alcaide".

"¿P-Pero que paso con todos, es envenenamiento?" antes de poder responderle al Alcaide mi comunicador sonó por lo que lo conteste.

" _Omnaz ubicamos a los otros tres en la vieja refinería del lado oeste"_ escuchando el reporte de Superman hable.

"Iré de inmediato, Batman tiene que seguir otra pista" mirándolo note como esperaba una respuesta "Vamos te conozco un poco y por lo que vimos este sujeto no es cualquier don nadie"

"Tienes razón al igual que en la Odisea cuando Odiseo ataco al ciclope, un don nadie puede hacer mucho daño" escuchando un poco de respeto en su voz solo pude sonreír.

"Alcaide que me puede decir de John Dee" él se mostró cooperativo al mencionar que daría su archivo así como un guardia quien parecía conocer e Dee.

Varios minutos después me encontraba corriendo hacia la refinería en mi forma de XLR8 llegando en el momento en que Grundy salía volando del lugar.

Llegando con Superman y J'onn les hable **"Parece que tienen todo en control"** ambos me miraron sonriendo dándome la razón.

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después…**_

Teniendo a los cinco villanos nuevamente tras las rejas decidí ir a patrullar Jump City esperando alguna llamada de la Liga sobre cualquier problema o de Batman sabiendo que seguía tras John Dee.

Deteniendo mi motocicleta pare para tomar mi quinto café ya que parecía que un cansancio intentaba mandarme a dormir.

"Esto…es molesto" entre bostezos tome el café hasta que recordé la prisión.

"Atalaya, aquí Omnaz me…reciben, repito me reciben" no obteniendo respuesta decidí hablar con Batman mientras sentía como el sueño empezaba a ganarme.

"Batman…aquí Omnaz…John Dee…algo hizo…sueño…la Liga" perdiendo la lucha con el sueño empecé a caer en la acera alarmando a los transeúntes cerca de mi "Batman…" un segundo después perdí la batalla quedando completamente dormido.

Abriendo los ojos lo primero que vi fue una puerta muy familiar.

"¡Omnaz, un placer verte!" girando me encontré con un policía conocido "Una alarma silenciosa fue activada hace diez minutos, intente comunicarme con la seguridad del lugar pero no hay respuesta".

Mirando la entrada nuevamente hable "Gracias oficial yo entrare, espere los refuerzos" dando un salto pase la cerca para ser recibido por oscuridad mientras caminaba cauteloso.

Un rastro de sangre ilumino el suelo de repente guiándome hacia una escena que no podía olvidar cuatro cuerpos degollados.

Corriendo llegue a ellos encontrándolos completamente muertos.

"Si tan solo hubieras llegado antes, estos hombres seguirían vivos" alzando la vista me encontré con un encapuchado con rostro de calavera "Eran padres, hijos, hermanos y murieron por tu culpa" sus palabras eran ciertas, si yo hubiera actuado antes.

Una patada me saco de mis pensamientos mientras rodaba por el suelo hasta chocar con un contenedor.

Levantando la vista me encontré con una docena de sujetos encapuchados con espadas lo que me enfureció.

"¡Eso usa tu ira, termina con ellos!" olvidando el Omnitrix me levante para correr listo para empezar a luchar a golpes con ellos.

Los siguientes minutos me dedique a usar todo el entrenamiento que Batman me había dado para atacarlos, rompiendo brazos, piernas no importaba el objetivo era terminarlos.

En cuanto uno soltó su espada la tome atacando salvajemente a todos ignorando la sangre que salpicaba mi rostro, no sabía si era mía o suya, solo importaba que no lastimaran a nadie más.

En cuanto todos estaban en el suelo sin moverse note lo cansado y herido que estaba mientras caía de rodillas.

"Eso terminaste con casi todos los responsables, pero sabes que falta uno, es tu deber como Héroe terminar con el culpable vamos hazlo" dándole la razón a la voz apunte la espada a mi pecho listo para atravesarme el corazón cuando una luz me segó.

Abriendo los ojos me encontré en la enfermería de la Atalaya con los demás en frente mientras nos veían a la Mujer Halcón y a mí.

"¿Q-Que paso, fue un sueño?" mientras Superman me explicaba lo sucedido escuche un ronquido de Batman para verlo completamente dormido, mientras la pesadilla regresaba a mi memoria sabía que tenía que hablar con mi Psicóloga de nuevo y pronto.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

" _Hay reportes de robos en algunos museos en dirección a Jump City, es probable que sea la Antropóloga Bárbara Ann Minerva o mejor conocida como Cheetha"_ escuchando el reporte de J'onn no pude evitar recordar el inconveniente entre esa villana y Rath.

"Gracias J'onn estaré alerta por cualquier posible intento de robo" estacionando mi motocicleta termine la comunicación con J'onn mientras veía el museo de la ciudad.

Fue cuestión de minutos cuando note una figura entrar al museo por el techo por lo que tocando el Omnitrix me transforme.

" **Veamos si a Cheetha le gusta el frio"** usando la intangibilidad de Frio volé dentro del museo mientras buscaba a la villana.

No me sorprendió encontrarla en la sección Egipcia mientras sacaba un medallón de una vitrina.

" **Cheetha me alegra tener visitas pero no cuando vienen a robar a los museos"** la mujer se puso en alerta en cuanto escucho mi voz, buscando en la habitación decidí volver visible.

"Valla, yo esperaba a alguien con más pelo no una ¿polilla gigante?" riendo levemente ignore el humo que salía de mi boca.

" **Lo lamento pero no creo que sea buena idea que me transforme en Rath"** aterrizando me cubrí con mis alas mientras la veía caminar hacia mí con un paso muy provocativo.

"Vamos, deja salir un rato al grandote, se lo debo por salvarme de Grundy" mientras sentía su mano en mi cara note como pasaba su dedo por mi pecho.

" **No estoy seguro…Rath se comporta diferente frente a ti y además tengo novia"** ella no me respondió mientras se paraba de puntas acercando su rostro al mío.

"Cumple el deseo de una chica, además tu novia no se debe enterar" tomándola de la cintura iba a hablar cuando una voz sonó poniéndome feliz y nervioso.

"¡Pero te equivocas, su novia si se enterara!" mirando el techo del museo vi a Sunny flotando mientras nos miraba con una ceja arqueada por lo que abrí mis alas de emoción.

Esa acción permitió que la mano de Cheetha tocara el Omnitrix lo que me obligo a transformarme por el reconocimiento de ADN.

" **DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO SUNNY TENNYSON RATH ESTA MUY FELIZ DE VERTE PERO TAMBIEN ESTA CONTENTO DE VER A LA QUE FUERA SU PROMETIDA POR ES-"** aun con la mente un enojado Appoplexian sabía que había hablado de más cuando note como la piel de Sunny desaparecía dejando su forma Anodita.

" **A que te refieres con prometida, querido"** si hubiese tenido cola en ese momento la tendría entre las patas.

" **Rath, teme seguir hablando así que…"** tomando a una sorprendida Cheetha salí corriendo del lugar para encontrar la puerta más cercana mientras era perseguido por una Anodita furiosa.

Esquivando las bolas de Mana escuche como Cheetha hablaba.

"Es un gusto volver a ver tu hermoso pelo, pero dime porque huimos de tu novia" corriendo atreves de una ventana le conteste.

" **La novia de Rath es una extraterrestre con el poder para vencer a Superman y en este momento está furiosa, Rath no quiere que le quemen su pelo"** una cuerda de Mana nos atrapo antes de que pudiera huir muy lejos del Museo.

" **Bien, cariño ahora quiero respuestas"** mirando la ira en sus ojos violetas solo pude bajar la cabeza esperando el dolor hasta que Cheetha hablo.

"Disculpa ¿Sunny verdad?" siendo víctima de la mirada ella trago un poco antes de continuar "Solo quería decir que lo de prometida fue un error, creo que algo cultural de Rath, así que si me sueltas y me iré después de agradecerle al grandulón".

Sunny la miro unos segundos hasta que hizo desaparecer su látigo dejándolos libres.

" **Tienes un minuto y luego te marchas"** acariciando su brazo Cheetha la obedeció.

"Ok, bien" caminando hasta quedar frente a Rath hablo "Gracias por salvarme esa noche, sin ti probablemente hubiera sido asesinada, así que muchas gracias" dándole un beso en la mejilla le susurro "Después te daré otro agradecimiento" antes de separarse le lambio la mejilla dejándolo sorprendido.

Habiendo hecho lo que se proponía la villana empezó a huir del lugar a cuatro patas ocasionando que Rath no pudiera dejar de verla hasta que un látigo de Mana le pego en la cabeza.

" **Cuanto más piensas verla"** mirando a la furiosa Anodita solo bajo la cabeza.

" **Rath lo lamenta"** en un destello regrese a mi forma humana avergonzado y nervioso "Es un placer verte Sunny" sonriendo espere que su enojo no fuera duradero.

Afortunadamente para mi ella se transformó en su forma humana para mirarme "Quiero ir a cenar" levantándome la mire un poco más calmado mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Lo que desees mi chica problema" tomándola de la cintura la bese afortunadamente no se negó mientras me regresaba el beso.

"Te extrañe mucho" tomándola de la mano la lleve a mi motocicleta.

"Yo igual Sunny, ven conozco un lugar para cenar" dándole mi casco nos subimos y mientras sentía sus brazos abrazarme no pude evitar sonreír feliz mientras conducía hacia la ciudad.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos pidiendo comida en un pequeño restaurante en medio de la ciudad.

"Dime cuanto tiempo puedes estar aquí" sosteniendo su mano no pude evitar sonreír contento de verla.

"Mi abuela me dio permiso de estar dos días en esta dimensión, dice que mi entrenamiento se volverá más extenuante así que me merecía un respiro" aunque me entristecía el poco tiempo que teníamos sabía que debía hacerlo valer.

"Dos días, bueno les diré a los demás para que me llame solo si es necesario" viendo su sonrisa toque mi comunicador.

"Atalaya aquí Omnaz, me reciben" un momento después la voz de J'onn me contesto.

" _Aquí J'onn, te recibo"_ agradecía que J'onn siempre estuviera disponible.

"J'onn, mi novia Sunny vino de visita por dos días, quisiera que le dijeras a los demás que si la situación no me necesita me den esos dos días" pude sentir la sonrisa de J'onn en su respuesta.

" _Claro Max yo les pasare tu mensaje, disfruta de tu tiempo, Atalaya fuera"_ cuando se terminó la comunicación vi cómo nos daban nuestra comida por lo que agradecí al camarero.

"¿Quién es J'onn y que es una Atalaya?" recordando que Sunny no conocía a todos le conté.

"J'onn es un alienígena que nació en Marte, también te falta por conocer a la Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde y la Mujer Halcón, la Atalaya es nuestro puesto de mando esta" apuntando con el dedo le di a entender por lo que emocionada hablo.

"¡Genial, me gustaría conocer a tus compañeros y su base!" pensándolo un momento no vi inconveniente alguno así que acepte.

"Claro mañana te llevo no creo que exista problema alguno, vamos terminemos de cenar" feliz Sunny siguió comiendo.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Después de una noche algo reveladora ahora sabia un poco sobre la libertad de la que había hablado Verdona cuando vino, Sunny había decidió dormir conmigo mientras se ponía cariñosa pidiendo besos y abrazos afortunadamente no paso de ahí, según el Omnitrix las Anoditas tenían gran facilidad para embarazarse.

"Atalaya aquí Omnaz, me voy a acercar con una amiga, me reciben" la voz de Superman fue la que me contesto.

" _Te recibimos, toda la liga está aquí para recibirlos"_ agradeciendo me transforme mientras Sunny en su forma verdadera flotaba sobre mí.

" **Interesante, según los datos de las Anoditas solo existe un Crystasapien"** flotando junto a ella se encontraba el alíen color morado con un cuerno rojo.

" **Así que ese es el nombre de la especie…creo que lo llamare Crómico"** volando con rapidez ambos nos encontrábamos en el espacio mientras la Atalaya aparecía a nuestra vista.

En cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos entrando en la zona de aterrizaje de la Atalaya donde fuimos recibidos por Superman.

"Sunny es un placer verte nuevamente" saludando a Superman con una sonrisa ella empezó a admirar la atalaya mientras caminábamos.

" **Igualmente ¿Superman?"** obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza de Superman continuo **"Debo decir que su estación es bastante parecida a la de los Plomeros"** eso nos llamó la atención a ambos.

" **¿A qué te refieres con plomeros Sunny?"** sin dejar de observar todo me respondió.

" **Es una organización que se encarga de los problemas entre razas, así evitan muchas guerras, también protegen la galaxia de muchas razas con fines de conquista"** parpadeado mire a Superman pues eso me sonaba familiar.

" **Suena exactamente como los Linterna"** Sunny dejo de inspeccionar para vernos.

" **Eso suena interesante, cuénteme más"** mientras caminábamos los dos le empezamos a contar lo que sabíamos sobre el grupo al que pertenecía nuestro amigo.

Algunos minutos después habíamos llegado a la sala de control donde todos nos estaban esperando siendo Flash el primero en saludar.

"¡Hey, bienvenida novia de Max!" corriendo llego junto a nosotros para saludarla con emoción.

Llegando con los demás empecé a presentarlos mientras regresaba a mi forma humana.

"Los presento, Sunny estos son mis compañeros, Linterna Verde, Mujer Halcón, Mujer Maravilla y J'onn J'onzz" mirándola sonreír seguí "Ya conoces a los demás".

" **Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Sunny Tennyson la novia de Max"** los siguientes minutos note como la mayoría platicaba con ella mientras que Batman escribía en la computadora central.

"Aun sigues buscando una forma de detenerla de ser necesario ¿verdad?" que no me contestara mi dio la razón.

Varias horas después de las presentaciones y que Sunny conociera a los miembros de la Liga ella me acompañaba a comer en la cocina de la atalaya hasta que Batman me llamo pues parecía haber problemas en Jump City.

"Hay un reporte de un robo en el banco central, un solo hombre, al parecer metahumano con la habilidad de absorber metales" eso llamo la atención de Sunny.

"Suena muy parecido a una especie de mi universo, se llaman Osmosianos, no se pueden tomar a la ligera" habiendo escuchado a ambos hable.

"Yo me encargo Batman, estoy seguro que quieres ir ¿verdad?" mirando a Sunny vi cómo se quitó su piel quedando en su verdadera forma.

" **Yo te llevo"** sin dejarme responder me envolvió en una burbuja de mana para salir volando con rapidez.

Gracias a su velocidad llegamos en minutos a la ciudad donde podíamos ver como la policía perseguía a un automóvil que se alejaba del banco de la ciudad.

"¿Puedes detenerlo?" sin responderme Sunny voló cerca del auto para detenerlo con cuatro látigos de mana que arrancaron los neumáticos.

" **Todo tuyo héroe"** soltándome floto hasta quedar a unos metros arriba de mí.

Un momento después la puerta del auto fue arrancada por el conductor mientras salía dejándome ver al criminal.

Era un hombre flaco con los brazos muy marcados, sin cabello y en cuanto me vio me miro con ira antes de sostener el techo de su auto y empezar a cambiar.

Viendo como su piel empezaba a volverse del mismo color negro que el metal del auto toque el Omnitrix transformándome.

Todos los civiles apartaron los ojos del resplandor verde y cuando volvieron la vista apenas lograron ver como el ladrón ahora de color negro lanzaba la puerta del auto contra Omnaz.

Algunos gritaron por la sorpresa, sin embargo todos se calmaron cuando vieron una gran mano roja detener la puerta.

" **Todos siempre quieran ir a por las malas"** Sunny quien no lo había visto por unos meses se sorprendió cuando el Tetramand que era su novio ahora luciera unas espinas más grandes en sus brazos.

Sin decir nada mas Omnaz corrió hacia el metahumano quien igual ataco, siendo más pequeño el ladrón tenía la ventaja de velocidad por lo que en cuanto estuvieron cerca él fue el primero en dar un golpe en la barbilla de Cuatro Brazos lo que lo hizo gruñir levemente antes de contratacar con un golpe en el pecho que lo regreso volando a su auto.

" **-No solo absorbe, si no que aumenta la fuerza del metal-"** caminando al auto tomo la pierna del ladrón, quien lo ataco con una patada al rostro lo que lo obligo a soltarlo.

"¡Maldito fenómeno muere!" apenas escuchando unl grito de alarma de Sunny, Cuatro Brazos movió la pierna derecha evitando el brazo del ladrón que parecía una espada salvándose de perderla mientras recibía un corte pequeño.

El sujeto intento atacar nuevamente pero ahora su pecho, sin embargo estando alerta, fue muy fácil para el tetramand detener sus brazos para empezar a darle golpes con sus brazos más chicos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

" **¡¿Estas bien?!"** escuchando a Sunny gire el rostro encontrándomela enfrente de mi con su rostro preocupado.

" **Si, ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa, no volverá a pasar"** escuchando a los policías acercarse les entregue al ahora normal atacante, no sin antes escanearlo con el Omnitrix.

" **ANOMALIA GENETICA DETECTADA, PARENTESCO CON ADN OSMOSIANO DETECTADO, ADN OSMOCIANO DESBLOQUEADO"** notando el pequeño holograma mire a los oficiales.

"Gracias por tu trabajo Omnaz, sin ti se hubiera escapado con todo el dinero" sonriendo me despedí de ellos mientras caminaba hacia donde Sunny me esperaba, llegando a ella note que me miraba extraño.

" **¿Sucede algo?"** en lugar de contestar ella tomo mi brazo derecho superior haciéndome notar el nuevo tamaño de mis espinas.

" **El crecimiento de las espinas de un tetramand anuncia la llegada de su madurez"** mirando mis brazos note que todos presentaban el cambio.

"Un día para celebrar en su planeta" escuchando una nueva voz gire encontrándome con el Profesor Paradox caminando hacia nosotros.

" **¿Quién es usted? ¿Un amigo tuyo Max?"** mirando al profesor le respondí.

" **Él es el Profesor Paradox, viene de tu universo y creo que si soy su amigo no estoy seguro"** sonriéndole a Sunny el Profesor respondió.

"Si soy un amigo suyo…¿o lo seré?, bueno eso no tiene importancia por el momento, Max vine con un obsequio de Azmuth" sacando un pequeño disco nos lo presento mientras que Sunny lo miraba algo molesta por no tener su respuesta.

El disco se ilumino proyectando un pequeño holograma del creador del Omnitrix quien parecía algo molesto.

"Bien hola, Paradox me estuvo molestando un tiempo para desbloquear una muestra de ADN muy peligrosa en el reloj, sus argumentos son que lo necesitaras para salvar a más de un universo, así que arto de escucharlo lo hare, levanta mi reloj" obedeciendo regrese a mi forma humana para presentarle el reloj al holograma.

"Reconocimiento de voz, código diez-cero-uno-diez" el Omnitrix parpadeo en amarillo un segundo antes de responder.

" **CODIGO ACEPTADO, AZMUTH CREADOR"** el pequeño holograma continuo.

"Permiso para desbloquear cadena de ADN numero trecientos veinte nueve" el Omnitrix parpadeo un segundo antes de mostrar una figura musculosa antes de regresar a su estado normal.

"Bien, listo, pero escucha bien, esa cadena de ADN es muy peligrosa, fue tomada de uno de los peores seres en nuestra galaxia" un momento después el holograma se apagó.

"Bien, mi trabajo está hecho, te sugiero que practiques esa forma, los dejo" un momento después Paradox desapareció dejándome con muchas preguntas al igual que Sunny.

" **¿Eso es normal?"** negando decidí ignorar todo mientras la miraba ofreciéndole la mano lo cual puso una sonrisa en su cara antes de encerrarme en una burbuja de mana para salir volando.

Cuando la noche lleno a la ciudad era el momento en que Sunny debía regresar con su abuela por lo que nos encontrábamos despidiéndonos en la isla de la ciudad.

Estando abrazados nos encontrábamos besándonos mientras ella seguía en su forma Anodita lo cual la hacía flotar levemente.

Terminando nuestro beso ella me miro antes de hablar.

" **Voy a extrañar estos momentos, sin embargo que yo no pueda ser feliz no significa que tu no puedas"** sin comprender la mire esperando una respuesta.

" **Estoy segura de que al igual que la mujer gato hay más pretendientes, las Anoditas somos libres incluido en la libertad de nuestros compañeros"** entendiendo al fin apenas pude hablar.

"¡P-Pero Sunny, yo solo te quiero a ti, yo no te traicionaría!" antes de poder seguir ella me silencio con un beso para después continuar.

" **Lo sé, ¿recuerdas nuestro vinculo? Yo puedo usarlo para sentirte aun estando en mi hogar pero tú no, siempre seré la primera pero no por nuestros destinos tú tienes que sufrir en soledad….solo piénsalo no me respondas ahora"** sin dejarme decir nada ella volvió a besarme, ese sería nuestro último beso en mucho tiempo por lo que fue el que más emoción llevaba hasta que Sunny se separó.

"Cuídate y espero puedas volver pronto" sonriendo ella se despidió para alejarse con rapidez hacia el cielo donde desapareció dejándome observando el cielo durante algún tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Persiguiendo a Lex Luthor en mí forma de Heatblast solo podía extrañar los dos días que había pasado en compañía de Sunny, todo mientras esquivaba los disparos de su traje, ya que la instalación era de desarrollo tecnológico no me podía dar el lujo de incendiar todo por lo cual solo disparaba pequeñas ráfagas de fuego.

Desgraciadamente por estar recordando a Sunny nunca note el pedazo de concreto que me tiro al suelo mientras los demás perseguían a Luthor.

"Te encuentras bien" escuchando a J'onn note como el peso sobre mi desaparecía.

" **Si gracias, mi mente está en otro tiempo"** mirando a J'onn vi cómo me sonrió con tristeza.

"Te comprendo, detengamos a Luthor para poder recordar mejores momentos" sonriendo levemente lo seguí mientras volábamos hacia donde habían ido los demás.

Llegamos a una habitación donde los unos policías se llevaban a un Luthor sujetado por el lazo de Diana.

Cuando nos acercamos vimos como Flash empezaba a limpiar el lugar hasta que un extraño portal se abrió a espaldas de nosotros lo que nos obligó a voltear encontrándonos con un J'onn vistiendo un traje diferente.

" **Eso no se ve todos los** días" antes de terminar regrese a mi forma humana mirando con asombro al otro J'onn.

Unos minutos después mientras el otro J'onn nos contaba como había llegado mis ojos no se apartaban del portal que había vuelto a aparecer detrás de él manteniéndose abierto.

Estando junto a Batman y nuestro J'onn escuche su plática.

"Dime ya has leído su mente" mirando a J'onn note como miro a Batman.

"Entre marcianos no nos hacemos eso" cerrando levemente los ojos Batman continúo.

"No quieren o no pueden" la respuesta de J'onn no me sorprendió.

"No queremos" viendo a los dos no pude evitar dar mi opinión.

"Pero en esencia eres tú" los dos me miraron lo cual me puso incómodo "Bueno entiendo, aunque no confió del todo en ese portal".

"Esta decidido, nos vamos" escuchando a Superman todos aceptaron sin embargo yo opinaba otra cosa.

"No creen que alguien debería quedarse por si pasa alguna emergencia en nuestra dimensión" J'onn(A) me contesto.

"Me temo que necesitamos ayuda de todos, nuestro Omnaz me dijo que lo que causa la anomalía afecta a su Omnitrix" eso solo me hizo sospechar más, sim embargo sabía que los demás necesitarían mi ayuda.

"Bueno eso cambia las cosas, lo que sea que pueda afectar ese tipo de tecnología es grave" satisfechos todos empezaron a seguir a J'onn(A) atreves del portal.

En cuanto lo cruce tuve un mal presentimiento al notar un cuarto color blanco por lo que dirigí mi mano al Omnitrix sin embargo la voz de J'onn(A) me detuvo.

"Lo lamento mucho" antes de poder entender intente transformarme, sin embargo un poderoso rayo rojo me dio de lleno electrocutándome lo que me ocasiono dolor por lo que grite con los ojos cerrados sin notar a los demás hasta que la oscuridad me llevo.

Cuando la conciencia me regreso abrí lentamente mis ojos notando todo borroso mientras mi cabeza se aclaraba.

" **Dale unos segundos estarás bien"** escuchando una voz muy familiar levante la mirada encontrándome con un petrosapien muy familiar.

Intente hablar descubriendo que mi boca estaba cubierta por un aparato lo cual me quito la atención de Diamante.

" **Una pequeña precaución, no sé si tienes el control vocal del Omnitrix así que mejor prevenir"** mirando nuevamente a Diamante note dos pequeñas diferencias, una cuarteadura en su barbilla y el color de su símbolo siendo de color amarillo y gris.

" **Tienes preguntas eso es obvio, se responderán después, ahora tenemos trabajo, no intentes moverte mucho tienes cables a tu pecho cualquier agitación y recibirás una descarga de electricidad"** terminando de hablar él se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

No sabiendo si decía la verdad intente soltarme lo cual me agito ocasionando que en cuestión de segundos mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara lo cual provoco una poderosa corriente la cual me sacudió mientras el dolor me invadía.

La corriente duro segundos pero fue lo suficiente para dejarme sin fuerzas y completamente adolorido mientras la conciencia me abandonaba nuevamente.

"¡Hey Max, vamos despierta amigo!" escuchando la voz de Flash seguida de alguien soltándome la conciencia regreso a mi nuevamente.

Abriendo los ojos me encontré con Flash quitando el aparato de mi boca con una sonrisa de alivio.

"¡Viejo me alegra ver que estas bien, vamos salgamos de aquí!" aceptando su ayuda deje que me sostuviera mientras Superman aparecía frente a nosotros.

"Yo lo llevo, debemos salir de aquí rápido" aceptando su ayuda note como empezábamos a salir del edificio, siendo sostenido por Superman apenas y puse atención como los demás buscaban la localización de la Mujer Halcón.

"C-Chicos, cerrare los ojos un minuto…" antes de poder seguir deje que el cansancio me venciera cerrando los ojos.

"Omnaz despierta" escuchando a Diana abrí los ojos notando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

"Mujer Halcón está ahí dentro supongo" separándome de Superman escuche su respuesta.

"Eso pensamos, crees estar bien si te quedas aquí con Flash" mirando a un molesto Flash acepte mientras los demás entraban volando al Asilo Arkhan.

Recargándome en la barda del lugar escuche levemente a Flash quejarse mientras yo masajeaba mi pecho el cual aún me dolía.

"Viejo ese rayo sí que te demolió" mirando a Flash arrancar una flor le conteste.

"Si a diferencia de Batman no tengo tanta tolerancia al dolor, pero me repondré después de unos minutos" contento Flash siguió oliendo la flor mientras lo miraba.

"No deben cortar las flores" escuchando una voz conocida gire encontrándome con Hiedra quien vestía ropa de florista, sin embargo las marcas de su frente me hicieron abrir los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Pamela?" escuchando mi voz me miro pero sin ninguna emoción "¿Que te sucedió?" caminando hacia ella note como una pequeña planta familiar se movía entre su ropa la cual se ocultó al tenerme a la vista.

"No me ha pasado nada Omnaz, tu preocupación no tiene mérito" llegando a ella toque levemente su rostro notando que no había cambio en sus emociones.

"-¿Que te hicieron Pamela?-" mirando sus ojos espere ver algún atisbo de emoción fallando lo cual me lleno de ira.

"Viejo ¿qué paso?" dejando a Pamela le pedí seguir con sus cosas mientras miraba a Flash.

"Superman le hizo una lobotomía, ya no existe Pamela Isley" una explosión del edificio nos hizo mirar mientras algo volaba hasta mis pies, el objeto resulto ser una cabeza robótica de Superman.

"Debemos irnos" sin decir nada más Flash corrió al edificio mientras me despedía de Hiedra.

"Lo lamento mucho Pamela" ella me miro aceptando mi disculpa sin entender del todo, tocando el Omnitrix me transforme en XLR8 para correr al edificio.

Llegando al edificio me encontré con todos luchando con robots de Superman, teniendo a uno cerca no dude en destruirlo con rapidez dejando solo trozos.

"Te encuentras mejor" escuchando a Superman no pude evitar mostrar un poco de enojo lo cual lo sorprendió.

" **Si… lo siento, solo descubrí lo que este Superman le hizo a los villanos"** alejándome un poco fingí no escuchar mientras Flash le contaba lo sucedido con Hiedra, unos minutos después Linterna llego con la Mujer Halcón en brazos inconsciente.

Siguiéndolo llegamos a la salida encontrándonos con la policía de la ciudad esperándonos listos para detenernos, aunque afortunadamente para ellos Batman(A) llego deteniéndolos dejando que nos fuéramos con él.

"Saldremos por detrás" era pequeña pero la diferencia en las voces de los Batman existían.

Caminando escuche como Superman le hablaba "Los engañaste, hasta yo creí que eras el" apareciendo frente a ellos hable.

" **Es porque es el"** eso tomo por sorpresa a todos mientras Batman(A) me miraba.

"Su Batman los espera" deteniéndolo hable.

" **Yo quiero saber todo sobre su Omnaz"** el acepto después de unos segundos por lo que todos lo seguimos mientras nos llevaba a la Baticueva.

Tiempo después mientras Flash hablaba con Batman(A) yo me encontraba mirando los aliens en el Omnitrix sabiendo que la lucha con mi versión sería difícil.

"Te encuentras bien" mirando a J'onn acercarse le respondí después de un segundo.

"No estoy seguro, lo que Superman le hizo a los villanos…me molesto, pero que mi contraparte lo permitiera eso me enfurece" sujetando mi hombro hablo.

"Puedes estar seguro de que todos nos sentimos igual, pero arreglaremos esto sin importar lo difícil que sea" agradecido me calme un poco mientras todos empezábamos a cruzar el portal.

"Son tan fuertes e inteligentes como nosotros pero están dispuestos a matar" saliendo del callejón note como Superman miraba a Batman.

"¿Que dices que también debemos estar dispuestos a matar? No voy a cruzar esa línea" entendiendo a Superman pero aun molesto hable.

"Yo pienso igual que tu Superman, pero te aseguro que mi contraparte deseara estar muerto cuando termine con el" sin esperar su respuesta me aleje sabiendo que Batman tendría un plan.

Escondido en el aire en mí forma de Frio note como las contrapartes llegaban a la prisión para detener a Luthor, pero cuando entraron me prepare pues sabía que no sería sencillo detenerme y así fue pues en cuanto la trampa se activó vi como un borrón azul salía corriendo del lugar por lo que lo seguí.

Pensando que nadie lo seguía XLR8(A) se detuvo cerca de la costa completamente desprevenido por lo que recibió mi golpe sin poder hacer nada terminando por los aires hasta chocar con un edificio.

" **Dime, en que momento perdiste tu humanidad"** levantándose del lugar donde había caído lo mire ignorando a los civiles que miraban la pelea.

" **Fácil, cuando Luthor mato a Flash"** sorprendido por su respuesta no pude esquivarlo mientras corría hacia mi transformándose en Cuatro Brazos(A) mandándome contra un auto.

Agradeciendo a la resistencia de Frio salí de los escombros en forma intangible cuando el aterrizo en el lugar causando un pequeño movimiento de la tierra.

Alejándome unos metros me transforme en Cuatro Brazos, corrí hacia el alertándolo sin embargo llevaba ventaja pues recibió varios golpes antes de poder detener mis brazos.

" **¿Que ya no hay más preguntas?"** molesto torcí sus muñecas causando un grito por su parte para sostenerlo y mandarlo a volar por los aires, desafortunadamente él se transformó en pleno vuelo en alguna clase de alíen tipo mantarraya.

" **Tengo diferentes aliens que tú y se las debilidades de los tuyos"** volando con rapidez me prepare para atraparlo sin embargo me sorprendió transformándose nuevamente en una bola de color amarillo la cual me envistió con tal fuerza que me arroyo.

Fueron varios los metros antes de detenerme, sin embargo él se transformó nuevamente en Humungosaurio(A) pisándome con fuerza, después de algunos golpes me tomo con su mano y me arrojo a un camión ocasionando una explosión.

" **¡Tengo el control maestro, acéptalo, nunca podrás conmigo con tus aliens si sabes que los conozco!"** el tenia razón, con su control maestro y con esos aliens no lo vencería, sin embargo yo tenía a uno nuevo.

Saliendo de las llamas toque el Omnitrix habiendo elegido al alíen correcto.

" **En serio, ¿Cuántos cambios te quedan antes de tener que esperar una recarga?"** la voz que le respondió a Omnaz(A) lo puso en guardia pues no la conocía.

" **Ya no habrá más transformaciones"** frente a todos los espectadores una poderosa figura estuvo a su vista.

El nuevo alíen era inmenso, sus brazos eran gruesos con dedos como garras, en cada brazo tenía cuatro tubos, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por una armadura color roja, su rostro igual estaba cubierto por un respirador mientras unos tentáculos salían de su barbilla.

" **¿Que alíen es ese, no lo conozco?"** moviendo sus brazos le respondió.

" **Puedes llamarme Vilgax, tu perdición"** molesto por la respuesta rugió antes de correr para atacarme, sin embargo yo también corrí demostrando mi velocidad a pesar de mi tamaño, en cuanto estuvimos al alcance del otro, fui el primero en atacar con un golpe al torso del inmenso Humungosaurio(A) mandándolo a volar.

Dando un salto lo intercepto enterrándolo en el suelo con un gruñido de dolor de parte del alíen naranja, moviendo mi brazo cerro mis dedos creando un arma penetrante antes de dar un golpe, sin embargo solo rompí el suelo pues Humungosaurio(A) había desaparecido.

Una corriente de hielo me congelo en el lugar mientras Frio(A) aparecía, sin embargo eso no me detuvo mucho pues sin problema me liberó para después mirar a la polilla mientras mis ojos brillaban liberando dos rayos de energía que lo lastimaron mandándolo al suelo.

" **De nada te servirá tu control maestro, no tienes a nadie que pueda conmigo, ríndete y no sufrirás mucho"** molesto él se transformó en la pelota amarilla embistiéndome por lo que lo sostuvo con una mano enterrándolo en el suelo para después darle un golpe de martillo que lo detuvo por completo.

Estando completamente aturdido no pudo hacer nada mientras mis dedos en forma de garra tocaban su frente obligándolo a regresar a su forma humana.

Me sorprendió un poco por el aspecto de mi contraparte pues todo su brazo derecho estaba lleno de cicatrices de quemaduras mientras su barbilla presentaba una horrible cicatriz.

"¿C-Como…n-no podía…r-regresar a mi forma h-humana?" ignorando sus balbuceos regrese a mi forma humana mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato de mi cinturón.

El aparato se insertó en su Omnitrix carcomiendo el metal lo cual ocasiono un rayo de electricidad que lo electrocuto lo cual lo hizo gritar, ignorando sus gritos seguí viendo como poco a poco su Omnitrix se destruía hasta desaparecer.

"Podría haberlo hecho sin dolor, pero creo que lo merecías por permitir que Hiedra sufriera" apenas consiente el me miro un momento antes de quedar dormido por el dolor.

Mirando mi Omnitrix note como la energía había regresado por lo que me transforme en Frio para cargarlo y volar hacia la prisión ignorando a los civiles que habían presenciado todo.

Cuando llegue al lugar no me sorprendió ver a todas las contrapartes vencidas, sin embargo Superman(A) se sorprendió al ver a su Omnaz en forma humana.

"Creímos que no podía volver a ser humano después del incidente" sin contestar deje en el suelo a mi contraparte caminando hacia el ignorando a todos transformándome nuevamente en Vilgax lo cual sorprendió a todos.

Llegando a Superman(A) lo tome del cuello para ahorcarlo levemente haciendo que Batman me gritara detener lo cual ignore.

" **Yo también tengo rayos de energía, te parece si te hago una lobotomía como a Pamela"** no teniendo una respuesta lo impacte con el suelo lo cual lo hizo escupir sangre mientras Superman y J'onn me intentaban separar de él lo cual no lograban pues mi ira me volvía mas fuerte.

La salvación de Superman(A) llego en su sangre la cual fue escaneada por el Omnitrix obligándome a regresar a mi forma humana.

" **MUESTRA DE ADN OBTENIDA, ENTRANDO EN MODO ADSORCION, NIVELES DE ENERGIA AGOTADOS SE INICIA MODO ESPERA"** escuchando al reloj todos me dejaron mientras me alejaba aun furioso de Superman(A).

Dos días después, me encontrabacaminando hacia la sala de control de la Atalaya apenas y prestaba atención a las mejoras que nuestras contrapartes le habían hecho a nuestra base, mi mente seguía en los acontecimientos con universo paralelo.

Llegando a los controles me alegro un poco ver a J'onn pues lo buscaba.

"J'onn, tienes un momento" dejando las computadoras me miro.

"Por supuesto mi amigo, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" caminando hasta quedar junto a él hable.

"Recuerdo que me comentaste que diario meditas, me recomendaron la meditación y me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar" sonriendo contento acepto.

"Por supuesto, será un placer ayudarte, vamos conozco el mejor lugar para hacerlo" siguiéndolo no pude evitar sonreír levemente por su emoción, era obvio que había tomado la decisión correcta al pedirle ayuda.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después, Jump City…**_

Tomando un pequeño descanso en mi patrullaje me encontraba tomando una bebida cuando una llamada de la Atalaya llego a mi comunicador.

"Aquí Omnaz, ¿Cuál es la situación?" esperaba a Linterna responder por lo que me lleve una sorpresa al escuchar a Flash hablar con urgencia.

"¡Omnaz compañero hay una emergencia, los demás están comprometidos necesito tu ayuda, ven a la atalaya rápido!" dejando mi bebida me transforme en Crómico para salir volando de la ciudad con rapidez.

Fueron unos minutos los que me tomo llega a la Atalaya la cual para mi sorpresa se encontraba completamente oscura, forzando la entrada de la Jabalina hice brillar mi cuerno generando la suficiente iluminación para ver todo el lugar con claridad.

" **Flash, ya estoy en la Atalaya, ¿Me recibes?"** esperando una respuesta del comunicador empecé a caminar con precaución hacia la sala de control.

Sin recibir alguna respuesta llegue a la sala encontrándome con algunos daños, sin embargo mi atención fue llamada por un ruido de aleteo lo que me ocasiono voltear en el momento en que la Mujer Halcón me ataco con su arma dándome de lleno en la cara mandándome a estrellarme con unas computadoras.

Un momento después apenas y logre esquivar su siguiente ataque volando del lugar.

" **Veo a que se refería Flash con comprometidos, lo siento Mujer Halcón"** ocasionando que mi cuerpo brillara de colores le dispare un rayo que le dio en el pecho ocasionando que gritara mientras era hundida en el suelo.

El impacto de un rayo de energía muy familiar me detuvo mientras giraba el rostro encontrándome con Linterna quien parecía estar lleno de astillas moradas en todo el cuerpo.

"Sucio mamífero, acepta tu muerte" absorbiendo sus ataques volé contra el estrellándolo contra la pared, gracias a la fuerza superior de mi forma no me costó trabajo sujetarlo.

" **No es personal Linterna"** usando la energía que me había obsequiado dispare mi rayo a quemarropa ocasionando que gritara por el daño.

Notando que sus gritos pararon vi que se encontraba inconsciente aunque sin las astillas.

" **Bien, dos abajo, faltan los tres más fuertes y Flash"** dejándolo salí de la sala en busca de los demás.

Mientras volaba por la torre los gritos de los demás me alertaron de su ubicación por lo que me dirigí con rapidez al origen de los gritos encontrándome con Superman, Mujer Maravilla y J'onn recibiendo luz mientras unas serpientes salían de sus cuerpos.

Flash detuvo la luz mientras me acercaba a él notando sus heridas.

" **Flash llegue lo más rápido posible, Linterna y Mujer Halcón ya fueron incapacitados, ahora dime bien que paso"** ayudándolo a tomar asiento empecé a escuchar la historia de lo que les había pasado a los demás así como lo que habían hecho con el sol.

Minutos después de haber llevado a todos a la enfermería me encontraba junto Flash viendo como el sol empezaba a oscurecerse.

"¡Amigo que vamos a hacer!" revisando la computadora de la Atalaya descubrí que pasaba mientras descubría como arreglarlo.

" **El sol está siendo oscurecido por Materia Anti-Fusión, la única forma de salvarlo sería crear Agujero Negro que la absorba, lo cual no podemos hacer nosotros dos solo"** mirándome Flash se veía muy abatido.

"Eso significa que todo término" terminando de escribir en la computadora hable.

" **No, solo debemos absorber la energía, y para nuestra suerte yo puedo absorberla, lo que no se es cuanto podre"** empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor mire a un sorprendido Flash **"Quédate con los demás"** antes de poder escuchar su respuesta salí volando del lugar.

En unos minutos me encontraba ya llegando al sol notando como mi cuerpo empezaba a absorber la radiación.

" **Bien veamos que resistencia tengo"** abriendo los brazos me concentre en la Materia Anti-Fusión la cual rápidamente empezó a ser absorbida por mi cuerpo.

En cuanto la energía toco mi cuerpo sentí el poder en ella al igual que note como aumentaba la velocidad con la que era absorbida.

Fueron minutos los necesarios para empezar a notar un cambio mientras la oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer del sol mientras mi cuerpo brillaba con luces de colores y mi cuerno crecía.

" **¡Vamos!"** sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba me esforcé por absorber mas energía terminando por terminar con toda mientras mi cuerpo pulsaba brillando.

"¡Max amigo, ¿Puedes con todo?!" escuchando a Flash note como mi cuerpo parecía empezar a agrietarse levemente

" **E-Es demasiada"** apuntando al espacio con mis brazos libere toda la energía contenida ocasionando un espectáculo de luces que duro unos segundos hasta que mi cuerpo regreso a la normalidad.

"¡MAX, ¿ESTAS VIVO?!" escuchando el pánico en la voz de Flash hable.

" **S-Si, me encuentro bien…pero necesito un descanso, regreso a la atalaya"** completamente exhausto empecé a volar de regreso para poder tener un merecido descanso después de semejante tarea.

* * *

 **Bueno a pasado mucho desde que subí un capitulo, lamento la demora en todas mis historias, espero que disfrutaran del capitulo.**

 **Como leyeron ya le otorgue tres aliens nuevos a mi Oc.**

 **1.- Osmosiano, el villano es Carl Creel el hombre absorbente de Marvel, tome la imagen de la serie agentes de shield pero la actitud sera como el de vengadores unidos, pueden esperarlo mas en el futuro.**

 **2.- Vilgax, siempre me pregunte porque Ben nunca mostró un alíen de la raza del villano, cuando vi el reboot odie la serie pero mostraron a Gax, la parte de Vilgax atrapado en el Omnitrix y decidí tomarlo, aunque su apariencia es la del Vilgax musculoso que con facilidad podía con los diez aliens originales.**

 **3.- Kriptoniano, encontré la forma de darle ese ADN a mi Oc, aunque no sera uno usado muy seguido solo contra pesos pesados, aunque si aparecerá en algunos capítulos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.- Más allá del Terror, Sociedad Secreta y Ataque.**

* * *

Relajado en mi sala me encontraba tomando uno de los pocos días libres que había tenido desde la casi destrucción del sol.

Por consejo de Flash había conseguido una consola de videojuegos la cual estaba usando cuando el comunicador que Batman me había dado hace dos años sonó.

"Aquí Max, ¿Qué sucede Batman?" poniendo pausa al juego preste atención a lo que me diría.

"Necesito tu ayuda con una situación que involucra plantas" eso me hizo pensar rápidamente en Pamela.

"Claro, ¿dónde quieres que nos reunamos?" su respuesta me sorprendió un poco.

"En mi cueva" sin decir nada más termino la llamada por lo que apague los aparatos para salir de mi hogar unos segundos después.

Tocando el Omnitrix me transforme en XLR8 pues parecía que Batman tenía prisa por mi llegada.

Corriendo a toda velocidad me tomo unos cuantos minutos tener a la vista la ciudad de Gótica la cual para mi sorpresa estaba siendo poco a poco abrazada por un gran cantidad de plantas.

Evitando la mayoría note que los ciudadanos corrían asustados mientras los servicios de emergencias intentaban detener las plantas.

Llegando a la Mansión Wayne la rodee para poder entrar por la puerta trasera de la cueva.

Entrando llegue hasta la computadora de Batman quien me esperaba junto a Robin y Alfred.

" **Lamento la demora, por cierto ya vi la magnitud del problema con las plantas, ¿Crees que es Pa-Hiedra?"** Alfred me ofreció un vaso de agua el cual acepte mientras regresaba a mi forma humana.

Tanto Alfred como Robin habían notado el desliz de mi lengua pero Batman nunca dijo nada.

"Al principio lo pensé, sin embargo Hiedra sola no tiene el poder para hacer crecer tanto las plantas, intente buscarla en cuanto empezó todo pero no la encontré en sus lugares habituales" dejando la computadora se paró para verme "Iremos a ver a su cómplice en sus últimos delitos".

Mirándolo lo seguí mientras me despedía de los otros dos ocupantes de la cueva sabiendo a quien iríamos a buscar.

"Supongo que tendré el placer de conocer Arkhan" él no me respondió mientras subía a su automóvil lo cual imite.

Mirando las calles mientras Batman conducía no podía evitar notar que aun de día Gótica era algo deprimente.

"¿Has entrenado con tu forma Kriptoniana?" sorprendido por la pregunta lo mire notando que sus ojos nunca se apartaron del camino.

"Si…Superman acepto entrenar conmigo cuando tengamos tiempo libre, hemos entrenado tres veces, es…difícil, mucho poder pero no tengo ningún control, según Superman paso por lo mismo a esa edad" no pude evitar recordar los accidentes que había causado transformado en Kriptoniano.

"Tu expediente crece cada día, y aun no tengo una solución efectiva" entendiendo a lo que se refería recordé a mi versión malvada.

"Puedo darte los planos de un interruptor electromagnético, no me detendrá del todo pero te dará los segundos para que me incapacites" mirando a Batman note como apretó un botón permitiendo al auto conducirse solo mientras me miraba.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer algo como eso?" suspirando le respondí.

"Después de lo que paso en el otro universo sí, creo que es mejor tener un plan de respaldo por si es necesario detenerme" Batman me miro unos instantes antes de volver a conducir en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a Arkhan fuimos recibidos por algunas patrullas mientras un hombre mayor con gabardina parecía ordenar el lugar.

"Comisionado Gordon" todos los policías nos observaron mientras el hombre mayor saludaba a Batman.

"Me alegra ver que llegaste y con refuerzos" saludándome siguió hablando mientras empezaba a entrar al edificio "Gracias a tu aviso traje a los oficiales necesarios para mantener el lugar en control, solo los presos menos peligrosos intentaron escapar pero fueron contenidos".

Medio escuchando la conversación entre Batman y el comisionado me dedique a analizar la instalación que contenía en mi opinión a los villanos más perturbadores de todos.

Mientras más entrabamos al edificio note como la seguridad aumentaba hasta el caso que me recordaba un poco a la atalaya.

"Bien Omnaz, bienvenido a las salas de mayor seguridad" sorprendido por la voz del comisionado note como llegamos a una gran puerta blindada la cual se abrió gracias al policía.

Siguiéndolos note cada una de las celdas las cuales se encontraban ocupadas por diferentes personas, uno era un hombre de piel azul, un pelirrojo se rio cuando vio a Batman, un hombre pequeño con nariz grande escupió hacia nosotros, a la mayoría no los conocía sin embargo llegamos a unas celdas donde se escuchaba una risa muy familiar.

"¡Batman, vienes a visitarme, HAHAHAHAHA!" escuchando esa voz alcance a Batman encontrándome con el Joker completamente sujeto a la pared de la celda permitiéndole verme "Pero trajiste una visita indeseada" molesto lo mire pero sin decir nada.

"Sigamos, a quien necesitas está más adelante" mientras seguíamos la risa de Joker nos despidió.

Al fin llegamos a una celda donde se podía escuchar una canción algo llamativa, la ocupante resulto ser Harley Quinn, quien al notarnos guardo silencio mientras corría hacia el cristal que la separaba de nosotros.

"¡Orejas largas y Chico Planta! Me alegra verlos, vienen para ayudar a Hiedra" el comisionado miro a Batman esperado una señal la cual recibió por lo que permitió que la puerta se abriera.

"Mantente en calma, cualquier intento de escape y regresaras a tu celda" Harley medio escucho a Batman mientras saltaba sobre mi tomándome por sorpresa lo cual apenas me permitió atraparla mientras tropezaba.

"¡Si lo que digas orejón, ahora vamos Chico planta ayudemos a Pam!" nervioso mire a Batman quien solo miro a la mujer antes de girar por lo que lo seguí.

Mientras pasamos por la celda del Joker este solo miro en silencio a Harley mientras sonreí muy perturbadoramente mientras ella lo ignoraba.

Algunos minutos después nos encontrábamos en el Batimovil mientras Harley contaba su último encuentro con Hiedra dos días antes.

"Roja me conto que la vida vegetal estaba actuando extraño, sus hijos empezaban a desobedecer sus órdenes y hasta la dejaban de escuchar algunas veces" evitando que tocara un boten del auto me dio un puchero antes de continuar "Según ella la energía vegetal se estaba reuniendo en un pantano aunque no se cual".

"Computadora busca alguna señal anormal en los pantanos cerca de la ciudad" la computadora brillo antes de dar una respuesta.

"Análisis completo, reunión de energía no identificada en la parte noreste de la ciudad" asombrada Harley miro la computadora asombrada.

"¡Ahora entiendo como vences tan fácil!" mirando a Batman ignore a Harley quien miraba la computadora.

"¿Algo que deba saber de los pantanos?" golpeando la mano de la mujer Batman escribió algo en la computadora.

"Hiedra no es la única que tiene control sobre las plantas, en los pantanos de la ciudad existe un ser con el que he tenido un encuentro, se hace llamar Cosa del Pantano" la computadora mostro lo que parecía ser un hombre aunque completamente hecho de diferentes tipos de plantas.

"En esencia no es hostil, aunque se toma el cuidado de la vida vegetal a un grado mayor que Hiedra, el simple hecho de pensar que puedan trabajar juntos puede crear una crisis global" eso molesto a Harley.

"¡Hey Roja no ayudaría a esa cosa!" Batman no le contesto mientras yo seguía revisando sus datos sobre el llamado Cosa del Pantano.

Minutos después mientras llegamos a la entrada de un pantano mire de reojo a Harley quien había sido atada y silenciada por Batman.

"¿La dejaremos aquí?" Harley se movió con esfuerzo habiendo escuchando mi pregunta, sin embargo cuando mire a Batman note que no estaba dispuesto a soltar "Lo siento pero mejor te quedas tranquila" ella me miro con incredulidad antes de empezar a gritar en su mordaza.

Dejando el auto seguí a Batman quien ya empezaba a entrar al pantano con un escáner en mano.

"La energía producida por Cosa del Pantano parece haber aumentado significativamente desde la última vez que lo escanee" eso no sonaba bien para nosotros.

"Si las plantas dejaron de obedecer a Hiedra, significa que un control mayor sobre ellas las controla, entiendo como eso podía molestarla pero no para que viniera hasta un pantano" siguiendo a Batman empecé a notar como las plantas que nos rodean empezaban a crecer en tamaño.

En unos segundos llegamos a un claro que daba a un inmenso pantano el cual Batman empezó a escanear.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento podíamos ser atacados me transforme lo cual llamo la atención de Batman un segundo.

"Interesante elección" moviendo mis dedos de cristal le respondí.

" **Diamante es la mejor opción, no deseo crear un incendio"** mirando alrededor tome una decisión **"Buscare a Hiedra"** mirando a Batman note que me miro antes de responder.

"Adelante, intentare hablar con la Cosa del Pantano para descubrir lo que sucede, no bajes la guardia" aceptando su consejo salí del claro en busca de Hiedra.

Teniendo la información de Batman y sabiendo que molestaría a Pamela si se enteraba decidí solamente apartar las plantas sin cortar ninguna.

Después de algunos minutos caminando empecé a escuchar como las plantas se movían por lo que transforme mis brazos en mazas por precaución, estar listo salvo la vida de Harley quien salto sobre mi chocando con mi pecho con fuerza mientras regresaba mis brazos a su forma normal.

" **Harley, ni siquiera preguntare como te soltaste, sin embargo nunca debes intentar tomarme por sorpresa de nuevo"** escuchando su risa mire como separaba su rostro de mi pecho mientras sujetaba mi cintura con sus piernas y sujetaba los pequeños diamantes que empezaban a crecer en mi pecho.

"¡Eres muy duro chico diamante!" sin dejar de reír me empezó a escalar quedando sentada en mis hombros mientras pataleaba "¡Bien, vamos por Roja!" soltando un pequeño suspiro seguí caminando sin bajar la guardia por cualquier ataque.

El camino que había tomado nos llevó hasta otro claro sin embargo este era diferente pues en medio del pantano había un inmenso árbol donde encontramos a quien buscábamos.

"¡Roja!" tomando la pierna de Harley evite que saltara muy lejos ocasionando que soltara un grito "¡Hey suéltame!" sujetándola le señale el Pantano.

" **No te apresures, mira"** siguiendo mi mano miro como casi de forma invisible varios cocodrilos se movían por todo el pantano **"Yo la libero mantente aquí"** molesta me dio un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Acercándome al pantano me arrodille tocando el suelo ocasionando que un inmenso puente de cristal creciera todo el camino hasta llegar con Pamela.

Cruzándolo llegue a ella notando que se encontraba inconsciente y completamente incrustada dentro del árbol.

" **Espero que esto no la moleste"** transformando mi brazo en una cuchilla me prepare para cortar hasta que una profunda voz me detuvo.

" **Ella no será la única molesta, te sugiero te alejes ser de cristal"** girando el rostro levemente me encontré con la Cosa del Pantano.

Las imágenes no le daban el crédito pues en persona era aún más grande así como más pronunciado el hecho de que estaba formado por diversas plantas que parecían moverse levemente, su rostro aunque humano carecía de nariz y orejas mientras sus penetrantes ojos rojos me miraban.

" **Cosa del Pantano supongo, no quiero problemas, vengo con Batman para llevarnos a Hiedra y para averiguar qué pasa con las plantas en la ciudad"** girando levemente quede frente a él.

" **Ella tiene una conexión con el Verde que necesito, lo que sucede en la ciudad de Gótica es necesario para salvar el mundo, no puedes llevártelos"** esa última palabra llamo mi atención.

" **¿Llevártelos? A quien más tienes aquí"** sin responderme movió su mano lentamente mostrándome una pequeña planta que reconocía lo cual me alarmo.

" **¡Entrégame esa planta, le pertenece a Hiedra!"** desapareciendo la planta hablo.

" **El poder en ella será de gran ayuda para salvar el mundo, no te entregare a ninguna, vete de mí pantano hombre de cristal"** molesto decidí arreglar las cosas por las malas.

" **¡Si las entregaras!"** saltando cambie ambos brazos en cuchillas para atacarlo, sin embargo en medio del aire una gigantesca raíz salió del pantano dándome de lleno mandándome hacia donde estaba Harley.

Quedando en una rodilla mire a la Cosa del Pantano antes de crear una espada de cristal y separarla de mi brazo.

" **Harley, toma la espada, libera a Pamela mientras entretengo a esa cosa"** sujetando el arma que le di rio con fuerza.

"¡Claro chico diamante, yo libero a Pam!" un segundo después salió corriendo hacia el puente de cristal llamando la atención de la Cosa del Pantano quien mando varias raíces tras ella las cuales intercepte con mis cristales ocasionando que me mirara.

" **¡Debes preocuparte por mí!"** en un pensamiento hice aparecer una gran cantidad de diamantes que llenaron el claro quitándole terreno a las plantas.

* * *

 _ **Varios minutos después con Batman…**_

"Entiendo la situación sin embargo mis compañeros están lidiando con la crisis, no creo que sea necesario que Gótica quede enterrada en plantas" frente a Batman se encontraba la Cosa del Pantano solo que de un tamaño mayor.

" **No puedo poner mi confianza en unas palabras, el verde debe proteger el planeta que es su hogar, y si para ello se deben hacer algunos sacrificios estamos dispuestos a hacerlo"** Batman solo podía entrecerrar los ojos pues sabía que era muy difícil convencer a un ser como la Cosa del Pantano.

"Solo te pido-" un pequeño terremoto seguido de un inmenso cristal muy familiar detuvo a Batman quien miro a lo lejos antes de regresar su mirada a la Cosa del Pantano "¡¿Que está pasando?!" con calma la Cosa del Pantano miro el gran cristal.

" **Tu acompañante, el ser de cristal, se mostró furioso cuando decidí no entregarle a la agente del verde conocida como Pamela Isley así como esta planta"** mostrándole la planta de Hiedra y Omnaz entendió la molesta de su compañero.

Sin decir nada saco su pistola para salir del claro con rapidez pues debía detener la batalla.

Unos segundos después cuando Batman llego al campo de batalla se encontró con una inmensa cantidad de diamantes llenando el claro al igual que las plantas intentando destruirlos, Harley se encontraba sujeta por unas raíces a lado de una inconsciente Hiedra quien tenía medio cuerpo suelto de su prisión.

En cuanto a Diamante y la Cosa del Pantano los encontró intercambiando golpes, mientras Diamante cortaba todo a su paso con sus brazos en forma de espadas la Cosa del Pantano atacaba con sus inmensos brazos que apenas y movían al pesado ser de diamante.

"¡Diamante debes detenerte!" Omnaz apenas y lo escucho mientras luchaba.

" **¡Batman, esta cosa no entiende que podemos detener a esos seres llamados los Antiguos, esta empeñado en usar la vitalidad de Pamela y de su flor para su estúpido plan!"** en un momento de descuido Diamante fue atrapado por la Cosa del Pantano quien lo sostuvo del cuello con sus inmensas manos ignorando los cortes que le sigue provocando.

"¡Cosa del Pantano, suéltalo!" los insultos de Harley se unieron a la voz de Batman mientras el ser de plantas empieza a agrietar a Diamante con pequeñas raíces.

" **ADN DETECTADO, INTERFERENCIA CON LA MATRIZ DEL OMNITRIX"** después de que sonara la voz del reloj una explosión de electricidad separa a ambos seres ocasionando que la Cosa del Pantano perdiera su forma física un momento mientras Diamante era lanzado hacia unos árboles.

"¡Hey Bat-tonto libérame!" sin mirar a la villana Batman lanza un batarang que la libera mientras corre hacia donde Diamante fue lanzado.

Cuando llego a la entrada del camino escucho como la Cosa del Pantano se regeneraba mientras hablaba.

" **Aunque poderoso, el ser de cristal no podrá evitar que salve el mundo"** mirandolo Batman estaba a punto de responderle cuando un destello verde lo hizo mirar hacia donde había sido mandado Diamante.

" **Mujer debes detener tu intento de liberar a la agente"** esperando que una raíz la detuviera nuevamente la Cosa del Pantano se extrañó al notar que no sucedía lo que deseaba.

Moviendo su brazo logro que una raíz se levantara para detener a Harley sin embargo se detuvo casi al llegar a la villana lo cual lo confundió hasta que escucho una voz.

" **Ahora entiendo que nunca habría podido vencer en mi forma de Diamante, estamos en tu terreno, bueno ahora también es mío"** saliendo de entre los arboles era un humanoide verde con un conocido símbolo en el estómago.

El ser era de un verde oscuro, en sus hombros y antebrazos tres pequeñas flamas sobresalían, sus manos mostraban unos dedos color naranja los cuales parecían tener un agujero en medio de la palma.

Sus rodillas y pies mostraban unas espinas mientras que su cabeza en forma de flama mostraba tres colores rojo, amarillo y naranja mientras sus ojos verdes miraban a la Cosa del Pantano.

" **Tu…formaste una conexión con el verde…pero muy profunda, ¿qué eres?"** Batman podía casi asegurar que la Cosa del Pantano se mostraba desconcertado.

" **Yo…pues diría que soy Fuego Pantanoso"** sin decir nada más la nueva forma de Omnaz apunto con sus palmas a la Cosa del Pantano disparando dos potentes ráfagas de fuego que dieron de lleno en el ser ocasionando que gritara de dolor.

Mientras seguía atacando Omnaz noto como Batman llegaba a su lado para tapar su nariz un momento después.

" **Lo siento, es el metano que produzco, debes liberar a Pamela, el no piensa escucharnos más, yo estoy buscando la planta para quitársela"** Batman lo miro mientras una mascarilla cubría su boca y nariz.

"Sé que la Cosa del Pantano es difícil de hacer entrar en razón pero te apresuraste" habiéndome regañado disparo su gancho hacia donde estaba Harley defendiéndose de las raíces que la intentaban detener.

Una inmensa raíz intento atacarme por lo que detuve mi ataque contra la Cosa del Pantano mientras detenía el ataque con mis brazos.

" **Tu conexión…interrumpe la mía, ¿Cómo es posible?"** mirando a la Cosa del Pantano le respondí.

" **Aun en lo más profundo de ti, sigues siendo humano, pero yo soy una planta que evoluciono"** sonriendo puse mi mano en el suelo pues tenía lo que buscaba **"Y ahora tengo a mi hijo"** del suelo una raíz me entregaba la planta de Hiedra.

" _¡Padre viniste por nosotras!"_ sonriendo mire a la pequeña planta pues parecía que me podía reconocer mientras que su inteligencia había aumentado.

" **No entiendes, con tu conexión al verde debes sentir el daño que la tierra puede sufrir"** moviéndose me ataco mientras ocultaba la planta dentro de mi cuerpo.

" **Hay más formas de solucionar la crisis"** deteniendo sus golpes lo aleje con dos corrientes de fuego que lo mandaron al pantano.

Mientras la Cosa del Pantano se recuperaba Batman y Harley llegaron a mí con Pamela aun inconsciente.

"¡Hey chico verde, roja no despierta!" mirando a la Cosa del Pantano lo detuve nuevamente con fuego mientras miraba un momento a Hiedra.

" **La tiene dormida con un poderoso polen, puedo despertarla pero necesito-"** un inmenso terremoto me detuvo mientras la conexión con el verde me hacía saber que había sucedido con exactitud.

" **Nosotros teníamos razón, nuestros compañeros detuvieron a los Antiguos"** mirando a la Cosa del Pantano no me sorprendió verlo tranquilo dentro de su pantano mientras escuchaba al verde.

" **El peligro desapareció, el agente y la planta no son necesarios por el momento, pero nos volveremos a ver ser del verde"** sin decir nada más la Cosa del Pantano giro para desaparecer lentamente.

"¡Si nuestro chico verde gano!" viendo que la Cosa del Pantano había desaparecido mire a una alegre Harley mientras Batman cargaba a Hiedra.

Caminando hacia ellos le pedí a la inconsciente villana la cual me entrego mientras cerraba los ojos creando lo necesario para despertar a Hiedra.

En segundos complete mi tarea por lo que tome su rostro besándola ocasionando que Harley gritara de emoción.

Abriendo la boca de Pamela con mi lengua le introduje una sustancia la cual su cuerpo absorbió en instantes despertando durante mi beso.

Mi forma la sorprendió pues no dudo en alejarme mientras gritaba furiosa.

"¡Como te atreves a besarme!" usando sus poderes guio a una raíz a atacarme la cual detuve en el aire sorprendiéndola, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir con su ataque una contenta Harley llamo su atención.

"¡Roja me alegra verte despierta!" tomando por sorpresa a Pamela la tomo del rostro besándola, beso que regreso "¡Tu chico verde detuvo a esa cosa pantanosa y te despertó!" separándose de Pamela me señalo ocasionando que ella notara el símbolo en mi estómago.

"¿Max?" sonriendo note como admiro mi nueva forma la cual era más parecida a ella que Wildvine "…¿Que me paso?" sosteniendo su cabeza parecía recordar todo lo que había pasado "¡Nuestra planta, esa cosa me robo a-¡" interrumpiéndola metí mi mano en mi cuerpo sacando nuestra planta entregándosela.

" _¡Madre, Padre llego y nos salvó!"_ tomando a la planta Pamela sonrió mientras se perdía en una plática con ella mientras Harley se unía.

"¿Estas completamente seguro que la situación con los demás se resolvió?" mirando a Batman le respondí.

" **Si, cerraron los portales destruyendo a los invasores"** mirando a las dos mujeres decidí preguntarle por ellas **"¿Ellas regresaran a Arkhan contigo?"** Batman las miro antes de responderme.

"….Harley fue arrestada por el caos que ocasiono para salvar a Hiedra, mientras que Hiedra ha estado reformando las plantas de la ciudad sin causar problemas" sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar.

Caminando hacia las mujeres note que me vieron pues terminaron su plática.

"Debo decir que tu nueva apariencia es muy llamativa" Harley rio por las palabras de Hiedra mientras yo sonreía levemente.

" **Gracias, ahora señoritas debo regresar a Gótica para arreglar lo que causo la Cosa del Pantano, Batman no piensa arrestarlas sin embargo les aconsejaría mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo, ¿Podrán hacerlo?"** lo último lo dije mirando a Harley quien solo silbo inocentemente.

"Nos mantendremos escondidas un tiempo no te preocupes" caminando hacia mi Pamela me obligo a bajar la cabeza mientras continuaba "Recuerda no dañes a mis bebes" besándome suavemente me soltó sonriendo mientras la pequeña planta en su mano se despedía.

" **Lo se Pamela, cuídense"** acariciando la planta las deje solas mientras caminaba hacia el Batimovil.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después, Ártico…**_

Superman se encontraba de pie en medio de una pequeña tormenta mientras esperaba con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, un segundo después con facilidad esquivo un golpe a su mandíbula mientras sujetaba a su atacante para empezar a girar con rapidez.

Después de unos segundos se detuvo mientras mandaba a volar a alguien, su movimiento había detenido la tormenta por lo que la una voz muy familiar pudo ser escuchada con facilidad.

" **Creí que habías dicho que no usarías toda tu velocidad"** mirando a alguien caminando hacia él una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Eso dije y es verdad, soy un poco más veloz que cuando tenía tu edad" un suspiro se escuchó mientras el dueño de dicho sonido llego a él.

El dueño era un chico de entre los dieseis y dieciocho años muy parecido a él en el rostro, su ropa consistía en un traje negro con rayas verdes en los antebrazos y las piernas.

En medio del traje se encontraba un símbolo muy familiar con la forma de su propio escudo.

" **Ahora entiendo por qué Flash presume siempre ser más veloz que tú, es un gran logro"** riendo levemente Superman camino hacia mi mientras me quitaba un poco de nieve del traje.

"Tranquilo tu forma Kriptoniana es joven, aun tienes mucho poder que ganar y sobre todo mucho control" lo mire un poco molesto antes de sonreír pues sabía que tenía razón "Dime ya pensaste en algún nombre para esta forma" lo pensé un segundo para responderle sin embargo antes de hacerlo me detuve pues había captado un visitante.

" **Alguien se acerca"** mirando a lo lejos use mi visión mejorada logrando captar a quien se acercaba **"Es una chica rubia…trae puesto un traje muy parecido al tuyo"** sonriendo Superman no me respondió.

La chica llego a ellos en segundos para aterrizar lentamente ocasionando que su pequeña capa se moviera lo cual llamo mi atención.

"¡Kal, Ma y Pa me dijeron que te encontraría aquí!" riendo la chica corrió hacia Superman quien la abrazo riendo levemente antes de presentarme.

"Estoy ayudando a Omnaz un amigo de la Liga, Omnaz esta es Supergirl mi prima de Kriptón" antes de poder decir algo la chica apareció frente a mi tomando mi rostro muy sorprendida.

"¡No lo puedo creer eres igual a Kal cuando era más joven!" desconcertado mire a Superman quien divertido detuvo a su prima.

"Cálmate Supergirl" tomando levemente a su prima la alejo de mi antes de seguir "¿Recuerdas que puede transformarse en diferentes especies?, una es la Kriptoniana" eso sorprendió a la chica lo cual me permitió hablar.

" **Superman tiene razón, puedo transformarme en Kriptoniano…o más específico en una versión de el aunque no somos los mismos"** eso parecía confundirla por que intente hacerlo simple **"Tengo su ADN y lo uso"** eso si parecía entenderlo.

"¡Y dime tienes nombre en esa forma, según recuerdo de las noticas tus otras formas tienen nombre!" sonriendo respondí.

" **Superman me pregunto lo mismo, y no aun no tengo nombre para esta forma"** mirándome ella parecía pensar algo antes de ver a Superman.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que use el nombre El, puede agregar algo antes? ¿Te parece buena idea Kal?" sonriendo Superman le respondió muy contento.

"Me parece una gran idea" mirándome me explico "Mi nombre Kriptoniano es Kal-El puedes cambiar el Kal por algo más personal, al tener mi ADN eres miembro de la casa de El" completamente alagado le agradecí.

" **Me siento alagado Superman, con placer aceptare tu oferta"** pensando unos segundos me decidí por el nombre completo **"Tomare el nombre de Ma-El, si les parece"** Supergirl fue la más emocionada en responder.

"¡SI, ya somos tres, bienvenido a la familia!" con una sorprendente fuerza me abrazo por lo que le regrese el gesto.

"Aunque me alegra tenerte aquí pensé que estarías ocupada Supergirl" su prima lo miro antes de tomar una decisión.

"Llámame por mi nombre frente a él, es familia y en cuanto a lo de estar ocupada…Bárbara tuvo un compromiso de último minuto en Gótica" Superman parecía entender.

"Bien, ya que estas libre que te parece ayudarme con su entrenamiento Kara, en niveles de poder ustedes deberían estar más parejos" eso emociono a Kara.

"Por supuesto, claro si tú quieres Ma-El" sonriendo por el uso del nombre respondí.

" **Sera un placer Kara"** ambos primos sonrieron por mi respuesta por lo que era tiempo de seguir entrenando.

* * *

 _ **Jump City una semana después…**_

Mientras detenía un pequeño robo en comunicador de la liga me alerto de una llamada por lo que no dude en contestar.

" **Aquí XLR8"** dejando a los policías llevarse a los ladrones escuche a Linterna.

"Necesito que te reúnas con los demás en las siguientes coordenadas, debo hablar con todos" recibiendo las coordenadas hable.

" **Llegare en unos minutos"** terminando la llamada me despedí de los policías para irme corriendo de la ciudad hacia donde nos llamaba Linterna.

Las coordenadas me llevaron a Metrópolis donde los demás ya se encontraban esperando.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" regresando a mi forma humana mire a Linterna esperando que le respondiera a Superman.

"Nosotros, no trabajamos tan bien como podríamos" corriendo Flash lo interrumpió.

"¡Vamos, hemos atrapado a muchos villanos!" molesto Linterna le contesto.

"Algunos por suerte y no siempre hemos salido victoriosos" Diana fue la siguiente en hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres?" la respuesta no nos gustó a ninguno.

"Practica" mientras escuchaba como todos aceptaban me transforme llamando la atención de todos mientras veían a XLR8.

" **Mi cuidad es pequeña pero los criminales están ganando confianza, estoy de acuerdo con lo de entrenar pero no cuenten conmigo"** eso parecía molestar a Linterna.

"¡Chico, todos debemos-¡" interrumpiéndolo me acerque a él.

" **Tu mejor que nadie sabe que trabajo bien en equipo sin práctica, con cada uno he trabajado, yo no participare"** sin escuchar nada más salí corriendo del lugar pues tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Días después recibí una llamada de Batman pidiendo refuerzos, desde mi negativa a practicar era el único en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

El lugar resulto ser una farmacéutica, llegando note que todos estaban en el lugar esperándome recibiéndome con pequeños saludos excepto Linterna.

Unos minutos después Batman dio la señal por lo que linterna derribo una puerta mientras yo me transformaba en Diamante.

"Espera si lo pensé" un sujeto rojo ataco con un anillo parecido a Linterna mientras Mujer Halcón y Mujer Maravilla volaban hacia la mujer gigante.

Por mi parte me concentre en un viejo conocido.

" **Carl Creel, veo que tienes nuevos amigos"** el villano no me respondió mientras tocaba un tubo de metal.

Ya que todos habían elegido contrincante no dude en correr hacia el mientras él hacía lo mismo, teniendo la habilidad de transformar nuestras manos ambos creamos espadas las cuales chocaron con fuerza.

"¡Esta vez tu caerás fenómeno!" sin responder seguí rechazando sus ataques mientras nos movíamos por el lugar.

En cada golpe nuestras armas cambiaban chocando, de alguna forma la fuerza de Creel se encontraba equiparando la mía lo cual no había pasado antes.

" **Aprendiste cosas nuevas Creel, sin embargo yo también se mas"** alejándolo con una patada cree varios diamantes que lo alejaron más de mí, me preparaba para atacarlo nuevamente cuando el grito de los demás me distrajo un segundo.

Viendo que Linterna necesitaba ayuda le dispare unos cuantos proyectiles a su enemigo llamando su atención por lo que me dedique a defenderme de sus ataques.

Escuchando un grito note como la Mujer Halcón fue derribada por lo que usando una mano la protegí con un escudo de diamante lo cual fue un error.

"¡Hey fenómeno!" un Creed que despedía rayos como cierta arma me dio de lleno en el rostro destruyendo la mitad de mi cara, sorprendido por el golpe no me pude defender de los siguientes golpes que destruyeron mi brazo y la mitad de mi abdomen "¡Te dije que caerías!" su último golpe me mando contra un contenedor enterrándome en él.

Unos cuantos minutos después escuche la voz de los demás llamándome por lo que lentamente salí de los escombros alarmándolos cuando me vieron en mal estado.

"¡Max, por los dioses!" escuchando a Diana levante la vista mirando los rostros alarmados de todos mientras miraban mi cuerpo.

" **Es…ben"** sin media boca no pude calmarlos por lo que me concentre mientras sentía como mi cuerpo poco a poco se regeneraba calmándolos **"Estoy bien".**

"¡Éramos ocho contra siete, teníamos la ventaja!" escuchando a Linterna todos empezaron a echarse la culpa mientras J'onn me ayudaba a levantarme.

Cuando todos escucharon a Superman decir que había pensado en luchar solo todos decidieron alterarse más hasta que J'onn los silencio.

"¡Deténganse ahora mismo!" todos miraron a J'onn mientras me soltaba lentamente preocupado por mi cansancio.

"Llegue a ustedes, sin conocer a nadie y me aceptaron, se convirtieron en mi nueva familia, pero de qué sirve una familia si nos perjudica como individuos" esas palabras me dieron a entender a qué iba J'onn por lo que regrese a mi forma humana.

"¿Que? ¿Qué dices?" mirando a Flash el continuo.

"Digo que sobreviví a la perdida de una familia y lo hare a la perdida de otra" dándose la vuelta me apretó el hombro antes de salir dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

Mirando a J'onn irse solo solté un suspiro antes de mirar a los demás.

"Se supone que soy el más joven de todos, sin embargo me pregunto quién es el más maduro, Jump City me necesita, sin embargo estaré ahí para el mundo" transformándome en XLR8 los mire un momento antes de cerrar mi visera y salir del lugar sabiendo que tal vez era el final del equipo.

Al día siguiente cuando la noche llego a Jump City una llamada de la policía me alerto de la presencia de Creed en una construcción de la ciudad por lo que alerta por una posible trampa llegue en mi motocicleta.

Bajando mantener la guardia en alto me salvo del rayo amarillo que hizo explotar mi motocicleta mientras era lanzado por el aire.

"Admitiré que de entre todos los miembros tu eres el más peligroso mi joven amigo" rodando por el suelo me cubrí con unas vigas mientras escuchaba a Grodd.

"¡Estas bromeando, el más peligroso es Superman!" sin esperar más elegí a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con todos los villanos.

"Mi querido Parasito lo que lo hace más peligroso es-" un flash verde llamo la atención de todos mientras una gran figura se alzaba frente a ellos poniéndolos alertas "Su imprevisibilidad".

" **En eso tienes razón Grodd"** frente a todos los villanos se encontraba Vilgax quien los miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

"¡Todo ese poder es mío!" antes de que el gorila pudiera detenerlo Parasito voló con rapidez hacia mí por lo que supe que tenía la fuerza de Superman.

En un salto lo intercepte sorprendiéndolos a todos mientras mii brazo bajaba con todo mi poder enterrando al villano en el suelo creando grandes fisuras.

" **Alguien más quiere intentarlo"** tomando al Parasito casi inconsciente se los arroje como si nada.

"Ataquen rápido y con precisión" el parecido a Linterna fue el siguiente en atacarme seguido de la mujer de hielo.

Cubriendo mi rostro con mis brazos recibí los ataques apenas patinando unos centímetros, cuando se detuvieron segundos después me descubrí para ser recibido por una mano gigante que me golpeo con fuerza.

"¡No es tan fuert- AHHHHH!" todos vieron como la gran villana aparto su mano mostrándola con una quemadura mientras yo me levantaba sin daños.

" **Puedo decir lo mismo de ti"** mis ojos brillaron antes de que dos rayos salieran disparados contra la mujer de hielo mandándola a volar con un grito.

Unos pesados pasos me hicieron voltear encontrándome con Creed quien corría hacia mí en forma de metal, dejándolo acercarse le permití atacar demostrando mi resistencia mientras sus brazos se deformaban sin dejarme algún daño.

Con rapidez le di una patada mandándolo a volar contra una construcción la cual le termino cayendo encima mientras veía a Grodd quien estaba protegido por Sombra, Clayface y la linterna amarilla muy nerviosos.

"Nos vamos, no tenemos oportunidad por el momento" dando un paso Sombra me cejo momentáneamente permitiendo que todos escaparan dejando a Creed debajo de la construcción por lo que lo empecé a sacar.

Creed se encontraba completamente inconsciente y muy herido por lo que no pude sacarle ninguna información sobre los planes de Grodd dejando que la policía se lo llevara.

" **Omnaz a cualquiera de la liga, ¿me reciben?"** mis intentos por encontrarlos no fueron exitosos por lo que deje de intentarlo.

Horas después me encontraba en la Atalaya buscando a los demás miembros sin lograr nada hasta que la noticia de varios villanos interrumpiendo un concierto apareció en la noticias de Metrópolis.

"Ahí están" dejando todo salí corriendo hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje mientras me transformaba en Crómico sabiendo que debía apresurarme en llegar.

Llegando al estadio fui testigo del momento en que Clayface demostraba ser J'onn liberando a los demás mientras aterrizaba junto a ellos.

" **Me alegra verlos bien"** regresando a mi forma humana mire a los villanos listo para la batalla.

"¡Grodd maneja nuestras mentes!" mirando al gorila me pregunte como hacia conseguido ese poder.

"¿Y cómo combatimos eso?" Linterna solo tenía una respuesta para Flash.

"Ofreciendo resistencia" Grodd muy calmado hablo.

"Este no es precisamente el espectáculo que había imaginado, pero en cierto modo será aún mejor" mirando a sus compañeros siguió "No lo olviden" mirando a la mujer crecer nuevamente toque levemente el Omnitrix listo para cambiar.

La Mujer Halcón fue la primera en moverse para ser seguida por los demos por lo que me transforme en Heatblast eligiendo como blanco a la mujer de hielo.

Mientras los linternas se enfrentaban, Flash ataco a Clayface, la Mujer Maravilla ataco a Grodd seguida de J'onn que ataco a Sombra.

Por mi parte apunte con mis brazos a la mujer de hielo ocasionando que se defendiera, desafortunadamente para ella mi poder era superior.

" **Ríndete chica hielo"** los pequeños agujeros que estaban en mis hombros crearon dos llamas más fuertes mientras mi poder aumentaba.

"¡Mi nombre es Killer Frost!" podía sentir su ataque crecer sin embargo mi fuerza solo crecía superándola, escuchando un grito vi como Grodd atormentaba a J'onn con sus poderes por lo que decidí terminar con ella.

" **¡Basta!"** aumentando mi poder las corrientes de fuego crecieron superando el ataque de la villana dándole de lleno ocasionando que gritara mientras era mandada a volar contra el suelo completamente inconsciente.

" **¡J'onn, abajo!"** habiéndome escuchado el desapareció en el suelo dejándome un tiro libre hacia Grodd haciendo que el gorila saliera volando varios metros gritando.

"Gracias" apareciendo junto J'onn me sonrió levemente, sonrisa que regrese antes de regresar a la batalla.

Mirando a Linterna defenderse de un ser de energía amarillo ataque al dueño de la creación con una bola de fuego llamando su atención lo suficiente para que Linterna pudiera darle la vuelta a la pelea.

Mirando las demás peleas vi como la Mujer Halcón se defendía de Grodd, la Mujer Maravilla hacia girar al Parasito con su cuerda y a Superman defendiéndose de la mujer gigante.

Un momento después habiendo vencido al Parasito la Mujer Maravilla ayudo a Superman noqueando a la mujer siendo solo Grodd, Sombra y Clayface los únicos villanos consientes.

Buscando a Clayface lo encontré intentando emboscar a Batman por lo que lo ataque ocasionando que me reconociera con un grito.

" **Eres el fenómeno de hace años"** sonriendo aumente mi ataque ocasionando que empezara a perder consistencia mientras intentaba cortarme con un tentáculo en forma de hacha.

Su ataque se detuvo a unos metros pues su cuerpo no pudo seguir manteniendo su forma quedando como un charco de lodo en el suelo.

Escuchando un grito vi como Grodd era mandado a volar por Superman con un solo toque de su dedo terminando con todos los villanos pues parecía que Batman había vencido sin problemas a Sombra.

Caminando hacia los demás escuche el grito de Flash.

"¡La liga ha vuelto!" Superman solo ignoro su mano mientras este la bajaba "¿O no?".

"Nos hemos dicho muchas cosas" escuchando a la Mujer Maravilla el intento dar una razón.

"Si pero eso fue control mental, no era cierto" caminando detrás de mí J'onn hablo.

"Cada palabra lo era" todos se miraron sin saber que decir mientras yo regresaba a mi forma humana.

"Todos somos humanos o al menos la mayoría" todos me miraron "Esta en la naturaleza humana herir a quienes queremos, lo único que podemos hacer es pedirnos disculpas e intentar seguir trabajando en equipo, no por nosotros, sino por ellos" terminando apunte a todas las personas en el estadio que nos animaban.

"El más joven, pero el más maduro" el comentario de Batman me hizo sonreír mientras todos los demás parecían relajarse un poco.

"Omnaz tiene razón, debemos intentar seguir por la seguridad del mundo, no olvidaremos pero podemos intentar mejorar nuestras relaciones" Superman sonrió mientras me miraba.

"Eso hacen las familias" J'onn me apretó el hombro contento mientras los demás aceptaban nuestras palabras para empezar a irnos mientras nos despedíamos de los espectadores.

* * *

 _ **Al amanecer siguiente…**_

Habiendo decidido tomarme mi tiempo para regresar a mi casa después de despedirme de los demás me encontré tocando la isla cuando el sol empezaba a alumbrar la ciudad por lo que decidí que era momento de descansar un rato.

Entrando a mi hogar fui directo a la pequeña cocina para tomar un poco de agua, cuando deje el vaso en la mesa fue en el momento exacto en que note un puño dirigirse a mi rostro apenas logrando evitarlo mientras tropezaba.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" mi atacante no me dio oportunidad de transformarme dándome una patada en el abdomen que me lanzo unos metros muy adolorido "…E-Eso se…sintió como metal" un segundo después una mano me sostuvo del cuello levantándome.

Teniendo una oportunidad ataque su rostro con mi puño derecho, sin embargo en cuanto toque su rostro mi cuerpo se llenó de dolor mientras mi muñeca se rompía pues parecía que había golpeado más metal.

"¿Q-Quien eres?" el atacante no hablo solo movió su mano libre hacia mi abdomen y un segundo después sentí más dolor por lo que baje la vista viendo como su brazo se encontraba atravesando mi cuerpo ocasionando que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Sin pensarlo saco su brazo dejándome ver como su mano había tomado la forma de una cuchilla antes de que me atacara el hombro atravesándolo lo cual me hizo gritar.

"AHHHHH MALDITO"lleno de dolor intente usar el comando de voz del Omnitrix "Cuatro Bra-" un cabezazo de su parte me silencio mientras mi cabeza zumbaba por el golpe mientras sentía como la sangre bajaba por mi frente.

Casi inconsciente mire como toco su oído antes de hablar.

" **Blanco neutralizado, esperando órdenes"** alguien le respondió por lo que me miro **"Órdenes recibidas, cumpliendo de inmediato"** tomándome con ambas manos me lanzo contra la pared la cual cedió por el golpe mientras sentía como mi espalda se lastimaba.

Lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia por el dolor fueron un par de botas acercarse a mí con calma.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, Vilgax regreso ya que en lo personal creo que es un ser que puede hacer frente a varios equipos de villanos.**

 **La forma Kriptoniana es muy parecida a Superman joven del intro de la serie animada de Superman con el traje de Lord Superman pero sin capa y verde en lugar de blanco.**

 **El proximo capitulo trae el final de la serie, pero tambien el inicio de otras pueden esperar algunas sorpresas.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.- Conociendo, Nuevo Amigo e Invasiones.**

* * *

Con lentitud empecé a abrir mis ojos cuando la conciencia me regreso poco a poco.

Distinguiendo una brillante luz los recuerdos de mi ataque regresaron por lo que intente mover mi rostro para saber dónde me encontraba con exactitud descubriendo que algo me detenía, parecía que mis intentos llamaron la atención de alguien pues dos figuras aparecieron ante mis ojos.

"Parece que empieza a recobrar la conciencia" a mi izquierda se encontraba un hombre algo mayor con un pequeño bigote quien intento llamar mi atención "Joven Omnaz, ¿Me puede entender?" parpadeando levemente intente mover mi cabeza siendo detenido por la otra figura.

"Solo parpadee por favor, su cuello esta levemente lastimado y no queremos que se lesione más" la otra figura era una mujer joven con unos llamativos ojos azules muy parecidos a los míos "Si nos entiende y pude hable si no solo parpadee una vez sí, dos para no" parpadeando lentamente les di un sí.

"Perfecto, Joven, mi hija y yo lo encontramos hace unas horas mientras pescábamos, una explosión en la isla de la ciudad nos alertó" mirando al hombre intente hablar.

"M-Mi…a-atacan-nte" el miro a su hija quien respondió mientras él se alejaba un poco.

"No encontramos a nadie, su casa estaba completamente destruida, aparte de sus heridas no obtuvo quemaduras afortunadamente" su padre se acercó con una jeringa que inyecto en un suero a mi lado "Mi padre le está inyectando un antibiótico, la herida en su hombro tiene riesgos de infección" parpadeando levemente hable de nuevo.

"¿Q-Qui-ienes son?" ella me respondió mientras limpiaba algo con una gasa.

"Mi nombre Nyssa Ducard, él es mi Padre Henri Ducard, manejo una pequeña clínica gratuita en la parte sur de la ciudad que es donde nos encontramos" un segundo después parecía ver algo que la preocupaba pues llamo a su padre quien puso la misma mirada al verme.

"Joven, tu herida en el abdomen está empezando a sangrar nuevamente, mi hija no tiene lo necesario para curarte por completo, ¿Hay alguna forma de llamar a tus amigos de la Liga?" parpadeando intente levantar el brazo donde estaba el Omnitrix lo cual llamo su atención por lo que con cuidado me ayudo.

"B-Botón…de-erecho" siguiendo mi instrucción Henri toco dicho botón lo que me conecto a la atalaya.

"Aquí la atalaya, ¿Qué sucede Omnaz?" perdiendo lentamente la conciencia apenas escuche empezar a hablar a Nyssa.

"¡Hola, su amigo necesita ayuda, estamos-!" un segundo después la conciencia me abandono.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré dentro de una capsula llena de líquido en la enfermería de la Liga, parecía que mi despertar activo una alarma pues después de unos segundos J'onn acompañado de Superman entraron al lugar.

"Max, mi amigo nos alegra verte despierto" mirando a J'onn le hice entender que se conectara a mi mente lo cual hizo.

"Hola Max" mirando a Superman hable a través de J'onn.

"Quiere saber cuánto tiempo lleva dormido" Superman me respondió.

"Tres semanas Max, tus heridas aunque mejor no han sanado por completo, afortunadamente nuestra enfermería es la mejor del mundo" conforme con la pregunta le hice otra a J'onn.

"Aún no sabemos sobre quien te ataco, Batman y Flash han estado trabajando en encontrar pistas pero no hay nada aun" bajando los ojos note como mi brazo se encontraba cubierto por un tipo de yeso.

"La Liga le agradeció a los Ducard por salvarte, afortunadamente tienen una costumbre de pescar cada sábado en la madrugada o no te habrían encontrado" mirando a Superman le agradecí mediante J'onn.

El cansancio me empezó a dormir por lo que mire a J'onn una última vez.

"Por supuesto, en cuanto no necesites la capsula te dejaremos salir, descansa" agradecido deje que el sueño me venciera.

Cuando desperté nuevamente note que me encontraba en una cama de la enfermería y no en la capsula.

Mirando alrededor note mi brazo izquierdo sujetado con un cabestrillo probablemente como apoyo a mi hombro mientras que mi mano derecha portaba una muñequera.

Intentando levantarme solté un gruñido por el dolor que me invadió de mi abdomen al igual que de mi hombro, después de unos minutos logre estar completamente sentado además de adolorido, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

"Max, no deberías esforzarte de más" caminando hacia mi J'onn me ayudo a bajar los pies de la cama mientras me estabilizaba.

"J'onn me alegra verte de nuevo" tomando un vaso de agua me lo ofreció lo cual agradecí.

"Igualmente amigo, han pasado ocho días desde la última vez que hablamos, tus heridas aunque curadas en el exterior siguen un poco abiertas en el interior" tomando el vaso ahora vacío prosiguió "Llamare a los demás, la investigación sobre tu atacante no ha podido avanzar pero tal vez con tus recuerdos consigamos algo".

"Gracias J'onn, ayúdame por favor" con su ayuda logre ponerme de pie sintiendo mi cuerpo acalambrado así como adolorido "Vamos llamemos a los demás" lentamente ambos empezamos a caminar a la sala de control.

Una hora después sentado en una silla de la sala note como los demás miembros llegaban en la jabalina.

Unos minutos después todos entraron en la sala siendo el más llamativo Flash quien acelero hasta llegar a mi lado.

"¡Max, que alegría verte despierto!" estaba a punto de sacudirme el hombro lastimado cuando Linterna lo detuvo con su anillo llamando su atención.

"Ten calma Flash, aun esta lastimado no puedes saludarlo de esa forma" avergonzado Flash se disculpó lo cual me hizo sonreír levemente "Es un alivio verte mejor" mirando a Linterna le agradecí.

"Aun en forma humana demuestras ser duro Max" mirando a la Mujer Halcón sonreí mientras la Mujer Maravilla caminaba hacia mí.

"Los dioses te dieron fuerza" para mi sorpresa me dio un pequeño abrazo el cual regrese lo mejor que pude.

"Todos estamos felices de verlo de pie pero Batman tiene algo que decirnos" escuchando a Superman todos vimos como Batman escribía algo en la computadora central.

"Después de que Omnaz recibiera los primeros auxilios Flash y yo revisamos su casa en busca de pistas sobre su atacante, sin embargo nuestra investigación no dio ningún resultado" mirando la pantalla note varias imágenes de lo que quedaba de mi casa mientras Batman seguía con sus hallazgos.

"Max, ¿recuerdas algo del ataque?" mirando a J'onn note que todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta por lo que solté un leve suspiro.

"Llegue a mi casa cuando el sol apenas empezaba a salir, tome un vaso de agua cuando el ataque inicio, por la sorpresa pude evitar el primer golpe" mirando las imágenes seguí recordando "Una patada me aturdió, el golpe se sintió como si una barra de metal me hubiera dado de lleno".

"El atacante me sostuvo del cuello en mi estado de aturdimiento por lo que intente atacar su rostro rompiendo mi muñeca por la dureza de su cara, en cierta forma me recordó un poco a Creed sobre todo cuando su mano tomo forma de cuchilla y atravesó mi armadura" recordando no pude evitar tocar levemente mi abdomen.

"Un segundo ataque atravesó mi hombro, seguido de un cabezazo que me aturdió aún más, un momento después escuche como mi atacante se comunicaba con alguien mediante un comunicador, su voz era protegida por un modulador así que no se si era hombre o mujer, recibió una orden por la cual me lanzo a una pared y segundos después perdí la conciencia".

Terminando mi relato vi como Batman empezó a escribir todo lo que había dicho.

"Gracias a tu información ya sabemos algo, el atacante fue enviado por alguien con recursos ya que tu armadura no es fácil de penetrar, solo los metales más raros pueden atravesarla y también sabemos que además de Creed podría haber otro humano con habilidades de absorción de materia" escribiendo creo un perfil con la palabra desconocido en lugar de una imagen.

"Aunque sabemos un poco del atacante, aún no sabemos quién lo mando o si volverá, estando en tu estado lo mejor es que te quedes en la Atalaya hasta que estés lo suficientemente recuperado para luchar" sabiendo que Superman tenía razón no me negué mientras miraba el perfil de mi atacante.

* * *

 _ **Metrópolis, una semana después…**_

Sentado en la sala de control de la atalaya me encontraba mirando por las noticias el ataque de varios villanos en la ciudad de Superman, aunque mi recuperación seguía avanzando aun no me encontraba listo para salir.

Siguiendo la lucha quede completamente en shock cuando al igual que todo los demás televidentes fui testigo de la desaparición de Superman.

Varios segundos después saliendo un poco del shock empecé a escribir en la computadora guardando el video para analizarlo mientras llamaba a los demás en la tierra siendo únicamente Linterna quien me contesto.

"¿Linterna que sucedió, donde esta Superman?" viendo los pocos análisis que la computadora podía hacer solo con el video escuche su respuesta.

"Superman…ya no está con nosotros" completamente en shock solo podía mirar las noticias que seguían mostrando el lugar donde había estado Superman.

Tres días después mientras el mundo se alistaba para un funeral conmemorativo para Superman yo me encontraba viajando a la casa de Bruce usando ropa civil para no llamar la atención.

Pagando un taxi camine hacia la puerta de la mansión siendo recibido por Alfred quien me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Un placer verlo de nuevo Joven Max" regresándole la sonrisa lo seguí mientras me guiaba a la entrada a la Baticueva "Espero que puede hacer que el Amo Bruce asista al funeral".

"Hare todo lo posible Alfred" bajando unas escaleras Alfred me invito a seguir mientras el regresaba a la mansión.

"Vine como me lo pediste Batman" mirando la computadora en la cueva note el video de la desaparición de Superman mientras Batman analizaba algunos restos del ataque.

"He estado analizando los restos que quedaron de la batalla, todos los exámenes arrojan lo mismo, nada" volteando me miro "Eso solo me hace sospechar que Superman no está muerto".

Sorprendido llegue a su lado mirando los restos sin lograr ver nada.

"¿Puedes explicarte?" sosteniendo un escáner hablo.

"Los objetos estaban un momento y después desaparecieron" mirándolo note como dejaba su escáner "Nada puede ser creado y destruido solo cambiado de una forma u otra" entendiendo a lo que quería llegar hable.

"Quieres que intente con alguna de mis formas a ver si puedo encontrar algo" antes de siquiera mover mi mano derecha hablo.

"…Solo no te esfuerces de mas, he monitoreado tu recuperación, aun te faltas dos meses para estar al cien por ciento" sin sorprenderme que el supiera eso y yo no mire el Omnitrix.

"No te preocupes, tendré cuidado" encontrando el alíen quien creía sería perfecto para la ocasión me transforme en un destello.

Un segundo después frente a Batman se encontraba un ser robusto color cobre con rayas negras, en el pecho donde estaba el símbolo del reloj había un pedazo de vidrio dejando ver engranajes.

Sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención de Batman fueron los lugares donde sabia Omnaz había sido herido, pues el ser tenia esas partes un poco corroídas y algo desgastadas.

"No sabía que tus formas mostraban tus heridas recibidas en forma humana" mirando mi muñeca izquierda entendí lo que Batman decía.

" **Yo tampoco"** girando levemente mi muñeca continúe **"No debes preocuparte, ahora veamos"** apuntando a una señal de alto le dispare un rayo de color verde durante unos segundos antes de detenerme dejando ver como la señal ahora se encontraba como nueva.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Batman tomo la señal para analizarla con su escáner.

" **No encontraras nada"** deteniéndose me miro **"Tenias razón la materia no se destruyó solo se transformó, ese letrero se degrado por una parte"** Batman entendió en seguida.

"La máquina del juguetero no era un arma, era una máquina del tiempo" regresando a su computadora empezó a escribir "El metal demora doscientos años en degradarse de esa forma, eso significa que Superman está en el futuro" mirando un pedazo de vidrio hable.

" **¿Cuánto demora el cristal?"** Batman me respondió después de un segundo.

"Más de quinientos años" suspirando lo mire "Lo que significa que probablemente este mucho más allá de los mil años…¿crees poder encontrarlo?" mirando los restos le respondí.

" **Puedo intentar, pero lo mejor es que esto quede entre nosotros para no dar falsas esperanzas y mientras lo intento deberías ir al funeral, es entendible que yo no esté pero tú debes ir"** pensándolo un momento Batman me respondió.

Varias horas después mientras el funeral era transmitido por la televisión yo me encontraba agitado mientas me encontraba en mi forma humana mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

"Mejor limpio eso antes de que Batman lo note" al parecer la energía requerida para manejar el tiempo esforzaba mi cuerpo el cual no estaba listo para la tarea.

Tiempo después cuando Batman regreso me encontró descansando en su silla mientras varias cosas se encontraban en perfecto estado junto a mí.

"Algún rastro de Superman" respirando un poco agitado le respondí.

"He viajado hasta cinco mil años y nada, aumentare más" levantándome me tropecé levemente siendo detenido por él.

"Descansa mañana seguirás, le avisare a la Liga que estas aquí para que no se preocupen" completamente cansado acepte la idea de Batman mientras Alfred llegaba para guiarme a una habitación.

Unas horas después Alfred fue el encargado de despertarme pues al parecer varios villanos habían decidido atacar Metrópolis siendo Batman el único en defender la ciudad.

"Lamento despertarlo Joven Max" un poco recuperado de mi esfuerzo me transforme en XLR8.

" **Tranquilo Alfred"** con un saludo de despedí para correr hacia el hogar de Superman, sin embargo lo que antes me hubiera tomado dos minutos me tomo el doble de tiempo llegando a una ciudad en llamas.

Buscando a Batman lo encontré rodeado de villanos completamente inconsciente por lo que me decidí por una forma en específico, el destello de mi cambio llamo la atención de los villanos sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada antes de que Kalibak fuera mandado a volar por un golpe muy poderoso.

" **De verdad creyeron que solo porque Superman no estaba podrían hacer lo que quisieran"** los cinco vilanos vieron en shock a una copia de Superman solo que más joven y con otra ropa.

"¡¿Superman?!...¡No, eres el del reloj!" Volcana me ataco con su fuego el cual disperse con un gran soplo de aire congelando sus manos ocasionando que gritara levemente por el dolor.

"¡Muere copia!" Deadshot me disparo sin embargo las balas no me molestaron, cerrando levemente los ojos dispare unos rayos a sus muñecas destruyendo sus armas sorprendiéndolo.

" **Basta"** apareciendo frente a él con rapidez lo empuje con mi palma mandándolo varios metros a volar.

Un momento después fui impactado con unos rayos que me hicieron soltar un grito de dolor mientras me encorvaba un poco, girando levemente el rostro me encontré con Livewire sonriendo.

Intentando recuperarme fui atacado por un rayo morado de parte de Zafiro Estrella que termino por ponerme de rodillas por el dolor.

El sonido de algo pesado aterrizando frente a mí me obligo a levantar levemente la cara encontrándome con un sonriente Kalibak.

"Eres fuerte, pero no como Superman" usando su mazo me dio un golpe en el rostro que me mando volando hacia un edificio atravesándolo para terminar aterrizando varias cuadras lejos de él.

" **Espero que los demás tengan una buena razón para no estar aquí"** viendo como Kalibak llegaba hacia mí me prepare para la pelea.

Algunos minutos habían pasado desde el primer golpe, mientras seguía luchando con Kalibak había descubierto que él era más fuerte que yo, sin embargo tenía como ventaja que sabía pelear mejor que él, por lo que recibía la mayoría de mis golpes.

Esquivando uno de sus puños ataque su mandíbula levantándolo levemente antes de darle otro golpe al pecho mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Sin esperar salte sobre el enterrándolo en la tierra, un segundo después empecé a atacar su rostro hasta que su inmensa mano me sostuvo la cabeza para darme un golpe en el pecho y lanzarme a volar.

"¡Eres resistente, pero nadie puede con Kalibak hijo de Darkseid!" escupiendo un poco de sangre mire sorprendido algo caer sobre Kalibak antes de escuchar una voz.

"¡Veamos si eso es cierto!" el dueño de la voz era un sujeto gris el cual gracias a los relatos de Superman reconocí.

" **Tú eres Lobo, ¿Qué haces aquí?"** mirándome con una sonrisa me respondió.

"Estas viendo al nuevo jefe de la Liga muchacho" un momento después salto sobre Kalibak dejándome solo mientras me recuperaba.

"¡Omnaz amigo, ¿estás bien?!" levantando el rostro me encontré con Flash quien se sorprendió al ver mi rostro "¡¿Superman?!" viendo como me levantaba me ayudo.

" **Puedes llamarme Ma-El en esta forma Flash"** viendo al loco sujeto gris le pregunte por los demás **"Los demás villanos, ¿están vencidos?".**

"Si, no fueron un problema, ven te llevare con los demás" aceptando su ayuda deje que me llevara con los demás apareciendo en segundos "¡Chicos encontré a nuestro joven amigo!" al verme todos quedaron sorprendidos por mi apariencia.

"¡Por Hera, eres igual a Superman!" caminando hacia mí la Mujer Maravilla tomo mi rostro el cual sabia tenía un moretón "¿Esta es tu forma Kriptoniana?" alejando sus manos de mi rostro respondí.

" **Si, tengo el control básico sobre los poderes"** deteniéndome escupí un poco de sangre alarmándolos **"Sin embargo Livewire y Kalibak fueron un problema"** escuchando una explosión a lo lejos la Mujer Halcón y Linterna fueron a detener a Lobo.

"Empeoraste tus heridas que aún no sanaban" mirando a Batman note su desaprobación.

" **Si y te salve"** regresando a mi forma humana me toque el rostro pues sentía dolor "Aunque debí pensarlo mejor" mirando un espejo note que mi barbilla se encontraba morada y un poco hinchada.

"Debemos llevar a estos villanos a prisión para que Omnaz reciba atención medica" agradecido mire a J'onn mientras esperaba que con suerte mi rostro no saliera en las noticias.

"¡Hahaha, lo vieron con Lobo aquí no necesitan a Superman!" nada más llegando Lobo molesto a los demás mientras Linterna y Mujer Halcón se detenían para no atacarlo.

"Díganme, ¿Por qué este sujeto está aquí?" Flash me empezó a contar lo que había ocurrido en la Atalaya mientras Batman me entregaba una máscara improvisada ya que la policía empezaba a llegar por los criminales.

Teniendo a todos los criminales reunidos mire a Linterna pidiéndole un favor.

"Mi sangre elimínala, lo que menos necesitamos es que alguien juegue con ella" entendiendo destruyo la que había escupido con su rayo.

"Un momento, ¿Dónde está Deadshot?" mi respuesta fue el sonido de una explosión seguida de un cohete que estuvo a nada de impactar en Batman si no fuera por una mano.

Batman ataco a Deadshot quien se encontraba sobre un edificio mientras yo miraba sorprendido a un Superman muy diferente.

"¡Superman!"

"¡Estas vivo!"

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¡¿Estas bien?!"

De pie junto a Batman solté un leve suspiro que llamo la atención de todos.

"Parece que teníamos razón, ¿estabas en el futuro verdad?" sonriendo levemente Superman me respondió.

"Si el juguetero me mando treinta mil años en el futuro y lo demás es complicado" sonriendo J'onn toco su hombro.

"Te extrañamos mucho amigo, todos nosotros" los demás miraron a Batman quien los miro serio.

"No dejes que te engañe, tu muerte lo afecto tanto como a todos" eso sorprendió a Superman.

"No es verdad, como Omnaz ya dijo sabíamos que no estabas muerto" Superman solo lo miro antes de que Lobo lo sostuviera al igual que a la Mujer Maravilla.

"No es fantástico, todo el equipo junto otra vez nosotros nueve" molesto Superman se soltó.

"Contaste mal, estas despedido" eso molesto a Lobo "No encajas en la Liga Lobo ve a buscar un delincuente, no me importa lo que hagas solo vete" completamente ofendido Lobo monto su motocicleta para irse.

"Querrás darte un baño y ponerte ropa limpia" mirando a Linterna vimos como Superman respondió.

"Aun no, hay trabajo que hacer" flotando me miro un momento "¿Puedes con una lucha más?" un poco adolorido acepte "Vengan se los explicare en el camino" siendo levantado por Linterna me perdí la última mirada de Superman mientras lo seguíamos.

 _Flashback…_

 _Escuchando a Vándalo contarle como se había proclamado amo del Mundo, Superman no pudo evitar exclamar._

" _La liga nunca te lo habría permitido" sonriendo Vándalo le contesto._

" _Tienes razón, todos pusieron resistencia, Linterna murió aquí mismo, sin embargo el más peligroso fue el Joven Omnaz" tocando su brazo robótico sonrió con nostalgia "Nuestra última batalla fue grandiosa, perdí mi brazo y pierna mientras medio continente quedaba sumergido en el mar, después de esa batalla no lo volví a ver aunque no creo que muriera" Superman solo lo podía ver sin creerlo._

" _Mis nuevos poderes alteraron el equilibro gravitacional de todo el sistema solar, este es el resultado, aunque no creo que la raza humana desapareciera, después de todo Omnaz rescataba refugiados durante los años que combatimos" cansado de todo Superman lo ataco._

 _Fin flashback…_

No cabía duda de que si algún día moría Clark podía confiar en que el mundo tendría a alguien como Max para cuidarlo.

* * *

 _ **Jump City, un mes después…**_

Caminando por la ciudad de civil no podía evitar admirar la nieve que la empezaba a cubrir, habiendo llegado la época navideña la ciudad acompañaba el ambiente envolviéndose en luces de colores.

Siguiendo mi camino llegue a una pequeña clínica de la cual unas últimas personas empezaban a salir contentos, saludándolos entre llamando la atención de una mujer en el mostrador.

"Lo lamento pero la clínica está cerrando por hoy" sonriendo levemente hable.

"Lo sé, vengo a ver a la Doctora Nyssa, soy un amigo" entendiendo la mujer desapareció dentro del lugar mientras yo me sacudía levemente la nieve del pelo.

"¡Max!" escuchando mi nombre mire a Nyssa acercarse con una sonrisa mientras usaba su bata.

"Nyssa, un placer verte nuevamente" acercándose me dio un pequeño abrazo que regrese.

Batman siendo como es se había encargado de revisar a historia de Nyssa y su Padre encontrando que eran unos simples civiles por lo que sin problemas pude acercarme a ellos sabiendo que conocían mi identidad civil.

Mis encuentros con Nyssa aunque pequeños habían estado aumentando hasta el caso que podía decir que éramos amigos.

"¿Pensé que estarías recuperándote en la enfermería de la Liga?" gracias a mi lucha con los villanos mis heridas habían aumentado.

"Hoy tuve el día para pasarlo a fuera, dime ¿Cómo está tu padre?" sonriendo me guio a su oficina mientras le permitía a su recepcionista irse.

"Bien, sigue con sus negocios, intentando salvar el mundo poco a poco" mirando su oficina logre ver algunos diplomas así como varias fotos con su padre "Pero dime ¿A que debo el placer de verte?".

"Pues pensé que como no tienes a familiares aquí te gustaría acompañarme a una pequeña cena navideña" eso parecía complacerla.

"Suena fantástico" quitándose su bata empezó a tomar sus cosas "¿Dime a donde me llevaras? Tu casa aún no está lista verdad" ayudándola le respondí.

"Un pequeño restaurante en medio de la ciudad, mi casa no estará lista en varios días" terminando empezamos a salir de la clínica, y mientras ella cerraba pare un taxi.

Varios minutos después nos encontrábamos entrando en un restaurante familiar donde nos llevaron a una mesa para tomar nuestras órdenes.

"Dime, tu padre no vendrá a verte" tomando un poco de agua Nyssa me respondió.

"Vino hace unos días, su empresa de transporte le pide mucha atención, en estos últimos años ha pensado en un heredero ya que yo tome la medicina como prioridad" sonriendo un poco más animada continuo "Pero dime ¿qué tal tú, una nueva forma para salvar a la ciudad?" riendo ligeramente hable.

"No, solo los clásicos, aunque claro hay varios que casi no uso" la plática siguió siendo de diversos temas mientras la cena continuaba.

Terminando nuestra cena la acompañe a su departamento donde me despedí de ella deseándole una buena noche mientras regresaba al hotel donde me quedaba por el momento.

En cuanto entro en su departamento el rostro de Nyssa Ducard cambio mientras apretaba un minúsculo botón detrás de su oreja.

Sus facciones se hicieron más finas mientras su rostro cambiaba, lo único que se quedó igual fueron sus ojos azules que se habían vuelto fríos.

Caminando hacia su habitación tomo una computadora la cual uso para contactar con su padre quien le respondió rápidamente.

"Dime querida, hay nuevos avances con mi joven candidato" frente a ella apareció un rostro completamente diferente al que Max conocía, el rostro era el de un hombro mayor pero con facciones fuertes.

"Lento pero seguro me estoy ganando su confianza, dime Padre ¿Por qué no te reúnes con él con tu verdadera identidad y le ofreces ser tu heredero?" su padre solo la miro un segundo antes de responderle.

"Si me presento con esa propuesta no dudo que el Detective lo hará dudar de aceptarla, sabes lo que piensa de nosotros y aunque sigue siendo un candidato el joven Max es uno mucho más prometedor, así que sigue con tu trabajo Nyssa y no me falles" terminando la llamada su Padre la dejo sola en su departamento.

"Así se hará Cabeza del Demonio" dejando su computadora Nyssa decidió tomar un baño perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente mientras Max se desayunaba una llamada de la Atalaya tomo su atención.

"Aquí Omnaz ¿Que sucede?" la voz de Batman fue la que le respondió.

"Tengo a alguien a quien presentarte, nos vemos en Chicago, te daré las coordenadas exactas" sin decir nada más termino la llamada mientras las coordenadas llegaban a mi comunicador.

Varios minutos después me encontraba en Chicago más concretamente frente a un Gym de Box algo viejo por lo que regrese a mi forma humana.

Entrando al lugar me encontré con dos personas esperándome una de ellas era Batman mientras que la otra era alguien que desconocía quien usaba una traje con forma de gato color negro con vendas en ambos brazos.

"Así que este es el cachorro que quieres que entrene" sin entender mire a Batman esperando una explicación.

"Omnaz, este es Wildcat un viejo conocido, me entreno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo" caminando a ellos seguí escuchando a Batman "Tu entrenamiento debe acelerarse, el podrá hacerlo tanto en tu forma humana como en las demás".

"Bien cachorro Batman dice que tienes talento veamos si es verdad, sube" soltando un leve suspiro sube al ring sabiendo que no saldría bien para mí.

Efectivamente cinco minutos después y me encontraba boca bajo en la lona después de una combinación bien colocada de Wildcat que me dejo la cabeza zumbando.

"¡Tu entrenamiento necesita mucha mejora, pero Batman tiene razón tienes talento!" levantándome con cuidado me masaje el mentón.

"Batman yo me encargo del chico no te preocupes, dentro de poco será como tú" mirando a Batman note su pequeña sonrisa mientras me dejaba a manos del boxeador.

"Bien muchacho, es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento" suspirando solo me prepare para lo que vendría.

* * *

 _ **Gym de Wildcat, una semana después…**_

Aunque adolorido me encontraba bastante contento con el viejo héroe, pues aun en algunas de mis formas sabia como entrenarme sobre todo con Cuatro Brazos con quien quedó fascinado.

"¡Vamos cachorro, más rápido!" aun con mis cuatro puños dar un golpe solido era difícil, su experiencia le facilitaba esquivar mis golpes sin problemas mientras yo recibía los suyos.

"…" gruñendo levemente recibí su golpe ascendente en mi barbilla seguido por un derechazo que volteo mi rostro, contratacando lance dos golpes los cuales esquivo con un pequeño salto.

"¡Hahaha estuvo muy cerca, pronto tendré que ponerme serio!" mirándolo note su sonrisa aun con su máscara "Es suficiente por hoy" escuchando eso solté un leve suspiro mientras regresaba a mi forma humana.

"Esa forma roja es duradera, mis golpes son bastantes solidos sin embargo los tomas como si nada" masajeando mi mentón le conteste.

"No, aun con la resistencia de un Tetramand tus golpes son duros, afortunadamente mi forma está madurando lo que me da una mayor resistencia" tomando una botella que me lanzo lo mire mientras reía levemente.

"Pubertad alienígena" entendiendo me reí levemente mientras caminaba a mi mochila para tomar una toalla.

Limpiándome el rostro escuche como se prendía la televisión del Gym.

"¡Hey chico, ¿la Liga no te llamo?!" curioso lo mire.

"No, por el momento no me han llamado, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" sin responderme solo apunto la televisión donde vi como presentaban una repetición de una explosión momentos antes de que el Joker apareciera hablando sobre Linterna y la Mujer Halcón.

"Necesito irme" con un saludo deje a Wildcat transformándome en XLR8 para viajar a las Vegas.

Corriendo a toda velocidad me tomo unos minutos llegar a la ciudad donde aun podía ver las consecuencias de la explosión transmitida en la televisión.

" **Omnaz, alguien podría decirme porque no me llamaron"** esperando la respuesta de algún miembro empecé a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión encontrando solo restos.

"¡No parecía…necesario!" escuchando a Superman podía notar que se encontraba luchando con alguien.

"Hay varias bombas en la ciudad, búscalas y desactívalas" corriendo empecé a buscar las bombas mientras Batman me terminaba de decir la combinación para desactivarlas.

En algunos minutos me encontré con varias desactivándolas sin problemas escuchando por el comunicador como Superman y Flash se encargaban de la última.

Un sonido me alerto del comunicador de Batman por lo que lo conteste.

"Necesito que sigas mi rastro, estoy siguiendo a Harley para dar con el Joker, pero conociéndolo no será sencillo" regresando a mi forma humana hable.

"Ok, no te preocupes yo te encontrare" terminando la llamada me transforme nuevamente en un destello.

En un segundo Bestia se encontraba en medio de la calle aunque con algunas diferencias, en su cabeza empezaban a aparecer unas rayas de color oscuro, mientras que el símbolo del reloj se encontraba en su frente.

Tomando unas respiraciones mis orificios se movieron mientras buscaba el olor de Batman encontrándolo rápidamente lo que me hizo gruñir antes de empezar a correr hacia una dirección en concreto.

Varios minutos después me encontraba corriendo sobre los pasillos de un edificio cuando la voz del Joker llego a mí seguido por los sonidos de dolor de Batman por lo que entre a una habitación destruyendo la puerta sorprendiendo al payaso.

"¡Tu!, chico eres muy inoportuno, Ace has lo tuyo" volteando hacia la chica sentada en medio de la sala note que me miraba sin hacer nada lo que me hizo girar el rostro interesado "¡¿Que sucede porque no-¡?, ¡Espera esa cosa no tiene ojos!" soltando un gruñido me prepare para atacar.

"¡No detente!" saltando sobre el Joker sostuve su brazo con mi boca para mandarlo contra una de las cámaras de la sala, sin esperar a que se recuperara nuevamente lo ataque sosteniéndolo del rostro con mi pata izquierda antes de arrojarlo a los pies de la chica.

Mientras caía escuche como algo golpeaba el suelo encontrándome con un extraño aro a los pies del Joker quien algo sacudido también noto pues enseguida miro a la chica quien se empezaba a levantar.

"¡Espera Ace, solo lo guarde como un recuerdo!" empezando a arrastrarse lo detuve caminando hacia el mientras la chica hablaba.

"Yo no te tengo miedo" llegando a mi sentí como la chica tocaba mi cabeza lo cual me hizo levantar el rostro "Yo sé lo que es asustar a la gente, por eso no te tengo miedo, soy la única" mientras hablaba note como el Joker se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alejarse hasta chocar con una pared mientras lo seguíamos.

"¡Oh no lo hagas!" la llamada Ace solo acerco su mano a su cabeza antes de hablar.

"¿Hacer que?" lentamente acaricio la cabeza del Joker mientras yo los miraba, el Joker algo calmado la miro.

"¡Ah!, esta es mi pequeña Ace, todo va a estar muy-" de un momento a otro el Joker se quedó en silencio segundos antes de empezar a gritar de terror mientras miraba el rostro de la chica.

Todo duro unos segundos antes de que el Joker quedara en silencio mientras caía al suelo quedándose quieto.

Terminando la chica lo dejo para acariciarme la cabeza y empezar a irse antes de que Batman la detuviere.

"¿A..donde..iras…ahora?" sin saber si debía detenerla ella se detuvo.

"A ninguna parte" ella siguió caminando y cuando iba a detenerla escuche como Batman quedaba inconsciente por lo que mejor fui con él para ayudarlo mientras regresaba a mi forma humana.

Antes de que Ace desapareciera volteo levemente mientras la miraba encontrándome con sus ojos vacíos.

Varias horas después me encontraba en Arkhan más específicamente en la celda de Harley quien evitaba mirarme mientras me daba la espalda algo deprimida.

"Harley…no puedes ignorarme todo el tiempo…Harleen" el uso de su verdadero nombre provocó una reacción después de media hora de estarme ignorando.

"¡No me llames así, mi nombre es Harley, el nombre que Puddin me dio!" saltando me ataco por lo que la esquive con dificultad.

"Al menos ya me miras Harley" escuchando que usaba su nombre se detuvo mirándome molesta con un puchero.

"No te quiero aquí, vete a molestar a Pam" soltando un suspiro ignore el empujón que me dio mientras regresaba a su cama.

"Estoy aquí por Pamela, ella al igual que los demás vio como el Joker te noqueaba de un golpe" eso provocó un pequeño tembló en la mujer "Harley…no te conviene seguir con él, ¿lo entiendes?" ella solo me murmuro una respuesta.

"-Pero lo amo-" mirándola con tristeza solo pude quedarme escuchando como lentamente empezaba a llorar lo más callada posible sin saber cómo ayudarla.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después, Washington dc…**_

Sentado junto a Batman me encontraba cómodo con la nueva armadura que me había creado siendo más resistente y con mayor protección en las áreas vitales, al igual que una máscara más actualizada que podía crear una pequeña imagen para cubrir mis rasgos con otros.

Revisando el Omnitrix intentando desbloquear algún alíen nuevo mientras esperábamos el ataque a la reunión de los delegados.

"Los delejados de Kaznia acaban de llegar, ¿hay algún problema?" usando mi comunicador escuche las respuestas de los demás.

"Según mis fuentes esta conferencia de paz será atacada por terroristas" escuchando a los demás Batman continuo "Me he ocupado de eso" sabia a que se refería pues sabía que Superman estaba dentro del edificio.

Siguiendo con el Omnitrix me sorprendió levemente ver como una imagen nueva aparecía en el reloj.

" **MUESTRA DE ADN CELESTIALSAPIEN DEBLOQUEADA"** sorprendido mire a Batman quien igual miraba interesado la imagen de un humanoide con pequeños cuernos en la cabeza.

"…Eso no lo esperaba" unas explosiones a lo lejos llamaron nuestra atención mientras nos poníamos de pie.

"¡Linterna informe!" escuchando la respuesta me prepare para transformarme.

"¡No son exactamente terroristas comunes!" escuchando un grito vimos como un tornado detenía dos cuerpos que caían.

"Voy a ayudarlos" sin esperar una respuesta de transforme en Frio para despejar con un batir de mis alas.

Viendo como un rayo me era disparado me volvió intangible mientras veía el edificio donde estaban los delejados recibir el impacto.

" **Hay que detenerlos rápidos"** volando hacia la nave tome un profundo respiro antes de disparar una corriente de hielo de mi boca a uno de los cañones frontales.

El resultado, el cañón exploto cuando volvió a disparar, pasando junto a mi note a Superman y a J'onn volar hacia la parte trasera de la nave sin escuchar el grito de la Mujer Halcón resultando lastimados cuando tocaron la nave.

" **¡Yo me encargo!"** volando con rapidez tome a J'onn de su brazo y a Superman de su capa para aterrizar poniéndolos con cuidado en el suelo junto a Flash y los demás.

Mientras se recuperaban la Mujer Halcón llego ocasionando que J'onn hablara.

"¿Alguna otra sugerencia?" volteando mire la nave mientras volaba hacia nosotros segundos antes de que un poderoso rayo la impactara desde el cielo ocasionando que se estrellara a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Un momento después una gran sombra nos cubrió por lo que vimos el cielo encontrándonos con varias naves acompañando a una inmensamente grande.

"Pasamos de estar mal a estar peor" la Mujer Halcón detuvo a Superman mirando las naves.

"¡No, esperen!" un momento después de la nave más grande una pequeña empezó a salir para aterrizar cerca de nosotros por lo que nos acercamos.

Cuando la nave se abrió todos nos sorprendimos al ver a sus ocupantes pues de ella salieron varios hombres con las mismas alas que la Mujer Halcón.

"¿Conoces a estos sujetos?" cubriéndome con mis alas mire atentamente a la Mujer Halcón quien sonriendo hablo.

"Si" de un salto se acercó al que portaba la armadura más llamativa "Bienvenido Comandante" eso me hizo sospechar levemente.

"Gracias Teniente" molesto Linterna dio un paso llamando la atención de todos.

"¿¡Quieres decirnos que ocurre aquí!?" apuntando a su Comandante la Mujer Halcón hablo.

"¡Él es Comandante Ro-talan de Thanagar!" antes de poder seguir el hablo.

"Preséntanos más tarde, debo reunirme con sus líderes, el destino de este planeta peligra" mientras los demás se miraban yo no apartaba mis ojos del llamado Ro-talan.

Unas horas después por un llamado urgente el Comandante se encontraba en una reunión con todos los líderes del mundo mientras explicaba sus razones para su presencia mientras todos menos la Mujer Halcón lo veíamos desde un balcón.

"Espera ella es una espía" escuchando lo que hacia la Mujer Halcón en la tierra emociono a Flash "Súper" lo cual molesto a Linterna.

"Ella nos espiaba a nosotros" eso desanimo a Flash mientras Ro-talan proseguía explicando lo que llegaría a la tierra.

"Muy conveniente no creen" todos me miraron sin embargo ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando la reunión término me encontraba junto a Batman quien siendo como era estaba de acuerdo con mi comentario.

"Debemos hacer algunas investigaciones" cuando estaba a punto de contestarle escuche una voz que tenía tiempo sin escuchar.

"Misiones encubierto, que emocionante" girando levemente me encontré con Paradox quien comía unos chicles mientras sonreía "Hola de nuevo Max, y es un gusto conocerte Batman".

"¿Lo conoces?" mirando a Batman note que estaba listo para atacar por lo que solté un suspiro.

"Batman te presento al Profesor Paradox, es un viajero en el tiempo, el me ayudo a conocer algunos secretos del Omnitrix…esta de mi lado ¿creo?" sonriendo Paradox nos ofreció un chicle el cual declinamos.

"En eso tiene razón Max, sin embargo mi visita es por un problema con el universo Prime del Omnitrix, necesito tu ayuda" escuchando su seriedad sabía que era necesaria mi ayuda.

"Batman crees poder con la investigación solo, prometí ayudarlo y lo haré" Batman me miro un segundo antes de mirar a Paradox que ahora sonreía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?" Paradox saco su reloj de bolsillo antes de contestarnos.

"El necesario" eso parecía molestar a Batman pero no dijo nada mientras caminaba a lado de Paradox.

"Dile a los demás por favor, regresare lo más pronto posible esperando que nuestras sospechas sean falsas" con un movimiento de cabeza Batman se despidió mientras un portal azul nos cubría.

Un momento después note como nos movíamos por un tubo color azul mientras muchas imágenes pasaban con rapidez.

"Debo decir que me gusta tu armadura, aunque claro no es mi favorita, esa es la de unos veinte años en el futuro" soltando un suspiro no le conteste no queriendo meterme con el futuro.

Cuando un portal se abrió frente a nosotros me encontré pisando pavimento mientras un pequeño edificio aparecía frente a nosotros.

"Bien, este es mi refuerzo" dejando de ver un gran letrero con un batido mire a quienes le hablaba Paradox.

"-Hey Tennyson mira su muñeca-" escuchando el susurro mire a un adolecente de pelo negro con un pantalón azul y playera negra.

"Es el Omnitrix antes de que se recalibrara" una voz muy familiar me hizo mirar a una chica igual a Sunny solo que con diferentes colores de pelo y ropa.

"¡Genial Paradox, trajiste a otra versión mía!" escuchando eso mire a un chico de pelo castaño con una chaqueta verde con un reloj muy parecido a mi Omnitrix.

"¿Este es el usuario Primario Paradox?" caminando hacia el chico lo mire notando que era más alto que el "Sus ojos demuestran inmadurez" eso parecía molestarlo.

"¡Hey soy un héroe muy maduro, he salvado la tierra muchas veces!" tocando mi mascara la hice desaparecer para verlo cara a cara sorprendiendo tanto a él como a los otros dos.

"Si tienes que decir eso me demuestras tu inmadurez" la chica fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa.

"¿Abuelo Max?" dejando al chico la mire con cierto cariño pues me recordaba a Sunny.

"Mi nombre es Max pero no soy abuelo de nadie" dejando a los tres mire levemente a todos los demás que me escuchaban, aunque la apariencia de unos me llamo la atención quien me sorprendió mas fue el pequeño alíen parado sobre un auto verde.

"Eres Azmuth, el creador del Omnitrix" dejando a los chicos camine hacia el presentándole el reloj "Agradezco la oportunidad de portal una herramienta tan poderosa" acariciando sus tentáculos hablo.

"Acércate" dándole acceso al Omnitrix note como lo movía provocando que su holograma apareciera "Índice de uso correcto del Omnitrix" su holograma lo miro y hablo.

"Uso correcto el noventa y dos por ciento" eso parecía llamar la atención de todos sobre todo de Azmuth quien me miro.

"Me alegra ver que mi mayor invención no es usado como un juguete como en otras realidades" mirando al chico detrás de mí entendí "Control Maestro desbloqueado" el reloj parpadeo levemente.

" **CONTROL MAESTRO DESBLOQUEADO TODAS LAS FUNCIONES HAN SIDO LIBERADAS"** agradecido mire a Azmuth.

"¡Oye porque él tiene el control maestro tan fácil!" mirando al chico Azmuth hablo.

"Porque él es más maduro Ben Tennyson" eso silencio al chico mientras Paradox hablaba.

"Creo que lo mejor es que nos dirijamos a los soledad, después de todo tenemos una guerra que ganar" escuchando a Paradox todos se prepararon para viajar, algunos en el auto y otros dentro de una inmensa nave de color verde.

Mientras viajábamos la chica con sudadera rosa que comandaba la nave me miro curiosa.

"Creía que solo Ben portaba el Omnitrix" mirándola le respondí.

"Según me explico Paradox, existen muchas realidades donde eso es cierto, sin embargo hay algunos donde otros portan el Omnitrix la mía siendo una de ellas" ella miro a Paradox quien sonriendo asintió.

"Que loco, viaje entre realidades" sonriendo levemente le di la razón.

"Note que no has usado mucho el holograma que instale en tu Omnitrix" mirando a Azmuth le conteste.

"Son pocas las veces en las que me he encontrado en necesidad de ayuda tan grande, tengo compañeros que me apoyan y creo estar usando el reloj lo mejor posible" mirándome Azmuth solo movió la cabeza asintiendo sin decir nada.

Unos minutos después me encontraba bajando de la nave mientras veía la base abandonada a la que habíamos llegado.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?" interesado mire al sujeto con el casco de metal mientras el niño sobre el robot rojo le respondió.

"El área está escondida" el chico llamado Kevin si no recordaba mal toco su auto absorbiendo el metal como Creed mientras hablaba.

"Una vez que estemos dentro habrá acción" mirando a Ben espere escuchar su plan.

"Muy bien, nada elaborado solo entramos y destruimos el arco, capturamos a cualquier Highbreed que encontremos, eso es todo" terminando de hablar miro su reloj antes de recordar algo "Una cosa mas no importa lo que haiga pasado o que no nos conozcamos somos un equipo nos cuidamos entre todos ganar o perder juntos" terminando toco su Omnitrix antes de golpearlo con fuerza transformándose.

Su forma fue una muy familiar sin embargo el método para transformarse y lo que hizo después me desconcertaron.

" **¡Cannonbolt!"** mirando como levantaba sus brazos solté un suspiro llamando su atención mientras escuchaba algo de la que según Paradox era Gwen **"¿Que sucede?".**

Dando unos pasos adelante toque mi Omnitrix mientras le respondía.

"Si el destello verde ya llama la atención, no entiendo para que gritar tu nombre" eso ocasiono que todos lo vieran lo cual lo incómodo "Además no deberías golpear tan fuerte el reloj, puedes girarlo accidentalmente cambiando el alíen que habías elegido" teniendo la forma recomendada por Paradox me transforme.

" **Y dices no ser inmaduro"** disfrutando mi nueva altura mire a Ben notando su mirada de shock mientras me apuntaba con su mano algo que Kevin y Gwen imitaban **"¿Que les ocurre?".**

" **E-Eres ¡Vilgax!"** sorprendido lo mire pues no pensé que supieran mi nombre.

"Te explico Max, Vilgax es un viejo enemigo de Ben por eso están sorprendidos" mirando a Paradox note que Azmuth me miraba interesado.

" **Bueno, yo no soy el Vilgax que conocen y ahora debemos salvar su mundo"** saliendo de su sorpresa Ben hablo.

" **S-Si, vamos"** siguiéndolo traspase un campo de ocultamiento encontrándome con una pequeña nevada mientras el piso se encontraba lleno de nieve, sin embargo lo más llamativo fueron las grandes antenas a lo lejos junto con el inmenso arco que sobresalía sobre todo.

Escuchando a los demás hablar note como unos seres color café con un ojo verde y tentáculos en el pecho.

" **¿Esos son los Highbreed?"** todos me miraron antes de notar mi mano apuntando a lo lejos.

"No, esos son DNAliens los esclavos de los Highbreed" los llamados DNAliens nos vieron para un momento después empezar a soltar unos ruidos alertando a todos los demás en la base.

Unos segundos después la batalla inicio y mientras los demás corrían hacia las tropas yo salte alejándome con rapidez de todos.

Aterrizando bastante lejos de los demás mi blanco era una de las antenas mientras golpeaba a todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino sin ningún problema.

Me lleve una pequeña sorpresa cuando los DNAliens empezaron a escupirme una baba muy parecida a la de Insectoide incluso su dureza, sin embargo con mi fuerza me podía liberar sin problemas.

" **¡Apártense!"** golpeando el suelo levante un gran pedazo de roca para lanzarla contra los que intentaban embestirme logrando una apertura a la antena.

Corriendo con fuerza embestí la antena ocasionando que una gran parte se destruyera haciendo que toda la estructura perdiera fuerza para sostenerse.

Basto con tres golpes para que la antena terminara de caer mientras los DNAliens cerca corrían mientras gruñían por lo que me aleje de un salto del lugar.

Mi salto me hizo aterrizar entre un gran grupo de los seres quienes no dudaron en dispararme con unas armar sin lograr algún daño en mi cuerpo.

Lo mismo sucedió por varios minutos hasta que note a Paradox acercarse con Azmuth en su hombro por lo que deteniéndome camine hacia el mandando a volar a los DNAliens.

" **¡No entiendo para que me trajiste Paradox, aunque numerosos estas cosas no son un peligro!"** tomando a un DNAlien lo use como arma contra otros.

"No te traje por ellos Max, te traje por esos" siguiendo su dedo note como cinco aliens de color blanco bastante grandes aparecian "Esos mi amigo son los Highbreed, Ben puede con uno con mucha dificultad, espero que tu tengas mayores posibilidades" sonriendo detrás de mí mascara hable.

" **Espero que ellos valgan la pena Paradox"** dando un gran salto me dirigí hacia los cinco aliens quienes se prepararon para mi aterrizaje.

"Sucio mestizo, como osas oponerte al imperio Highbreed" siendo el más cercano el que dijo esas palabras no dude en darle un poderoso puñetazo a la cabeza mandándolo a volar varios metros.

" **No soy un mestizo"** los otros cuatro me atacaron en conjunto, sin embargo gracias a mi entrenamiento con Wildcat logre esquivar sus garras tomando a dos del rostro impactándolos en el suelo quebrándolo.

Un golpe en el rostro me hizo tropezar levemente antes de recibir dos golpes más de los Highbreed que aun seguían listos para luchar.

Sin embargo me sorprendió un poco que solo sintiera levemente sus ataques por lo que tomando el puño de uno de ellos le doble la muñeca rompiéndosela para después tomarlo del rostro y usarlo como arma contra su compañero.

Me tomo un minutos acabar con los cinco aliens por lo que voltee buscando a Paradox encontrándolo acercándose a mí.

"Muy impresionante Max, sin embargo" el apunto detrás de mí ocasionando que viera encontrándome con más Highbreed apareciendo "Sé que te divertirás".

Mirando a Paradox note su sonrisa mientras se iba llevándose a Azmuth con él.

Varios minutos después y parado sobre una pequeña pila de Highbreed me encontraba sujetando a uno de ellos por el cuello cuando note una gran sombra que me hizo voltear hacia el arco encontrándome con un alíen sumamente grande.

" **Omnitrix ¿qué especie es ese alíen?"** el Omnitrix parpadeo en amarillo mientras dejaba caer al Highbreed.

" **ESPECIE TO'KUSTAR, MUESTRA DESBLOQUEADA CON EL CONTROL MAESTRO"** mirando como el gigante tomaba el arco salte hacia el teniendo que parar cuando el arco se activó mandando a volar a Ben quien aterrizo probablemente inconsciente.

Del portal empezaron a salir naves tan grandes que la Atalaya se veía pequeña y su número solo aumentaba.

Dejándome caer cerca de Ben quien parecía haber regresado a su forma humana, llegue al cráter donde se encontraba en el momento exacto en que Gwen lo ayudaba a pararse.

"Ya es muy tarde" mirando las naves regrese a mi forma humana mientras Ben hablaba.

"Nunca es tarde, nuevo plan" al igual que todos los demás solo lo mire esperando escuchar su plan, después de unos segundos hablo.

"¡Lo tengo, entremos al centro de control de los Highbreed y obligamos al Capitán que aborte su ataque!" mirando a Ben solo pude mover la cabeza por su ingenioso plan.

"¿En serio ese es tu gran plan?" las palabras del sujeto con la máscara molestaron a Ben quien empezó a discutir con él.

"La torre de control debe ser el edificio mejor protegido del lugar, Max tú los acompañaras" aceptando me transforme en Vilgax de nuevo sin embargo Paradox me detuvo.

"Lo siento Max pero tu presencia se requerirá en otro lado, estoy seguro de que Ben podrá llegar a la torre de control" despidiéndose Paradox me tomo del brazo teletransportándonos a varios metros lejos del cráter.

"Debiste dejar que Max fuera con Ben su madurez y control con el Omnitrix le serian de ayuda" mirando a Paradox note como sacaba su reloj de bolsillo.

"Mi amigo, Ben llegara a la torre, sin embargo su plan no tendrá éxito" sorprendido lo mire ocasionando que el riera "Viejo en el tiempo Max, no te preocupes Ben detendrá la guerra, sin embargo sus amigos necesitaran que alguien detenga a ellos" siguiendo su brazo note una pequeña maquina rodeada de DNAliens quienes la hicieron funcionar.

En un destello varios Highbreed aparecieron completamente armados mientras gruñían.

" **En otras líneas temporales ellos no llegaban ¿verdad?"** preparándome para atacar mire de reojo a Paradox quien me sonreía.

"Estas aprendiendo mi viejo amigo, estas aprendiendo" satisfecho con su respuesta salte sobre los Highbreed quienes alertas me empezaron a disparar sin lograr lastimarme antes de que aterrizara frente a ellos y empezara la pelea.

Al igual que los anteriores Highbreed estos no tenían oportunidad mientras los mandaba a volar varios metros por mi fuerza, sin embargo estos parecían mejor entrenados pues algunos se cubrían de mis golpes más abiertos.

"¡Sucio mestizo no nos detendrás!" escuchando esas palabras tome al Highbreed del cuello para impactarlo al suelo y pisarlo ocasionando que diera un grito de dolor.

" **No soy un mestizo y no me gusta esa palabra"** mis ojos brillaron cuando termine de hablar disparando dos rayos que dieron de lleno en dos Highbreed que intentaban caer sobre mí.

La batalla ya llevaba un tiempo mientras más y más Highbreed aparecían por lo que mire la máquina que los ayudaba a llegar.

" **Terminemos con esto"** levantando mis brazos sentí como los tubos en ellos entraron en mi piel ocasionando que crecieran en gran manera por lo que impacte el suelo con ambos ocasionando que la tierra se partiera mandando a volar a todos los Highbreed y destruyendo la máquina.

"¡Max, puedes detenerte, Ben ya arreglo lo de la guerra!" sin comprender mire a Paradox antes de que un pulso de energía me segara unos segundos, cuando abrí mis ojos mire a mi alrededor sorprendido por el cambio en los Highbreed.

" **¿Cambiaron de color?"** mirando a Paradox camine hacia el **"¿Que hizo exactamente Ben?".**

"Los salvo, los Highbreed iniciaron esta guerra solo porque su raza estaba condenada, Ben uso su Omnitrix para sanar los defectos en su ADN, la guerra término" un momento después una voz sonó llamando la atención de algunos Highbreed que empezaban a despertar.

"¡A todos los Highbreed que escuchen el sonido de mi voz, la guerra termino, regresen a casa para crear un nuevo futuro juntos!" mire a los Highbreed quienes aunque desconcertados por su nueva apariencia empezaron a reunirse mientras uno usaba un comunicador.

" **Retiro algunas de las cosas que dije de Ben"** Paradox solo se rio levemente mientras ambos caminábamos hacia el arco.

Varios minutos después de la destrucción del arco Highbreed me acerque a quien según Paradox era el Max Tennyson de este universo.

"Mis nietos me dijeron que también te llamas Max" mirando al hombre mayor note unas pocas similitudes en nuestro rostro.

"Es un placer conocerlo, según la pequeña conversación que tuve con Verdona usted es un gran hombre" eso parecía sorprenderlo mientras dejaba a su alíen con tentáculos para acercarse más a mí.

"¿Conoces a Verdona?" asintiendo le platique mi encuentro con la mujer ocasionando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al terminar.

"Me hace feliz que me recuerde, y también el hecho que aunque sea muy pequeña una parte de mi hace lo mejor por su hogar y la galaxia en otra realidad" mirándome me ofreció la mano la cual acepte "Bienvenido a los Tennyson".

"Es un honor" terminando de hablar se despidió para montar su alíen despejando un momento después.

Caminando hacia Ben note que se encontraba solo con Paradox y Azmuth.

"Debo decir que aunque inmaduro, eres alguien que este mundo necesita Ben Tennyson" mis palabras parecían molestarlo sin embargo su rostro cambio cuando le ofrecí la mano "Si necesitas ayuda de nuevo dile a Paradox y vendré" sonriendo me regreso el saludo.

"Gracias y espero que las cosas no se pongan tan feas para necesitar otro Omnitrix en mi realidad" sonriendo me pare junto a Paradox quien nos hizo desaparecer en un destello.

Nuestro viaje nos llevó a un pequeño laboratorio donde Azmuth sonrió antes de mirarme por lo que me arrodille para estar a su nivel.

"Ya que no es necesario si lo deseas puedes bloquear el control maestro Azmuth" el viejo Galván solo acaricio su barba antes de darme la espalda.

"No es necesario, estoy seguro que con el control maestro tu porcentaje subirá a cien así que quédatelo y sigue siendo un gran portador Max Tennyson" sonriendo me pared para mirar a Paradox quien me miraba con alegría.

"Bien es hora de que llevarte a tu hogar, nos vemos Azmuth" sin vernos él se despidió mientras desaparecíamos en un destello azul.

"Max debes saber que en tu dimensión paso un tiempo desde que nos fuimos" sorprendido lo mire antes de hablar.

"¿Cuánto, una semana, dos?" sin mirarme me respondió.

"Un mes y en dicho mes algunas cosas sucedieron" alarmado lo mire.

"¿A qué te refieres Paradox?" antes de que me respondiera aparecimos en un callejón por lo que con rapidez camine fuera de él llevándome una sorpresa.

No sabía en qué ciudad estaba pero el cielo estaba repleto de Thanagarianos mientras una voz sonaba.

"¡Obedezcan y no sufrirán, rompan nuestras leyes y el castigo será severo!" sin poder creerlo mire a los aliens que volaban por la ciudad.

"Los Thanagarianos no resultaron ser sus amigos Max" escuchando a Paradox lo mire pidiendo respuestas.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que disfrutaran la pequeña aparición del universo de Ben 10, recuerden que la historia esta basada en el de la Liga por lo que serán mínimas las apariciones de Ben 10.**

 **Bueno en el siguiente capitulo termina la Liga de la Justicia y empieza la Ilimitada.**

 **Abra unas sorpresas antes de que empieza las cuales espero disfruten.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.- Liberando e Hija de dos Mundos.**

"Me estás diciendo que aquí paso un mes y medio mientras que en el Universo de Ben solo fueron unas horas y que mis sospechas eran correctas con estos pajaros" oculto en un callejón mire a los Thanagarianos mientras hablaba con Paradox.

"Me temo que el tiempo se mueve diferente entre universos, aunque la verdad no creí que la diferencia seria tanta" mirando levemente a Paradox note que miraba su reloj.

"¿Sabes dónde están mis compañeros?" sonriendo levemente respondió.

"Los demás miembros fueron capturados por los Thanagarianos cuando se descubrió la verdad sobre su llegada" mirando a lo lejos continuo "Todos se encuentran en una nave de transporte cerca de nosotros".

"Supongo que iré a liberarlos, pero me debes una plática Paradox" sonriendo levemente con vergüenza Paradox desapareció.

"Bien hora de trabajar" tocando el Omnitrix escogí el alíen correcto transformándome en un destello **"Veamos si estos invasores disfrutan de Frio"** volviéndome intangible abrí mis alas para despejar de un salto.

La inmensa nave Thanagariana apareció frente de mí mientras aterrizaba sobre el edificio del Diario el Planeta.

Aun siendo intangible volé hacia ella logrando infiltrarme sin ningún problema y sin activar alguna alarma.

Varios minutos después me encontré llegando al lugar con mayor seguridad donde seguramente los demás estarían encarcelados.

La sala estaba compuesta por varias celdas donde pude ver a todos los miembros con máquinas especiales para cada uno.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse me hizo girar el rostro encontrándome con un Thanagariano con un plato de comida mientras se dirigía a la celda de la Mujer Maravilla.

Siguiéndolo note el código con el que abrió la celda mientras caminaba hacia una molesta Mujer Maravilla para arrojarle la comida.

"¿Cómo se supone que deba comer si estoy amarrada así?" molesto el invasor hablo.

"No es mi problema" mientras giraba me volví visible sorprendiendo a los dos.

" **Pero si el mío"** tomando su rostro congele su cabeza evitando que pudiera gritar mientras caía al suelo pataleando por aire.

"¡Max, por Hera, no creímos que volverías!" caminando hacia ella rompí el pilar donde estaba sujeta sin problemas sin embargo eso activo una alarma.

" **Explico luego, libera a los demás, yo me encargo de estos sujetos"** completamente libre acepto mientras yo me transformaba caminando al medio de la sala.

"¡Falla de seguridad en el sector siete!" mirando a los Thanagarianos que me apuntaban con lanzas levante mis manos absorbiendo los rayos de energía que me disparaban.

" **Tendrán que hacerlo mejor si quieren detenerme aves"** usando la energía que Feedback estaba absorbiendo les dispare tres rayos de electricidad noqueando a los tres atacantes.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo girar ignorando a Diana y Batman que liberaban a los otros mientras varios guardias entraban.

" **¡Vamos es hora de demostrar quienes somos!"** corriendo hacia ellos esquive sus ataques mientras los atacaba con patadas y latigazos de mis antenas superiores.

Absorbiendo los ataques de energía que me seguían lanzando empecé a noquearlos con potentes rayos de energía lo suficientemente fuertes para chamuscar levemente sus alas.

Escuchando unos gritos gire levemente el rostro notando a los demás unirse a la lucha contra los guardias.

La llegada de un guardia con una arma me puso alerta mientras le disparaba a Diana por lo que me interpuse absorbiendo todo el disparo segundos antes de que Superman lo noqueara con un arma.

" **¡Si, esto es energía!"** apuntando con mis manos y mis tentáculos dispare toda la energía atravesando todas las paredes de la nave sin problemas mientras me movía para causar el mayor daño posible.

Desgraciadamente en mi emoción ocasione una ruptura en la sala lo cual acelerado la caída de la nave.

"¡Perdemos altura rápidamente, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes!" escuchando las palabras de Diana me transforme en mi forma Kriptoniana tomando a Flash y a Linterna sabiendo que todos seguían cansados.

Saliendo de la nave mire levemente como caía en el agua sin ver a algún Thanagariano salir de ella mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.

 _ **Horas después…**_

"Entonces este Profesor Paradox no sabía que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido aquí y además acabas de luchar en una invasión para luchar en otra…¡Viejo soy tu compañero y estoy sorprendido!" habiendo tenido mucho tiempo hasta el anochecer les conté a los demás lo que había pasado.

"Guarda silencio Flash" ocultos entre los callejones Linterna no dudo en silenciar a Flash mientras se miraba molesto la mano donde debería estar su anillo.

Siguiendo a Batman atravesamos varias calles terminando en un callejón que contaba con una puerta la cual Diana abrió sin problemas.

Entrando descubrí que aviamos llegado a una tienda de ropa.

"Tu visión de rayos X está funcionando bien" mirando a Linterna note levemente a Superman mirar el techo.

"Lo suficientemente bien para ver que los soldados halcón aun patrullan" mirando por una ventana escuche la plática de los demás.

"Deben tener cubierta toda la ciudad" siguiendo a J'onn las palabras de Flash me hicieron verlo levemente como todos los demás.

"Tal vez se cansen y se vallan a casa" viendo a todos continuo "Si ya sé, pero un poco de optimismo no nos viene mal en este momento".

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas una voz sonó desde el exterior.

"¡Les habla el portavoz de la autoridad de ocupación Thanagariana, la que llaman Liga dela Justicia ha violado nuestra ley marcial, serán considerados enemigos y eliminados, quien les brinde refugio o ayuda será castigado!" la valentía de esos invasores me molestaba.

"Está bien, adiós optimismo" mirando a los demás ignore las palabras de Flash.

"Por el momento creo que tendremos que escondernos" Diana fue la primera en hablar después de Batman.

"¿Y cómo vamos a ocultarnos cuando todo el planeta nos está buscando?" la solución la dio J'onn.

"Buscan a la Liga dela Justicia, sin nuestros trajes solo somos ciudadanos comunes" antes de terminar de hablar J'onn tomo la forma de un hombre con una gabardina café.

"¡Esperen un segundo, ¿Qué hay de la identidad secreta?! Confió en ustedes pero no estoy seguro de que-" Batman interrumpió a Flash algo molesto mientras empezaba a señalar.

"¡Wally West, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne!" al terminar se quitó su máscara dejando su rostro a la vista.

"Presumido" después de reponerse Wally se quitó su propia mascara dejando ver su rostro y su cabello pelirrojo.

"Cabello rojo, te queda bien" las palabras de Diana animaron a Wally mientras los demás empezaban a buscarse ropa.

Cuando la mayoría había terminado Bruce me miro notando que aun traía mi armadura mientras vigilaba la calle.

"Tú no piensas cambiarte verdad" sin verlo hable.

"Mi reloj es distintivo y algo que no se puede ocultar, con el Control Maestro puedo pasar transformado el tiempo que quiera sin agotar la energía, supongo que iremos a tu cueva" mirando a Bruce note que todos estaban listo para irse.

"Si, ese es el punto de reunión" teniendo mi respuesta me transforme ocultándome con un pilar evitando que el destello se notara mucho.

" **Entonces nos veremos ahí"** saliendo del pilar todos vieron mi forma de Frio segundos antes de desaparecer de sus ojos **"Tengan mucho cuidado"** sin decir nada mas salí volando del lugar esperando que todos llegaran a la cueva.

Media hora después me encontraba aterrizando frente a la puerta de la Mansión Wayne por lo que toque la puerta la cual se abrió por Alfred.

" **Hola Alfred"** volviéndome visible intente no asustar demasiado al viajo mayordomo quien solo abrió los ojos levemente.

"Joven Max, un placer verlo, pase" aceptando su invitación camine mientras me cubría con mis alas.

"Supongo que el Amo Bruce y sus demás compañeros llegaran en cualquier momento" regresando a mi forma humana le conteste.

"Si, todos nos vamos a reunir en la cueva, crees que puedas llevarme" sonriendo el me pidió que lo siguiera llevándome a la entrada de la Baticueva.

"¡Visitas!" apareciendo con un grito vi como Robin con su disfraz aterrizaba frente a nosotros "¡Max Tennyson mejor conocido como Omnaz!" mirando al sonriente chico hable.

"Un gusto verte Robin" Alfred miro al niño antes de hablar con un todo de voz que lo congelo.

"Usted debería estar en su cama joven" Robin se congelo antes de dejar caer los hombros mientras empezaba a subir las esclareas despidiéndose con una mano.

"Joven Max, puede usar la computadora mientras los demás llegan, le traeré unos bocadillos" agradecido deje que se fuera mientras usaba la computadora de Batman notando su similitud con la de la Atalaya.

 _ **Una hora después…**_

Notando como Linterna y Flash llegaban por fin seguí hablando sabiendo que me escucharían.

"…los Thanagarianos no dejaran ningún cabo suelto, lo primero que hicieron cuando los capturaron fue destruir la Atalaya, aunque poderosos los cañones no nos hubieran ayudado, pero decidieron no arriesgarse" saludando a los demás J'onn hablo.

"Realmente para que están aquí los Thanagarianos" Clark fue el primero en responderle.

"Obviamente no para protegernos" tomando el agua que Alfred había llevado escuche a Diana.

"Pero si los Gordadianos no están cerca de aquí para que necesitan un campo magnético" la voz de Bruce le respondió.

"Si acaso es eso" cuando Linterna pregunto que era escuche una voz que me enfureció.

"Yo puedo decirles" sin esperare un segundo me transforme llamando la atención todos segundos antes de que mi inmensa forma aterrizara frente a la Mujer Halcón y la tomara del cuello y brazos.

" **¡Y dime, traidora, porque no debería simplemente arrancarte los brazos!"** apretando levemente su cuello la mire con mis cuatro ojos **"O mejor aún, te arranco las alas y te veo retorcer de dolor".**

"¡Cuatro Brazos, alto!" girando el rostro mire a Superman quien miraba a la mujer en mis brazos.

"No se cómo te atreves a venir aquí, pero él está en lo correcto, danos una buena razón" soltando su cuello le permití hablar.

"N-No vine a pelear-si no ayudar" mientras Flash le recriminaba como había ayudado no deje de verla con ira

"La situación es peor de lo que creen, están construyendo un desvió híper-espacial, cuando sea activado destruirá el planeta y todo lo que hay en el" mirando su pantalón continuo "Tengo pruebas" Diana camino hacia nosotros para tomar un disco de color morado y rojo el cual le entrego a Bruce.

"Investigaremos esto, Max deja que se marche, Alfred no tiene la fuerza para limpiar tanta sangre" aunque molesto acepte las palabras de Bruce soltándola y mirando como aterrizaba en el suelo.

Sin darle la espalda camine hacia los demás notando que todos me seguían menos Linterna quien se acercó a ella lo cual me hizo soltar un sonido molesto mientras regresaba a mi forma humana.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Mientras Batman analizaba los datos que la Mujer Halcón había proporcionado note un pequeño detalle.

"¡Espera!" mi alarma ocasiono que Batman me mirara "Mira esa parte del informe" tocando unos botones de su computadora hice remarcar lo que me había llamado la atención "¡Esos malditos están usando a humanos como mano de obra en su máquina!" mi aberración por los invasores solo crecía cada momento.

"Aunque la Atalaya estuviera todavía no habría podido usarla en mi plan sabiendo que hay personas en la máquina, debemos encontrar una forma de destruirla pero sin olvidar a las personas" los demás regresaron con sus trajes mientras una idea llegaba a mi mente.

"Creo saber cómo destruir la máquina y salvar a los humanos, pero necesitare ayuda" Batman siguió escribiendo en su computadora mientras hablaba.

"Debemos dividirnos en dos equipos, uno debe ir a la nave comando para intentar desactivar el campo magnético, otro ira con Max para evacuar a los civiles mientras el destruye el generador" mirándome Flash hablo.

"Esa cosa es del tamaño de una ciudad, ¿Tienes algo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo?" mirando los datos le respondí.

"Algo así" un momento después una alarma sonó mientras en la computadora aparecían las imágenes de las cámaras de la mansión dejando que viéramos a los Thanagarianos entrar "Hora de la acción".

Todos nos separamos mientras esperábamos a los invasores, mientras me adentraba en la oscuridad toque el Omnitrix eligiendo una forma, un segundo después un destello verde ilumino la oscuridad de la cueva.

Mientras los Thanagarianos caminaban vigilantes por la cueva me prepare para atacar cuando Linterna destruyo un arma de uno de ellos.

"Los estaba esperando, les daré su merecido" cuando la pelea comenzó y los demás se unieron ataque al Thanagariano más cercano.

El sujeto nunca tuvo oportunidad cuando salí de entre las sombras con mi brazo de diamante en forma de mazo noqueándolo de un golpe, un disparo me hizo tropezar levemente por lo que voltee encontrándome con otro Thanagariano apuntándome con una pistola.

" **Grave error pichón"** transformando mis dos brazos en espadas corrí hacia el ignorando sus desesperados disparos hasta que llegue a él cortándolo en el pecho por lo que grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo sangrando.

Unos segundos después todos los Thanagarianos se encontraban en el suelo mientras nos reuníamos con Superman.

"Vámonos" siguiendo a Batman salimos de la cueva y de la mansión notando la nave en la que habían llegado los soldados.

"Superman, Mujer Maravilla y Linterna vallan a la nave comando y desactiven el campo magnético" mirándome Batman continuo "Los demás iremos con Omnaz para destruir la maquina" Flash se acercó a él con una pregunta.

"¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos hasta el desierto de Gobi sin llamar la atención de todos los Thanagarianos?" Batman solo miro la nave.

"Con eso" minutos después cuando los demás se habían ido me encontraba junto a Batman y Flash mientras mirábamos a J'onn en el panel de control de la nave "¿Y bien?"

"No tengo idea de cómo pilotearlo" antes de poder detenerlo Flash toco un botón.

"¿Que hace esto?" el resultado una de las armas de la nave destruyo un pilar de la mansión de Bruce ocasionando que se enfureciera.

"¡Eso no ayuda!" alerta por si debía intervenir escuche la voz de J'onn.

"Necesito a un Thanagariano" unos segundos después Flash regreso con el líder del ataque a la mansión.

"¡Antes de llegar a decirles algo prefiero atragantarme con sus huesos!" cuando Flash iba a golpearlo J'onn lo detuvo con calma.

"Se nos acaba el tiempo yo obtendré la información" eso llamo la atención de Batman.

"Creí que no podías leer sus mentes" tomando el rostro del Thanagariano él le respondió a Batman.

"Solo me deberé de esforzar con mas empeño" unos segundos después de tocar su cabeza J'onn empezó a recibir varias heridas mientras se quejaba de dolor

"¡J'onn!" alarmados tanto Flash como yo lo sujetamos evitando que cayera mientras seguía con su tarea.

Unos segundos después el Thanagariano empezó a gritar mientras J'onn lo soltaba quedando muy cansado y herido.

"Tengo lo que necesitamos" mientras hablaba las heridas de J'onn desaparecieron.

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos despejando de la casa de Batman con dirección al desierto de Gobi.

"Nos tomara unos veinte minutos llegar a la ubicación del generador, Superman y los demás ya deberían de estar en la nave de mando" escuchando a Batman note como J'onn apresuraba la nave.

Quince minutos después cuando el desierto era lo único a la vista les conté mi idea.

"Mientras yo distraigo a los Thanagarianos ustedes deben de sacar a los civiles, creo poder hacer que el campo magnético ceda el tiempo suficiente para que entren" estando a dos minutos de llegar camine a la escotilla de la nave mientras Flash hablaba.

"¡Oye y como sabremos el momento de acercarnos!" sonriendo levemente le respondí antes de saltar por la escotilla teniendo el generador a la vista.

"Créeme lo sabrán" dejándome caer disfrute levemente del aire que golpeaba mi rostro mientras el suelo se acercaba cada vez más "Omnitrix muestra de ADN To'kustar" un segundo después un destello verde seguido de un inmenso golpe llamo la atención de todos los Thanagarianos en el generador así como de los demás héroes.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"desde la nave Flash estaba que no creía lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, pues su amigo se había transformado en un inmenso ser.

El ser que se estaba levantando luego de haber aterrizado de rodillas era de color blanco con rojo oxidado, en su cabeza poseía una aleta, sus hombros portaban unos objetos parecidos a espadas, su cintura unas espinas, sin embargo lo más llamativo era su tamaño cuando quedo completamente de pie.

"Debe medir unos sesenta metros o más" escuchando a Batman los otros dos héroes solo pudieron mirar a su compañero mientras daba un paso hacia el generador.

" **ES HORA DE QUE APRENDAN A NO METERSE CON MI PLANETA INVASORES"** ignorando los cañones que me apuntaban empecé a caminar hacia el generador, estando a unos metros me prepare para dar un golpe sin preocuparme por los rayos que me eran disparados.

Un segundo después los rayos dieron de lleno en el ocasionando que los Thanagarianos sonrieran arrogantes sabiendo que no había posibilidad de que dicho ser sobreviviera a sus armas, sin embargo cuando el humo se despejo lo único que vieron fue un inmenso puño que estaba por chocar con el campo magnético.

Cuando el puño impacto en el campo ocasiono una poderosa perturbación mientras la energía intentaba aguantar la fuerza, sin embargo unos segundos después el escudo parpadeo unos segundos permitiendo que la nave donde viajaban los otros entrara sin que los Thanagarianos lo notaran pues su atención estaba en el inmenso ser que volvió a atacarlos.

" **SU ESCUDO NO LOS PROTEGERA"** atacando nuevamente mi puño dio de lleno en el generador ocasionando un pequeño daño a la estructura mientras todo el lugar temblaba.

Un segundo después el campo volvió a aparecer ocasionando que tropezara por el empuje de la energía que lo alimentaba, sin embargo me prepare para seguir atacando.

La misma acción se repitió por algunos minutos mientras los Thanagarianos intentaban detenerme con sus armas sin lograr ningún éxito.

Sin embargo en mi último ataque mientras vigilaba el lugar esperando ver la nave con los demás una pequeña explosión llamo mi atención por lo que mire encontrándome con un gran número de civiles corriendo fuera del generador mientras Batman, Flash y J'onn los escoltaban defendiéndolos de los ataques.

Cuando los vi llegar al escudo, ataque el campo con ambos puños ocasionando una pequeña explosión de energía que incapacito el campo permitiendo que todos los humanos corrieran lejos del generador, los Thanagarianos habiendo descubierto la fuga les apuntaron con sus armas disparándoles.

Sin pensarlo los protegí con mi brazo permitiéndoles correr mientras protegía el escape de todos la voz de J'onn llego a mi mente.

" _Omnaz, todos los civiles están fuera del generador, si puedes destruirlo hazlo ahora ya lo activaron"_ agradecido con J'onn mire el campo notando como parpadeo unos segundos antes de perder energía y desaparecer _"Los demás lo lograron"_.

" **ALEJENSE LO MAS QUE PUEDAN"** cubriendo a los civiles de los constantes ataques de los Thanagarianos espere a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos mientras el generador empezaba a activarse.

" **HORA DE TERMINAR"** cruzando mis brazos apunte al generador mientras la energía se reunía en medio de ellos segundos antes de que un inmenso rayo verde saliera disparado contra el generador explotando en cuestión de segundos, por lo que me arroje cubriendo a todos las personas.

Cuando la explosión termino todos pudimos ver el cráter que quedaba donde antes estaba el generador por lo que regrese a mi forma humana.

"Parece que salvamos a la tierra" mirando a Flash note como las personas empezaban a aplaudir por haber destruido el generador lo cual me hizo sonreír levemente.

 _ **Días después…**_

Después de que los Thanagarianos empezaran a dejar el planeta mientras los vigilábamos toda la liga se encontraba en una discusión sobre qué hacer con la Mujer Halcón.

"¡Exploto nuestras debilidades, nos traiciono!" escuchando a Diana tome un poco de agua pues la discusión ya llevaba un tiempo.

"¡Vamos estaba en una situación sin salida, pero a la hora de la verdad se decidió por nosotros como siempre!" sin mirar a nadie J'onn hablo después de Flash.

"Es una paria entre los suyos, somos lo único que le queda" Superman fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Créeme J'onn la compadezco pero después de todo lo que paso no sé si podría volver a confiar en ella" escuchando esas palabras hable.

"No hay que compadecerla, recuerdo que en muchas peleas ella fue la primera en atacar lo que nos causó mucho problemas, no importa si es una paria, tiene suerte de que el mundo no sepa que ella nos vendió, yo jamás volveré a confiar en ella" Flash y J'onn me miraron un segundo ante de bajar la vista por lo que Batman hablo.

"Esto no lleva a ninguna parte, es hora de que votemos" levantándome llame la atención de todos.

"No la quiero en la Liga ni en mi presencia, ese es mi voto, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a mi hogar a ayudar a los ciudadanos" sin escuchar a ninguno salí de la habitación encontrándome con Alfred a unos metros por lo que me despedí.

Caminando llegue a la sala donde la Mujer Halcón se encontraba sentada, sin embargo al escuchar mis pasos levanto la mirada encontrándose con mis ojos lo cual la hizo apartarla.

Sin decir nada me transforme en Frio para salir del lugar sin darle una segunda mirada a quien nos había traicionado.

 _ **Ciudad Gótica, tres meses después…**_

"¡Enserio no puedo creer que de todos los días hoy llegue tarde!" de pie junto a la nueva Jabalina que Batman había construido todos los miembros de la Liga miramos a John quien con su brazo sano miraba el cielo esperando algo.

Unos segundos después todos fuimos testigos de cómo un cometa de un verde muy familiar empezaba a descender del cielo hacia nosotros mientras John soltaba un suspiro molesto.

"Ya era hora" en segundos el cometa se acercó lo suficiente para que todos viéramos la figura de un hombre blanco con cabello castaño y con un traje muy parecido a Linterna solo que con un diseño más verde "¡Llegas tarde Jordan!".

El llamado Jordan parecía acostumbrado a la actitud de John pues solo sonrió antes de hablar mientras nos miraba.

"Cálmate Stewart, llegue justo a tiempo, ahora porque no haces las presentaciones" John soltó un suspiro antes de caminar hacia su homologo y vernos.

"Chicos este es Hal Jordan otro Linterna Verde humano, Jordan la Liga dela Justicia" el nuevo Linterna nos saludó con un movimiento de mano mientras Flash se acercaba a John asombrado.

"¡Espera, ¿hay más humanos Linterna?!" ambos hombres lo miraron con una ceja levantada por lo que retrocedió incómodo.

"De hecho yo conozco a otro más, un conocido llamado Kyle" las palabras de Superman solo sorprendieron más a Flash mientras Jordan hablaba divertido.

"Si Kyle está en bastante lejos en una misión diplomática" mirando de nuevo a John continuo "Creo que deberías apresurarte" John solo asintió.

"Bien como les explique los guardianes necesitan un testimonio para arreglar mi anillo así como para tener a los Thanagarianos en la mira, Jordan será mi remplazo mientras Superman, Mujer Maravilla y J'onn me acompañan como testigos" habiendo tenido una reunión unas horas antes el recordatorio solo era para que su compañero Linterna estuviera enterado.

"La Jabalina tiene las coordenadas que nos proporcionaste sobre la nueva ubicación del cuartel de los Linterna, sin embargo les tomara cuatro días llegar a su destino" mirando a Batman note como le entregaba nuestro proyecto a Superman "Un comunicador creado con ayuda de Omnaz, por cualquier emergencia" el hombre de acero nos agradeció mientras se despedía de todos algo que imitaron Diana y J'onn.

Unos minutos después vimos como la Jabalina desaparecía en el cielo mientras Flash hablaba.

"Bueno, espero que regresen seguros, aunque claro ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" al escuchar eso Batman y Jordan lo miraron mientras yo solo me golpeaba el rostro.

"Peores palabras dichas Flash" sin entender el pelirrojo solo me miro mientras me alejaba mientras le pedía una explicación a Batman quien lo ignoro mientras le entregaba un comunicador a Jordan.

Tres días después las palabras de Flash tuvieron repercusiones.

"Debo decir que a diferencia de vivir en una cueva tu nueva casa mejoro mucho" el comentario de Nyssa me provoco una pequeña risa mientras caminábamos a la sala de mi renovada casa.

Había tomado la decisión de construir un pequeño no mayor a dos pisos completamente reforzados y con un mejor sistema de seguridad en la parte más alta de la isla, mi única preocupación sería un misil pues incluso las ventanas estaban reforzadas.

"Agradezco el comentario, sin embargo después del ataque decidí que era mejor que alguien pudiera ver si era atacado y no confiar en la suerte esperando que nuevamente pudieras salvarme" Nyssa me sonrió divertida mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido.

El sonido de mi comunicador evito que pudiera seguir hablando mientras lo contestaba.

"Aquí Omnaz" la voz de Batman sonó con urgencia.

"Prende el televisor noticas canal seis" obedeciéndolo tome el control de mi televisión llamando la atención de Nyssa.

"¿Sucede algo?" no necesite responderle pues en cuanto puse la televisión ambos descubrimos el problema.

" _¡Aquí Jennifer Nocturne del Canal Seis Metrópolis, si nos acaban de sintonizar repetimos los sucesos que están ocurriendo en la ciudad, varios portales han aparecido en diferentes partes por las cuales están apareciendo las mismas criaturas que atacaron años antes!" el camarógrafo giro la cámara mostrando como unos portales muy familiares aparecían y de ellos salían parademons._

" _¡Superman no ha aparecido por lo que el ejército se movilizo para enfrentarse a la amenaza! ¡No-¡" una explosión la interrumpió a la reportera mientras a lo lejos se veía una nube de humo._

"Batman voy de inmediato, llama refuerzos" escuchando la respuesta rápida de Batman termine la comunicación para ver a Nyssa "Debo ir, no sé si la invasión será planetaria pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí" Nyssa solo asintió.

"Por supuesto, ten mucho cuidado" caminando hacia una de las ventanas la abrí mientras me transformaba en XLR8 dejándola en segundos.

Mientras Nyssa veía al candidato de su padre decidió que aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar sola en la casa.

Corriendo lo más rápido posible me tomo dos minutos llegar a Metrópolis notando las explosiones que ocurrían en varias partes de la ciudad.

" **Batman estoy en Metrópolis, ¿Dónde están los refuerzos?"** esperando la respuesta de Batman ataque un grupo de parademons que se encontraban disparando a la policía.

Usando mis garras los termine con velocidad y precisión en segundos.

"Flash y Linterna deberían estar llegando, yo estoy camino la Isla Stryker por unos voluntarios" reconociendo el nombre de la prisión me detuve un segundo.

" **¿Crees que alguno quiera ayudar voluntariamente?"** escuchando una explosión alce la vista viendo un helicóptero con un número seis empezar a caer sin control **"¡Debo irme, suerte!"** sin esperar un segundo me transforme para saltar hacia un edificio usándolo como punto de apoyo.

Tres saltos fueron los necesarios para que pudiera alcanzar el helicóptero tomándolo con mis cuatro brazos sujetándolo con fuerza, usando la inercia de mi salto logre aterrizar sobre un edificio sin mucho problema para dejar el helicóptero.

" **¿Se encuentran bien?"** mirando dentro del vehículo me encontré con un piloto inconsciente, un camarógrafo mareado y una reportera algo alterada, arrancando la puerta tome a los dos hombres para ponerlos cerca de la puerta de la azotea mientras regresaba por la mujer.

"¿Q-Que paso? ¿Do-onde estoy?" recuperándose levemente del accidente la mujer noto que era transportada en mis brazos "¡¿Omnaz, el héroe de Jump City?!" mirándola con mis cuatro ojos le respondí mientras la colocaba a lado de sus compañeros.

" **Puede llamarme Cuatro Brazos en esta forma Srta. Jennifer"** la mujer parecía sorprendida de que supiera su nombre **"Vi su transmisión de lo que pasaba, le sugiero que se quede oculta mientras mis compañeros y yo intentamos detener esto"** alejándome unos pasos me detuve al escuchar su grito.

"¡Espera, me ayudaría mucho si me das una entrevista cuando todo termine!" sorprendido por su pedido le respondí.

" **Claro no hay problema"** despidiéndome di un salto hacia un grupo de parademons unas calles lejos del edificio.

Mis ataques hacia los invasores siguieron por varios minutos mientras avanzaba hacia la parte central de la ciudad de donde parecía se encontraban reunidos varios portales, mientras acababa con los aliens el ejército y la policía me apoyaba como podía pues sus armas eran poco eficaces contra los parademons.

Una risa algo familiar me detuvo bruscamente mientras veía las líneas de energía de la ciudad encontrándome con Livewire atacando a los parademons mientras lo disfrutaba, una corriente de llamas me hizo mirar unas cuadras a lo lejos notando a Volcana quemar grandes grupos de los aliens.

" **Si conseguiste voluntarias"** esperando una respuesta note como la voz de Batman salía del símbolo del Omnitrix.

"Si, su sentencia se anuló por el momento por su ayuda, Linterna está en la parte oeste de la ciudad, Flash en la este y tenemos a Supergirl acompañada por un hombre en una armadura de metal llamado Steel en el sur" corriendo por la calle le respondí.

" **¿Tu dónde estás?"** su respuesta no me sorprendió.

"Voy a la misma dirección hacia la que tu viajas" el sonido de un Jet evito que le respondiera mientras llegaba a la zona central de la ciudad donde podía ver varios portales a unas cuadras, el sonido de alguien aterrizando a mi lado me hicieron voltear levemente "La zona con más portales".

" **Creo poder cerrarlos pero necesitare que me cubras unos segundos"** la llegada del ejercito me hizo mirarlos mientras se preparaban terminando con rapidez mientras me miraban esperando una señal **"Ellos pueden ayudar"** Batman solo camino hacia el general a cargo mientras yo me preparaba.

Unos segundos después Batman me hizo una señal esperando el momento del ataque.

" **¡Bien ahora!"** sin mirar a nadie salte hacia los portales ignorando los disparos de los parademons mientras aterrizaba en medio de todos destruyendo el suelo y mandándolos a volar.

Los soldados empezaron a disparar en cuanto me vieron saltar por lo que los invasores estaban siendo distraídos ignorando el resplandor verde de mi cambio.

" **Bien, hora de trabajar"** apuntando con mis manos hacia los portales empecé a absorber la energía mientras usaba mis antenas para defenderme de los parademons que intentaban atacarme.

La habilidad que obtenía al ser Feedback me permitió quitarle la energía a los primeros portales obligándolos a desaparecer, sin embargo los parademons lo notaron pues empezaron a dispararme obligándome a cubrirme con restos de rocas mientras seguía con mi trabajo.

Un borrón rojo paso cerca de mi mientras mis atacantes caían al suelo son moverme por lo que sonreí sabiendo que Flash había llegado a ayudar.

Mientras seguía en mi tarea note que los intentos de los pandemonios por detenerme se detuvieron por los demás héroes y las dos villanas que se encontraban abrumándolos, sin embargo cuando el ultimo portal estaba por ser cerrado un disparo de energía me ataco el cual absorbí sin embargo la potencia me hizo patinar varios metros.

"¡Viejo estas bien!" llegando hacia mi Flash parecía algo alarmado por todo el terreno que había viajado.

"… **Si, esa energía no me daño, sin embargo…ya desapareció"** era extraño que perdiera esa energía sin embargo la aparición de varios portales nos hizo ver el portal en medio pues parecía ganar energía.

"Parece que viene el líder del ataque" llegando a nosotros están todos los demás defensores de la ciudad mientras Batman hablaba "Estén listos para lo que sea".

Sabiendo que Batman casi siempre tenía razón me transforme en Cuatro Brazos mientras miraba a las docenas de pandemonios salir de los portales mientras una figura salía lentamente del más grande.

"¿¡Que rayos!?" Flash hablo por todos al ver a quien salía del portal pues era una mujer, una muy peligrosa si el escalofrió que sentí significaba algo.

La mujer tenía la piel gris muy familiar, sus ojos rojos nos miraban con perversa diversión, su traje dejaba poco a la imaginación en su mano portaba algún tipo de hacha la cual poso en su hombro antes de hablar.

" **Humanos, no vengo a matar, solo busco al ser que derroto a mi padre en nuestro hogar"** dando un paso adelante gane que su mirada se posara en mí.

" **No sabemos quién es tu padre, así que no sabemos a quién buscas"** sonriéndome sádicamente me respondió.

" **Mi padre es Darkseid, yo soy Grail la profetizada a crear destrucción"** bien los problemas eran grandes **"Al que busco se llama Kal-EL, sin embargo es conocido como Superman, quien según mi hermanastro porta un emblema parecido al de la niña"** ok los problemas crecían.

"Superman dejo la tierra, no lo encontraras aquí, márchate" mirando a Batman Grail hablo con desprecio.

" **Mi hermanastro también me conto que la última vez que vio a padre iba acompañado por unos seres entre ellos un humano con capa oscura, dime dónde está mi padre y tu muerte será rápida"** poniéndome frente a Batman hable pues note levemente como sus ojos brillaron.

" **No obtendrás nada de nosotros, márchate ahora"** su respuesta solo fue sonreír con odio antes de responderme.

" **Si así lo quieren bien, ¡Ataquen!"** los pandemonios obedecieron volando hacia nosotros por lo que todos atacaron mientras yo saltaba hacia Grail esperando que solo se concentrara en mí y no en Kara.

Grail viéndome soltó su hacha para levantar sus brazos interceptando mi ataque, el resultado una pequeña explosión que levanto tierra y pavimento mandando a volar a los pandemonios más cercanos.

Sin embargo lo que me sorprendió fue que la mujer sujetaba mis brazos mientras sus piernas se doblaban levemente, sin embargo no parecía nada preocupada.

" **Eres fuerte ser rojo, sin embargo no lo suficiente"** regresando mis brazos con fuerza la mire con mis cuatro ojos completamente abiertos pues su movimiento me había dejado a su disposición **"Ahora veamos tu resistencia"** moviendo su brazo me ataco con fuerza el abdomen ocasionando una pequeña onda de aire que limpio el humo mientras yo salía disparado por el poder en el golpe.

Los reporteros que se encontraban transmitiendo toda la invasión solo podían ver sin creer como uno de los héroes más poderosos físicamente era mandado a volar lejos de la pelea por un golpe mientras atravesaba los edificios con rapidez.

"¡Flash, ve con Omnaz ahora!" obedeciendo al Batman el corredor salió disparado mientras seguía la línea de destrucción que su amigo dejaba por los edificios encontrándolo en un estacionamiento en su forma humana e inconsciente.

Dolor, un inmenso dolor fue lo primero que registre mientras unos golpes en la cara acompañados de una voz me regresaban a la conciencia.

"¡Omnaz amigo despierta!" abriendo levemente los ojos note que mi mascara había sido retirada "¡Si, me alegro verte consiente!" escuchando a Flash me toque levemente el pecho soltando un quejido de dolor que parecía preocuparlo "¿Necesitas atención medida?" respirando profundamente le respondí.

"N-No, solo…dame un segundo" regulando mi respiración logre ponerme de pie con su ayuda unos segundos después "¿C-Cuanto tiempo me fui?" mi respuesta fue respondida por una explosión varias cuadras lejos de nosotros.

"Unos tres minutos" mientras me tocaba el pecho lo mire.

"Vamos, debemos regresar a la pelea" Flash parecía indeciso pero no teníamos tiempo "Wally, esa mujer es igual o más poderosa que Superman y Diana" mis palabras lo preocuparon.

"Deberías llamarlos ¿no crees?" saliendo del estacionamiento le respondí.

"No llegarían a tiempo, debemos ir a ayudar a los demás y rápido" notando mi mirada seria solo pudo soltar un suspiro antes de tomarme y salir corriendo hacia la pelea.

En unos segundos nos encontrábamos en la zona de los portales donde la destrucción había crecido en gran manera mientras Grail se defendía de todos.

Cuando Supergirl recibió un golpe que la aturdió fue sujetada del cuello para ser impactada a los pies de Grail.

"¡Rápido lánzame a ella y luego saca a Supergirl!" obedeciendo Flash me tomo antes de dar unas vueltas rápidamente para terminar lanzándome hacia la hija de Darkseid que alzaba su hacha para matar a Supergirl.

El destello de mi transformación llamo su atención mientras levantaba la vista el tiempo suficiente para verme antes de que la envistiera con la gran fuerza que obtenía siendo Vilgax

Reponiéndome del viaje gire logrando caer en mis pies, mientras patinaba la sostuve de su rostro para empezar a correr mientras su cabeza era arrastraba por el suelo con fuerza y rapidez.

Unos segundos después mientras mis brazos crecían la lance contra un edificio mandándola a volar exactamente igual como ella había hecho conmigo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" girando mi rostro me encontré con Batman algo lastimado mientras Jordan flotaba sobre nosotros en las mismas condiciones.

" **Si, pero lo mejor será que solo Linterna y Flash me ayuden en la pelea"** mis palabras hicieron que su mirada se volviera completamente dura esperando una explicación **"Es tan fuerte como Superman, creo que solo ellos dos aparte de mi podrían resistir los golpes, aunque Livewire podría ser de ayuda también"** una explosión cerca de nosotros llamo nuestra atención **"Solo es una sugerencia Batman"** sin esperar más salí corriendo hacia donde sabia estaba Grail.

La mujer apareció frente a mí unos segundos después completamente ilesa mientras sonreía.

" **He luchado contra muchas especies, sin embargo ninguna como lo que eres"** sin responderle la ataque descubriendo otro de sus poderes mientras evitaba mis golpes con facilidad **"Silencioso, me gusta"** un segundo después me ataco el rostro con un derechazo que me obligo a mover el rostro.

" **No será tan fácil"** tomándola del rostro nuevamente el levante para impactarla contra el suelo con fuerza, sin embargo no parecía afectada mientras se reía levemente.

" **Apenas lo sentí"** dando un salto se alejó de mí en una vuelta para embestirme un segundo después ocasionando que saliera patinando mientras golpeaba su costado sin resultados.

Cuando logre detenerme la sostuve de los costados para intentar levantarla ganándome un rodillazo al rostro que me aturdió lo suficiente para que me atacara el pecho y el rostro mandándome a volar unos metros antes de ser sostenido por una gigantesca mano verde.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" mirando a Jordan solté un siseo de dolor mientras me tomaba el rostro notando que mi mascara había sido rota.

Un borrón rojo ataco a Grial quien recibió los ataques sin daño pero los cuales lograban aturdirla.

" **¿Y los demás?"** bajando de la construcción de Jordan me quiete los restos de mascara.

"Las villanas decidieron escapar cuando vieron que no tenían oportunidad, Batman logro que Supergirl se quedara con el sujeto de la armadura quien parecía lastimado en cuanto el murciélago, bueno" cuando Grail logro alejar a Flash con un golpe varios Batarangs la golpearon causando una leve explosión.

" **Debe ser el humano más terco de la tierra"** cuando el humo de la explosión se despejo note que los ojos de Grail brillaron un segundo antes de que un rayo familiar saliera disparado hacia el techo de un edificio por lo que mire a Batman mientras mis ojos brillaban.

Cuando el rayo de Grail estaba a punto de tocar a Batman mis propios rayos los interceptaron llamando la atención de la mujer.

" **Cada momento llamas más mi atención"** tomando su hacha de su espalda me sonrió sádicamente antes de correr con rapidez hacia nosotros ignorando los ataques de Jordan.

Sabiendo de su ventaja en velocidad espere el último momento para detener su ataque con mi mano sorprendiéndola cuando logre evitar que moviera su hacha sin salir herido.

" **Interesante"** sin permitirle recuperarse, la ataque golpeando su rostro mandándola a volar, sin embargo la seguí dando un salto aplastándola al suelo para después alejarme de ella y dispararle un rayo de mis ojos causando una pequeña explosión.

"¿Crees que sea suficiente?" mirando a Flash le respondí.

" **No lo creo, debemos pensar en alguna alternativa"** el sonido de alguien aterrizando nos hizo girar el rostro notando a Batman.

"¿No tienes algo que pueda detenerla?" antes de poder responderle una silueta saliendo del humo de mi ataque llamo mi atención.

" **No, no creo"** un segundo después apenas pude empujar a los dos antes de que un poderoso rayo me diera de lleno en el pecho mandándome a volar nuevamente.

El rayo desapareció cuando mi cuerpo impacto con fuerza la tierra ocasionando un pequeño terremoto.

Mientras salía del cráter que había ocasionado me alivie del notar que aunque similar al de su padre el rayo de Grial no tenía la potencia para lastimarme como cuando recibí el de Darkseid.

"¡Omnaz! ¿Estás bien?" saliendo de mis pensamientos me encontré con Kara quien aún se encontraba algo maltratada de su pelea con Grail.

" **Si, esa mujer es fuerte pero yo resistente, ¿qué tal tú y Steel?"** mirando al hombre en la armadura de metal note que estaba inconsciente.

"Estamos bien, golpeados pero viviremos, Clark me conto sobre ese nuevo alíen gigante ¿Por qué no te transformas en el?" mirándola le respondí.

" **Los edificios son un obstáculo, además no quiero dañar algún civil es difícil notar algunas cosas siendo tan grande"** mirando levemente el símbolo del Omnitrix en mi pecho seguí **"Aunque debería de tener algo que pueda con ella"** regresando a mi forma humana toque el Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix es posible el escaneo del ADN del sujeto identificado como Grail" el reloj parpadeo un segundo antes de responderme.

" **MUESTRA DE ADN SIMILAR ENCONTRADA Y REGISTRADA EN LA BASE DE DATOS DEL OMNITRIX, TOMADA DEL SER REGISTRADO COMO DARKSEID"** eso me sorprendió tanto como a Kara.

"¡T-Tienes el ADN de Darkseid!" mirando el Omnitrix hable.

"Omnitrix muestra de ADN de Darkseid" un segundo después un destello hizo que Kara apartara los ojos, sin embargo cuando regreso a ver a Max se llevó una sorpresa por lo que dio un paso lejos de él.

Kara y los miles de televidentes que miraban la invasión en su pantalla no daban crédito a lo que veían pues casi todo el mundo había visto una vez al ser conocido como Darkseid y ante sus ojos había una figura que se los recordaba.

Era un hombre musculoso, algo alto, su piel gris era igual a la de la invasora, sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos guantes negros, su pecho desnudo mostraba un diseño verde y muy familiar mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón y unas botas negras.

"¿M-Max? ¿E-Estas bien?" cuando la copia de Darkseid la miro Kara se sorprendió al notar que alrededor de su rostro la piel parecía cuarteada igual al del original.

" **Supergirl…si estoy bien"** dejando de verla mire alrededor notando que la tierra se veía diferente **"Este planeta es aburrido"** mi comentario ocasiono que Kara me mirara incomoda.

"No crees que deberías cambiar a otra forma" cuando mi mirada se posó nuevamente en ella siguió en voz baja "Solo era una sugerencia" el sonido de unas explosiones acercándose quitaron mi atención de ella.

" **Esa mujer viene, llévate a el humano contigo y mantente lejos"** sin esperar su respuesta empecé a caminar sin notar como doblaba inconscientemente mis brazos en mi espalda.

Una pequeña explosión fue lo último que sonó antes de que Grial apareciera frente a mí a unos metros mientras me miraba sorprendida y molesta.

"… **Como osas tomar una forma tan asquerosa de mi padre"** cuando la mire parecía que mis ojos transmitían lo que sentía por ella pues se enfureció **"¡Te atreves a mirarme como si no fuera nada!"** sin decir nada más me ataco llegando a mí en segundos dándome un derechazo al rostro.

El golpe no me afecto más allá de mover unas pulgadas mi cara sin que mis ojos la dejaran de ver lo cual ocasiono que soltara un grito de ira y siguiera atacando.

Un golpe a mi pecho fue el siguiente el cual aunque un poco más poderoso no me lastimo, cada ataque fue seguido de un grito de ira de la mujer pues era notable que no me dañaba.

Después de una docena de golpes moví mi brazo deteniendo su último golpe a mi rostro.

" **Solo eres una niña haciendo un berrinche"** mis palabras la llenaron de más ira, por lo que intento atacar con su otro brazo el cual igual detuve **"Y los niños que hacen berrinche deben ser castigados"** sin darle oportunidad de hacer nada más le di un cabezazo que la mando patinando por el suelo varios metros.

"¡Viejo! ¿Qué forma es esta?" cuando la mano de Flash estaba por tocar mi brazo lo detuve sorprendiéndolo al igual que Jordan y Batman quien empezaba a sacar un Batarang "¿Max, podrías soltarme?" mirando el rostro de Flash hable.

" **Tan frágil, no intentes tocarme de nuevo humano"** soltándolo note como Grail empezaba a salir de donde la había mandado por lo que los ignore caminando hacia ella.

" **¿Quieres seguir niña o prefieres regresar a tu planeta?"** Grail soltó un gruñido de odio antes de atacarme nuevamente por lo que me moví quedando con su pecho a mi merced.

Un poderoso golpe la detuvo mientras el aire salía de sus pulmones, mientras su cuerpo parecía empezar a querer alejarse la tome de su pierna para estamparla contra el suelo varias veces.

Cuando me detuve note que apenas y se encontraba consiente mientras me miraba con ira por lo que camine a ella buscando algo en su cinturón.

Encontrando el control maestro de viaje abrí un portal frente a mí por lo que la tome del cuello ocasionando que intentara luchar para liberarse.

" **No vuelvas niña, o la próxima será tu fin"** usando mi fuerza la arroje como si nada al tubo de viaje mirando como desaparecía antes de destruir el control en mi mano terminando con la posibilidad de que volviera.

"¿A dónde la mandaste?" mirando a mi izquierda me encontré con Batman.

" **No lo sé y no me importa, lo único que importa es que esta invasión término"** mirando toda la destrucción por alguna razón no lo encontraba importante.

"¿Por qué no regresas a tu forma humana para descansar?" mirando a Jordan note levemente que tanto Flash como Batman se ponían alertas.

"Max tus ojos brillan" mirando a Flash entendí su cautela, un momento después mire a Batman quien se encontraba listo para atacar.

" **No valen mi tiempo"** un segundo después toque el símbolo del Omnitrix regresando a mi forma humana para caer de rodillas un segundo después "¡N-Nunca más!" Flash fue el primero en acercarse para ayudarme.

"¿Viejo que paso?" tomando respiraciones profundas le respondí sabiendo que los demás escuchaban.

"E-Esa forma es el ADN de D-Darkseid" eso parecía sorprender tanto a Flash como Jordan pero Batman ni parpadeo "….Mi conciencia no…no era yo solo…Darkseid estaba conmigo" parándome con ayuda de Flash escuche a Batman.

"No es recomendable que la uses de nuevo" mirando a Batman solté un suspiro por la experiencia al igual que el cansancio por toda la invasión.

"Nos retiraremos para descansar, Jordan ve por Supergirl" Jordan acepto mientras nosotros nos quedábamos descansando un poco.

 _ **Días después…**_

Mientras descansaba en la sala de mi hogar veía las noticias que aun con el tiempo que había pasado de la invasión seguían repitiendo lo grabado siendo la reportera Nocturne la que más salía para decir cosas positivas sobre la Liga y la pequeña entrevista que le había dado.

Aunque mi cuerpo estaba al cien después de descansar mi mente seguía inquieta por la experiencia con el ADN de Darkseid.

" _Objetivo: Superman, acercándose"_ escuchando la alarma me levante de mi mueble para caminar a una de las ventanas abriéndola para que Superman pudiera entrar.

Unos segundos después escuche como con cuidado Superman aterrizaba.

"Bienvenido Superman" caminando se acercó antes de hablar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" soltando un suspiro lo mire.

"¿Te contaron verdad?, fue una…experiencia desagradable, mi mente estaba siendo-"el me interrumpió.

"Invadida, violada por los pensamientos de Darkseid, te entiendo, me paso lo mismo cuando me lavaron el cerebro" ofreciéndole un poco de agua la acepto antes de continuar "La liga está preocupada tanto por ti como por la llamada Grail, les dije que tu solo necesitabas tiempo pero sobre la hija de Darkseid debemos estar alertas".

"Probablemente no regrese en un tiempo pero si debemos descubrir una forma de detenerla sin necesidad de toda la Liga presente" las siguientes horas pasamos pensando en formas de poder defender la tierra de Grail.

Cuando la noche llego a la ciudad Superman ya se había despedido pues tenía cosas que hacer por lo que cuando recibí una llamada de Nyssa para vernos no tuve problema para encontrarme con ella en uno de los parques de la ciudad.

"Lamento llegar tarde" parándome de la banca donde había estado esperando unos minutos la tranquilice.

"Descuida no tardaste mucho, ¿dime de que necesitabas hablar?" revisando su bolso Nyssa saco una pequeña caja la cual me presento con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué es?" tomando la caja la mire.

"Ábrelo es un regalo" interesado abrí la pequeña caja encontrándome con un pequeño collar alzando la vista la mire "Salvaste el mundo de una invasión hace unos días, creo que te mereces eso y más" acercándose me tomo del rostro dándome un beso muy cerca de la boca lo cual me sorprendió "Vamos a cenar yo invito"

Sorprendido pero muy agradecido solo le sonreí mientras tomaba el collar de la caja para ponérmelo.

"Es una invitación que no rechazare" sonriendo vi que miraba el collar o específicamente el pequeño rubí que colgaba en él para un segundo después ofrecerme su mano la cual tome para salir del parque.

* * *

 **El capitulo anterior mencione que la Liga Ilimitada iniciaba con este capitulo pero no pude evitar poner ese pequeño enfrentamiento con Grail.**

 **Descubrí el personaje meses antes de iniciar la historia y siempre tenia pensado como agregarla, y cuando descubrí la forma pues también me decidi por mostrara la versión del Omnitrix de su Padre.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Humano Hablando"

"Aliens del Omnitrix Hablando"

" _Humano Pensando"_

" _Alíen Pensando"_

"-susurrando-"

"-Alíen susurrando-"

 **Capítulo 10.- Crisis en dos tierras, los Titanes e Iniciación.**

* * *

Tres largos meses habían pasado desde la invasión de Grail, algunas cosas habían cambiado, Batman había acelerado la construcción de la nueva Atalaya, John había sido ingresado en un curso de entrenamientos de los Linternas según nos había explicado Hal cuando había regresado sin él y por mi parte bueno, todo era igual.

"¡MUERE FENOMENO!" interceptando a Demoledor detuve su barra la cual me electrocuto haciéndome soltar un gruñido.

" **Veo que ahora tienes un amigo Garthwaite"** el villano no me respondió mientras me miraba con ira, sin embargo un movimiento por mis dos ojos izquierdos me alerto en el momento exacto en que una enorme bola de demolición se acercaba a mí.

Alzando una de mis manos detuve la bola apenas sintiendo la fuerza invertida en el golpe.

" **Aunque no son muy listos"** usando la bola como arma mande a volar al villano de la barra mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor **"Ahora ven"** jalando la cadena acerque al villano sujeto a ella a gran velocidad tomándolo del cuello para impactarlo en el suelo con la suficientemente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Mirando a los dos villanos inconscientes note como tanto la barra como la cadena de la bola de demolición no eran normales, sin embargo cuando la brigada especial se los llevo afirmaron no saber de donde habían obtenido esa tecnología.

"Hola viejo amigo" una voz tan familiar llamo mi atención por lo que girando el rostro me encontré con un rostro conocido pero con muchas diferencias.

" **¿Luthor?"** mirando bien al villano parpadee sorprendido **"Te ves…diferente"** la última vez que había visto una imagen suya lo mostraba más fornido, más saludable.

"Si esto sonara muy loco pero no soy el Luthor que conoces, sin embargo yo si te conozco y debo decir que es un placer volverte a ver…aunque claro más viejo" lo último me sorprendió pues parecía notar los cambios que había tenido en mi forma Tetramand por la madurez.

" **Hablemos en algún lugar más privado, sígueme"** habiendo notado la armadura dorada que portaba sabía que podría seguirme teniendo razón cuando siguió mis saltos hasta los muelles de la ciudad **"Ahora explícate".**

"Soy Lex Luthor pero de otra dimensión, una paralela a la tuya" eso me ocasiono mover los ojos curioso "Lo se suena muy irreal" moviendo una mano lo interrumpí.

" **No lo creas, ya tuve una situación con una realidad alterna, sin embargo quiero saber cómo sabes de mi crecimiento"** sonriendo toco un botón de su guante derecho mostrándome una imagen que me sorprendió.

"El tú de mi dimensión era más joven" en la imagen estaba el solo que más parecido al Luthor que conocía y una versión bastante joven de un Tetramand "Fuiste de los mejores hombres que conocí" el uso del pasado me dio explico algo más.

" **¿Cómo morí?"** mi pregunta borro su sonrisa.

"En mi dimensión existe un grupo que se hace llamar el Sindicato del Crimen, aparecieron por sorpresa, algunos héroes lucharon con ellos, muchos murieron, tú fuiste el ultimo de ese grupo en caer, resististe años pero…al final" Luthor no continuo mientras apartaba la mirada.

Era sorprendente saber que había muerto por lo que suponía eran versiones de héroes de quienes tenia sospecha, pero si Luthor estaba aquí en mi dimensión significaba que había algo más.

" **Necesitas ayuda"** no era una pregunta y él lo sabía.

"Si, me gustaría pedirle ayuda a la Liga de la Justicia" me intereso que supiera ese nombre lo cual parecía notar "Visualice algunas realidades antes de viajar por eso se el nombre" satisfecho con mi respuesta toque el símbolo del Omnitrix comunicándome con Superman.

" _Aquí Superman, ¿qué sucede Omnaz?"_ mirando a Luthor le respondí.

" **Tenemos una situación con Luthor, está aquí conmigo en Jump City, necesito que vengan para poder explicarles"** la respuesta de Superman no se hizo esperar aclarando que tendría compañía pronto.

"Mi contraparte debe de ser bastante problemática para que Superman suene tan molesto" riendo secamente me transforme.

" **No tienes idea"** siendo Frio abrí mis alas elevándome del suelo **"Sígueme"** sin preguntar Luthor me siguió a la isla de la ciudad donde esperaríamos a los demás.

Unos minutos después dos personas se acercaron volando hacia nosotros mientras alguien los seguía corriendo por el agua.

"Estamos aquí, ¿Qué quieres?" aterrizando Superman miro a Luthor con desconfianza mientras este sin su armadura y con un simple traje hablo.

"Como podrás ver estoy desarmado" viendo a Superman note como cerro levemente los ojos por lo que parecía estaba escaneando a Luthor.

"No eres de esta dimensión" eso sorprendió a todos mientras Luthor incrédulo hablaba.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" volteando el rostro a lo lejos le respondió.

"Todos tus órganos están al revés" Diana hablo dando un paso a su lado.

"Podría ser una trampa" regresando su mirada a Luthor vi como Superman menos hostil continuo.

"Puede ser pero nuestro Luthor está en su edifico hablando con unos políticos" teniendo sus respuestas Luthor sonrió.

"Bueno ya que hemos aclarado lo de mi gemelo malvado, tengo toda una historia que contarles" caminando a su armadura fue detenido por Flash quien se puso en su camino.

"¡Hey solo porque no seas de esta dimensión no significa que puedas ir por ahí con una armadura!" caminando a Flash tome su hombro con mi mano azul mientras hablaba.

" **Está bien, no hay que preocuparse"** mirándome Flash se debatió un momento antes de permitirle a Luthor ponerse su armadura.

Varios minutos después todos nos encontrábamos en una de las salas de la Atalaya donde Luthor contaba su historia completa ante todos los miembros.

"Ustedes son la última esperanza de mi mundo" en cuanto Luthor termino de hablar J'onn se levantó de su lugar mientras hablaba.

"Esto tendremos que discutirlo" llevándolo a la salida siguió "Por favor espera aquí" cerrando la puerta la plática entre nosotros comenzó.

"No confió en el" mirando a Superman no me sorprendieron sus palabras mientras Diana hablaba.

"Eso sí que es una sorpresa" Flash intento apoyar a Luthor.

"Tal vez es diferente, tú mismo lo dijiste él no es nuestro Luthor" mirando a Superman espere su respuesta.

"Aun así no conocía a uno que me agradara" ante eso no pude evitar hablar.

"Te apoyo en eso Superman, pero parece que a mi versión de su mundo confiaba en él, quiero darle el beneficio de la duda" J'onn hablo mirándome.

"Le leí la mente, estaba diciendo la verdad, además tenemos una responsabilidad con las personas oprimidas en su mundo" Linterna opino al escuchar eso.

"Miren con todo mi poder en el fondo soy solo un policía, existen reglas, ese mundo está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción" algo molesta Diana continuo.

"No puedo creer que tengamos esta discusión, ¡Claro que vamos a ayudar!" levantándose Superman hablo.

"Ella tiene razón, eso es lo que haremos" escuchando la decisión de Superman todos nos levantamos a excepción de Batman quien no había hablado para nada hasta ese momento.

"No esta vez" Flash pregunto porque a lo que le respondió mirándolo "¡Porque estamos muy ocupados! No hemos terminado de reconstruir la Atalaya".

"Nuestra primera responsabilidad es proteger a la tierra" escuchando las palabras de Superman el encapuchado giro su silla quedando cara a él.

"Así es, ¡Nuestra tierra! Y ni siquiera somos suficientes para eso" sin dudar Superman continuo.

"Es válido pero son millones de personas no podemos darles la espalda, tenemos que ir" tomándose un momento Batman continuo.

"Bien, pero no cuenten conmigo, tengo mucho que hacer aun aquí" todos se vieron mientras yo soltaba un suspiro pues sabía que Batman era muy terco.

Moviéndonos todos caminamos a la salida encontrándonos con Luthor esperando.

"Muy bien Luthor, te ayudaremos pero necesitamos un plan" contento por la decisión Luthor hablo.

"Yo ya tengo uno" sonriendo levemente empezó a hablar mientras lo seguíamos.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después…**_

El plan de Luthor consistía en conseguir unos datos en su base para lo cual nos llevaría a su realidad lo cual hizo y para sorpresa de Luthor no estábamos solos.

"Intrusos" mirando a la mujer que me recordaba a Diana me prepare para la pelea notando que estamos rodeados.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito esta información derríbenlos" en cuanto el parecido a Batman dio la orden me transforme mientras la mujer volaba hacia nosotros.

Terminando mi transformación vi al igual que los demás como Luthor era atacado por la mujer llevándoselo con ella por lo que Superman fue para detenerla.

"Alto es suficiente" la mujer al ver la mano de Superman deteniéndola lo ataco con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar.

En ese momento todos los demás atacaron siendo un chico con gorra y anteojos el que me ataco con un rayo de energía azul.

Cubriéndome con mis cuatros brazos recibí el impacto sin sufrir daño mientras caminaba hacia el llegando rápidamente para sostenerlo de la cabeza con una de mis manos.

" **Duerme"** usando mi fuerza sacudí su cráneo lo suficiente para noquearlo mientras los demás luchaban con los demás atacantes.

Girando vi el momento en que un león atacaba a Diana por lo que corrí hacia ella esquivando al sujeto que Flash estaba estirando por toda la habitación.

" **¡Mujer Maravilla, tiro alto!"** escuchándome Diana empujo al león al aire mientras yo saltaba para terminar embistiéndolo y chocando con una pared atravesándola **"Buen gato"** mirando al tigre me encontré con una mujer completamente inconsciente.

Dejando a la mujer regrese a la sala encontrando a Diana junto a Flash mientras otra mujer estaba en el suelo inconsciente, unos poderos choques llamaron mi atención siendo el origen Superman y la versión de Diana de este mundo intercambiando golpes.

Cuando Superman alejo a la mujer la versión de Batman lo ataco por lo que se empezó a defender, sin embargo antes de poder ir a ayudarlo note como Luthor se recuperaba por lo que me dirige a el esperando que tuviera algún plan.

"Basta, debemos retirarnos" confundido J'onn hizo la pregunta que todos teníamos.

"¿Por qué? Estamos ganando" alterado Luthor respondió.

"Superwoman ha llamado a la caballería y si es quien yo pienso que es no podremos con ellos" eso llamo mi atención.

" **Aun con Mujer Maravilla, Superman y conmigo aquí"** mirándome me respondió.

"Son tres hombres hechos casi tan fuertes como Superwoman" eso llamo la atención de Superman.

"¿Hombres hechos?" sin embargo Luthor no quiso perder tiempo.

"¡Luego, no quiero perder tiempo en explicaciones!" sin otra opción todos le hicimos caso saliendo del lugar gracias a Superman.

Viendo que la salida daba a una caída me transforme en Insectoide mientras veía como Hal sostenía a Flash con un guante de beisbol.

El sonido de un jet nos alertó de que nos seguían segundos antes de que nos dispararan dos misiles los cuales nos dispersaron levemente.

Recuperándome de la explosión note a J'onn cerca de mí, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban disparos.

"Te encuentras bien" sacudiendo la cabeza le respondí.

" **Si, solo un poco sacudido, busquemos a los demás"** sonriendo J'onn se alejó volando por lo que lo seguí.

Reuniéndonos con los demás escuchamos el inicio de una tormenta mientras Superman hablaba.

"Más problemas" viendo las nubes nadas naturales podía notar tres seres volando entre ellas.

El primero de los seres llego atacando a Superman siendo yo el segundo en ser embestido por un adolecente.

" **-Me recuerdas a Supergirl-"** escupiendo baba lo segué un momento logrando recuperarme para cambiar mi forma.

Cuando el chico se quitó la baba del rostro lo ataque con un derechazo que giro su rostro mientras salía volando con velocidad lejos de mí.

" **Eso se sintió muy bien"** por un momento sentí una euforia muy familiar recorrer mi cuerpo sin notar como mis venas se marcaban en mi rostro antes de concentrarme en los demás que estaban siendo atacados.

Volando hacia Luthor note como el jet que nos había atacado le disparaba al más viejo de los hombres aturdiéndolo un momento el cual aproveche para embestirlo.

" **¡Bajan!"** gracias a mi fuerza y velocidad el viejo salió disparado con dirección al suelo sin control.

Mientras los demás se reunían con Luthor note como Superman tenía problemas con Superwoman y el último sujeto por lo que fui en su ayuda.

" **¡Superman abajo!"** escuchando mi advertencia él se movió dejándome el camino libre para atacar al hombre con una poderosa combinación de golpes aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para que el jet le disparara junto a Superwoman alejándolos de nosotros dos.

"Gracias por la ayuda" mirando a Superman note que me sonreía "Me alegra que ya domines el vuelo" recordando mi entrenamiento solo pude reír levemente.

" **Era momento de madurar Kal"** el hombre volvió a atacarnos mientras Superwoman volaba hacia el jet.

"Termines con esto" la orden de Kal me molesto un segundo sin embargo lo obedecí en cuanto el sujeto llego a nuestro rango siendo detenido por dos golpes sincronizados en el rostro.

Estando aturdido no pudo evitar los siguientes dos golpes en el rostro que lo mandaron en picada al suelo, un momento después Hal llego a nosotros con un plan.

"Llego el transporte todos vámonos" siguiendo su mirada vi como sobre nosotros se habría una compuerta por la que entramos rápidamente para alejarnos del lugar.

Un momento después la tormenta a nuestro alrededor empeoro ocasionando que un rayo nos impactara.

Cuando una puerta se abrió ante nosotros decidí regresar a mi forma humana por el momento apenas dudando un segundo sobre la idea.

"Entonces genio a dónde vamos ahora" escuchando la voz de Diana mire a Luthor al igual que todos los demás.

Horas después llegamos a una vieja fábrica de juguetes en Gótica.

"Luces" la decoración de carnaval delato un poco al compañero de Luthor

"Me encanta lo que has hecho con este lugar" sin detenerse Luthor le respondió a Flash.

"No es mío, solía pertenecerle a un amigo" llegando a la computadora en medio del lugar escuchamos un mono chillar antes de que saliera y escalara a Luthor "Lo siento Harley el Bufón nunca volverá".

El animal lloro triste antes de irse mientras Luthor empezaba a trabajar en la computadora.

"Tenemos mucha suerte de que aún nos quede un escondite" molesto Superman hablo.

"No vinimos a escondernos Luthor, vinimos a limpiar el desastre e tu planeta" sabía que Superman estaba siendo duro con Luthor por su historia con su contraparte lo cual parecía no afectar a este Luthor.

"Entonces muy bien, empecemos y llámame Lex" mirando la computadora vi seis imágenes de las contrapartes de la liga "Estos son los principales, los jefes de las seis…o mejor cinco familias" borrando la imagen de la contraparte de J'onn continuo.

"Ultraman es el jefe de jefes pero todos comandan formidables organizaciones" Hal interrumpió a Lex un segundo.

"¿Dónde encajan los otros sujetos con superpoderes?" escribiendo en la computadora Lex continuo.

"Cada uno de los jefes tiene trabajando a miles de criminales" mientras más hablaba más imágenes aparecían debajo de cada jefe "Recompensan a los de mayor confianza dándoles superpoderes, esos son los hombres hechos" molesta Diana hablo.

"Qué lindo, ¿Cuantos son?" sin perder el aliento Lex le respondió.

"No más de siete u ocho por vez, tal vez cincuenta en total, conduciremos una serie de ataques coordinados por mí, golpearemos operaciones especificas del Sindicato una tras otra" Superman hablo luego de que Lex se detuviera.

"Es pérdida de tiempo" eso desconcertó a Lex por lo que Superman se explicó "Vamos a golpear múltiples blancos al mismo tiempo equipos de dos y Omnaz será nuestro comodín" eso altero levemente a Lex.

"Nos superarían en número…cuando mi liga de la justicia los combatió" Superman volvió a interrumpirlo.

"Con todo respeto Lex, no somos tu liga de justicia" intentando calmar los ánimos Flash hablo.

"¿Cuál es la organización?" Superman fue rápido en decidir.

"Tú y J'onn, Diana y Linterna, el viene conmigo y dependiendo de los blancos Omnaz ira con algún equipo" eso nos parecía bien a todos menos a Lex.

"¡Eso es un disparate!" intentando calmarlo hable.

"Calma Lex, Superman te mantendrá cubierto" estando listos empezamos a buscar los blancos a atacar.

Al final me termine uniendo a Flash y J'onn al ataque de los muelles en Ciudad Central donde estaba la versión de Lobo de ese mundo.

"Bien hora de empezar" escuchando a Flash mire como salía corriendo con rapidez mientras J'onn desaparecía en el suelo por lo que me transforme.

Cuando Flash ataco a Lobo derribando el contenedor donde se encontraba lo seguí volando con mis manos apareciendo en el momento exacto en que J'onn atacaba a un arquero y una mujer corría hacia él.

Sin decir nada arroje una bola de fuego que interrumpió la carrera de la mujer lanzándola varios metros lejos de J'onn.

"¡Heatblast el pálido se recuperó!" escuchando el grito de Flash busque a Lobo quien sonriendo caminaba a J'onn por lo que lo ataque.

" **¡Hey tú!"** escuchando mi grito Lobo giro solo para recibir una llamarada de fuego directa al rostro que lo lanzo lejos mientras gritaba **"¡J'onn hunde el barco!"** buscando a Flash lo note luchar levemente contra su contraparte antes de que huyera.

"¡Pagaras por quemar mi ropa fenómeno!" escuchando la voz de Lobo lo encontré corriendo hacia mí con la ropa consumida mientras me miraba enojado.

" **No lo creo"** creando una bola de fuego en mis manos lo ataque cuando estaba a unos metros mientras el barco a mis espaldas se hundía.

Parecía que realmente no era igual al Lobo que conocía pues el sujeto quedo inconsciente por mi último ataque mientras J'onn Y Flash llegaban a mi lado.

"¡Bueno eso no estuvo muy difícil!" escuchando a Flash tanto J'onn como yo lo vimos ocasionando que se sintiera incómodo "¿¡Que!?" caminando a Lobo fue J'onn quien le respondió.

"Mala elección de palabras para un trabajo que apenas empezó" viendo como esposaba a Lobo le di la razón, sabiendo que aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

Varios minutos después mientras la policía se llevaba a los criminales el comunicador de los tres sonó mientras Superman hablaba.

" _Todos necesitamos reunirnos con el presidente en la casa blanca, quiere charlar con nosotros"_ recordando lo que Luthor me había dicho de mi contraparte hable.

" **Superman, necesito ir a un lado, es necesario que este en la reunión"** Flash y J'onn me miraron interesados sin embargo escuche como Superman hablaba con Lex antes de responderme.

" _No Heatblast, puedes ir a donde deseas"_ agradeciéndole termine la llamada.

"Amigo ¿todo bien?" mirando a Flash le sonreí levemente antes de responderle.

" **Si no te preocupes, nos veremos más tarde"** mirando a J'onn le di un movimiento de cabeza como saludo antes de dejarlos mientras salía volando sobre un pedazo de roca envuelto en llamas.

* * *

 _ **Jump City, una hora después…**_

Aun desde lejos podía reconocer la ciudad que había tomado como hogar sin confundirme por las diferencias entre ellas.

Aterrizando en unas de las calles note como los civiles me miraban, los más jóvenes con miedo, sin embargo los mayores parecían reconocerme mientras caminaba por las calles, sin notarlo mi caminata me llevo al centro de la ciudad donde me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

Una enorme estatua de bronce se encontraba en medio de una plaza y me resulto sencillo reconocerme aun cuando era más joven.

"Lo hicimos en honor a un gran héroe" escuchando esas palabras voltee encontrándome con un hombre mayor acompañado de muchas personas "Tú…te pareces a unas de sus formas" mirando a todos decidí regresar a mi forma humana sorprendiéndolos con el destello de la transformación.

"Es porque soy el, solo que de otra tierra" todos me miraron sin creerlo antes de que la mayoría sonriera y el hombre que me había hablado me ofreciera su mano.

"Aun de otra tierra, eres un héroe para la ciudad" tomando su mano lo salude "Es bueno que has vivido más que nuestro héroe" antes de poder responderle una voz algo familiar me puso alerta.

"Puede que no viva mucho más" girando me transforme quedando cara a cara a un linterna verde muy familiar "Ese no lo había visto, aunque claro cuando Ultraman y Superwoman te mataron no dejaron casi nada que ver"

Escuchando unos rápidos pasos note que los civiles habían huido por lo que me prepare para una pelea.

" **¿Buscas una pelea Jordan?"** moviendo mis antenas espere que me respondiera.

"La verdad no, solo quería hablar y pedirte que intentes convencer a tus amigos que dejen nuestra tierra" aterrizando frente a mi continuo "¿Quién sabe puede que nosotros intentemos ir a la suya como consecuencia?" caminando hacia el quede cara a cara.

" **Inténtenlo y verán como los derrotamos"** sonriendo se ilumino de verde para empezar a flotar.

"Solo piénsalo y discútelo con tus amigos" sin decir nada más giro y se alejó volando, cuando se había alejado lo suficiente toque el Omnitrix.

" **Superman, puede que tengamos un problema"** la voz de Superman me respondió en segundos.

" _Si puede que tengamos más de uno, regresa a la base debemos contarle lo que nos dijo el presidente"_ terminando la conversación me transforme nuevamente esta vez en XLR8 sin embargo antes de irme el mismo hombre mayor me hablo.

"¿Los detendrán?" sabiendo a lo que se refería levante mi visera para verlo a los ojos.

" **Por supuesto"** despidiéndome con una sonrisa salí corriendo con dirección a Gótica.

Minutos después me encontraba incrédulo frente a Superman mientras me contaba lo que el presidente había hecho con los criminales atrapados.

"¡S-Solo así, sin más!" ignorando a los demás que preparaban otro plan no pude evitar explotar "¡Es una estupidez!" mi grito llamo la atención de todos.

"Max, cálmate no-" interrumpiendo a Superman seguí.

"¡Esos asesinos, seguirán haciendo lo mismo Superman, incluso su Linterna me amenazo que están dispuestos a llegar a nuestro mundo, como quieres que me calme!" Flash apareció a nuestro lado intentando calmarnos.

"¡Vamos chicos, mantengamos la calma!" mirando a Flash me permití calmarme un poco sabiendo que nadie más que el sindicato tenía la culpa.

"Y-Yo lo siento" alejándome de ellos solté un suspiro segundos antes de que los comunicadores de todos sonaran con la voz de Batman.

" _Batman a la Liga de la Justicia, reúnanse en mi posición rápido"_ sorprendidos todos salimos del lugar para encontrar a Batman.

En minutos llegamos a un enorme edificio que según Lex era un cuartel del sindicato, entrando lo más silencioso posible nos encontramos a Batman junto a una desmayada Superwoman.

"Necesitamos algo para someterla" Superman salió volando lejos de nosotros en busca de algo mientras Batman nos contaba lo que había pasado en la Atalaya.

Minutos después cuando Superwoman estaba sujeta por vigas de metal empezó a despertar mientras la veíamos.

"Seguro que eso la contendrá" estando junto a Batman note como miro con ira a Lex antes de interrogarlo.

"¿Que escondiste en mi satélite?" cuando Lex negó saber de qué hablaba Batman perdió la paciencia empujándolo contra un pilar "¿¡Que es tan valioso para que el sindicato del crimen viniera desde otra dimensión!?" eso ocasiono que Lex hablara.

"¿Impediste que lo tomaran?" furioso Batman le respondió mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

"Sus secuaces escaparan con él, sea lo que sea" permitiendo a Lex hablar lo soltó.

"Es el disparador quantum, el detonador para una bomba que están construyendo sin ella podíamos luchar pero ahora…" deteniéndolo Superman hablo.

"¿Por qué no lo destruiste?" la respuesta de Lex me molesto.

"Es energía pura, no puede ser destruida" saltando un suspiro hable.

"Lex, yo podría haberlo hecho si nos hubieras contado" Lex se avergonzó un poco antes de que Jordan hablara.

"Bien, ahora lo tienen, ¿Cuál es el peor escenario?" soltando un suspiro Lex respondió.

"Podrían usarla para causar una explosión que destruiría toda la tierra" escuchando eso Superwoman se rio sarcásticamente.

"Piensas muy en pequeño" eso no sonaba tranquilizador.

"¿A qué te refieres?" escuchando mi pregunta ella solo me sonrió lo que me molesto.

"Si tan solo hubieras mostrado esa ira tal vez no te hubiera arrancado el corazón" eso sorprendió a todos menos a Superman sin embargo yo solo la mire con indiferencia.

"Debemos detenerlos" girando note que todos me miraban por lo que solo entrecerré los ojos "Olviden eso, lo discutiremos después" ignorando sus miradas me acerque a Batman esperando a que tuviera algún plan.

Mientras pensábamos como continuar J'onn nos llamó dándonos la ubicación de la base central del sindicato.

"Bueno al menos en algo nos parecemos a ellos, nos gusta el espacio" tomando Superwoman Superman empezó a volar mientras Hal nos envolvía en una burbuja a Flash, Batman y a mí.

En cuanto llegamos a la luna fue fácil entrar a la base del sindicato con un aparato de Lex, lo cual lo hacía muy fácil para sospecha de todos.

En cuanto Superwoman toco el suelo me transforme en mi versión Kriptoniana cerrando los ojos por la familiar euforia que recorría mi cuerpo.

Adentrándonos al edificio llegamos a una sala donde un gran aparato ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio y donde nos esperaban los miembros del sindicato.

"Ya íbamos a salir a buscarlos" mirando a la contraparte de Kal una emoción recorrió mi cuerpo listo para atacar.

"El DAQ ya está armado, pueden rendirse" sonriendo Ultraman siguió.

"Ya oyeron, tenemos la bomba, hagan lo que les ordenamos o ya verán" sabiendo que era una mentira Diana hablo.

"Tonterías, mientras la bomba este aquí solo podrán volar su casa" dando un paso Batman continuo.

"Mejor ríndete tú, han caído muchos de los tuyos y las probabilidades están siete a tres" un segundo después apenas pude empujar a Batman mientras giraba y recibía la embestida de dos de los hombres creados llevándome con ellos.

" **Si esto es lo que quería"** atacándolos con los codos logre que me soltaran en una gran habitación, un segundo después tome al más joven del cuello levantándolo y dándole un cabezazo mandándolo a volar.

Escuchando a lo lejos las peleas de los demás ataque al otro sujeto quien logro defenderse de mi primer ataque atacando mi pecho haciéndome retroceder unos metros.

" **Mejoraste"** mirándome con ira me volvió a atacar sin embargo esta vez lo espere lo suficiente para darle un golpe cruzado en medio de la cara **"Pero no lo suficiente"** tomándolo del cuello gire lo suficiente para lanzarlo con fuerza y velocidad fuera de la habitación.

"¡Muere!" escuchando el grito gire a tiempo para tomar al joven estrellándolo al suelo gracias a su impulso "¡Suéltame!" riendo lo mire.

" **No hagas berrinche niño"** mis ojos brillaron antes de que mi visión de calor le impactara en el pecho ocasionando que enterrara en el suelo momentos antes de empezar a gritar cuando su piel empezó a ceder al calor **"Vamos, no llores"**

Una tacleada me alejo del chico ocasionando que sus gritos se detuvieran mientras patinaba por el suelo.

Sintiendo un ataque me moví esquivando una patada sujetando una de las piernas del otro mejorado usándola como base para impactarlo contra el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, soltándolo luego de varios segundos.

" **Fue divertido chicos"** arrastrando al mayor hacia el chico inconsciente y con la piel completamente negra los deje juntos sin darles un segundo vistazo.

Cuando regrese a la sala donde estaba la bomba fue en el momento exacto en el que Batman desaparecía dentro de un portal que estaba donde antes se encontraba la bomba.

" **¿Que me perdí?"** notando a Ultraman libre lo mire con ira antes de que Diana me empezara a contar lo sucedido mientras le entregaba a Superman su contraparte.

Unos minutos después con toda la información que me había dado Diana solo me quedaba esperar como todos los demás a que Batman regresara.

Unos segundos después mientras el portal empezaba a colapsar Batman salió herido pero victorioso por lo que Diana lo ayudo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" tomando un poco de aire Batman miro al portal.

"¡Johnny ya volví, deja de vibrar, alto!" escuchando a Batman el corredor se empezó a detener dejando a la vista su cambio por el esfuerzo.

"¡Oh, no!" viendo lo envejecido que estaba su contraparte Flash corrió a él para sujetarlo mientras se dejaba caer.

"Entonces, ¿salvamos el mundo?" cansado Batman le respondió al anciano que antes era Johnny.

"Lo hicimos" mirando a Batman continuo.

"Y todas esas tonterías, que yo era más rápido que Flash…tu sabias que esto iba a pasar" todos vimos a Batman esperando una respuesta que sabíamos sin embargo no respondió.

"Buena esa" soltando un último suspiro Johnny murió en brazos de Flash.

Unos segundos después Ultraman hablo haciendo que la ira que le tenía se avivara.

"Eso es muy triste, saquen sus traseros de mi luna" lleno de ira de un paso hacia él.

" **Que te hace pensar que es tu luna, tu terminaras en la cárcel asesino"** escuchando eso me confronto por lo que esperaba que me atacara.

"Puedes intentarlo aspirante de policía" Superman camino hacia nosotros apoyándome.

"Lo vamos a hacer" eso ocasiono que Ultraman recordara su desventaja.

"Dos cosas, no tiene la autoridad y no son lo bastante fuertes" para su sorpresa J'onn apareció casi frente a su rostro.

"Somos mucho más fuertes" volando Superman le hablo.

"¿Trajiste la caballería?" mirando el techo le respondió.

"Traje a los marines" un segundo después el techo exploto mientras varios soldados empezaban a bajar con trajes espaciales y armas al igual que otros llegaban por otra sala junto a un tanque para rodear a los tres criminales.

"El presidente no estaba complacido con el atentado contra su hija" montando el tanque se encontraba un hombre viejo con un solo ojo "En el trasbordador hay armas nucleares".

"Traje suficientes para todos" escuchando al presidente Ultraman no tuvo otra opción que rendirse al igual que los otros dos.

Dos días después nos encontrábamos en el patio de la casa blanca mientras el presidente al lado de Lex hablaba.

"No se cómo agradecerles que no hayan devuelto nuestro mundo, he ordenado a la guardia nacional apoyar a los agentes de la ley, hemos rodeado a los malos en todas partes" mirando a Lex note que me pidió un momento por lo que lo seguí.

"Debo decir que me alegra ver que al menos una contraparte de ti logro ver el final del sindicato, te lo agradezco mucho Max" sonriendo levemente le ofrecí la mano la cual tomo.

"Fue todo un placer Lex, espero que puedas mantener tu mundo a salvo" sonriendo nos despedimos sabiendo que teníamos un amigo en el otro.

Minutos después cuando regresamos a la Atalaya no pude evitar reír cuando Flash choco con algo mientras Diana hablaba.

"Cuidado con la cabeza" al parecer Diana había decidido conservar el jet invisible del Owlman como botín de guerra.

Caminando junto a Superman y Batman escuche su plática.

"Te debo una disculpa por esta misión, tenías razón" mirando a Batman me sorprendí con su respuesta.

"Ambos la teníamos" llegando a la puerta del transportador Superman continuo.

"Sin embargo más ayuda por aquí no sería una mala idea" sonriendo levemente Batman abrió la puerta.

"Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, he pensado en contratar personal" al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban cinco personas la más fácil de reconocer Acuaman con su gran barba mientras nos miraba.

Sonriendo todos entramos listos para conocer a nuestros nuevos integrantes en la Liga.

* * *

 _ **Jump City, dos meses después…**_

Parado en lo más alto de uno de los edificios de la ciudad me di un momento en apreciar la paz de la ciudad durante la noche antes de que la voz de Batman saliera del comunicador.

" _Omnaz, estas por recibir una visita aparte de la que esperas"_ teniendo su alerta le agradecí preparándome para lo que fuera.

Unos minutos después lo más parecido a un comenta verde alumbro el cielo antes de aterrizar varias cuadras lejos de mi posición por lo que me transforme en XLR8.

Corriendo llegue a la zona de impacto viendo como las personas se acercaban curiosas al cráter que había en medio de la calle del cual salió una pequeña figura.

Estando lejos de ella no podía escuchar lo que decía sin embargo note que exigía algo segundos antes de volverse violenta y destruir algunas cosas por lo cual estaba por intervenir hasta que note que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de destruir un pilar un artilugio muy familiar le dio en la cara deteniéndola.

El pequeño Robin había crecido con los años y sin dudar confronto a la chica quien lo ataco con ira mientras el esquivaba los golpes.

Cuando una explosión lo distrajo recibió un buen golpe que en lo personal pensaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se levantara sin embargo demostró ser alumno de Batman levantándose y listo para atacar con una vara de metal.

Un momento después parpadee sorprendido cuando una cabra color verde intercepto a la chica quien estaba a punto de atacar a Robin, y cuando dicha cabra tomo la forma de un joven me sorprendí más.

" **-¿Que rayos hace un miembro de la Patrulla Condenada aquí?-"** el chico parecía presentarse ante Robin antes de que un camión volara a ellos el cual fue detenido por alguien más **"-Bueno esto solo se vuelve más interesante-".**

En su ira la chica logro quitarse lo que cubría sus manos antes de apuntarles a los tres mientras sus puños brillaban verde y les disparo ocasionando que los tres la atacaran.

Agachándome esquive uno de sus ataques mientras veía como varios civiles estaban a punto de recibir el golpe por lo que corriendo los tome sacándolos del lugar y llevándolos lo bastante lejos para que estuvieran seguros y regresar a la pelea.

Cuando regrese me sorprendió ver que ahora eran tres los que acompañaban a Robin mientras él se acercaba con calma a la chica quien parecía lista para atacarlo hasta que el la libero.

" **-Valla heredo más que el entrenamiento de Batman-"** mirando a la chica me sorprendió cuando tomo a Robin besándolo y alejarse volando después de unos segundos.

Estando la batalla terminada me acerque a ellos poniéndolos en alerta a los cuatro hasta que me vieron.

" **Bueno Robin, ¿qué te parece tu primer día en Jump City?"** saliendo de su sorpresa Robin me miro.

"Omnaz, veo que decidiste aparecer" sonriendo levemente mire a los otros tres chicos encontrándome con el chico verde mirándome.

"¡E-Es Omnaz! ¡Señor es un honor conocerlo!" regresando a mi forma humana note como sus ojos parecían brillar más al verme.

"Gracias, Chico Bestia pero no necesitas decirme Señor" sorprendido y feliz continuo.

"¡¿Sabe mi nombre?!" asintiendo le respondí.

"Si la Liga sabe de la Patrulla" eso parecía emocionarlo mientras miraba al chico más grande "Tienes buenos músculos si puedes detener un autobús ¿…?" el chico me miro sin destaparse su rostro.

"Víctor y si no fue muy difícil" sonriendo mire a la última integrante quien mirándome sin emociones hablo.

"Raven" sabiendo que no obtendría nada mas de ella mire alrededor notando toda la destrucción.

"Bueno, esa chica causo mucho daño, y estoy seguro que no saben si es una amenaza" mirándolos ninguno me respondió "Bien, Robin" escuchando mi voz el chico me miro.

"Yo voy a ayudar a los equipos de limpieza y de ayuda, quiero que vayas tras la chica y lo averigües" notando el movimiento en sus ojos continúe "No es una orden, es un favor, necesito saber si eres el indicado para lo que te hice venir" pensándolo empezó a caminar para irse

"¡Espere Señor!" mirando a Chico Bestia note que le hablaba a Robin quien no le hizo caso "Señor no cree que debamos ir con el" mirando a Robin le conteste.

"Estoy seguro que él no desea hacer equipo" escuchándome los otros dos se empezaron a ir ocasionando que Chico Bestia los intentara persuadir fallando, aunque gracias a el note que Víctor había sufrido una transformación siendo parte máquina.

Unos segundos después una gran nave sobrevoló sobre la ciudad deteniendo a todos mientras caminaban hacia mí.

"Parece que la chica tiene amigos" escuchando a Víctor note como Robin llego a mi lado.

"O enemigos" mirando la nave note como lanzaba una clase de capsula muy cerca de mi casa de la cual salió un holograma.

"Terrícolas, vinimos a su planeta a capturar una prisionera fugitiva, una muy peligrosa, no interfieran y dejaremos su ciudad con mínimos daños pero si intentan ayudarla su destrucción será absoluta" terminando de hablar el holograma del alíen termino.

"Creo que habla en serio" escuchando a Víctor no quite mi vista de la capsula alienígena.

"Y esos extraterrestres son aterradores"

"Nos dijo que no interfiriéramos" escuchando los comentarios de Chico Bestia y Raven mire a Robin.

"Búscala y llevamos contigo, personalmente le explicare a ese sujeto que no pueden llegar y amenazar la ciudad" transformándome en Frio despeje sin esperar una respuesta de Robin.

Volviéndome invisible volé atreves de los invasores con dirección a la nave logrando entrar sin llamar la atención de cualquier miembro de la tripulación.

Caminando entre los pasillos me tomo unos minutos llegar a una sala de mando donde el ser que había hablado antes estaba escuchando un reporte.

"Señor, las patrullas reportan resistencia de los locales ayudando a la prisionera" el ser solo gruño.

"Activen el holograma" unos segundos después una pantalla mostro la ciudad mientras hablaba "Tontos no debieron entrometerse, su osadía será castigada su ciudad va a hacer destruida" terminando la comunicación se dirigió a uno de sus hombres "Preparen el cañón de partículas"

Habiendo escuchado suficiente me hice visible llamando la atención de varios aliens quienes gruñeron sorprendidos.

" **Me temo que tus amenazas pusieron fin a mi paciencia"** el líder se volteo sorprendido antes de gruñirme.

"Polizonte, largo de mi nave y muere con tu ciudad" sin responderle me transforme ocasionando que la nave empezara a crujir.

 _ **En la ciudad, segundos después…**_

"No deberíamos hacer un plan para detener la nave" escuchando a Cyborg pero sin dejar de mirar la nave Robin le respondió.

"No hace falta, estoy seguro de que Omnaz ya lo está resolviendo" la chica que lo había besado hablo.

"¿Quién es este Omnaz del que hablas?" antes de siquiera responderle todos en la ciudad vieron como la nave explotaba mientras un gran ser blanco y naranja caí de ella "¡¿Qué es eso?!" sonriendo Robin le respondió.

"Ese es Omnaz" todos vieron al ser aterrizar bastante cerca de ellos ocasionando un pequeño terremoto mientras los pedazos de nave caían en el mar "Vamos" sin decir nada más Robin salió corriendo hacia el inmenso ser.

Llegaron unos minutos después pudiendo ver como las personas lo animaban mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

"Veo que defendieron la ciudad y que encontraron a la chica" Víctor y Chico Bestia sonrieron mientras Robin caminaba hasta quedar frente a mí.

"Necesitamos hablar" escuchando la seriedad en su voz los hice acompañarme mientras Robin me contaba la historia de la chica.

Varios minutos después estando en mi casa los mire mientras la chica prisionera se cambiaba de ropa.

"Hicieron un gran trabajo en la ciudad" mirando a Robin hable claro "Te pedí que vinieras porque necesito que alguien cuide de la ciudad cuando yo no pueda, la Liga se amplia y nuestras operaciones también, no quiero dejar la ciudad sola" mirando a los otros tres continúe.

"Viendo el gran trabajo que hicieron les ofrezco lo mismo a ustedes, pueden elegir a su líder ustedes si desean ser un equipo, ni la Liga ni yo los vigilaremos, solo contaran con mi apoyo como guía y entrenador si lo necesitan" mi propuesta animo a los chicos mientras Raven lo pensaba.

"Disculpen, ¿Cómo me veo?" escuchando la voz de la chica que había comenzado todo giramos encontrándola con un juego de ropa color violeta.

"¿Aun no sabemos tu nombre?" escuchando a Robin la chica camino hasta quedar frente a él sin dejar de observarme cautelosa.

"En su idioma seria Starfire" todos le sonreímos mientras Robin continuaba.

"Bienvenida a la tierra Starfire" sonriendo hablo.

"Les agradezco a todos su valentía y ayuda" dudando un segundo me miro "Y quiero pedir permiso para permanecer aquí, donde las criaturas son extrañas pero también son muy gentiles" lo último lo dijo mirando a Robin lo cual me hizo sonreír mientras los cinco esperaban mi respuesta.

"Robin me conto tu historia Starfire, y no necesitas pedir permiso puedes quedarte en la tierra el tiempo que desees, estoy seguro que ya tienes amigos aquí" mirando a los demás les sonreí "También te ofrezco unirte al equipo que ellos formaran".

Sonriendo Starfire miro a Robin quien saco algo de su cinturón.

"Cyborg y yo creamos estos para comunicarnos, sin importar donde estemos" los tres chicos tomaron uno mientras se miraban sonriendo.

Mirando la capsula que quedaba cerca de mi casa hable.

"Por el momento pueden quedarse en mi casa los que no tengan un lugar, sin embargo creo que podemos ocupar la tecnología dejada por los invasores" sonriendo mire a los cinco chicos quienes celebraban animados mientras que yo estaba feliz de saber que ahora la ciudad estaría más segura.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

Recargado en una de las paredes de la nueva Atalaya me encontraba escuchando el discurso de Superman para los nuevos reclutas que habían aceptado la invitación a la Liga.

"Cada uno de ustedes trae algo diferente a la Liga, fuerza, velocidad, invisibilidad o lo que sea pero todos somos iguales al menos en algo, cada uno de nosotros está dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios que un héroe tiene que hacer, incluso el máximo de ellos" escuchando a Superman podía ver a varios conocidos entre la multitud que llenaba la sala como Wildcat.

"Ya que nosotros somos tantos, tenemos la oportunidad de lograr más que simplemente apagar incendios en forma literal o figurada, podemos ser proactivos, podemos hacer verdadero bien en el mundo pero tenemos que organizarnos" apuntando sobre el Superman hizo que todos viéramos a J'onn.

"J'onn está aquí arriba vigilando todo, el decidirá quien ira a donde y cuando, sé que muchos están acostumbrados a tomar decisiones por sí mismo pero desde ahora tenemos que coordinarnos mas, no podemos seguir siendo vaqueros o vaqueras" eso ultimo ocasiono una risa entre las diferentes mujeres que lo escuchaban.

Un pequeño pitido de llamado tomo mi atención mientras tocaba un botón en el Omnitrix.

"Aquí Max, ¿Qué sucede Pamela?" la villana hablo un poco alterada.

" _-¡Necesito que vengas a mi invernadero, algo le pasa a nuestra planta rápido!-"_ sabiendo que solo algo sumamente importante ocasionaría que pidiera mi ayuda empecé a correr al hangar.

"¡Llegare lo más rápido posible!" terminando la llamada llegue al hangar transformándome en Crómico mientras abría la puerta.

Volando con toda mi velocidad me tomo casi media hora lograr ver los edificios de ciudad Gótica, volando hacia la parte más antigua de la ciudad llegue al invernadero donde vivía Pamela notando que las plantas estaban muy alteradas por lo cual me transforme en Wildvine antes de tocar tierra.

" _¡Visitante!"_

" _¡Conocido!"_

" _¡Ayuda a Madre!"_

Escuchando los murmullos de las plantas empecé a entrar al lugar notando que aunque no me evitan la entrada todas las raíces estaban listas para actuar.

En segundos llegue a lo más profundo de del invernadero donde la presencia de Pamela se encontraba.

" **Pamela, ¿qué sucede?"** viendo a la mujer me sorprendió ver lo alterada que estaba mientras mezclaba varios líquidos hasta que me escucho.

"¡Llegaste bien, ayúdame!" tomándome de uno de mis brazos me llevo hasta la planta que tenía mi sangre la cual se veía muy diferente.

" **¿Cuándo cambio?"** mirando su crecimiento la toque levemente con mis dedos fusionándome con ella.

"Hace dos días, primero creció un poco, luego sus hojas cambiaron de color y ahora se retuerce, sufre" en cuanto la planta sintió mi presencia grito.

" _¡Padre ayuda, duele, me quema!"_ separándome de ella note que le pasaba mientras notaba sus hojas color rojo sangre.

"¿¡Que tiene!?" soltándola mire a Pamela la cual se veía muy alterada.

" **Está mutando, sin embargo su estructura celular no está hecha para el cambio que intenta por lo cual se está destruyendo lentamente"** intentando calmar los gritos quite una semilla de mi espalda con mi sangre bañándola en ella **"No puedo ayudarla en esta forma, puedes pedirle a tus plantas que no me ataquen mientras me transformo"**

Pamela me miro un segundo antes de ver a la pequeña planta para asentir mientras calmaba a las plantas a su alrededor.

Transformándome en Fuego Pantanoso sentí como mi conexión con las plantas se hacía más profunda por lo que tome a la pequeña planta fusionándola con mi mano.

"… **El daño es viejo, fue causado por el encuentro con la Cosa del Pantano"** eso molesto a Pamela sin embargo continúe **"Pero puedo arreglarlo"** dejando a la planta note que se había calmado de gran manera.

"¿Que vas a ha-?" Pamela se detuvo cuando vio como me arrancaba un brazo ocasionando que un líquido verde saliera de mi muñón "¡¿Pero qué haces?!" acercándome a la planta le responde.

" **Mi sangre en esta forma la estabilizara y la ayudara, sin embargo solo heridas como estas me hacen sangrar"** bañando con mi sangre la planta ambos vimos cómo cambio en segundos.

Su altura llego casi al metro y medio, sus hojas cambiaron a color naranja y rojo mientras una pequeña flor crecía en su parte más alta.

" _Gracias Padre, me siento mejor"_ sonriendo la acaricie levemente mientras Pamela la examinaba y la arrullaba.

" **Pamela, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme?"** tomando la planta con cariño la entrego a una gran raíz antes de responderme con frialdad.

"No quise molestarte, supuse que después de salvar al mundo de una invasión necesitabas espacio" sorprendido parpadee.

" **Estas molesta…porque salve el mundo"** mirándome con ira me respondió.

"Estoy molesta, porque me entere que salvaste el mundo por una repetición de televisión cuatro días después de la invasión" sorprendido por sus palabras la seguí escuchando "Todos los villanos en Arkhan vimos la transmisión los más cobardes ahora te temen pero nunca se supo más de ti después de la pelea" intentando calmarla hable.

" **Pamela, lamento no haberte ido a ver, los días después de la invasión fueron muy caóticos me disculpo"** intentando sostener su brazo se alejó mirándome.

"No me importa, solo vete, no quiero hablar contigo" pasando a mi lado me dejo solo, cuando estaba listo para seguirla una llamada de la atalaya me detuvo.

" **Aquí Omnaz"** la voz de J'onn se escuchó.

" _Omnaz, tenemos una situación con una fuga radiactiva en las siguientes coordenadas, necesitamos que apoyes al equipo de Linterna"_ mirando por donde había salido Pamela solo solté un suspiro.

" **Iré de inmediato, gracias J'onn"** terminando la llamada empecé a salir del lugar mientras las coordenadas me llegaban.

* * *

 _ **Varios minutos después…**_

Usando la velocidad de XLR8 no me tomo mucho llegar a las coordenadas encontrando el problema sin problemas pues era un inmenso robot rojo del cual intentaban defenderse Kara y un arquero.

Corriendo salve al arquero de un rayo que identifique como radiación pura.

"…Eres ese chico que se transforma" mirando al arquero este me sonrió "Soy Flecha Verde y esa cosa es imparable" mirando al robot note como caminaba hacia una ciudad "Intente detenerlo con un regulador de carbono pero no fue suficiente".

" **Yo me encargo Flecha, gracias"** dejándolo me transforme segándolo un momento.

Corriendo lo más rápido que pude alcance a escuchar el comentario del rubio.

"-Una estufa andante-" en cuanto el robot me vio correr hacia el me disparo su rayo el cual gracias a mi nueva forma no me ocasiono ningún daño mientras seguía corriendo.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca abrí mi traje logrando que mi verdadera forma saliera, un ser de color naranja hecho de radiación.

" **Bien hora de comer"** volando con agilidad esquive sus torpes golpes mientras entraba al agujero en medio del traje de donde sobresalía el regulador de carbono, sin esperar un segundo empecé a absorber la energía creciendo en tamaño mientras el robot empezaba a apagarse.

En segundos el robot quedo completamente vacío por lo que regrese a mi traje mientras Kara llegaba volando para arrancar la cabeza del robot de un golpe.

Horas después nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la Atalaya pues Linterna, Flecha y un herido Capitán Átomo necesitaban asistencia médica.

Mientras tomaba un pequeño refrigerio una contenta Kara llego volando hasta pararse a mi lado.

"¡Linterna me dijo que lo hice bien!" mirándolo le sonreí levemente.

"Felicidades Kara, sé que solo mejoraras" volviendo a mi comida perdí la sonrisa mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a mí.

"¿Que te sucede?, estas muy decaído" soltando un suspiro la mire esperando no equivocarme.

"Tengo un problema con una…mujer" al escuchar eso sonrió por lo que me empecé a arrepentir "Bien esto es lo que pasa…".

* * *

 **Bien, este capítulo tardo más de lo que esperaba pero mi tiempo estuvo ocupado en otras cosas, como podrán ver agregue la película de crisis en dos tierras con pequeñas modificaciones, agregue a los Titanes y ya empezó la Liga Ilimitada.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.- LJI(Para el Hombre que lo Tiene Todo), TT(Divide y Conquistaras), Conociendo al Mercenario y a la Estrella.**

* * *

"Debo admitir que fue buena idea que te quedaras con el avión Diana" mirando el paisaje lleno de nieve por el que viajábamos escuche una pequeña risa de su parte.

"No me parecía justo que Bruce fuera el único con un avión" mirando a Batman espere que dijera algo sin embargo el solo miro por la ventana.

Mientras Diana sumergía el Jet en el agua Batman se dispuso a hablar por fin.

"Un poco cerrada la curva, no crees" sin mirarlo Diana le respondió.

"Disculpa si te asuste" esa respuesta me hizo sonreír levemente mientras giraba el rostro sabiendo que Bruce me miraría mal si me reía en su cara.

Sin que ninguno de los tres hablara Diana hizo emerger el Jet en una cueva oculta por lo que los tres bajamos siendo ella y yo los únicos con paquetes.

"¿Que compraron?" caminando al lado de Diana la mire esperando que fuera la primera en responderle a Bruce.

"No diré nada, el escuchara y arruinara la sorpresa" sonriendo levemente Bruce continuo.

"Él puede escuchar eso también" mirándolo Diana noto que no llevaba nada.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" abriendo los ojos levemente saco algo de su cinturón.

"No es una persona fácil a quien comprarle un obsequio" sosteniendo un sombre nos lo mostro lo cual me sorprendió.

"¿En serio Bruce? ¿Un certificado?" Diana estaba igual de sorprendida que yo ya que solo lo miro sin creerlo.

"Noo…Dinero" notando nuestras miradas sobre el intento quitarse la atención "¿Que le conseguiste Max?" sonriendo alce mi pequeña caja.

"Semillas de diferentes plantas que estaban extintas, las plantare en su invernadero" sonriendo Diana me miro mientras continuábamos caminando "Lo sabe así que no importa que me escuche".

Subiendo unas escaleras Batman nos miró "Es muy difícil saber que comprarle a un hombre que lo tiene todo, Max tiene una ventaja que el dinero no puede comprar".

Un segundo después Diana arrojo su regalo al suelo sorprendida pues frente a nosotros estaba Superman congelado de pie con algo pegado a su pecho mientras un contenedor estaba a sus pies.

Caminando con cuidado Batman se acercó lentamente a Superman mientras examinaba lo que estaba en su pecho.

"Parece alguna especie de planta, está creciendo atreves de su ropa y adentro de su cuerpo" mirando la planta de cerca tuve un mal presentimiento.

"¿Esta respirando?" escuchando la pregunta Batman le respondió.

"Apenas, Max intenta quitarlo con Fuego Pantanoso, es el que tiene mayor conexión con las plantas" asintiendo me trasforme en un pensamiento.

" **Veamos que tenemos aquí"** poniendo mi mano sobre la planta me concentre un segundo encontrando su conciencia.

"¿Algún problema?" escuchando la voz de Diana solté un grito mientras me alejaba de Superman con un dolor de cabeza sorprendiéndolos "¡Max!"

" **Estoy bien…solo denme un segundo"** respirando lentamente los mire con inquietud **"…No pude quitarla, se alimenta de la conciencia de Superman, a menos que el luche contra ella me será imposible"** mirando el contenedor a sus pies termine **"No es de este sistema"**

Mientras Batman recogía el cilindro Diana hablo.

"Alguien debe haber entrado" elevándose levemente continuo "Iré a revisar el área" un segundo después se alejó mientras Batman estudiaba la planta y el cilindro con una lámpara.

"Sus pupilas no se contraen ni un poco, según tu descubrimiento su conciencia es ajena a cualquier sensación, Clark ¿Dónde estás?" teniendo nuevamente un mal presentimiento toque su hombro.

" **Iré a ayudar a Diana…algo no me tranquiliza ¿Estarás bien?"** asintiendo me permitió irme por lo que corriendo salí de la sala.

Mientras corría por los pocos pasillos que conocía de la fortaleza podía notar algunas muy sutiles señales de que alguien que no estaba familiarizado con el lugar había buscado algo.

Un segundo después un dolor inmenso me sorprendió cuando un golpe me dio de lleno en la espalda mandándome a volar contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Aturdido por el golpe me tomo unos segundos logar salir del lugar donde había terminado encontrándome con mi atacante.

Era una mujer inmensa de piel amarilla y cabello rojo que vestía un traje muy pegado de color morado junto a unas botas y guantes del mismo color.

" **Padre nunca menciono que hubiera seres como tú en este planeta, me sorprende que te levantes después de mi golpe"** mirándola con calma un recuerdo me llego.

"… **Tu padre, ¿es Mongul?"** sonriendo la mujer se trono los dedos.

" **Acertaste, mi nombre es Mongal"** sin esperar un segundo me ataco con velocidad bastante decente ocasionando que apenas lograra esquivarla **"¡Buen esquive pequeño animal!".**

Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad en esta forma me transforme en un pensamiento cejándola un segundo el cual aproveche.

Ella apenas pudo ver el inmenso puño rojo que le impacto en la mandíbula elevándola unos centímetros, siguiendo el ataque la mande a volar con un golpe en su abdomen arrojándola contra la pared.

Sintiendo un dolor en mis puños los mire sorprendiéndome levemente por los lastimados que parecían siendo que solo la había golpeado dos veces.

" **¡Hahahaha, esos golpes dieron cosquillas!"** saliendo sin alguna herida Mongal noto mis puños **"Según Padre solo había un obstáculo en este planeta y era el Kriptoniano"** usando su velocidad me ataco.

Sin poder esquivar su ataque lo recibí de lleno impactando contra una pared mientras su mano sujetaba mi cabeza.

" **Diviérteme"** alzando su puño me ataco sin piedad, el primer golpe lo intente detener sin embargo demostró que era muy superior en fuerza pues su golpe rompió mi guardia sin problemas enterrándome en el hielo.

Después de varios golpes a mi pecho me tomo y me lanzo contra una pared más delgada la cual atravesé terminando en una sala llena de esculturas.

" _ **Me recuerda a Grail en fuerza"**_ escupiendo un poco de sangre note como llegaba a la sala de un salto mientras sonreía.

" **Al igual que todos los machos, solo eres otro insecto"** aprovechando la oportunidad que me dio de levantarme la mire limpiando la sangre de mi boca.

"… **D-Dijiste que su Superman podía detenerlos ¿verdad?"** sonriendo se burló mientras me daba la razón **"…Eso es bueno…"** sin comprenderlo me ataco de nuevo ignorando el destello que la segó nuevamente.

" **¡Nada me detendrá!"** para su sorpresa su puño fue detenido sin problemas por mi mano lo cual la sorprendió pues me miro sin creerlo **"¡P-Padre dijo que solo había uno!".**

" **Te debo algunos golpes"** lleno de ira por los ataques que había recibido le di un poderoso golpe en la cara que la mando a volar contra la pared quedando enterrada y lastimada.

" **Tú y tu padre, desearan nunca haber venido a este planeta"** Mongal me miro con miedo mientras mis ojos brillaban por mi visión de calor.

En segundos toda la fortaleza empezó a temblar por el choque gemelo de dos seres llenos de una ira sin precedentes, una originada por un sueño que nunca alcanzaría sin embargo la otra no tenía origen justificable.

" **¡Estoy harto!"** Mongal escupió sangre por un golpe a su costado mientras la detenía del cabello **"¡No seré mas un costal de golpes!"** sujetándola del cabello la impacte varias veces contra el suelo.

" **¡Ni tuyo, ni de nadie!"** sujetando su brazo se lo rompí ocasionado que gritara de dolor.

" **¡Por favor, basta! ¡No más!"** ignorando sus gritos la tome del cuello ahorcándola mientras la sostenía en alto sintiendo como la ira solamente crecía.

" **-Muere-"** sin pensarlo le rompí el cuello ocasionando que sus intentos por soltarse cesaran.

Bajando los brazos me tomo un segundo decidir qué hacer con el cuerpo por lo usando mi velocidad salí volando con rapidez de la fortaleza atravesando capas de hielo sin problemas terminando en el espacio en cuestión de segundos.

Aumentando la velocidad volé en dirección del sol arrojando el cuerpo a la estrella sin un segundo vistazo sabiendo que aún faltaba el padre.

Regresando a la fortaleza con inmensa rapidez llegue a la sala donde escuchaba los latidos de los demás encontrándolos junto a un inmenso ser muy parecido a Mongal en el suelo y con la planta en el pecho.

"¿Que sucedió?" mirando a Mongul le respondí a Batman después de unos segundos.

" **Vino con su hija, la mande a volar al espacio, dudo que sea un problema"** sintiendo un conflicto entre mi ira y mi alivio regrese a mi forma humana esperando a que alguien más hablara.

"E-Esto era tu obsequio" mirando a Diana vi cómo le presentaba una flor a Superman "Un nuevo tipo de rosa llamada Kriptón…pero" tomándola con delicadeza Clark hablo.

"No te preocupes" oliéndola miro las estatuas en la sala "-Les prometo que nunca olvidare-" un segundo después Diana hablo mirando a Mongul.

"Me pregunto que estará viendo" hablando con una ira apenas disimulada Batman le respondió.

"Sea lo que sea, es demasiado bueno para el" mirando al extraterrestre un sensación invadió mi mente como si algo no estuviera bien en mis recuerdos, sin embargo desapareció con la misma velocidad que había llegado por lo que lo ignore.

" **¡Usen sus puntos fuertes!"** esquivando una cabra verde transforme mi brazo en una espada de cristal deteniendo el bastón de Robin mientras Cyborg me apuntaba con su rayo **"¡Pero no olviden que pelean en equipo!"** tomando a Robin de su capa nos moví evitando el rayo de energía que impacto en Starfire mandándola al suelo.

Sin que Cyborg pudiera disculparse le lance varios diamantes mientras arrojaba a Robin contra Chico bestia quien había regresado a su forma humana.

"¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" escuchando el hechizo de Raven me cubrí con un escudo de diamante en el momento exacto por lo que cinco diamantes envueltos en un aura negra se incrustaron en ellos.

" **¡Es todo por hoy!"** escuchando mi grito todos soltaron un suspiro de cansancio después de un hora de entrenamiento **"Aun necesitan mucho trabajo para poder crear un equipo sólido"** mientras se acercaban a mi regrese a mi forma humana.

"Chico Bestia, intenta pensar en tus transformaciones mientras estudias tanto la situación como el campo y no regreses a tu forma humana hasta que todo termine" aceptando el comentario el chico verde solo sonrió entusiasmado.

"Starfire, no grites en cada ataque, sé que tu cultura es guerrera por lo que contaste pero muchas veces un ataque sorpresa es la clave" pensativa la chica acepto la sugerencia.

"Cyborg, utiliza tu tecnología para mantener siempre a tus compañeros a la vista, tus ataques pueden dar en ellos si solo te concentras en tu objetivo" anotando algo en su brazo el chico me dio un movimiento de cabeza.

"Raven, si tus hechizos tienen que ser gritados tus enemigos se enfocaran en interrumpirte, intenta encontrar una forma de que sea menos evidente" cerrando su capa la chica flotante apenas y movió el rostro.

"Robin, tú debes recordar que ahora estas en un equipo y por lo mismo debes conocer mejor a tus compañeros, estudia con ellos sus habilidades eso te dará un gran margen para trabajar" aceptando mi sugerencia el chico se despidió al igual que los demás dejándome solo en la sala de entrenamiento.

Habían pasado unos días desde el cumpleaños de Superman y por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar por completo la pelea con la hija de Mongul sabiendo que algo había sucedido.

"Atalaya, aquí Omnaz" sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda era momento de hablar con quién posiblemente era el único que podía ayudarme.

" _Aquí la Atalaya, que necesitas mi amigo"_ escuchando la calmada voz de J'onn mire el Omnitrix antes de responder.

"J'onn, ¿tienes tiempo libre para hablar?…necesito ayuda con algo" sin dudar un segundo me respondió.

" _Por supuesto, lo que necesites"_ soltando un suspiro sentí como empezaba a ser teletransportado a la Atalaya.

* * *

 **Dos meses después…**

"Dime ¿qué tal esta tu clínica?" vestido de civil y sin mi mascara miraba a Nyssa quien sonriendo bajo el menú que estudiaba.

"Muy bien, gracias a unas donaciones" dándome una mirada de complicidad siguió "Los medicamentos duran más y la atención es más rápida".

Sonriendo levemente tome un poco de agua mientras ella me sonreía con alegría.

"Me alegra que todo esté funcionando bien" escuchando unos pasos ambos miramos al camarero que se acercaba dándole nuestras órdenes.

"Tu dime ¿qué tal tu nuevo equipo?" sonriendo le respondí.

"Los chicos están aprendiendo rápido, dejándolos solos les permito desarrollarse sin la necesidad de mi atención diaria, estoy seguro que en poco tiempo serán unos formidables héroes" un segundo después antes de que ella pudiera responder el comunicador de la Atalaya sonó.

"Dame un segundo" sonriendo Nyssa le quito importancia "Aquí Omnaz, ¿Qué sucede?"

" _Omnaz, lamento interrumpir tu cita, pero hace unos segundos llegaron unas sondas enviadas de las Lunas Centauri, la policía de Centauri está en busca de una Tamaraneana que robo el Diamante Centauri Luna, nos piden ayuda ya que somos los encargados del planeta"_ levemente sorprendido hable.

"Entiendo J'onn, diles que tendrán mi apoyo, pero que no intenten arrestar a nadie pues hay ya una Tamaraneana residente en el planeta el cual no ha dejado en meses" escuchando la respuesta de J'onn termine la llamada.

"Te necesitan en otro lugar" mirando a Nyssa note que me miraba con una sonrisa pero había una emoción diferente en sus ojos.

"De verdad lamento dejarse asi Nyssa, te prometo que te lo compensare ¿Si?" tomando levemente su mano la mire con esperanza de que me perdonara, lo cual parecía que pasaría ya que apretó levemente mi mano.

"Te tomare la palabra, ve, ayuda a tus chicos" sonriendo le di un leve beso en la mejilla para salir con rapidez del restaurante.

Saliendo del restaurante me transforme llamando la atención de los transeúntes quienes miraron con sonrisas mi nueva forme de Frio.

Impulsándome con un aleteo empecé a alejarme del lugar con dirección al gran edificio en forma de T que ahora se encontraba en medio de la isla de la ciudad.

Llegando al edificio entre usando el punto exacto donde la barrera anti-intangibilidad no estaba conectada.

Atravesando los pisos inferiores llegue a la sala donde estaba la computadora central notando de inmediato la alarma silenciosa.

" _ **¿Quién se molestaría en atacar en este momento?"**_ ingresando mi contraseña abrí las cámaras de vigilancia encontrando al o mejor dicho a la intrusa flotando en la sala de descanso _**"Ya encontré a la ladrona"**_ volando levemente empecé a subir los pisos que me faltaban en segundos.

" **Podrías decirme tu nombre"** mis palabras asustaron a la chica que termino de confirmarme su parentesco con Starfire llenando sus manos con dos bolas de energía moradas.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate!" parándome a varios metros de ella me volvo visible ocasionando que me apuntara con sus manos "¿Que eres?"

" **Soy uno de los que viven en esta torre, la cual irrumpiste…supongo que eres algo de Starfire"** en cuanto termine bajo sus brazos mientras sonreía de forma calmada y hablaba.

"Debo decir que me asustaste, y para responder a tu pregunta mi nombre Komand'r aunque en tu mundo se traduciría como Blackfire, soy la hermana de Starfire" cubriéndome con mis alas la mire.

" **Puedo saber qué haces en la tierra"** levemente sorprendida le tomo un segundo contestarme.

"Solo soy una hermana mayor que visita a su hermanita para darle un regalo" viendo su parecido con Starfire tenía una idea de su plan.

" **Ese regalo no será el Diamante de Centauri Luna ¿Verdad?"** al escuchar sobre el diamante su sonrisa despareció mientras me miraba con seriedad.

"No entiendo de que hablas" gracias a mi entrenamiento con Wildcat note el leve cambio en su postura viendo que se alistaba para luchar.

" **El planeta está protegido y unas sondas de las Lunas de Centauri llegaron pidiendo ayuda para atrapar a una Tamaraneana ladrona y estoy seguro de que no fue Starfire"** un segundo después apenas y me volví intangible por inercia evitando así el daño que me podía haber ocasionado el ataque de rayos de Blackfire **"Así que aceptas ser culpable".**

"¡¿Crees que detendrás mi plan?!" sin contestarle me ubique detrás de ella congelándola con mi aliento ocasionando que apenas pudiera mirarme "¿¡Que!?".

Viendo el bloque que ahora ocupaba la mitad de la sala toque el Omnitrix.

" **J'onn, tengo a la ladrona en la torre, nece-"** la explosión del bloque de hielo me interrumpió segundos antes de que recibiera un rayo de energía morada por parte de la chica.

"¡Necesitas algo más que eso!" un segundo después un destello la segó momentáneamente "¿¡Que!?" un pedazo de escombro salió volando hacia ella el cual destruyo estando muy cerca de su rostro lo cual me cubrió.

Un gran puño color rojo impacto en su rostro mandándola a volar contra la pared de la sala destruyéndola sin problemas mientras seguía volando.

" **No debiste empezar una pelea"** limpiándome el polvo no me sorprendió verla regresar al ataque.

Sujetando su puño la sorprendí al doblar su muñeca "¡AHHH!" tomándola del cuello la estrelle contra el suelo notando que se encontraba levemente desorientada, sin embargo no me detuve sabiendo lo resistente que era la raza de Starfire.

Tomándola del pie la mande contra una pared incrustándola, sin permitirle un respiro la embestí con mi hombro enterrándola más en ella.

Permitiendo que cayera al suelo la voltee haciéndola quedar boca arriba notando que aún estaba medio consiente.

" **Niña, entreno con tu hermana, no me puedes sorprender, solo ríndete"** recuperándose me gruño con una mirada de ira mientras sus brazos empezaban a brillar, sabiendo lo destructivo que eran esos rayos decidí terminar.

Sin darle un segundo de más pise su rostro con toda mi fuerza incrustando su cabeza en el suelo completamente dejandola inconsciente pero sin daños letales.

" **J'onn, avísale a nuestros invitados que tengo a su ladrona"** sujetando a la chica por el cuello revise su traje encontrando una collar con una gran piedra verde **"Y también tengo su Diamante".**

" _Entendido amigo, ellos irán a recogerla en seguida"_ la alarma de llegada de los Titanes me obligo a terminar la llamada.

" **Gracias, debo terminar la llamada hablamos luego"** terminando la llamada mire a los cinco adolescentes entrar listos para una pelea **"Calmados la lucha ya paso".**

No me sorprendió que la primera en hablar o gritar fuera Starfire pues miro a su hermana inconsciente sujetada por uno de mis brazos.

"¡Mi hermana! ¿¡Que paso Maestro Omnaz!?" en cuanto llego a mi intento tomarla sin embargo la detuve sorprendiéndola "¿Que sucede?"

" **Starfire, tu hermana vino a la tierra para escapar de la policía de las lunas de Centauri, ella robo esto"** mostrándole el Diamante note como lo reconocía **"Afortunadamente la tierra está protegida evitando que cualquiera llegue a ella, la policía se comunicó con la Liga y me pidieron que me encargara".**

"-Entiendo, mi hermana ha hecho muchas cosas malas-" mirándome con tristeza continuo "Me permite despedirme de ella" sabiendo que no podría escapar la coloque en el suelo frente a ella por lo que se arrodillo mirando a su hermana.

"Creí que tenía una cita" mirando a Robin acercarse con los demás le conteste.

" **Así es, sin embargo esto era importante, quien sabe que posibles situaciones podrían haber sucedido…Por cierto, ¿cómo supieron que pasaba algo?"** sonriendo levemente Cyborg me mostro su brazo.

"En cuanto los sistemas notaron el daño en la sala activaron la alarma, ya estábamos de regreso así que solo nos apresuramos" sonriendo felicite a Cyborg por su tecnología.

Varios minutos después los seis nos encontrábamos sobre el techo de la torre notando la nave que empezaba a llegar a nuestra ubicación.

En cuanto quedo frente a la torre notamos a un gran alíen bajar de ella.

"Soy de la Policía de las Lunas de Centauri" viendo como la voz salía sin que se abrieran sus dientes deduje que solo era una armadura mientras presentaba una clase de placa

" **Aquí tienen a la fugitiva, Komand'r de Tamaran y el objeto robado, el Diamante"** presentando a la chica inconsciente el alíen le apunto su tenaza ocasionando que un látigo verde la envolviera y la acercara a él.

Un segundo alíen se acercó tomando el Diamante para guardarlo en alguna clase de caja fuerte.

"En nombre del gran imperio Centauri les damos las gracias por la ayuda ofrecida para capturar a la ladrona" asintiendo ambos dieron la vuelta para subir a su nave alejándose unos segundos después.

" **Lo lamento mucho Starfire"** dando la vuelta deje a sus compañeros para que la animaran, sabiendo que mi presencia no ayudaría para nada.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después, Torre de los Titanes…**_

"¿Están completamente seguros de que el chico dijo el nombre Deathstroke?" ignorando las noticias de la captura de tres jóvenes villanos mire con completa seriedad a Robin.

"Si, no reconocí el nombre pero el chico le temía, aunque también estaba molesto por falta de información" saltando Chico Bestia interrumpió a Robin.

"¡Así es, estaban muy seguros de que nos vencerían con facilidad!" igual de emocionada Starfire floto quedando frente a mi rostro.

"¡Sus enseñanzas nos hicieron unos mejores guerreros Maestro Omnaz!" sonriendo levemente la calme para girarme a la computadora y empezar a buscar algunos archivos de la Liga.

"Escuchen, Deathstroke es un mercenario letal, por ningún motivo quiero que alguno de ustedes intente enfrentarse a él" viendo los archivos escuche el grito de molestia de los chicos.

"¿¡Porque!?" mirándolos los intente calmar.

"¡Escuchen!" después de algunos segundos logre que se tranquilizaran lo suficiente "Deathstroke es alguien al nivel de los miembros de la Liga" mirando a Robin seguí "Incluso Batman tendría problemas con el" eso parecía calmarlos por completo.

"Durante los próximos días yo seré el encargado de encontrarlo, ustedes se harán cargo de todo lo demás" dejándolos salí de la sala, necesitaba prepararme muy bien para enfrentar al mercenario.

Una semana de vigilancia en toda la ciudad y no había ningún rastro del mercenario o los chicos que le temían los cuales habían sido rescatados de la prisión.

"-¿Dónde estás?-" habiendo regresado a mi forma humana para tomar un poco de café nunca tuve oportunidad de esquivar el disparo que me arrojo al suelo con fuerza "¡Ahhh, maldición!" afortunadamente la armadura que usaba me había salvado la vida.

Intentando recuperar el aire mire mi pecho encontrando la bala de alto calibre fuertemente incrustada.

"Con sinceridad creí que con un rifle automatizado sería suficiente para acabarte" girando el rostro me encontró con un hombre fuertemente blindado parado a unos metros de mí, lo más llamativo era la máscara mitad naranja y negro que cubría su rostro.

"Hubiera sido uno de los trabajos más sencillos" cuando note como levantaba el arma que sujetaba me transforme sin embargo eso no evito que los disparos sonaran.

En cuanto me transforme no dude en dispararle varios cristales notando como sin ningún esfuerzo eran esquivados.

"¡Me alegra que los niños te dieran mi invitación!" aun corriendo el se daba el gusto de provocarme mientras esquivaba mis ataques saltando entre edificios.

Transformándome antes de un salto entre edificios tome mayor impulso logrando llegar a él listo para sostenerlo con alguno de mis cuatro brazos, sin embargo me demostró que yo no era el único que se había preparado esquivándome mientras me daba un golpe con un bastón electrificado haciendo que terminara cayendo del edificio directo a una pequeña zona de construcción.

Recuperándome en el suelo note como caía sobre mí con el bastón listo por lo que lo sostuve ignorando el dolor ocasionado por la electricidad mientras lo mandaba a volar contra una viga de metal.

" **Vienes preparado"** rompiendo el bastón se los lance ocasionando que los desviara con una espada.

"Eres una paga muy grande chico, claro que vendría preparado" guardando su espada me apunto con una pistola la cual lucia algo diferente de la anterior algo que me hizo no arriesgarme por lo cual apenas logre esquivar la bala en lugar de recibirla llevándome una sorpresa.

La bala había rosado mi costado y para mi sorpresa había ocasionado una ligera herida lo cual me hizo tomar aun con más cautela a Deathstroke.

" **¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?"** sin responderme me empezó a disparar obligándome a cambiar de forma mientras esquivaba los disparos.

Usando la velocidad de XLR8 logree esquivar las balas acercándome a él, en cuanto estuve a su alcance guardo el arma atacándome cuerpo a cuerpo logrando esquivar mis ataques mientras recibía los suyos.

"¡Muy fácil muchacho!" cambiando transforme mi brazo de diamante en una maza logrando tomarlo por sorpresa dando un golpe certero en su pecho, sin permitir que se alejara lo seguí lo que lo obligo a sacar su espada de nuevo la cual choco con mi brazo destruyéndolo sin problemas deteniéndome un segundo.

"Vibración molecular, una debilidad muy letal" haciendo crecer mi brazo lo ataque.

Cada ataque que recibía me obligaba a a crecer un nuevo brazo, sin embargo podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de cuarteaduras hasta que una patada me alejo de el ocasionando que la mitad de mi cuerpo desapareciera en pequeñas astillas de diamante.

"Lo estás haciendo muy fácil, esperaba algo más del chico que vale cincuenta millones, sin embargo solo eres otro más" molesto y cansado decidí tomar la forma que tenía prohibida por el momento.

El destello no segó a Deathstroke sin embargo apenas logro esquivar los dos potentes rayos de calor que cortaron la viga detrás de él.

"De eso hablaba" mirando al mercenario una nueva ira lleno mi cerebro mientras mis ojos brillaban.

" **Te arrepentirás de tus palabras mercenario"** moviéndome a toda velocidad lo atrape del cuello levantándolo en el aire **"Ultimas palabras"** riéndose me respondió.

"Gane" un segundo después toda su armadura soltó un gas color verde el cual me envolvió enseguida enfermándome en segundos.

" **K-Kriptonita"** soltándolo caí de rodillas mientras todo mi cuerpo se sentía lleno de ácido **"¿Q-Quien te mando?"** levantando la vista note como me miraba sin intentar atacarme.

"Lo conocerás pronto" dándome una patada me termino por noquear.

Mirando al chico regresar a su forma humana completamente inconsciente Slade toco su comunicador.

"Espero que la prueba fuera de su agrado" una voz a la que estaba acostumbrado respondió.

" _Mucho Sr. Wilson, el Joven Max necesita entrenamiento pero muy pronto estará listo para ser mi sucesor"_ guardando sus armas Deathstroke empezó a salir de la zona de batalla sabiendo que su trabajo estaba listo.

" _NAZ ¡OMNAZ! ¿ME RECIBES?"_ la voz frenética de Robin me despertó haciéndome notar que había regresado a mi forma humana.

"-Aquí Omnaz-" escuchando un suspiro por el comunicador continúe "¿C-Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?" levantándome lentamente del suelo escuche su respuesta.

" _Hemos intentado contactar contigo durante diez minutos, Starfire ya salió a tu localización"_ completamente de pie note un dolor en mi rostro probablemente por la ultima patada _"¿Te encontraste con Deathstroke?"_.

"Si, es más peligroso de lo que pensaba, hablare con la liga" terminando la llamada mire el sitio de construcción el cual estaba completamente destruido lo cual me hizo soltar un suspiro "-Bruno se molestara-".

 _ **Ciudad Gótica, dos días después…**_

"Adelante Maestro Max" agradeciendo a Alfred entre a la Mansión Wayne sabiendo que Batman me esperaba "Escuche que tuvo un encuentro con el mercenario conocido como Deathstroke" mirando a Alfred hable.

"Así es, después de ese encuentro lo busque por toda la ciudad sin embargo ya la había abandonado" llegando a la Baticueva se despidió.

Entrando a la Baticueva me sorprendí levemente al ver a Kara platicando con una chica vestida con un traje parecido al de Batman quien estaba frente a su computadora.

"¡Omnaz!" flotando Kara llego a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza pero sin lastimarme.

"Hola Prima" terminando el abrazo note a su amiga acercarse "¿Me presentas a tu amiga Kara?".

"¡Oh, ella es Batgirl, es mi mejor amiga!" sonriendo la joven pelirroja me saludo.

"Es un placer Omnaz, Kara ha hablado mucho de ti" sonriendo mire a Kara.

"Espero que solo cosas buenas" riendo ambas chicas me dieron la respuesta "Disculpen que las deje pero necesito hablar con Batman" sonriendo ambas se despidieron mientras yo iba con Batman.

"Batman" sin mirarme me entrego una carpeta con la foto de Deathstroke "Gracias" tomando asiento empecé a leer la información.

Después de varios minutos de lectura deje la carpeta en una mesa mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Tres meses y no mato a nadie en tu ciudad, y luego aparece en Jump City" masajeando mi nariz solo pude gruñir molesto.

"Si alguien le ofreció cincuenta millones solo para probarte debió ofrecerle aún más para que no termina su último trabajo" mirándome Batman continuo "Todos en la Liga están alertas por posibles avistamientos, es necesario saber quién lo contrato y le dio la tecnología para herirte".

"¡¿Te hirieron?!" escuchando el grito de Kara voltee encontrándola a mi lado mientras me miraba preocupada "¿¡Porque no sabía nada!?"

"Tranquila" levantándome la sostuve de los hombros sonriéndole "No fue nada grabe, sin embargo si te encuentras con un hombre usando una máscara mitad Naranja y Negra no debes luchar con el" eso género que me mirara molesta "Tiene Kriptonita" eso la calmo y alarmo.

"Cualquier avistamiento debe ser reportado a la Liga" mirando a Batman note que no perdía de vista a Kara.

" _Ruptura dimensional registrada, coordenadas 55-77-44-88"_ la computadora de Batman nos mostró la imagen de una parte abandonada de la ciudad en la cual aparecía una ruptura en el aire.

"¿En serio tienes una alarma para una ruptura dimensional?" sorprendido por la paranoia mire a Batman.

"Tengo alarma para todo" terminando de hablar salió directo a su Batimovil seguido de Batgirl "Los espero ahí" sonriendo mire a Kara la cual se mostraba entusiasmada.

"¿Vamos?" transformándome en XLR8 mire a Lara quien sin dudarlo salió volando de la cueva por lo que riendo salí corriendo siguiéndola.

En unos segundos llegue a la zona de la anomalía encontrándome en una zona de batalla entre un gran Robot color morado y una mujer rubia que usaba un traje muy revelador.

" _Vida biológica identifica: orden primaria, destruir"_ el robot noto mi presencia por lo que me apunto con un arma disparándome sin dudar.

" **¡WHO!"** esquivando los disparos intente acercarme descubriendo que mi velocidad no era nada para el en el momento que un disparo me dio de lleno en el pecho mandándome a volar **"¡AHHHH!"** aterrizando varios metros lejos de la pelea casi quede inconsciente por el dolor.

"¡OMNAZ!" abriendo mi casco me encontré con una preocupada Kara mientras revisaba mi herida "¡BATMAN, ESTA MUY HERIDO!" un segundo después Batman apareció frente a mi mientras Kara se movía.

" **D-Duele…"** Batman parecía decir algo sin embargo el dolor no me permitió escucharlo, unos segundos después sentí como poco a poco el dolor desaparecía.

"Intenta transformarte ahora que el dolor no te abruma" escuchando a Batman me concentre en transformarme alumbrando el lugar en un segundo.

" **Eso realmente dolió"** levantándome con la ayuda de mis cuatro brazos mire al robot que me había lastima el cual ahora luchaba contra Kara y la mujer rubia quienes apenas podían defenderse.

"¡No tardes!" sin decir nada más Batman salió corriendo hacia la pelea mientras arrojaba sus Batarangs al robot ocasionando una pequeña explosión al momento del impacto.

" _ **Bien, hora de pagar"**_ tomando impulso salte hacia el robot con mis brazos izquierdos listos para atacar dando de lleno en la cabeza de la máquina.

" _Directriz: Matar a todos los biológicos"_ sujetándome con su brazo intento azotarme contra el suelo, sin embargo gracias a mi nueva fuerza logre detenerlo cayendo de pie y tomando su brazo con fuerza _"Advertencia: Fuerza superior a la de un biológico común"_

" **¡Así es montón de chatarra!"** esforzándome empecé a luchar contra su fuerza antes de notar una de sus armas apuntándome **"¡Oh mierda!"** antes de que el arma pudiera disparar la mujer rubia la destruyo.

"¡No está solo chatarra!" un segundo después Supergirl la siguió atacando al robot mientras yo intentaba destruir el brazo.

Mientras los cinco atacábamos sin detenernos el robot se defendía sin aparentes daños claro hasta que tanto Kara como su compañera rubia atacaron el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo abollando el metal.

"¡Ataquen en conjunto y el mismo blanco!" dando su orden Batman tomo a Batgirl alejándose de un brazo que destruyo el suelo.

" _Análisis: Debilidad estructural detectada"_ liberándose de mi agarre me mando a volar detrás de el _"Solución: aniquilar toda vida a dos kilómetros"_

" **¡Mierda!"** levantándome salte sobre su espalda sosteniéndome de su cabeza notando que sus ojos brillaban **"¡A LA CABEZA!"** mirándome las dos rubias atacaron mientras usaba mis brazos para levantar la cabeza dándoles un golpe limpio.

La fuerza del golpe me mando a volar mientras la cabeza se separaba del cuerpo, aterrizando a varios metros mire el cuerpo del robot el cual se encontraba siendo rápidamente desmantelado por Supergirl y la otra chica.

" _Análisis: Orde…"_ la cabeza en mi manos hablo lentamente antes de quedar en silencio.

" **Maldito Robot"** tirando la cabeza al suelo camine hacia Kara notando lo cansada que estaba **"¿Te encuentras bien?"** algo desorientada y lastimada me miro.

"¡Yo estoy bien, pero ¿y tú?!" flotando hasta mí me empezó a revisar por alguna herida visible.

" **Tranquila, al transformarme me cure levemente y Cuatro Brazos es muy resistente"** sonriendo acaricie su cabeza antes de mirar a la mujer que había llegado con el robot quien era interrogada por Batman **"Conozcamos a nuestra visitante"** caminando hacia ella escuchamos como se presentaba.

"Te daré todas las respuestas Batman, pero primero mi nombre es Kara Zor-El, mejor conocida como Powergirl" sorprendido la mire antes de ver a Supergirl quien solo abrió la boca sorprendida.

" **¿E-Eres de otra tierra?"** asistiendo me dio la razón mientras me miraba extrañada.

"Si, sin embargo parece ser de una muy diferente pues aquí mi versión es muy joven y nunca había visto a un héroe como tú" un poco menos sorprendido regrese a mi forma humana ocasionando que me mirara con los ojos levemente abiertos.

"Soy Omnaz" presentando mi mano la salud, saludo que regreso hasta que Batman hablo.

"¿Cómo fue que llegaste a nuestra tierra?" mirando a Batman mujer empezó a contar su historia.

Una hora después me encontraba acostado en la sala medida de la Atalaya recordando la historia de Powergirl mientras mi pecho era curado.

" _Me pregunto si aquí pasara algo similar"_ recordando al alíen que solo había usado una vez tome una decisión _"Debo llegar a un acuerdo para poder usar las habilidades sin problemas"_.

Mientras era curado, sabía que Powergirl estaba siendo interrogada por los demás miembros fundadores de la Liga, pues Batman aun no confiaba en ella dejándola libre en la tierra sobre todo siendo ella una Kriptoniana.

" _Aunque debo decir que la diferencia entre ella y nuestra Kara es muy obvia"_ aun podía recordar en que parte de su contraparte se enfocaba la vista de Kara durante la historia ocasionando una pequeña risa.

 _ **Un mes después, fortaleza de Superman…**_

* * *

"En mi mundo nunca apareció nadie con alguna clase de tecnología parecida a tu Omnitrix" mirando a Powergirl flotando a mi lado sonreí.

"Es única, por el momento solo la he visto en otras dos realidades, en una fue usada para el mal y en otra fue destruida salvando vidas" gracias a la armadura de Batman el frio de la fortaleza no me molestaba mientras caminaba en mi forma humana.

"Debo decir que hubiera sido de gran ayuda en todo lo que paso" sonriendo con tristeza Powergirl no dijo nada más mientras llegábamos a una sala donde nos esperaban Supergirl y Superman.

"Bienvenida a mi fortaleza Powergirl, puedes llamarla tuya igual" escuchando a Superman la mujer solo le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Kara" mi voz hizo que ambas mujeres me miraran por lo que sonríe levemente "La joven Kara, dime ¿Ya asimilaste tu inquietud?" escuchando mi pregunta ambos adultos Kriptonianos miraron a la chica que solo hacia un puchero molesta.

"-No es justo, ella tiene esas cosas colgando y yo no-" escuchando a su versión más joven Powergirl solo se rio mientras Superman parecía incómodo.

"Calmada Kara estoy segura de que maduraras" sonriendo animo levemente a la chica "Otra cosa, para evitar confusiones me pueden llamar Karen Starr, era el nombre que usaba en mi mundo" sonriendo aceptamos su pedido antes de que Kara se animara.

"¡Oye no somos los únicos Kriptonianos, Max también puede transformarse en uno, se llama Ma-El!" intrigada Karen me miro mientras Kara me animaba a transformarme por lo que solté un suspiro.

"Está bien, pero solo unos minutos" viendo la sonrisa de Kara me transforme en un destello dejando que Karen viera mi nueva forma.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de los tres ella tomo una posición de pelea mientras me miraba con mucha atención y alerta.

"¡WHOA! ¿Qué pasa Karen?" sin dejar de verme Karen le respondió a Kara.

"No notan su contaminación por Kriptonita roja" al escuchar esas palabras Superman me miro con más atención algo que empezaba a molestarme.

"¿Kriptonita roja? Pero yo solo conozco la verde" mirándome con atención Kara intento encontrar algo.

"Miren sus ojos con atención, podrán ver las líneas rojas de Kriptonita" harto de que hablaran de mi di un paso poniendo en alerta tanto a Powergirl como a Superman.

" **No sé de qué hablas Powergirl pero te aconsejo que no hables como si no estuviera aquí"** Superman floto lentamente a mi sin dejar de estar en guardia.

"Max, porque no regresas a tu forma humana y verificamos la preocupación de Karen" en cuanto Superman termino de hablar toco con calma mi hombro.

Una gran cantidad de ira lleno mi cerebro mientras lo miraba, como se atrevía a decirme que hacer.

" **No"** quitando su brazo flote mirándolo con ira **"No tengo porque obedecerte a ti o a ella"** dando la vuelta intente irme sin embargo Superman me detuvo.

"No puedo permitir que te marches" eso fue lo último que aguante por lo que girando con toda velocidad le di un cabezazo rompiendo su nariz.

" **¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER!"** un segundo después detuve el puño de Powergirl a centímetros de mi rostro **"¡No soy un costal de golpes!"** reuniendo toda mi ira sentí como mis ojos se iluminaban antes de que un poderoso rayo saliera disparado al pecho de la mujer mandándola a volar mientras gritaba de dolor.

Superman se había recuperado del cabezazo por lo que intento atacarme, sin embargo gracias a mi entrenamiento yo tenía ventaja.

Abriendo su guardia deje su pecho al descubierto por lo que le di un derechazo al hígado doblándolo de dolor para terminar con un golpe de martillo enterrándolo en el hielo.

" **No te obedezco Kal-El"** mirando a Supergirl la encontré congelada de terror mientras me miraba sin creer lo que había pasado **"Ni a nadie"** dando un salto salí del lugar rompiendo las capas de hielo sin problema.

Era libre y lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

 **Ok, pasaron dos meses y me costó trabajo terminar el capítulo por el poco tiempo libre que tengo pero aquí esta.**

 **La Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada empezó, pudieron ver algunas partes de capítulos y otros que me salte.**

 **Los Titanes aparecen como equipo pero con grandes cambios ya que están entrenados y no están solos en la lucha.**

 **En los intereses románticos de mi Oc, solo Sunny es su pareja, las demás son solamente conquistas que disfrutan estar con él y son las siguientes: Cheetha, Poison Ivy (Harley Queen), Volcana, tal vez Powergirl no estoy seguro y tengo a tres mujeres más listas para presentarlas en próximos capítulos.**

 **La edad de mi Oc al llegar al Universo DC fue de quince años.**

 **Casi dos años después inicia la serie; tiene diecisiete años cuando la Liga se forma.**

 **Entre el inicio y el fin de la serie pasaron dos años; por eso con diecinueve años sus formas maduraron tomando los cambios de Ben 10000 de la primera serie de Ben 10.**

 **Algo que me llamo la atención es que nadie menciona los pequeños detalles en unos capítulos que son el inicio de una pequeña trama, espero que si sean notables o si no comenten.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Estoy vivo! Casi seis meses desde mi ultima actualización, me disculpo profundamente con los seguidores de mi historia ya que algunas cosas me habían obstaculizado el poder escribir, pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto algo que me motivo mas a regresar fue la ultima película de la Liga donde son masacrados, viéndola las ideas de como cambiaría con mi Oc llegaron como balas, y otro motivo que me emociono es que quien en lo personal creo es uno de los mejores escritores de la pagina agrego a sus favoritos mi pequeño trabajo.**

 **¡Hitsuzen278! Es un honor que le guste mi trabajo.**

 **Bueno sin mas demoras aquí tienen el capitulo y espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 12.- Búsqueda, Conflicto y Llegada.**

Todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia miraban con atención a los héroes fundadores notando que parecían preocupados así como la notable falta del más joven de todos, caminando hacia el frente Batman tomo la palabra.

"Hace unas horas el miembro fundador de la Liga, Omnaz tuvo un enfrentamiento con Superman usando su forma Kriptoniana, de alguna forma dicha forma está contaminada con Kriptonita Roja que elimina las inhibiciones" mirando con atención a todos los héroes presentes y los que miraban por trasmisiones Batman espero alguna pregunta.

"¿Puedes dar más información sobre la Kriptonita Roja?" escuchando a Aquaman respondió sin dudar.

"La Kriptonita Roja afecta el cerebro de un Kriptoniano de la misma forma que el alcohol o los narcóticos a un humano, libera el lado más impulsivo y apático del afectado, en otras palabras le lava el cerebro" esas palabras pusieron nerviosos a muchos.

"Después del enfrentamiento desapareció, nadie sabe a dónde fue, pero todos en la Liga deben estar al pendiente por si tienen algún contacto con él" un brazo levantado lo detuvo un momento "¿Si Canario Negro?"

Teniendo toda la atención la Heroína hizo la pregunta que estaba en mente de todos.

"¿Debemos intentar contenerlo?" todos sabían de lo que era capaz un Kriptoniano, no querían ver lo que hacía uno infectado con una droga.

"No, solo deben avisar a la Atalaya, ya se eligió a los héroes capaces de poder contener a Omnaz hasta que la ayuda llegue a la pelea" dando un paso atrás Batman permitió que Superman tomara su lugar.

"Powergirl, tu harás equipo con la Mujer Maravilla" dicha heroína floto hasta quedar al lado de la Kriptoniana "Detective Marciano y el Doctor Fate trabajaran juntos" mirando hacia los fundadores Superman continuo "Los últimos seremos Batman y yo".

Terminando de hablar le dio la palabra a Batman nuevamente.

"Tienen sus indicaciones, regresen a sus áreas y mantengan los ojos abiertos por cualquier avistamiento y no lo olviden, no empiecen una pelea" terminando de escuchar todos los héroes empezaron a salir de la zona mientras platicaban entre ellos en voz baja.

Mientras las pantallas de comunicación se apagaban al mismo tiempo que todo quedaba vacío Batman noto que solo una seguía en línea.

"Deben regresar a sus tareas Titanes" usando su tono de voz más firme esperaba que su antiguo protegido obedeciera sin embargo lo sorprendió.

"No, como héroes del hogar de Omnaz es nuestra obligación hacer algo más que solo esperar y avisar" nunca lo diría pero Batman estaba orgulloso de Robin.

"Su tarea de vigilancia es la más importante, como lo mencionaste están ubicados en el hogar de Omnaz, tienen más posibilidades de encontrarlo, pueden intentar usar su conexión con el pero recuerda su estado mental no es el más óptimo" Robin parecía querer decir algo sin embargo la mano de Starfire hizo que solo diera un movimiento de cabeza antes de terminar la comunicación.

"Hay alguna idea de donde podría estar el chico" escuchando al Doctor Fate ninguno pudo darle una respuesta.

"Solo podemos esperar" terminando de hablar Batman fue el primero en salir siendo seguido por Superman mientras los demás equipos hablaban.

"¿En verdad no tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?" sin dejar de caminar Batman le contesto a Superman.

"Son demasiadas las opciones cada una más probable que la otra, solo podemos esperar" llegando al teletransportador lo miro "…¿Que tan fuerte fue el golpe?" cruzándose de brazos Superman lo pensó un momento.

"Un poco más débil que los de mi versión de quien tomo el ADN, sin embargo lo peligroso es que sabe pelear" teniendo su respuesta Batman solo pudo pensar en los cambios que necesitaría su plan.

 _ **África, zona de guerrillas, una semana después…**_

" **No entiendo porque nunca antes había estado en este lugar"** sujetando a un hombre frente a mí lo use como arma contra sus aliados rompiendo sus huesos **"Es sumamente divertido"**

Mirando a los pocos guerrilleros que quedaban disparándome solo bostece viendo como toda la pequeña base se encontraba en llamas y llena de cuerpos.

"… **Sin embargo esto pierde el chiste muy pronto"** empezando a flotar levemente decidí terminar con todo **"Es hora de una anomalía climática"** extendiendo mis brazos empecé a girar con rapidez ocasionando que en segundos un poderoso tornado apareciera.

Habiendo creado el tornado me aleje de la zona de desastre flotando con calma sin dejar de ver como los cuerpos empezaban a despedazarse.

" _-Maldición-"_ aun con el ruido creado por los poderosos vientos la palabra parecía como si hubiera sido dicha en mi oído por lo que gire levemente notando a lo lejos a una mujer que me vigilaba con unos binoculares _"-Atalaya, aquí Vixen, tengo a la vista a-"_ en un parpadeo salí disparado hacia la distraída mujer que apenas y pudo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir como mi mano apretaba su garganta mientras la levantaba levemente del suelo.

" **Te recuerdo"** sorprendido note que no intentaba liberarse de mi mano, solo me veía con atención y miedo sin embargo su trasmisor no estaba en calma.

" _ **¡Vixen, comparte tus coordenadas, no puedo mandar refuerzos! ¡Vixen por favor responde!"**_ escuchando la voz altera de J'onn tome con calma el trasmisor de la oreja de la mujer que apenas y se estremeció al ver mi mano acercarse.

" **Hola J'onn, ¿Cómo estás? Tiene tiempo que no hablaba con una voz amiga"** en cuanto escucho mi voz J'onn guardo silencio antes de volver a hablar con calma.

" _ **Max, mi amigo…es grato escuchar tu voz, me podrías confirmar que Vixen está bien"**_ mirando a la mujer sonreí levemente.

" **Por supuesto J'onn, solo tome prestado su comunicador…el mío sufrió un accidente de energía"** el sonido de varias voces se dejó escuchar así como el de muchos teclados trabajando **"Sabes J'onn debo terminar la llamada, no te preocupes le regresare el comunicador a Vixen, adiós mi amigo"** ignorando la voz de J'onn que me llamaba mire a la mujer antes de bajarla con calma.

" **Aquí tienes Vixen"** soltando su cuello le ofrecí el aparato ignorando como se masajeaba la zona donde la había tomado.

"G-Gracias Ma-El" contento de que usara mi nombre solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa "S-Sabes todos, están preocupados, ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo a la Atalaya?" perdiendo la sonrisa la mire con atención.

" **Agradezco tu invitación, pero tengo lugares que visitar, tengo días preparándome"** flotando lentamente me empecé a alejar de ella **"Cuídate"** un segundo después desaparecí en el cielo en el mismo momento que ella aparecía en la Atalaya.

Levemente aturdida por el viaje Vixen se permitió ser sostenida por la Mujer Maravilla mientras los demás fundadores la miraban.

"Vixen ¿te encuentras bien?" escuchando a Superman la mujer le respondió después de unos segundos.

"No, bueno solo levemente del cuello pero no es nada" sus palabras preocuparon a los héroes sin embargo lo que continuo fue peor "Superman…el esta diferente" sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

"¿A que te refieres exactamente?" siendo Batman uno de los más cercanos a Omnaz no le sorprendió que su voz sonara exigente.

"Sus ojos brillaban de energía, sin embargo parecía que apenas la contenía pues alrededor de ellos tenía algunas grietas que pulsaban con la misma" al escuchar eso Superman soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos llamando la atención de todos.

"-Esperaba que no llegara a esto-" abriendo los ojos miro a todos y hablo con la mayor seriedad "Max está potenciándose con energía solar y almacenándola…puede que ahora sea más fuerte que yo" la situación solo parecía empeorar a cada minuto.

 _ **Metrópolis, dos días después…**_

Volando a una altura imperceptible miraba a todas las personas que vivían su día en completa calma inconscientes de los problemas que asolaban al mundo o de los que ya no lo hacían.

El campamento en África había sido el primero de muchos blancos que había destruido en los últimos días acabando con varios grupos que dañaban a los inocentes, sin embargo sabía que estaba siendo vigilado por lo que mi estancia en el continente había terminado con rapidez.

Pero en Metrópolis no era buscado, ninguno en la Liga lo pensaría.

" _¡AYUDA!"_

" _¡NO PORFAVOR!"_

Los gritos de auxilio seguidos de una explosión llamaron mi atención al norte de mi posición por lo que usando mi visión mejorada busque el problema mientras viajaba.

" _ **Oh pero miren quien me hará el día, John Corben"**_ sonriendo con crueldad acelere listo para un reto.

En las calles de la ciudad la gente huía aterrada por la destrucción causada por el cyborg que en algún momento había sido un hombre, el cual disparaba con su cañón de energía a todas partes mientras caminaba.

Su cuerpo ahora más voluminoso había recibido algunas mejoras suministradas por un benefactor anónimo lo único que le habían dicho era que se divirtiera con Superman, algo que el hacía con gusto.

"-Vamos Superman, estoy esperando-" el sonido de algo aterrizando detrás de él lo hizo girar sonriendo esperando a su víctima "¡Te habías tardado Superman!" intoxicado por su nuevo poder ni siquiera noto la destructiva llegada de quien creía era Superman.

" **Me temo que no soy Superman"** cuando el polvo creado por la llegada se limpió Métalo se veía muy sorprendido al verme.

"¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Te pareces a Superman pero…diferente?" sonriendo con diversión le conteste.

" **Soy…un pariente, sin embargo eso no importa"** preparando mi visión de calor mire como movía su brazo **"Ahora, veo que te divertiste causando destrucción, así que debes caer"** el momento que termine de hablar me disparo con su cañón por lo que dispare mi visión ocasionando que ambas energías chocaran en medio de nosotros.

"¡No eres Superman pero morirás como el!" confiado en su fuente de energía Métalo estaba emocionado por su inminente victoria, sin embargo en unos segundos noto que el avance de su disparo se detenía "¡¿Q-Que pasa?!".

" **Me decepcionas Corben, pensé que serias un reto, pero veo que me equivoque"** aumentando mi energía ignore el leve dolor de mis ojos ocasionando que el rayo de Kriptonita empezara a retroceder poco a poco asustando al Cyborg.

"¡No, maldición!" un segundo después de su grito mi rayo de energía impacto con su cañón ocasionando una fuerte explosión que mando a Métalo a volar contra un camión el cual también exploto.

" **Decepcionante"** limpiando sin una duda la sangre que salía de mis ojos flote levemente hacia los restos del camión notando que Métalo aún no se recuperaba del daño **"Parece que tu nuevo cuerpo no es tan eficiente".**

Metiendo mi mano en los restos en llamas tome la pierna del Cyborg notando las chispas que salían del ahora dañado brazo donde antes estaba el arma.

" **Por un momento pensé que sería divertido por la Kriptonita"** tomando el brazo sano levante al cyborg un segundo antes de que su pecho se abriera y la energía color esmeralda me diera de golpe.

"¡Chico tonto, ahora eres mío!" ya de pie intento darme una patada la cual para su sorpresa detuve sin problema "¡¿Q-Que?!" sin esperar un segundo le arranqué la pierna de un corte ocasionando que terminara en el suelo.

" **Me aburres Corben"** gracias a la energía almacenada la radiación emitida por la Kriptonita no me afectaba en lo mínimo **"Ahora me llevare un recuerdo"** pisando su pecho tome la gran piedra verde sin ningún problema asustando al Cyborg.

"¡H-Hey suelta mi corazón! ¡DETENTE!" ignorando los gritos del cyborg arranque la piedra ocasionando que su voz desapareciera mientras la energía dejaba su cuerpo.

" **Una piedra que podría ser mi muerte"** flotando con calma me posicione mirando el cielo mientras me preparaba para deshacerme de la Kriptonita tomando una posición de lanzamiento, usando toma mi fuerza ocasione la destrucción de los cristales de varias cuadras mientras la piedra desaparecía en el cielo.

Mientras seguía el viaje de la Kriptonita con los ojos una voz llamo mi atención.

"¡Omnaz, ¿tienes un minuto?!" volteando me encontré cara a cara con Lois Lane acompañada de un nervioso Jimmy Olsen.

" **Srta. Lane un placer verla"** flotando quede frente a ella **"Dígame en que puedo ayudarla"** sabía que no podía permanecer mucho en la ciudad pero tenía interés en saber que quería la reportera.

"¿Podrías dar un comentario sobre donde has estado los últimos días? ¿Y qué haces en Metrópolis?" sonriendo levemente le conteste.

" **Tenía unos asuntos que resolver Srta. Lane pero no podía olvidarme de las ciudades de mis compañeros y ya que Superman no estaba presente decidí ayudar"** la reportera escribió mis respuestas mientras alentaba a Olsen a tomarme fotos algo que hizo temblando.

"¿Podrías explicar tu gran parecido a Superman?" un segundo antes de responderle logre escuchar a lo lejos alguien acercándose a gran velocidad.

" **Me gustaría que el mismo Superman le respondiera la pregunta"** mirando al cielo logre ver como la figura de Superman empezaba a ser visible incluso para los civiles que se habían reunido durante la pelea.

" **Superman, un gusto verte"** flotando con calma note como se interpuso entre mí y Lois Lane **"La Srta. Lane tiene unas preguntas, lo mejor sería que tú se las respondieras"** flotando con calma gire antes de que su voz me detuviera.

"Ma-El deberías dejar que te ayudemos, debes notar que algo no anda bien" por alguna razón la voz de Clark me provocaba un enojo.

" **Te equivocas Kal-El, todo está bien"** volteando levemente el rostro lo mire a los ojos listo para usar mi visión de calor por si decidía detenerme.

Superman solo me miro listo para atacar unos segundos antes de relajarse lo cual me confirmo que no arriesgaría su ciudad por detenerme por lo que me aleje con rapidez.

 _ **Cincuenta kilómetros a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, esa misma noche…**_

Superman, Mujer Maravilla, Powergirl, Doctor Fate y el Detective Marciano se habían reunido en un claro desierto por petición de Batman pues parecía que tenía un plan para detener a Omnaz.

" **¿Piensas contarnos cual es exactamente tu plan Batman?"** Doctor Fate fue el primero en hacer la pregunta que todos tenían, sin embargo Batman quien usaba una armadura más voluminosa de lo normal no le contesto directamente solo miro el cielo.

"Eso sería un error, Omnaz nos está escuchando, ¿no es así?" todos sabían de los poderes de Superman así que la respuesta de Batman no los sorprendió, tampoco que estuviera en lo cierto cuando vieron a alguien aproximarse a ellos a gran velocidad.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente todos pudieron ver lo mismo que Vixen, los ojos de Omnaz se encontraban brillando por la energía almacenada, sin embargo acompañando la energía que sobresalía de sus ojos estaban unas remarcadas venas color rojo brillante lo cual les hacía saber que la contaminación de Kriptonita empeoraba.

" **Batman, siempre el más listo de la Liga"** sonriendo con burla mire a los demás miembros **"Veo que Superman decidido que necesitaba refuerzos para enfrentar a un joven Kriptoniano"** esperaba que Superman reaccionara ante la burla, lamentablemente no sucedió.

"Max" escuchando a J'onn lo mire "Por favor no hay razón para que esto empeore, regresa a tu forma humana y déjanos ayudarte" el repetido pedido de que me transformara ya me tenía cansado por lo que mire molesto a J'onn.

" **No, me gusta esta forma y así me quedare"** mirando a todos note que están listos para una pelea **"A menos claro que me quieran obligar"** Batman fue el que me respondió lanzando un Batarang al rostro ocasionando una pequeña explosión **"¡Perfecto!".**

Avanzando con fuerza detuve el primer golpe de Superman con una sonrisa sin perder de vista a los demás, viendo a Diana acercarse le di un puñetazo a Superman en el pecho sacándole el aire lo que me permitió usarlo como arma contra Diana mandándolos al suelo con fuerza.

Powergirl me embistió empujándome varios metros antes de que me detuviera enterrando los pies en la tierra.

" **Eres débil Powergirl"** alzando mis brazos le di un golpe de martillo haciéndola gritar de dolor para mi diversión, alzando la pierna estaba a punto de pisarla antes de que unas cuerdas de energía me detuvieran envolviendo todo mi cuerpo.

" **Debes detenerte joven"** mirando al Doctor Fate perdí la sonrisa pues me estaba costando trabajo siquiera mirarlo.

" **Magia, odio la Magia"** usando mi visión de calor lo obligue a liberarme mientras se protegía con un escudo amarrillo, sin embargo la potencia de mi visión lo empujo con fuerza.

Una patada en mi rodilla me obligo a detenerme mientras caía, buscando al culpable solo logre ver un puño de color negro dirigirse a mi rostro siendo arrojado por la fuerza.

El culpable del golpe no era otro que Batman quien me sin dudar me disparo un pequeño misil desde su muñeca que más que lastimarme me distrajo para permitirle a J'onn atacarme.

Sujetándome con fuerza de la cabeza lo mire a los ojos notando como empezaban a brillar delatando su acción un segundo antes de que mi cabeza empezara a doler.

" **. "** dándole un golpe en el rostro obtuve que me soltara para tomar aire y soplar congelándolo en segundos, listo para destruir el bloque de hielo no logre esquivar a Superman quien me embistió.

La Mujer Maravilla se unió a Superman en el ataque ocasionando que no lograra defenderme mientras recibía los poderosos golpes de ambos casi en sincronía, sin embargo gracias a mi preparación la fuerza usada no me era una molestia.

" **¡Basta!"** liberando mi energía use mi visión a máxima potencia ocasionando que ambos salieran disparados varios metros y mientras que Superman apenas estaba lastimado, Diana no había tenido la misma suerte habiendo obtenido algunas quemaduras en los brazos.

El uso de mi visión me ocasiono nuevamente que mis ojos sangraran lo que Powergirl aprovecho para regresar a la pelea acompañada de Batman y Doctor Fate.

Powergirl ataco mi rostro con varios golpes antes de permitirle a Batman unirse con una doble patada que me mando a volar hacia Fate quien me disparo un rayo que me lastimo lo suficiente para hacerme gritar de dolor mientras impactaba el suelo.

"Ríndete Max, evítate más dolor" escuchando a Batman solo solté una pequeña risa antes de alzar la vista y mirarlo con burla.

" **Nunca"** usando mi velocidad ataque primero a Powergirl con un cabezazo rompiendo su nariz, desorientada por el dolor no pudo evitar que la tomara del pelo y la lanzara contra otro rayo de Fate recibiéndolo y siguiendo hasta impactar contra el Doctor.

Esperando a Batman bloque su primer ataque sin embargo el siguiente lo recibí de lleno tropezando levemente lo cual aprovecho para sujetar mi cuello con las piernas y arrojarme al suelo con fuerza.

Un sonido me hizo mirar sobre mi viendo como Superman se acercaba listo para noquearme usando su velocidad para aumentar su fuerza sin embargo Batman quien se intentó alejar de un salto de mí no logro evitar que lo sujetara de su capa permitiéndome usarlo como escudo.

Girando con rapidez lo lance contra Superman quien no logro detenerse chocando contra el para caer en el suelo a varios metros.

" _ **-E-Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine-"**_ tomando un segundo para descansar me di cuenta que había subestimado a los demás héroes, la energía que había almacenado me ocasiono una pequeña perdida de razonamiento.

El sonido de algo acercándose a mí me saco de mis pensamientos mientras alzaba mi brazo deteniendo el lazo de Diana el cual se enredó con fuerza.

Las quemaduras no parecían haber mermado sus fuerzas pues en un segundo me obligo a usar mi fuerza para detenerme mientras intentaba acercarme a ella antes de hablar.

"¡Max, escúchame, recuerda quién eres, recuerda porque tienes ese reloj, no dejes que la Kriptonita roja te manipule!" esa palabra de nuevo, molesto tome el lazo y tire con fuerza sorprendiendo a Diana mientras viajaba hasta mi para ser sujetada del cuello.

" **Estoy harto de que mencionen la Kriptonita"** moviendo mi cabeza tome impulso para darle un cabezazo que a diferencia de que Powergirl no le rompió la nariz solo la desoriento **"No soy manipulado por nada"** otro cabezazo la detuvo antes de que intentara hablar.

Viendo un movimiento por la esquina de mi ojo esquive a Superman ocasionando que impactara en el suelo, soltando a Diana lo ataque con rapidez evitando que pudiera defenderse.

El primer golpe al rostro lo sorprendió permitiéndome seguir atacando con una combinación aprendida de Wildcat, un derechazo, un izquierdazo, un codazo en el mentón, un golpe en el abdomen y para finalizar un rodillazo en la sien que lo noqueo, sin embargo a un gran costo para mí.

"Estas exhausto" escuchando a Batman ignore a Superman caminando con calma mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y las energías.

" **Crees que importa…todos están más que exhaustos, los vencí a todos solo faltas tu"** habiendo recuperado el aliento use mi velocidad para atacarlo y sujetarlo de su casco **"Y solo eres un humano"** rompiendo parte del casco lo mire directo a los ojos.

"Si los venciste a todos pero a que costo, perdiste lo que te hacia ser tú, ahora no eres mejor a la versión que permitió que lastimaran a Hiedra" eso me molesto por lo que aprete su cabeza ocasionando que soltara un gruñido de dolor "¡¿Q-Que d-dirá Sunny?!"

" **¡Tu! ¿Te atreves a mencionarla para salvarte?"** lleno de ira pude sentir como mis ojos empezaban a brillar, sin embargo la pequeña risa que soltó me obligo a calmarme levemente **"¿Qué es gracioso?"**

"No es para salvarme, es para distraerte" sorprendido por sus palabras apenas y note un ruido acercarse antes de recibir un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula que me mando a volar contra el suelo quedando enterrado por la fuerza.

" _ **E-Eso dolió"**_ desorientado por el golpe me tomo varios segundos salir de la tierra mientras escupía un poco de sangre **"¿Q-Quien fue?"**

"Amigo deberías tranquilizarte" la nueva voz me hizo ver en donde sabia aún estaba Batman encontrando a un hombre vestido de rojo y usando una capa blanca que lo ayudaba a levantarse "Lamento la demora Batman.

"Mejor tarde que nunca Shazam" levantándome del suelo me masajee la mandíbula notando sorprendido que estaba un poco mareado por el golpe "Max, te presento a un candidato de la Liga, Shazam"

" **¿Tu, como me lastimaste?"** sin responder Shazam me ataco con una sorprendente velocidad tomándome con la guardia baja y recibiendo nuevamente sus puños en el rostro.

Cada golpe que recibía me dañaba más y más, sin embargo mi entrenamiento me permitió recuperarme y contraatacar ocasionando que Shazam tropezara levemente.

Dando un salto ataque con un derechazo seguido de una combinación que pensé lo aturdiría sin embargo el último golpe lo detuvo doblando mi muñeca haciéndome soltar un gruñido de dolor antes de volver a atacar.

Acertando un uppercut aprovecho para darme varios golpes en el rostro antes de terminar con un golpe en mi abdomen obligándome a caer de cara al suelo mientras escupía nuevamente sangre.

"Por favor detente, no deseo seguir lastimándote" levantándome levemente me sostuve con mis codos mientras él seguía "No tienes oportunidad, mi poder es pura magia" ahora tenía una explicación.

" **E-Es verdad…n-no tengo…oportunidad"** levantándome levemente quede apoyado en una rodilla para verlo notando como levemente bajaba la guardia lo cual aproveche.

Usando casi toda energía que me quedaba ataque con un solo golpe directo a su garganta tomándolo por sorpresa y cortando su respiración, usando la oportunidad despegue del lugar viendo como Batman corría a ayudarlo.

 _ **Ciudad Gótica, algunos minutos después…**_

" **-Maldición-"** tomando un respiro en uno de los tantos callejones de Gótica me permití limpiar la sangre que me goteaba de los ojos, la batalla había sido peor de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Ahora con casi toda la energía que había acumulado gastada podía admitir que la idea de enfrentar a varios miembros de la Liga había sido un grave error.

" **Necesito un refugio"** era cuestión de tiempo para que Batman supiera sobre mi estadía en su ciudad y también para que me cazara **"Y se dónde encontrar uno"** esforzándome levante levemente el vuelo para viajar a la parte más vieja de la ciudad.

Varios minutos después uno de los tantos edificios abandonados de la ciudad fue casi demolido cuando algo lo atravesó con fuerza, creando un cráter.

Levantándome con torpeza salí del cráter ignorando los daños causados mientras buscaba un lugar en el que descansar, afortunadamente el edificio había sido una oficina de correos por lo que lo que le sobraba eran habitaciones.

" _ **-Solo necesito unas horas-"**_ recargándome en una de las paredes solté un pequeño suspiro un segundo antes de escuchar un pequeño ruido mientras algo se movía en una de las esquinas de la habitación _**"Probablemente un ratón"**_ cerrando los ojos ignore todo.

 _ **Zona de pelea…**_

"Nuevamente me disculpo Batman, si no hubiera bajado la guardia en estos momentos Omnaz estaría en custodia" mirando al avergonzado Shazam el caballero oscuro le quito importancia.

"No debes disculparte, sabía que esta sería una apuesta arriesgada" mirando a los numerosos ayudantes de la Atalaya asistir a los heridos continuo "Aunque no fue pérdida total, Omnaz escapo muy debilitado".

Un pitido llamo la atención de ambos héroes, reconociendo el sonido Batman saco un comunicador de su cinturón.

"Adelante" Shazam noto como los ojos de Batman se reducían levemente por lo que fuera que le estaban reportando "Entiendo, nos vemos ahí" terminando la llamada Batman empezó a retirarse.

"Batman ¿todo bien?" sin detenerse el encapuchado le respondió.

"Si, tengo que regresar a Gótica, puedes descansar Shazam" sin decir alguna otra palabra Batman se alejo de la zona para regresar a la ciudad.

 _ **Escondite de Omnaz…**_

Ignorando lo que supuse eran ratas caminar por el edificio abrí lentamente los ojos notando que nuevamente me estaban sangrando.

" **-Demasiada visión de calor-"** mientras me limpiaba el rostro un ruido nuevo llamo mi atención ocasionando que abriera los ojos sorprendido **"Batm-"** la embestida de alguien me interrumpió mientras atravesaba varias paredes antes de ser arrojado al suelo con fuerza.

Aun cansado me tomo un momento levantarme sin bajar la guardia.

" **Sabes, aun en mi estado me parece una pésima idea que me ataques solo"** ya de pie mire levemente en el aire encontrándome con Batman que sostenía algo en su mano **"Oh, vienes preparado".**

"Tu propio diseño mejorado un poco" gracias a mi visión mejorada logre ver perfectamente el pequeño disco color negro que sostenía.

" **Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas llegar aquí?"** sonriendo con burla señale el símbolo del Omnitrix en medio de mi pecho.

"Con un poco de ayuda" al escuchar eso me prepare para algún ataque de Shazam, sin embargo el ataque se origino del suelo cuando varias raíces crecieron a gran velocidad sujetándome por completo.

"… **Te voy a quebrar Batman"** escuchando unos pasos mire levemente detrás de mi viendo como Pamela salía de las sombras **"Pamela, tan hermosa como siempre"** ella solo me miro seria antes de hablar.

"Parece que alguien se esta portando tan mal que Batman me tuvo que buscar" casi podía saborear el enojo en su voz lo cual me divirtió.

" **Como extrañaba tu voz, sin embargo no me detendrán tan fácil"** empezando a hacer esfuerzo note como las raíces empezaban a ceder antes de que Hiedra soltara un gruñido y moviera sus manos.

Viendo su oportunidad Batman voló hacia mi a toda velocidad sin embargo no tuvo éxito, con un grito de esfuerzo me libere en el momento exacto para detener su mano a centímetros del Omnitrix.

" **Fallaste"** apretando la mano que sujetaba el interruptor electromagnético mire con diversión como era aplastado junto al guante de Batman **"Largo murciélago"** moviendo mi otra mano le pegue una cachetada mandándolo a volar de regreso al edificio de correos.

Mientras veía a Batman desaparecer note por el rabillo del ojo varias raíces viajar a mi listas para atraparme por lo que tome aire profundamente para liberarlo en un segundo congelándolas a centímetros.

" **Pamela, no tienes oportunidad, vete y te perdonare"** flotando levemente gire para quedar cara a cara a la mujer quien me miraba con ira mientras varias raíces crecían a su alrededor.

"Pagaras por lo de mis bebes" soltando un suspiro me moví más rápido de lo que podía ver llegando a ella para sujetar sus muñecas con fuerza "¡Suéltame bruto!".

Su ira me divertía de gran manera, sin embargo las raíces eran molestas por lo que me arriesgue de nuevo con mi visión de calor destruyéndolas para su ira.

" **Basta Pamela"** tomando ambas manos con mi brazo izquierdo acaricie levemente su cara con mi mano libre **"Hace tanto que no hablamos y nos encontramos cuando ayudas a Batman a detenerme, me podría poner celoso"** acercando su rostro al mío hable en voz baja **"-Creí que teníamos algo especial-".**

"Pues te equivocas, nunca me acercaría a un monstruo que daña sin pensarlo a mis bebes" sus palabras empezaban a causar otra emoción que no era diversión.

" **Cuidado Pamela"** mis palabras solo hicieron que ella sonriera con burla.

"¿O qué? Me mataras, o harás lo mismo que el Superman de la otra realidad y me fundirás el cerebro" ser comparado con ese Superman me lleno de ira nuevamente.

" **¡Como te atreves!"** podía sentir como mis ojos empezaban a sangrar nuevamente mientras brillaban por mi visión de calor.

"¡Adelante hazlo!" su grito me estaba molestando por lo que inconscientemente alce mi mano libre listo para golpearla antes de que un pequeño golpe en el pecho me detuviera.

" **¡¿Q-Que!?"** bajando la vista me encontré con una pequeña raíz de color negro que había colocado un disco familiar en el Omnitrix **"¡Maldi-!"** un poderoso rayo verde me silencio mientras el dolor invadía mi cuerpo.

Un segundo después una explosión electromagnética me separo de Pamela mandándome a volar contra una pared derrumbándola.

Habiendo visto lo sucedido Batman apareció sobre el lugar donde había aterrizado Omnaz para empezar a buscarlo entre los escombros, sin embargo el movimiento de varias raíces color negro lo detuvieron mientras estas movían todo con mayor eficacia.

"Mi pequeña quiere ayudar a su Padre" escuchando a Pamela la miro levemente notando las pequeñas heridas recibidas por la explosión.

Antes de que Batman pudiera hablar noto como un cuerpo era sacado por la planta encontrándose con el joven rostro y muy humano de su amigo el cual presentaba algunas quemaduras cerca de los ojos.

"Funciono" soltando un suspiro se permitió descansar "Bienvenido de vuelta Max".

 _ **Atalaya, una semana después…**_

Despertando levemente intente abrir los ojos notando fácilmente el esfuerzo que me costaba así como la oscuridad que llenaba el lugar donde me encontraba.

Tomándome unos segundos parpadee cansado logrando ver que me encontraba en uno de los cuartos privados de la enfermería acompañado solamente de un monitor cardiaco que apenas e iluminaba el cuarto.

"-¿Q-Que paso?-" con mucho esfuerzo logre sentarme en la cama intentando recordar que había sucedido.

"Estuviste inconsciente" la profunda voz de Batman me tomo por sorpresa haciendo saltar.

"B-Batman, no te había visto" intentando verlo entre tanta oscuridad solo logre causarme un dolor en los ojos "Podrías prender la luz" cerrando los ojos me los masajee levemente.

"No es recomendable, dime ¿Qué recuerdas?" haciendo memoria intente responderle.

"No mucho, recuerdo haber ido con Karen a la Fortaleza de Superman…y todo lo demás esta confuso, tengo vagos recuerdos de ¿África?" masajeando mi cabeza me concentre "Recuerdo una pelea y a Pamela…Batman ¿Qué diablos paso?" buscando entre la oscuridad logre verlo mientras caminaba hasta pararse frente a mi cama.

"Es una historia algo complicada" los siguientes minutos Batman me conto todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento de mi transformación en Ma-El.

"Encontramos la Kriptonita en un collar que usabas" aun conmocionado logré ver el regalo de Nyssa en su mano "Investigando su procedencia descubrí que el fabricante no tenia idea del material con el que lo había hecho por lo tanto no era culpa suya ni de quien te lo regalo"

Era un pequeño alivio saber que Nyssa no tenia nada de culpa en lo que había sucedido sin embargo la culpa me invadió al saber lo que había causado.

"Gracias por contarme Batman…ahora me gustaría estar solo" viendo que no se movía solté un suspiro "-Por favor Bruce-" cerrando los ojos escuche varios segundos después como empezaba a salir de la habitación dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres quedarte en la Atalaya?" terminando de atarme mis botas mire levemente a Diana o mejor dicho sus brazos los cuales aunque sanos me llenaban de culpa "Aquí tendrás toda la atención que necesitas"

Levantándome mire la ventana que permitía observar las estrellas y la tierra en toda su hermosura.

"Necesito aire fresco para aclarar mis pensamientos Diana" girando camine a la mesa de noche de la habitación donde se encontraban un par de anteojos de color negro, al parecer el uso de la visión de calor a altos niveles de energía había dañado mis ojos haciéndome sensible a la luz.

"¿A dónde iras?" colocándome los anteojos y verificando que estuvieran bien sujetos le respondí.

"Necesito ir a Gótica, después iré a Jump City, gracias a los Titanes me podre tomar un muy buen tiempo sin transformarme" Diana solo soltó un leve suspiro mientras me acercaba a ella para salir antes de detenerme.

"-Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte Max, recuerda no estas solo-" mirando su brazo parecía que ella leía mis pensamientos por lo que continuo "Nadie te culpa de lo que paso".

Soltándome me permitió irme sin dejar de verme mientras caminaba a la sala de teletransporte.

En cuanto aparecí en Gótica agradecí levemente que la ciudad fuera naturalmente oscura, ya que aun la luz artificial de la Atalaya me había molestado.

Saliendo del callejón en donde había sido teletransportado note como algunas personas me miraron unos segundos antes de perder el interés, lo mas probable por la armadura que usaba que aunque no era la de siempre aún me protegía.

"¡Taxi!" escuchándome un taxi se detuvo por lo que me subí y le di la dirección más cercana que conocía donde podría estar Pamela "A los invernaderos del norte por favor" sacando un billete de cien se lo entregue "Y rápido".

El taxista acepto el dinero sin alguna palabra mientras empezaba a conducir a la dirección, el viaje duro aproximadamente media hora en la cual logre ver como poco a poco la vida iba desapareciendo mientras llegábamos a la parte abandonada.

"Gracias" bajado del taxi no me sorprendió la rapidez con la que el hombre desapareció.

Mirando el invernadero principal note que parecía estar completamente abandonado a diferencia de la vez que encontré a Pamela la primera vez que la busque.

"-Bien, es hora-" entrando con cuidado al lugar active una pequeña linterna en el pecho de la armadura logrando tener la suficiente luz sin dañar mis ojos.

Mientras caminaba revisaba las pocas raíces que estaban sujetas a las paredes notando que parecían algo decaídas.

Llegando al jardín principal esperaba con suerte encontrar a Pamela esperando, sin embargo lo único que encontré fueron gruesas raíces que cubrían todo el lugar, lo cual me hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro.

"No está" quitándome los lentes me masaje levemente los ojos antes de tener una idea, buscando la raíz más viva la encontré casi al fondo del lugar fuertemente incrustada en el concreto "-Bien, llamemos su atención-" sacando una pequeña navaja de mi armadura apuñale la raíz teniendo una respuesta rápida.

La raíz parecía cobrar vida mientras se enterraba en el suelo desapareciendo en segundos por lo que ahora solo quedaba esperar que mi plan funcionara.

Buscando un lugar cómodo tome asiento con paciencia y listo para la que sería una reunión difícil.

Media hora después y aceptando que mi plan había fracasado solo pude soltar un suspiro mientras empezaba a salir del lugar sabiendo que debía ir con Batman por ayuda.

En cuanto salí a la oscuridad de la noche me permití tomar un gran respiro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado hasta que el Omnitrix sonó.

" **ANOMALIA TEMPORAL DETECTADA"** sorprendido vi como a varios metros frente a mi una esfera de energía empezaba a crecer en segundos alcanzando los dos metros de alto y de ancho.

Sabiendo que no estaba en óptimas condiciones corrí a cubrirme detrás de los restos de un pilar mientras el espectáculo frente a mi terminaba con lo que parecía una puerta de energía de la cual empezó a salir alguien.

" _Rayos"_ sin poder evitarlo mire con fascinación a la hermosa e inmensa mujer que salió de la esfera.

A un de lejos su altura era notable pasando probablemente los dos metros, su físico era parecido al de la Mujer Maravilla solo que mas esculpido el cual sobresalía en gran manera con su ropa, pues usaba un pantalón de cuero rojo y amarillo completamente pegado junto a unas botas amarillas.

Su inmenso pecho apenas y era cubierto con lo que parecía una blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y para rematar su cabello naranja resaltaba sus labios rojos.

" _Ok, calma, no es la primera mujer hermosa que veo"_ intentando ignorar su belleza intente concentrarme para descubrir si era hostil.

"¡Se que estas aquí!" mierda escondiéndome intente alejarme lentamente del lugar un segundo antes de que una pesada masa de hierro atravesara el pilar a centímetros de mi rostro "¡Muéstrate!"

Ok, estaba en problemas, en mi condición actual no estaba listo para una batalla por lo que tocando en comunicador a la Atalaya salí de mi escondite hablando en voz alta.

"¡Por favor no me ataques, estoy desarmado!" saliendo la mire notando como me miraba con leve burla mientras me acercaba a ella quedando a unos metros de distancia "Me llamo Max, solo estaba de paso".

"Mientes" caminando hacia mi me empujo con un dedo "Portas una armadura, eres un guerrero" sujetándome del cuello me alzo poniéndome cara a cara "Soy Thundra amazona del siglo treinta y tres, busco a dos hombres de inmenso poder para ponerme a prueba"

"O-Ok, dime sus nombres y tal vez pueda ayudarte" sonriendo continuo.

"El primero es el ser conocido Superman de nombre Kriptoniano Ka-El, su leyenda sigue viva en mi tiempo y quiero ver si no son historias falsas" soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio hable.

"Si, lo conozco estoy seguro de que será un reto" intentando sonreír lo mas sincero posible note como me miraba de arriba abajo deteniendo un momento su mirada en mi muñeca antes de sonreír de una forma que me ocasiono un escalofrió.

"El segundo es aun mas famoso, todo el universo sabe de sus hazañas para unir las razas, todo gracias a una pieza de tecnología que es la maravilla aun en mi tiempo" con esas palabras todo mi cuerpo se congelo mientras mi sonrisa empezaba a quebrarse "Es conocido como Omnaz, sin embargo su nombre real es Maxwell Tennyson".

Tomando mi mano izquierda la levanto mientras miraba el Omnitrix sonriendo.

"Portaba un reloj exactamente igual al tuyo…Max" soltándome Thundra me permitió pararme frente a ella mientras su cuerpo empezaba a alistarse para una pelea, mientras que yo solo tenía un pensamiento.

" _¡Estoy muerto!"_ mirando a la inmensa y hermosa mujer solo podía rezar a que los demás de la Liga llegaran con rapidez.

* * *

 **¡¿Y bien, que les parecio?!.**

 **Espero que les gustara, puede que las peleas sean algo reconocidas ya que me guié con algunas tanto de la caricatura como de peliculas de DC.**

 **Como podrán ver al final llego alguien que le causara problemas a Max sobre todo por sus razones para ir a su tiempo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
